Trato hecho
by Cristy1994
Summary: A tan solo dos semanas de la graduación, Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger deciden dejar a un lado sus diferencias para ayudarse mutuamente en un objetivo común: conseguir que el mejor amigo de la otra se fije en ella de una vez por todas.
1. El trato

**NA :** ¡Hola, hola! Unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a esta nueva historia:

 **—1:** Se trataba de un OS para la recopilación de peticiones que estoy publicando en "Tu historia Dramione", pero a medida que iba escribiendo me daba cuenta de que la idea de que Hermione fuera la obsesionada con Draco y la que tuviera que esforzarse por conquistarlo era demasiado buena como para dejarlo en un simple capítulo... No me atrevo a dar una cifra exacta, pero pretendo que este fic tenga entre 10-12 capítulos.

 **—2:** En esta historia no existe Voldemort y todos están en su último curso.

 **—3:** Incluye las parejas Draco/Hermione y Harry/Pansy. Es muy probable que haya lemon, aunque no prometo nada.

Y por último pero no menos importante, muchas gracias a **Fati Denis** por darme la idea de esta nueva historia. Por supuesto, este fic va dedicado a ti.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El trato.**

* * *

Las Tres Escobas estaba hasta los topes aquel día. Los alumnos de Hogwarts acababan de terminar el último de sus ÉXTASIS y estaban tan eufóricos como cabía esperar. Milagrosamente Hermione y sus amigos habían logrado ocupar la última mesa libre del lugar e inmediatamente un elfo con delantal se apareció frente a ellos para tomarles la comanda. Después de que los tres pidieran la típica cerveza de Mantequilla y el elfo se hubiera marchado, Hermione estaba más que dispuesta a comentar cómo pensaba que le habían salido los exámenes, pero los chicos habían empezado a hablar entre ellos sobre las ganas que tenían de volver a ver un partido de Quidditch. No era nada nuevo que Harry y Ron la excluyeran de sus conversaciones sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. A veces tenía la sensación de ser invisible para ellos.

Sin demasiada energía para hacerse notar, Hermione apoyó el codo en la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con la mano mientras suspiraba. Su mirada perdida pronto dio con una cabellera rubia en la mesa de al lado. Supo quién era sin necesidad de mirarle a la cara. Ese pelo albino tan sedoso era inconfundible. Nunca lo había tocado, pero a veces fantaseaba con hacerlo. Al parecer, después de los exámenes había ido a cambiarse la túnica verde por una camiseta negra que marcaba su torso a la perfección. No era muy común verlo vistiendo prendas que no fueran carísimas camisas de seda compradas en las mejores tiendas de Hogsmeade, por eso Hermione se recreó observando aquella esbelta figura de jugador de Quidditch. Sus brazos parecían tan fuertes y tonificados que encendieron una chispa en su interior que pronto se convirtió en una llamarada de fuego que mojaba su intimidad y ropa interior. De repente el chico giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, lo cual le daba a Hermione vía libre para apreciar sus aristocráticos y finos rasgos masculinos. Cuántas veces había soñado con morder aquellos finos labios y dejar que sus grandes manos se colaran por debajo de su camisa. O de su falda. Por Merlín, ese hombre siempre conseguía sacar su lado más ardiente, el que ocultaba a toda costa a cualquier persona de su alrededor. Y sus ojos… esos ojos tan peculiares capaces de penetrar a quien fuera con una sola mirada… esos ojos que ahora se clavaban en ella con tal intensidad que provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera su columna de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué diablos miras, Granger? —escupió su apellido con asco—. ¿Es que acaso quieres una foto?

—Cállate Malfoy —respondió Hermione, alzando la barbilla de manera orgullosa… aunque su interior estuviera temblando por el hecho de haber sido descubierta. Hizo un movimiento brusco para volver a erguirse, con tan mala suerte que dio con el codo en la jarra de cerveza de Mantequilla frente a ella, tirándosela por encima sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Por Merlín, ¿cuándo la habían traído?

Ron y Harry dejaron de hablar en aquel momento y alzaron sus miradas para ver cómo su amiga se ponía de pie de un salto y se dirigía, entre las risas de los Slytherins de al lado, al baño de mujeres.

Hermione se sintió bastante aliviada al comprobar que allí dentro no había nadie. Apoyó las manos en uno de los lavabos y se quedó mirando el continuo goteo de éste. A veces se sentía un poco estúpida por haberse obsesionado con el único chico de la escuela que la odiaba por encima de sus posibilidades. Podía admirar disimuladamente aquel cuerpo que tanto la excitaba, pero era al escucharlo referirse a ella cuando todo se venía abajo, haciéndola sentir como una completa ridícula. Sabía que debía recomponerse, que aquello no tenía por qué afectarle de esa manera… pero lo hacía. Y ella no sabía por qué.

Estaba a punto de sacar la varita del interior de su túnica para limpiar y secar sus ropas cuando la puerta del baño volvió a cerrarse de un portazo. Hermione levantó la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con una sonriente Pansy Parkinson que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¿Has venido a seguir riéndote de mí? —preguntó Hermione, rodando un poco los ojos—. Si es así ya puedes marcharte por donde has venido.

—¿A qué se debe tal hostilidad, querida? —respondió la chica, sacando su varita con un fugaz movimiento y apuntando al pecho de la Gryffindor de repente. Hermione se quedó muy quieta, casi paralizada. Su respiración se detuvo un instante. La Slytherin movió la muñeca de manera circular, haciendo que un destello de luz hiciera desaparecer la mancha de la túnica de Hermione—. Deberían haberte enseñado que no se muerde la mano amiga.

La castaña la vio bajar la varita y guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Luego la miró con incredulidad durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¿Desde cuándo tú y yo somos amigas?

Pansy se quitó el pelo de la cara con un delicado y elegante movimiento de manos.

—Desde que voy a ayudarte a que Draco se fije en ti —dijo con total naturalidad.

Hermione se puso roja al momento.

—¿Por qué tendría que querer algo así? —farfulló, trabándose aquellas palabras con su propia lengua.

—Oh, vamos. He visto cómo lo miras desde tercero —dijo Pansy con voz casi melosa.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió Hermione, tajante.

—Muy bien —Pansy se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta dijo—: Ya hemos terminado los EXTASIS y quedan un par de semanas para la graduación. Sabes muy bien que después de eso no volverás a verlo.

Una corriente eléctrica hizo que Hermione se moviera rápidamente para agarrar su brazo y evitar que saliera del baño. Fue un impulso provocado por sus palabras.

—¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? —preguntó en un susurro cuando comprobó que la chica hablaba en serio.

—Porque quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —a Hermione no le sorprendía en absoluto que una Slytherin de pura cepa como ella pudiera vender a su amigo a cambio de un beneficio propio. ¿Venderlo? Esa mujer era capaz de lanzarlo a los leones si fuera necesario.

—Quiero a Potter —dijo con rotundidad y sin sonar avergonzada en lo más mínimo—. A mí también se me acaba el tiempo, Granger. Quiero que me ayudes a que note mi existencia.

Hermione se quedó un poco impactada. No podía culparla, ¿o sí? ¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Parkinson estaban puestos en Harry? ¿Cuándo había empezado a desearlo hasta tal punto de tener que pedirle ayuda a ella, su amiga? Era lo que pedía a cambio del suyo. Porque Hermione sabía muy bien que esa chica siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, incluso si se trataba de hacer que Malfoy se fijara en ella. Podía ver en sus ojos la seguridad que desprendía. Su prepotencia resultaba casi insultante. La pregunta era, ¿sería ella capaz de tirar a Harry, su mejor amigo, a un pozo de serpientes?

* * *

Hermione había terminado aceptando la proposición de la Slytherin aun a sabiendas de que una vez hecho ya no había vuelta atrás. Era muy consciente de que no podría retractarse después de haber pactado con las serpientes, pero la sola idea de conseguir que Malfoy se fijara en ella era demasiado atractiva. Trató de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que se había puesto al mismo nivel que la Slytherin al vender a su amigo para conseguir un beneficio, pero por más que se proponía no hacerlo no podía evitar cuestionarse si realmente había tanta diferencia entre ellas.

Habían quedado al día siguiente en el baño de chicas de la segunda planta, donde nadie nunca entraba desde que el fantasma de Myrtle vagaba y lloraba por sus esquinas. Ambas sabían que aquel seguramente no fuera el lugar más cómodo para encontrarse, pero necesitaban un sitio alejado de miradas indiscretas que pudieran escandalizarse por el simple hecho de verlas hablar. Todos en el castillo sabían de la enemistad entre Hermione y Pansy, es más, era extraño que alguien no hubiera escuchado alguna vez los insultos que la Slytherin le lanzaba a la Gryffindor desde que se conocían. Al parecer eso ya era agua pasada. Las dos estaban dispuestas a dejar su eterna rivalidad a un lado para ayudarse mutuamente con aquel objetivo común: cazar a esos chicos, aunque tuvieran que hacerlo a contrarreloj.

El corazón de Hermione latía desbocadamente mientras se dirigía al punto de encuentro. No sabía muy bien qué esperarse, y aunque todavía tenía algunas reservas con respecto a aquel retorcido plan, no se dio tiempo para pensar demasiado y entró en el baño una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie la miraba. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella pudo ver que Pansy ya estaba esperándola dentro. Su pose, tan altiva como fabulosa, le hacía entender que desaprobaba por completo que hubiera llegado unos minutos tarde.

—Lo siento, Harry me entretuvo con las tareas —dijo Hermione mientras se desabrochaba un poco la túnica debido al sofoco.

La Slytherin, que llevaba un abrigo de piel y botas altas para nada discretas, se mordió un poco el labio de manera disimulada cuando mencionó aquel nombre. Luego la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Empecemos contigo, ya que eres el caso más complicado —sentenció Pansy entonces. Hermione arqueó las cejas en respuesta. Sí, obviamente esa chica lo tenía más fácil para conquistar a Harry de lo que lo tenía ella con Draco, pero ¿era necesario decirlo en voz alta? Tal vez lo fuera viniendo de una Slytherin. Ésta la miró de arriba abajo, escaneándola por completo sin cortarse ni un poco—. No me extraña que Draco no se fije en ti.

Hermione apretó los puños a sus costados. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Hundirla antes de ni siquiera haber empezado? Estaba claro que negociar con serpientes como ella no sería nada fácil, pero si se venía abajo a la primera terminaría comiéndosela por los pies. No iba a permitirlo, no cuando lo mejor que sabía hacer Hermione era jugar sus cartas. Serenándose y tratando de imitar la manera en que la miraba, hizo una mueca con los labios y respondió:

—Si estás aquí ahora mismo es porque tú también has pasado bastante desapercibida para alguien, ¿no crees?

Las comisuras de los labios de Pansy se elevaron en una extraña sonrisa. Miró a Hermione con la perspicacia grabada en los ojos.

—Eso es, Granger, saca tu lado más cínico. A los Slytherins no nos gusta la gente blanda, mucho menos a Draco —la chica empezó a caminar alrededor de ella con las manos enlazadas a su espalda y una expresión intimidante en el rostro. La escena parecía puramente la de un cazador y su presa—. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es no agachar la cabeza cuando te insulte. Cuando lo haga mírale a los ojos fijamente, hazle saber que no te hieren sus palabras, por muy duras que puedan ser.

—Pero yo…

—Sé lo que vas a decir —Pansy seguía caminando a su alrededor, cada vez más y más cerca. Hermione podía sentir el peligro en el ambiente—. Vas a replicarme que tú siempre le contestas. Sí, pero tus simples "cállate, Malfoy" no sirven. ¿Qué es eso? Parece lo que le diría entre dientes un niño a su madre después de haberlo castigado sin volar en escoba. No, eso ni siquiera es un insulto, aunque tampoco es necesario que se lo devuelvas. Hay formas más sutiles de hacerle ver que no puede contigo, como clavar los ojos fieros en los suyos y entrecerrarlos levemente para demostrarle que lo tienes vigilado. Puedes incluso arrugar un poco la nariz para que entienda que no vas a permitir semejante desprecio —Hermione se puso rígida cuando el rostro de Parkinson se acercó a su oído sin previo aviso y su gélido aliento impactó contra su piel como si de un hechizo se tratara—. Sé de primera mano que le excitan las chicas duras. Las que no se dejan de nadie.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Necesitaba procesar toda esa información y tratar de que no le influyera mucho el hecho de que casi le hubiera confesado que ella y Draco se habían acostado. Sus palabras habían provocado que algo en su interior se prendiera en ira por un momento, el justo y necesario para volver a tomar aire y abrir los ojos con tranquilidad. La encontró de pie frente a ella, con esa mirada tan suya que helaba la sangre hasta a los fantasmas del castillo. Pansy sabía que le había dado donde más dolía y disfrutaba con ello, aunque solo Merlín sabía todo lo que se estaba conteniendo. Al fin y al cabo ella seguía queriendo su recompensa, no era lógico enfadar a la persona que podía conseguir que obtuviera lo que más ansiaba. Al menos no demasiado.

—Demostrar intransigencia, entiendo —fue lo único que dijo Hermione.

—Muy bien, pasemos entonces al siguiente punto —respondió Pansy, acercándose a ella con pasos firmes y seguros. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca utilizó un solo dedo para echar a un lado parte de su túnica y ver sus ropas—. Por Merlín, tienes que dejar de vestir como si quisieras ocultar tu cuerpo. Espera, es eso lo que pretendes en realidad, ¿me equivoco?

Tras la helada mirada que Hermione le dedicó, Pansy se desabrochó el largo abrigo que llevaba y lo dejó caer al suelo del baño sin miramientos. Lo hizo con un simple y ágil movimiento que se sintió realmente soberbio… aunque debía admitir que había sido extraordinario. Estaba claro que ella tenía toda la gracia y elegancia que a Hermione le faltaba.

La Slytherin hinchó el pecho con la seguridad y arrogancia de aquel que se sabe ganador. Y de qué manera le ganaba a ella. Bajo su túnica lucía una camisa ajustada de seda color crema que dejaba al descubierto todas sus curvas sin necesidad de enseñar nada. Sus pantalones se ceñían a sus caderas y le daban un aspecto del todo sensual. Por no mencionar aquellas botas. Hermione no podía dejar de compararse con ella de una manera un tanto inapropiada.

—Ya es demasiado malo que nos obliguen a llevar túnicas y uniformes entre semana, ¿por qué querrías usar el jersey de tu abuela y los pantalones anchos de tu amigo Weasel el sábado? Lo único bueno que has hecho ha sido considerar taparte un poco esas pintas con la túnica —la voz de Pansy resultaba burlona y un poco divertida, aunque a Hermione aquella situación no le hacía ninguna gracia. Parkinson se puso seria de nuevo—. De verdad, deja de vestirte como la profesora Sprout. Así no conseguirás que te miren.

Pansy sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y, con un rápido movimiento, hizo que la túnica de Hermione cayera a sus pies. Luego, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, hizo que aquel gran jersey se ajustara mucho al cuerpo de la muchacha y que los pantalones encogieran hasta su talla.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Vaya, ¡mírate! —la interrumpió Pansy—. ¡Pero si resulta que tienes curvas! Quién lo hubiera dicho hace unos segundos…

Hermione se sentía un poco incómoda con el hecho de que su ropa se ajustara tanto a su cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar que el mundo viera lo que había ahí debajo, pero tenía que admitir que Parkinson tenía razón. Necesitaba cambiar su forma de vestir urgentemente. El objetivo en su mente era muy claro y tenía la firme intención de conseguirlo. No iba a entregar a Harry por nada, porque aunque tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en esa chica, era muy consciente de que debía poner todo de su parte para lograr que aquello saliera bien.

—De acuerdo —la voz de Hermione sonaba ronca, casi resignada—. Iré a Hogsmeade a comprar ropa nueva.

—No hay tiempo —espetó Pansy, quien había hecho que su ropa volviera a la normalidad antes de invocar una mochila que descansaba sobre los lavabos cercanos. Había pasado completamente desapercibida para Hermione hasta este momento. Pansy la cogió al vuelo y empezó a abrir su cremallera, no sin antes mirar a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo y decir—: Venga, desnúdate.

—¿Disculpa?

La Gryffindor no podía hacer más que suponer que no había escuchado bien, pero al ver que Pansy apretaba los labios para evitar reírse supo que algo iba realmente mal.

—He dicho que te quites la ropa, Granger.

Hermione se quedó completamente rígida al comprender que había escuchado perfectamente la primera vez. ¿Cómo quería que hiciera algo así si se escondía de sus compañeras de habitación para ponerse el pijama todas las noches?

—No pienso hacer eso —replicó la chica cruzándose de brazos… como si eso fuera capaz de detener a alguien como Pansy.

Segura y tranquila como estaba, Parkinson sacó de la mochila una camisa muy parecida a la que llevaba. Luego se giró hacia Hermione y rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, ¿quieres? No serás la primera mujer a la que veo desnuda —se tomó el tiempo de suspirar de manera un tanto dramática—. Además, no tendrás la suerte de que te deje mi ropa de nuevo, así que deja de mirarme así y empieza a desnudarte.

Hermione resopló más fuerte de lo necesario para cerciorarse de dejarle claro que desaprobaba al cien por cien aquella idea. Pero estaba dispuesta a tragarse su extremo recato y hacer lo que decía. Al fin y al cabo había aceptado confiar en su criterio para conseguir su objetivo, y tenía la garantía de que Pansy se esforzaría al máximo con ella para alcanzar el suyo propio. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Hermione empezó sacándose el jersey por la cabeza y luego siguió dejando caer los pantalones al suelo. El escrutinio de Pansy fue tan intenso que Hermione tuvo que aclararse la garganta para traerla de nuevo a la realidad. Finalmente la Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco antes de romper el silencio.

—Tienes que renovar tu ropa interior si todo lo que tienes es… —hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando todo su cuerpo—. Bueno, si todo lo que hay en tus cajones es así. Pero no esperes que te deje también mi lencería italiana. Tendrás que ir a comprar la tuya cuando llegue el momento.

—Ni que yo quisiera ponerme tus bragas —replicó Hermione. Pansy levantó la cabeza para mirarla con suficiencia. Luego le tiró la camisa con desprecio mal contenido.

—Oh, por supuesto que querrías hacerlo si las hubieras visto… Pero no creo que alguien tan como tú haya soñado siquiera con ponerse lencería fina alguna vez. Apostaría mi fortuna a que no tienes ni idea de cómo es y no perdería ni un knut.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Hermione, poniéndose la camisa rápidamente para tapar parcialmente su desnudez. Era suave, de color rosa palo y un escote en "v" que Hermione no se hubiera puesto nunca de no estar siendo coaccionada.

Pansy estaba a punto de decir algo no muy agradable cuando un ruido de tuberías inundó el lugar y las hizo sobresaltarse. Unos segundos más tarde, una chica con aspecto infantil y bastante translúcida salió de uno de los retretes con entusiasmo. Voló hasta ellas dando un agudísimo grito que casi les revienta los tímpanos. Hermione trató de tapar sus braguitas con las manos.

—¡Amigas! —exclamó el fantasma con una risita nerviosa—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía nadie a verme. ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Por qué no tienes pantalones? —Myrtle se quedó en silencio una milésima de segundo. Luego se llevó las manos a los ojos—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No seas estúpida —espetó Pansy—. ¿No ves que se está cambiando de ropa?

—Oh, me quedo mucho más tranquila —dijo el fantasma, volviendo a abrir los ojos y fijándose en las prendas que había en el suelo—. ¿Qué hay de malo con ese jersey? Yo solía llevar uno así en mis tiempos de estudiante —añadió entonces, sintiéndose melancólica de repente.

Pansy dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Puede decirse que vas a la moda, Granger… a la de los años cuarenta al menos.

—Más te vale cerrar el pico si no quieres que cuele una nota de Ginny entre los apuntes de Harry —amenazó Hermione con hastío. ¿No quería que sacara las garras? Pues iba a encontrarse con el arañazo en la cara si seguía desmereciéndola de esa manera—. Sé muy bien que se muere porque él le preste un poquito de atención. Ten cuidado Parkinson, que ella lo tiene más a mano.

El rostro de la Slytherin palideció tanto que empezó a asemejarse al tono del fantasma que las rondaba. Frunció mucho el ceño e hizo una mueca con los labios, elevándose un poco el superior y mostrando sus dientes a modo de advertencia. Pero ahora era Hermione la que la miraba con la barbilla alta. Pansy necesitó de un puñado de segundos para recomponerse del todo. Cuando al fin alzó la mirada de nuevo todavía quedaba en sus ojos un atisbo de amenaza, pero estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de que la Gryffindor tenía más poder del que creía en un principio. Y no precisamente del bueno, sino del que podía echar por tierra sus planes y arruinarlo todo. La simple idea de imaginarse a Harry con otra le producía escalofríos, repulsión si "la otra" se trataba de la tonta de Ginevra. No. No podía permitirlo. Respiró profundamente antes de sacar un pantalón de la mochila y tendérselo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hermione se sentía poderosa. Por fin había logrado callarle la boca a la chica que tantas veces la había insultado por los pasillos del colegio. Ahora era ella la que tenía el poder de hacer que su amigo odiara o amara a la Slytherin. Todo dependía de cómo se comportara con ella y de si realmente ponía todo su empeño en conseguir que Malfoy la viera como algo más que una simple sangre sucia. Cogió el pantalón con desdén y se lo puso bajo la atenta mirada de ambas chicas. Myrtle no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que se había percatado de la tensión del ambiente.

Una vez que lo tuvo puesto Pansy chistó, negando con la cabeza y acercándose de nuevo a ella.

—No, así no —dijo, tomándose la libertad de meter la mano en el pantalón para introducirle la camisa por dentro. Lo hizo rodeándola hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba tal y como quería—. Así mejor. Ahora ponte esto.

Hermione cogió los botines negros que Parkinson le estaba tendiendo y se los puso, abrochándose los cordones ella misma. Tenían plataforma y eran un poco altos para lo que estaba acostumbrada pero… bueno, de perdidos al río.

La Gryffindor sorteó a Pansy y casi atravesó a Myrtle para mirarse en uno de los espejos del baño. Su reflejo la dejó con la boca abierta. Jamás hubiera imaginado que alguna vez pudiera verse tan endemoniadamente bien. Aquel pantalón oscuro de talle alto ocultaba su estómago a la perfección y realzaba las curvas de sus caderas. Incluso hubiera jurado que le hacía más voluminosa allí donde debía hacerlo. Se giró para mirarse por encima del hombro. Merlín. Aquello realmente resultaba una muy grata sorpresa.

Parkinson esperó hasta que hubiera superado la impresión de verse tan cambiada para acercarse. En sus ojos ya no había señales de peligro, tan solo un brillo especial que nunca antes había visto en ellos. La miró detenidamente antes de mover la cabeza para quitarse el lacio cabello de la cara.

—Estás estupenda —dijo.

Hermione se quedó viéndola a través del espejo.

—Gracias —respondió con sinceridad.

—Ya estás lista para pasar a la acción. El plan es que hagas una entrada triunfal en el gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Haz que todos se fijen en ti, incluido Draco. Déjalo con la boca abierta.

—No sé si estoy segura de poder hacer eso.

—Oh, claro que podrás —respondió Pansy rodando los ojos—. ¿No ves lo bien que te queda esta ropa? Siéntete fabulosa porque… realmente lo estás. La antigua Granger está muerta, ¿de acuerdo? Yo la acabo de matar. Concéntrate en caminar con pasos firmes y desprender seguridad. Lo demás viene solo.

—Bien. Intentaré no caerme y hacer el ridículo delante de todos —comentó Hermione mientras se miraba los zapatos con preocupación.

—Escucha, no voy a disculparme por lo de antes, pero sí que quiero plantearte empezar de nuevo. Sin rencores. Sin prejuicios —dijo Pansy de repente, haciendo que Hermione levantara la cabeza de inmediato—. Nos guste más o menos estamos juntas en esto, las dos queremos exactamente lo mismo. Dejemos el pasado a un lado y pongamos toda nuestra energía en ayudar a la otra. Te prometo que yo lo haré por ti, pero quiero que esto sea recíproco —Hermione miró con sorpresa la mano que Pansy acababa de extender—. ¿Trato hecho?

No, no estaba soñando. Un fantasma acababa de atravesarla para contemplar aquella especie de tregua entre una Slytherin y una Gryffindor en primera fila. Y sí, Pansy Parkinson acababa de dar su brazo de hierro a torcer y ahora le estaba pidiendo cesar en los ataques personales. Qué ironía.

El contacto de ambas manos resultó extraño. Frío y cálido, férreo y nervioso.

—Trato hecho.

—Muy bien —Pansy fue la primera en retirar la mano. Luego puso los brazos en jarra y la miró con intensidad—. Y asegúrate de mantener a esa zorra pelirroja alejada de mi hombre.

* * *

 **NA :** ¿Qué os ha parecido esta nueva historia? ¿Os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito? Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola :D

 **¿Me dejas un review? :P**  
 **Cristy.**


	2. Entrenamiento

**NA : **Antes que nada... ¡WOW! Estoy en shock con la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia en tan poco tiempo. Realmente sigo sin creerme la cantidad de notificaciones que me han llegado desde que publiqué el primer capítulo. ¡Muchas, muchas, muuuchas gracias a todos! Sobre todo a los que dedicaron unos segundos de su tiempo a dejarme un bello review. He sentido la intensidad, ahora espero no decepcionaros.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento.**

* * *

Hermione se había mirado al espejo al menos veinte veces más antes de salir de ese baño. Pansy se había ido hacía una eternidad, y aunque sabía que iba a llegar _demasiado_ tarde no le importaba. No se creía capaz de comer ni un solo guisante con todos esos nervios a flor de piel. Sentía las palmas de sus manos más y más sudorosas con cada paso que daba, su corazón taladrándole el pecho desde dentro a medida que se acercaba al gran comedor.

Desaceleró el paso cuando el murmullo de la gente empezó a escucharse en el pasillo. Tenía que hacerlo para tratar de tranquilizarse. No tenía sentido caer desmayada delante de todos por no saber controlar los nervios, ese no era el plan en absoluto. Dejó de caminar por completo y se apoyó un momento contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y concienciándose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a entrar ahí, y lo iba a hacer creyéndose una diosa. Necesitaba encontrar esa confianza en sí misma para dejarlos a todos boquiabiertos. Diablos, ¡si es que estaba espectacular! Pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar en su cabeza… ¿Sería una renovación de vestuario cambio suficiente para que Malfoy empezara a fijarse en ella? Aun sin estar frente a ella lograba hacerla sentir temerosa. Y Hermione odiaba tener que admitir que gozaba de ese poder sobre ella sin ni siquiera ser consciente. Maldito Malfoy, en qué momento se había cruzado en su camino y había puesto todo su orden patas arriba. Pero iba a hacerlo, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Pansy ya se había encargado de recordarle lo que ella había estado tratando de no pensar desde el inicio del curso. Después de la graduación no volvería a verlo nunca más. Ya había malgastado demasiado tiempo tratando de obviar aquello, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Y rápido.

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, y más decidida que nunca cruzó el pasillo y agarró con fuerza el pomo de la gran puerta de roble. No, no se iba a dar tiempo a pensárselo dos veces, sabía que el tiempo era aquel, que el momento era ahora. Giró el pomo y tiró de él para que las puertas se abrieran de par en par, exhibiéndola ante todos de una manera casi teatral. Los alumnos sentados más cerca de la puerta fueron los primeros en notarla, aunque los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de su presencia. Un para nada discreto cuchicheo empezó a extenderse por toda la habitación mientras Hermione trataba de controlar el subibaja de su pecho. Irónicamente, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en que en las mesas ya habían desaparecido los platos principales y ahora estaban repletas de dulces y frutas variadas para el postre. Lo segundo que hizo fue dedicar una mirada casi histérica a la mesa de los Slytherins. No había planeado hacerlo, había sido algo casi instintivo. Necesitaba comprobar que la reacción de Malfoy era la esperada, le urgía constatar que aquel numerito no había sido en vano.

No tardó en encontrarlo, pero Draco Malfoy ni siquiera la miraba. Mordía una manzana de manera despreocupada mientras leía un periódico extendido sobre la mesa. Pudo ver que Pansy estaba a su lado. Se había puesto rígida al percatarse de que su amigo parecía ser la única persona del lugar que no miraba a la Gryffindor. Sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un codazo bien fuerte en las costillas. Este se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de devolvérselo, pero el movimiento de cabeza que la chica hizo hacia ella lo distrajo lo suficiente como para molestarse en mirarla.

Sí, Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando. Y sí, ella también lo miraba. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su entrada triunfal al gran comedor, pero en ese momento no le importaba demasiado. Malfoy la estaba mirando con sorpresa, eso estaba claro. La escaneaba de arriba abajo, como si no lograra reconocerla y pensara que se trataba de otra persona… pero al llegar a sus ojos su ceño se frunció. Ya se había dado cuenta de que solo era ella, Granger. Lo vio estremecerse un poco antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir a lo suyo. Ella y Pansy se miraron a la vez, la primera claramente consternada y la segunda con un atisbo de rabia mal contenida en los ojos.

Consciente de que seguía siendo el centro de atención, se apresuró a llegar a su mesa y sentarse entre sus amigos para hundirse en el asiento y tratar de olvidar aquel espectáculo tan bochornoso.

—Te veo cambiada —dijo Ron en cuanto la tuvo al lado.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada envenenada que hizo que el rostro de su amigo se volviera más rojo que de costumbre. Estaba claro que no iban a dejarle olvidar aquello tan fácilmente.

—Sí… bonita ropa —añadió Harry con sorpresa en la voz.

—Dejadme en paz —espetó Hermione de mala gana. No iba a darle explicaciones a ninguno, eso por descontado.

La hermana de Ronald se asomó por detrás de Harry para echarle un vistazo a la que sin duda sería el tema de conversación de todos durante lo que quedaba de curso.

—¿De qué vas vestida? —dijo entonces, asegurándose de fruncir el ceño para que la viera.

Hermione se giró hacia ella y entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras los fijaba en su sonrisa ladeada. Sabía bien que sus palabras iban a hacer daño, nunca desaprovechaba la mínima oportunidad que se le ponía por delante para soltar algún comentario fuera de lugar. Nunca habían sido las mejores amigas, pero siempre habían tenido que soportarse. Hermione era consciente de que Ginny la había visto como una amenaza en potencia desde siempre, como un obstáculo que le impedía atrapar a Harry con sus garras y llevarlo a su cueva para no dejarlo salir nunca. Ella siempre iba a estar ahí para darle un cálido abrazo al chico de sus sueños, para ayudarlo en sus tareas y acompañarlo al Callejón Diagon a comprar ropa si fuera necesario. Ginny sabía que Hermione siempre había estado e iba a estar antes que ella, y aunque entre ellos no hubiera más que amistad, parecía que le hervía la sangre cada vez que la veía cerca de él. Era estúpido, sus celos no podían justificarse de ninguna manera. Y aunque Hermione siempre había preferido mantener la paz a responder a sus provocaciones, ahora estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a Pansy con su cometido. Ginevra estaba demasiado perturbada para Harry, era infinitamente peor que la propia Slytherin, que aunque era prepotente y altiva al menos podía ver la realidad tal y como era. Realmente no podía imaginar que nadie más que Ginny pensara en ella como un impedimento para que alguien pudiera acercarse a Harry. La sola idea resultaba ridícula.

"Voy vestida de tu peor pesadilla" —pensó Hermione como respuesta a su pregunta mientras apartaba la mirada—. "De la bruja que hará que pierdas a Harry para siempre".

Vaya. Tal vez fuera cierto eso de que la antigua Hermione ya estaba muerta. Quizás haber estado cerca de Pansy y haber aceptado formar parte de su retorcido plan hubieran conseguido matarla de verdad. Ella solo esperaba ser capaz de resurgir de sus cenizas… y de olvidar pronto aquella terrible humillación.

* * *

Pansy se paseaba de un lado a otro en el baño cuando Hermione entró aquella tarde. No habían quedado en volver a verse allí, pero después del ridículo de antes supuso que la Slytherin querría hablar las cosas con más profundidad… aunque estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que tardó casi medio minuto en percatarse de su presencia.

—Eso ha sido un completo fracaso —dijo Pansy con la voz más aguda que le había oído nunca—. ¡Un absoluto y maldito fracaso!

—Sí, yo estaba allí… y era la protagonista —le recordó Hermione. De solo pensarlo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Obviamente no he tenido en cuenta que sigues siendo tú… —comentó la chica, más para ella misma que para Hermione. Seguía dando vueltas por el baño de Myrtle mientras parecía completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que Draco sigue viéndote como la comelibros insufrible de Granger. Lo he visto en su cara cuando se ha dado cuenta de que eras tú. Sí, da igual que te vista con trapos tejidos por hadas que él va a seguir estremeciéndose con tu presencia.

—Muchas gracias por los ánimos —se quejó Hermione, quien recordaba a la perfección la mueca de asco en el rostro de Draco sin necesidad de que Pansy se la mencionara.

—No, necesito un plan infinitamente mejor que ese...

—Creo que a menos que consiga demostrar que mis antepasados eran sangre pura y que mi futuro está resuelto con una bóveda llena de dinero en Gringotts no hay nada que hacer.

Pansy se acercó a ella y puso el dedo índice muy cerca de su rostro de una manera un tanto intimidante.

—No pienses que voy a abandonar ahora que el juego ya ha empezado, ¿me escuchas, Granger? Y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo.

Hermione retrocedió un paso de manera instintiva. Luego suspiró y se mordió un labio con malestar.

—Él me odia por lo que soy, Parkinson. Después de lo de hoy no veo la manera de poder cambiar eso.

La Slytherin resopló antes de dedicarle una mirada severa.

—No seas ridícula, ¿quieres? Por supuesto que no puedes cambiar tu estatus de sangre o tu casa de Hogwarts, pero podemos idear algo para cambiar _la forma_ en la que él te ve —dijo, haciendo énfasis en las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Y cómo piensas conseguir eso? —había un notable cierto recelo en la voz de Hermione.

—Estoy pensando, estoy pensando.

—¿Y qué tal si lo humillas en algo en lo que se crea el mejor? —dijo una fantasmagórica voz de repente. Myrtle salió de la nada y flotó hasta ellas hasta casi atravesarlas—. Seguro que eso hace que empiece a verte de manera diferente. No tuve mucho tiempo para conocer a los hombres en profundidad cuando estaba viva pero juraría que les gusta que les reten. Sobre todo tratándose de chicos Slytherins.

El fantasma cruzó las piernas como si estuviera sentada en alguna parte, aunque seguía levitando en el aire.

—¡Eso es! —una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Pansy mientras se frotaba las manos—. ¡Lo sorprenderás mañana por la mañana en el entrenamiento de Quidditch! El campo está reservado para Slytherins y Gryffindors, es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerte notar.

Hermione había abierto mucho los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo. Sin duda, aceptar el reto de conseguir que Draco se fijara en ella la había vuelto completamente loca.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que ni siquiera estoy dentro del equipo? —Hermione negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

—Oh vamos, Harry es el capitán —sonrió un poquito al decir su nombre—. No será problema conseguir que te deje entrenar con ellos una vez. Dile que tienes curiosidad, no sé.

—¡Pero si puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que me he subido a una escoba! Me mareo solo de pensarlo, ¿por qué piensas que voy a impresionarlo si no soy capaz de levantarme un palmo del suelo sin caerme?

La chica le sonrió con astucia.

—Porque la que estará volando seré yo.

Pansy y Hermione se miraron a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad. El fantasma las miraba con la emoción grabada en el rostro. Estaba claro que la vida en las tuberías era tan aburrida que cuando se encontraba con la oportunidad de presenciar una situación así no quería desaprovecharla. Seguramente fuera lo más divertido que hubiera visto en todos sus años como fantasma… y probablemente también en los de humana.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —dijo Hermione al fin con un hilo de voz—. ¿Estás hablando de usar una poción Multijugos?

—Así es.

Hermione tomó aire al notar que sus pulmones se habían quedado faltos de oxígeno. Ya está. Se había vuelto absolutamente loca.

—Vale… así a voz de pronto se me ocurren unos cuantos inconvenientes a tu plan —Pansy arqueó una ceja—. El primero… ¿recuerdas que tardamos un mes y medio en aprender a hacerla en clase de Pociones? ¡Tenemos menos de dos semanas de margen!

—Eso no es problema… siempre me aseguro de guardar una muestra de cada poción elaborada cuando nadie me ve —se apartó el fino pelo de la cara con un elegante gesto—. Una Slytherin siempre debe estar prevenida.

—Vaya… —Hermione se había quedado de piedra con la revelación. Estaba completamente prohibido quedarse con parte de las pociones realizadas en clase por simples motivos de seguridad. El profesor Snape siempre las destruía una vez terminadas… aunque viniendo de Pansy no le extrañaba en absoluto que hubiera estado saltándose las normas desde primero—. Bien, tenemos la poción entonces… ¿pero qué me dices de perder tu propio entrenamiento? No puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez.

La chica tosió un par de veces y luego se puso el dorso de la mano en la frente de manera dramática.

—Creo que estoy empezando a sentirme realmente mal —actuó durante unos cuantos segundos más antes de recuperar la compostura y sonreírle—. Además, prácticamente no estaría faltando al entrenamiento, ¿no crees?

La Gryffindor apretó un poco los labios. No podía negarlo, tenía toda la razón.

* * *

Hermione llegó al gran comedor para la hora de la cena. Seguía vistiendo la ropa de Parkinson, pero aquella vez trató de pasar un poco más desapercibida dejando que su cabello tapara parcialmente su rostro.

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —quiso saber Ron en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

—He estado… ocupada —respondió Hermione escuetamente.

—No has estado en la sala común —apuntó Harry—. Y tampoco te he visto por la biblioteca.

Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Lo último que quería era ser descubierta tramando planes descabellados con Pansy. Debía ser todo lo discreta que pudiera.

—¿Es que no hay más lugares en el castillo que esos dos? —rodó un poco los ojos mientras se servía un poco de estofado. Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente en ese momento—. He estado practicando vuelo con las escobas del colegio.

Sus amigos dejaron de masticar a la vez en ese preciso instante. Se quedaron viéndola con escepticismo.

—¿Tú… volando? —dijo Ron con la boca llena y escupiendo algunos trozos de pollo sobre la mesa.

Hermione hizo una mueca de asco antes de fijar la vista en su plato. Harry tuvo el tacto de tragar los alimentos de su boca antes de hablar.

—Pensaba que odiabas volar.

—Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que faltan escasos trece días para la graduación había pensado en tratar de mejorar mis habilidades de vuelo todo lo posible —para sorpresa de la propia Hermione sus palabras estaban sonando bastante convincentes—. Ya destaco en todas las materias, quería desarrollar también ese aspecto mientras pudiera. Estaba pensando… ¿te importaría dejar que entrene con vosotros mañana? Prometo no estorbaros demasiado.

—¿Cómo sabes que entrenamos mañana? —preguntó Ron. Hermione lo miró como si quisiera clavarle un cuchillo en el ojo.

—Porque habláis de ello constantemente —respondió con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. Solo esperaba que dejaran de hacer preguntas y aceptaran su razonamiento, que no era para nada descabellado.

—Bueno… —Harry tomó aire por la nariz lentamente—. Supongo que podemos dejar que estés por ahí mientras nosotros entrenamos. Lo que no puedo hacer es ponerme a enseñarte a ti sola. Es el último entrenamiento antes del partido final contra Slytherin y necesitamos aprovechar el tiempo, pero si quieres puedo darte clases particulares en otro momento.

—Suena bien —dijo Hermione, moviendo la carne sobre su plato con el tenedor—. Me quedaré apartada y practicaré por mi cuenta.

Harry seguía mirándola con una expresión que no lograba descifrar del todo. ¿Era extrañeza? ¿Asombro? No lo sabía, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza y volviendo a su puré de patatas.

* * *

Draco estaba tumbado a lo largo de uno de los sofás de su sala común. Sostenía un libro en el aire por arte de magia justo sobre su cabeza para poder leerlo sin necesidad de sujetarlo. En la portada ponía "Las mejores tácticas de Quidditch". Era tarde, ya no había prácticamente nadie fuera de la cama pero él no parecía dispuesto a ir a acostarse todavía. Ganar ese partido era tan importante para él como respirar. Tenía que ganarle a Harry Potter por última vez y mantener su reputación intacta. No había lugar para el fracaso, no aquella vez.

Pansy se acercó a él con uno de sus delicados camisones de encaje negro. Sabía muy bien que no iba a gustarle ni un pelo lo que tenía que decirle, pero lo haría de todas formas.

—Draco —dijo con voz alta y clara. El aludido giró la cabeza para mirarla, luego cogió el libro del aire y lo dejó sobre el sofá mientras se incorporaba.

—Hola —respondió con voz melosa. Se echó hacia atrás y puso los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras veía sus piernas desnudas y se mordía un labio.

Pansy movió la varita para hacer que el libro que acababa de dejar allí le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

—Deja de mirarme así —le advirtió—. Ya hablamos de eso hace tiempo.

Draco cogió el libro y se lo tiró a la cara, pero la chica logró desviarlo con magia cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de impactar en su rostro. Éste chocó contra una de las esquinas de las mazmorras y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —dijo de mala manera.

—Decirte que mañana no iré a entrenar.

Los grisáceos ojos del chico se clavaron en ella casi con fiereza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy enferma —dijo ella, y sin darle más importancia al asunto empezó a alejarse.

—Ve a que te den algo a la enfermería —espetó su amigo, que ahora se asomaba por detrás del sofá para seguirla con la mirada—. No puedes faltar al entrenamiento de mañana, sabes que es importante.

—En realidad sí que puedo —Pansy se encogió de hombros. No parecía enferma en absoluto, pero no necesitaba aparentarlo porque sabía que al final terminaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana, independientemente de la opinión que Draco pudiera tener—. Tengo cólicos horribles y no hay medicinas para eso, pero tú no lo entiendes. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

Y con la cabeza muy alta se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación.

* * *

Pansy ya se había puesto la equipación de Gryffindor que le había traído Hermione por la mañana. Harry se la había dado antes de decirle que el equipo entero iría directamente al campo después de desayunar, por lo que las chicas decidieron que sería mejor que la Slytherin tomara la poción antes de bajar al gran comedor. Además, se suponía que Pansy estaba enferma. Si Draco la veía aparecer por ahí tan alegremente seguramente la llevara a rastras al entrenamiento. No podían correr riesgos absurdos.

—Date prisa o llegarás tarde —la urgió Hermione.

Pansy miraba el interior de la copa con asco. Ya sabía que aquella idea había sido suya, pero ahora que tenía aquel mejunje burbujeante frente a ella era diferente… se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensar que ahí dentro había un par de pelos rizados de la cabellera de Granger.

—Puaj.

Pansy sabía que las arcadas no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia si seguía mirando aquella asquerosidad por más tiempo, y que cuando eso ocurriera ya le sería imposible tragar nada. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Ella era una Slytherin, pertenecía a la mejor casa de Hogwarts… la que hacía lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quería. Podría con eso, estaba segura. Sin darse más tiempo para pensar, se tapó la nariz con una mano y vació el contenido de esa copa en su boca.

Tragarlo fue un suplicio. La textura la hacía querer vomitar aquella porquería y el sabor era tan extremadamente malo que puestos a elegir hubiera preferido lamer los calzones de Weasley. Maldita sea… su estómago se revolvía con tal violencia que dolía. Sus manos también dolían, y su cara. Y de repente todo su cuerpo empezó a transformarse, a cambiar. El proceso duró un par de minutos, pero a Pansy le parecieron horas.

Myrtle y Hermione la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. ¿Ya había terminado? ¿Ya era Granger? Se giró con urgencia para mirarse al espejo más cercano.

Por Merlín. Sí, ya era Granger. El malestar de su estómago se calmó por completo antes de que pudiera volverse hacia la verdadera Hermione.

—Ya quiero volver a ser yo —farfulló la Slytherin.

—Volverás a serlo después del entrenamiento. Antes tienes que demostrarle a Malfoy que soy lo más —Hermione sonrió, mordiéndose un labio. Ni ella misma se creía estar participando en algo así.

—Nos vemos luego, supongo.

Pansy ya había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera irse Hermione agregó:

—Disfruta de la compañía de Harry, pero recuerda que él y yo solo somos amigos.

La Gryffindor la vio salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Se iría corriendo a su dormitorio cuando pasaran unos minutos.  
Menos mal que guardaba unos cuantos dulces de Honeydukes en el armario.

* * *

Sentarse tan cerca de Potter la hacía enloquecer internamente. Sus manos estuvieron a punto de rozarse sobre la mesa de los Gryffindor mientras desayunaban, y eso provocó que la fiera que llevaba dentro se retorciera de placer contenido. Era la primera vez que lo tenía a tan poca distancia, y sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan próximo al suyo hacía que contenerse fuera realmente complicado.

Todo el equipo se había sentado alrededor de Potter para escuchar las tácticas que iban a practicar aquel día. Al parecer ya todos sabían que ella entrenaría aquel día con el equipo. Quizás por eso nadie le preguntó por qué iba así vestida o notó que la respiración de la supuesta Hermione se había vuelto extrañamente irregular. Solo Morgana sabía el estado de su ropa interior en ese momento.

La niña de los Weasley le hizo una mueca antes de levantarse de la mesa cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, y como no podía ser de otra manera, Pansy se la devolvió.

La Slytherin trató de controlarse mientras caminaban por los pasillos para salir fuera. Había preferido no abrir mucho la boca para evitar ser descubierta diciendo algo que Granger nunca hubiera dicho, pero no se había apartado del lado de Potter en todo el tiempo, ni siquiera cuando aquella idiota de Weasley fingió tropezarse con ella para darle un codazo bien fuerte. ¿Realmente esa estúpida era así con Granger todo el tiempo? Pansy siempre había creído que eran buenas amigas, pero una vez viendo las cosas desde la perspectiva de Hermione y siendo capaz de apreciar el furioso destello en los ojos de la pelirroja cuando la miraba, podía jurar que esa niña tonta le tenía unos celos inmensos. Granger tendría que arreglárselas para quitarla del camino cuando le explicara qué plan llevarían a cabo para ella.

Una vez en el campo, Potter estaba demasiado ocupado organizando al equipo como para mirarla, pero ella debía recordarse continuamente mirar hacia otro lado. Granger nunca se hubiera quedado viendo a su amigo de esa forma, estaba segura de ello al cien por cien. Además, los hermanos Weasley no le quitaban el ojo de encima desde que habían llegado.

—Muy bien equipo, ¿alguna duda? —todos negaron con la cabeza y empezaron a moverse alrededor, listos para dar una patada en el suelo y empezar a surcar el cielo—. Pues id empezando vosotros, yo voy enseguida.

Pansy vio cómo se acercaba a ella a medida que se ponía una especie de muñequeras.

—Creo que la estrategia que vas a seguir es muy buena —comentó cuando se quedaron solos. Luego se apresuró a añadir—. Es decir, no es que yo entienda mucho de Quidditch… pero confío en que os sirva en el partido.

—Sí, creo que pillará al otro equipo con la guardia baja —Harry puso la mano en su baja espalda y presionó un poco para que empezara a caminar—. Sígueme, te daré una de las escobas.

El corazón de Pansy dio un vuelco con su tacto. Si bien él no le había dado ninguna importancia a aquel roce, ella lo había sentido con tanta intensidad que su zona más íntima había empezado a latir fuertemente. Miraba su rostro de soslayo mientras caminaban. Él iba distraído, seguramente pensando en las tácticas y ejercicios que debía practicar aquel día, pero sus facciones se veían tan endemoniadamente perfectas que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo… sus labios eran su parte preferida, le encantaba que fueran gruesos y rosados.  
Alguna vez tendría que sentarse a pensar en qué momento había empezado a obsesionarse con ese chico y por qué.

—Toma —le dijo de repente.

Habían llegado al pequeño trastero donde se guardaban las escobas de entrenamiento y Pansy ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. Diablos, debía ser más cuidadosa con sus instintos si no quería ser descubierta. O peor, si no quería que Harry empezara a pensar que Granger tenía algún tipo de flechazo por él.

—Gracias —dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras cogía la escoba.

Potter miró a los demás, quienes ya habían empezado a entrenar tal y como les había indicado. Se mordió un labio mientras parecía quedarse sumido en sus pensamientos. Venga ya, ¿en serio iba a hacer eso? Estaba tentándola demasiado para el poco aguante que tenía. Si no dejaba de hacerlo terminaría empujándolo dentro del trastero y cerrando la puerta con ambos dentro.

—Ya sé que te dije que no tenía tiempo para ti pero… —dijo Potter. Pansy dejó de imaginar situaciones pervertidas y volvió a la realidad de repente—. Pero no quiero que te hagas daño. Vamos, dame tu mano.

—¿Qué? —oh Merlín, oh Morgana.

Harry cogió su mano libre antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—Venga, monta en la escoba. Te dejaré flotando cuando cojas estabilidad. Iba en serio cuando decía que este entrenamiento era importante.

Pansy sabía que las mejillas de Granger se habían puesto más coloradas que el escudo de su pecho. Maldito Potter y su atractiva amabilidad. Hermione tenía suerte de tener un amigo así, Draco como poco se reiría de ella si se caía de la escoba.

Pansy se puso la escoba entre las piernas y fingió mentalizarse de lo que iba a hacer. Ya sabía que si había tomado aquella poción Multijugos era para impresionar a todos, pero estando a solas con él lo único que quería era alargar la situación. El tacto de su mano se sentía cálido, suave. Era una sensación bastante agradable.

Apenas se había levantado un palmo del suelo cuando una tremenda carcajada les hizo levantar la cabeza a ambos. Al otro lado del campo, un chico con pose arrogante y orgullosa los miraba en la distancia.

—¿En serio, Potter? —dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudieran escucharlo—. ¿Tan poco ansías ganar que metes a Granger en el equipo?

—¡Piérdete Malfoy! —exclamó Harry, sujetando la mano de la falsa Hermione aún más fuerte.

Pero Pansy ya había vuelto a poner los pies en el suelo. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —gritó ella, soltando la mano de Potter y caminando en su dirección.

—Vamos, no merece la pena —Harry intentó aprisionar su muñeca, pero ella se deshizo del agarre con un rápido gesto.

Draco había empezado a arrugar la nariz al ver que Hermione Granger no sólo se estaba acercando a él, sino que parecía hacerlo de manera amenazante.

—¿Que si tengo algún problema? —bramó—. ¡Tu sola presencia ya es un problema para todos!

Pansy había conseguido llegar a la altura de su amigo a pesar de los constantes intentos de Potter por detenerla. Lo sintió pararse un par de pasos tras ella. Luego miró de arriba abajo a Draco sin parecer intimidada en absoluto, y acto seguido le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada de suficiencia.

—¿Por qué me tienes tanta envidia?

Aquel puñado de palabras fue suficiente para conseguir que las orejas de Draco se pusieran rojas de ira.

—¿Yo, envidia de una sangre sucia inmunda como tú? —estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad, lo sabía porque había empezado a respirar muy fuerte. No era para nada una buena señal.

—Admítelo, Malfoy —dijo entonces con todo su esplendor de pura Slytherin—. Me odias tanto porque sabes que te supero en todas las materias. Incluso podría superarte jugando a Quidditch si me lo propusiera.

El enfado que se reflejaba en el rostro de Draco pronto desapareció para dar paso a la incredulidad. El chico empezó a reírse a carcajadas, tan fuerte que provocó que algunos Slytherins se acercaran para ver qué pasaba.

—¿Jugar al Quidditch mejor que yo, dices? —se secó una pequeña lágrima provocada por el ataque de risa y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. ¿Pero qué os han puesto para desayunar en la mesa de los perdedores?

Potter agarró su brazo con fuerza y trató de tirar de ella para alejarla de aquella situación, pero Pansy volvió a deshacerse de su mano con facilidad. No dejó de mirar fijamente a Draco mientras seguía riéndose de ella. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, sentía aquel menosprecio como si fuera a ella misma. Como si todas sus sucias palabras se las hubiera arrojado a ella en vez de a Granger.

—Te lo demuestro cuando quieras —rugió.

Draco logró recuperar la compostura unos cuantos segundos después de aquello, y sonriendo de una manera un tanto macabra le hizo un gesto a Blaise para que dejara escapar la Snitch que llevaba en la mano. Pansy se puso rígida al instante. Confiaba en sus habilidades de vuelo como nadie, pero el principal problema de aquello era que nunca había jugado de "buscadora". La pequeña pelota dorada salió disparada y se perdió en el aire.

—¿Ya quieres echarte atrás? —se burló el rubio.

—Más quisieras —respondió Pansy, quien no tardó ni un segundo en montarse en la escoba y salir volando de repente.

Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, y era lógico si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente. Granger nunca había montado en escoba y aquella revelación los había dejado a todos boquiabiertos. Draco apareció a su derecha unos segundos más tarde, dándole un empujón y haciendo que se desviara para chocar contra las gradas. Pansy no tuvo problemas en esquivarlas y seguir volando en busca de la Snitch, aunque su hombro ahora estaba dolorido y había perdido un poco de sensibilidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan capullo? ¿Acaso pretendía tirar de la escoba a una "principiante"? Bueno, a juzgar por su manera de volar no parecía principiante en absoluto, pero Draco sabía que Granger no había volado nunca. Era todo un poco confuso hasta para ella.

Ambos se sumieron en una especie de pelea aérea donde no sólo bastaba tratar de ser el primero en alcanzar la Snitch, sino que parecía que cuanto más daño le hicieras al rival más puntos te llevabas. Pansy también participó en el juego y le dio algunos empujones que casi lo dejan colgando del palo de la escoba. Ese amigo suyo era un patán, necesitaba que alguien lo bajara de su nube y estaba orgullosa de que ese alguien fuera ella. O Granger, más bien. Duraron unos veinte minutos así, hasta que al fin Pansy vio la oportunidad perfecta de alargar el brazo y coger la desorientada pelota de una vez.

Siendo muy consciente de que seguía siendo Granger, Pansy trató de imitar su sonrisa de sabelotodo mientras le ponía la Snitch dorada a Draco en las narices. Lo que pasó después fue bastante esperado. Draco le dio un manotazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para conseguir que sus dedos dejaran de sostener la Snitch y esta volviera a volar libre. Había herido su orgullo de muerte, pero estaba segura de que de ahora en adelante vería a Hermione como alguien diferente. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

* * *

Los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor no dejaban de dedicarle miradas por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaban todos juntos de vuelta al castillo. Los tontos de los Weasley no se separaban ni un poco de ella ni de Harry.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó el chico por enésima vez.

—Deja de preguntarme lo mismo Weasl… quiero decir, Ron —Pansy resopló de mala gana—. Ya os he dicho que he estado practicando.

—Es imposible que hayas cogido esa soltura en solo unos días —le recriminó la hermana con escepticismo.

—No será tan imposible cuando acabas de verlo con tus propios ojos —respondió Pansy, casi gruñendo.

—No hay nadie en el castillo que no sepa que eres extraordinaria en todo… aunque sí que resulta un poco raro que hayas adquirido tal fluidez tan rápido —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas me alegro de que hayas podido callarle la boca a Malfoy. Esos Slytherins son todos unos engreídos.

Pansy arrugó un poco la nariz, aunque sólo lo hizo durante un par de segundos. Todavía seguía siendo Hermione Granger, no podía olvidar ese pequeño detalle. Tomó aire y se quitó el encrespado pelo de la cara.

—No creo que todos sean así —dijo con naturalidad—. Por ejemplo, Pans… Parkinson. Esa chica no me parece tan creída como Malfoy. Ya sé que siempre ha sido ruin conmigo, pero me da la sensación de que está cambiando.

Todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pansy… Parkinson? —Harry parecía el más confuso de todos—. Pero si te odia. Y tú la odias también.

—Sí, nos odiamos… pero sólo comentaba que parece menos petulante que de costumbre, ¿no os habéis fijado?

—Pues no —dijo la chica Weasley con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Tú sí?

Pansy le enseñó un poco los dientes a modo de amenaza disimulada.

—Claro que sí, lleva casi un mes sin insultarme por los pasillos —no soltar un "estúpida" al final de la frase fue una verdadera sorpresa. Se estaba conteniendo bastante con todos ellos.

—Ahora que lo dices… —dijo Harry, volviendo a morderse el labio mientras le daba la razón.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	3. Amabilidad y confusiones

**NA : **Una vez más, GRACIAS a todos los que apoyan mis historias y las siguen fielmente. Es un hermoso regalo el hecho de teneros... espero que sepáis perdonar mi falta de inspiración para "Y volar". Actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Amabilidad y confusiones.**

* * *

A Hermione casi se le para el corazón cuando vio a su doble entrar en el baño de Myrtle.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó, visiblemente ansiosa.

Ella se apoyó en la pared y suspiró sonoramente.

—Me ha costado horrores no violar a tu amigo en medio del campo —confesó.

El labio de Hermione se elevó en forma de mueca. Verse a ella misma diciendo esas cosas era cuanto menos aterrador, aun cuando era consciente de que esa Hermione no era la verdadera.

—Me refería al plan, Parkinson.

—Ah, eso —Pansy se pasó una mano por el encrespado cabello, quedándosele los dedos enredados en el proceso—. Maldición Granger, ¿cómo puedes vivir con estos pelos?

Hermione se acercó unos pasos, cruzándose de brazos. La intriga la estaba matando poco a poco. Si la Slytherin había fracasado en aquel segundo intento entonces tiraría la toalla definitivamente.

—Ha sido un éxito —respondió la chica. El corazón de Hermione le dio un salto en el pecho—. Le he dicho que me insultaba por envidia, es decir, que te insultaba por envidia. Que sabía que eres mejor que él en todo y que por eso te odia tanto. Además, le he demostrado que podías vencerle incluso en lo que mejor se le da, jugar al Quidditch. Ha sido muy divertido.

—¿Le has ganado delante de todos?

—Más que eso, Granger. Lo he _humillado_ delante de todos —el color de ojos de la falsa Hermione había empezado a tornarse verdoso. Pansy tuvo que parpadear un poco para recuperar la vista—. Sí, y no creas que esto no tendrá consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias? ¿Cómo?

Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Es a Draco Malfoy a quien quieres conquistar, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado? Le he dado donde más le duele y ahora no te irás de su cabeza. Tiende a darle muchas vueltas a las situaciones que se le quedan grabadas a fuego en la memoria —Hermione contuvo el aliento y tragó saliva ante sus palabras—. Seguramente aproveche la primera oportunidad que tenga de acorralarte en un pasillo solitario para intentar intimidarte. Ese será nuestro próximo movimiento, ponérselo fácil. Pero hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento, ahora me toca a mí. Dime Granger, ¿cuál es el plan para cazar a Potter?

El rostro prestado de Pansy empezó a burbujear a medida que recuperaba su aspecto. Su pelo negro y lacio sustituyó a las greñas castañas de Hermione, y las pecas desaparecieron de su perfecta y suave cara. Tardó un par de minutos en volver a ser ella por completo, Pansy Parkinson, y unos segundos más en recuperarse de los efectos secundarios de la poción, que iban desde el mareo hasta las náuseas. Cuando por fin se encontró recuperada, Pansy miró a Hermione mientras se quitaba el equipamiento de Gryffindor.

—Toma, póntelo para volver a tu sala común —Hermione tomó aquellas prendas mientras intentaba no quedarse mirando la semidesnudez de la Slytherin—. Y ahora habla. Cuéntame lo que has pensado para mí.

Pansy había empezado a vestirse con su propia ropa cuando Hermione reunió el valor de decir aquello.

—Sé amable.

La Slytherin dejó de abrocharse los botones de la camisa y se la quedó viendo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Ser amable?

—Sí —Hermione intentó disimular el nerviosismo que se reflejaba en su voz. Lo cierto era que no se le había ocurrido nada lo suficientemente bueno como para poder considerarlo "plan". Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algo… aunque no creía que Pansy fuera a ser ni un poco benevolente con ella—. Vamos a empezar por lo más sencillo, que Harry cambie su forma de verte. Que te muestres agradable con los demás puede marcar la diferencia.

—¿Cómo hago para que se dé cuenta de eso si nunca estamos cerca?

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba, aunque no le llevó más de medio minuto dar con la situación perfecta.

—Mañana tenemos clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ¿cierto? Pues hazte notar. Los de tu casa siempre encuentran un insulto nuevo que dedicarle a Hagrid, y él es uno de los mejores amigos de Harry. Intervén por él, sal en su defensa. Estoy segura de que Harry no olvidará tu gesto con él.

—¿Es que quieres ponerme a todos los Slytherins en mi contra? —se quejó Pansy.

—No quiero poner a tus amigos en tu contra, pero tal vez sea un daño colateral que tengas que sufrir para conseguir tu objetivo. ¿Qué te importa más, lo que piensen los de tu casa sobre ti o que Harry caiga rendido a tus pies?

Pansy le dedicó una mirada envenenada antes de abrocharse el par que botones que le faltaban y salir del baño dando un portazo.

* * *

Cuando Hermione apareció por el retrato de la señora Gorda varios compañeros se acercaron a ella para felicitarla y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Al parecer, la noticia de que Hermione Granger había logrado desbancar al jugador de Quidditch más relevante de toda la historia de la casa Slytherin había corrido como la pólvora por todo el castillo. Demonios, sí que Pansy era buena volando. El implacable orgullo de Malfoy definitivamente debía estar tocado y hundido.

—¿Dónde has estado? —la voz de Harry hizo que la multitud se disipara a su alrededor y la dejaran sola con su amigo.

—Ehhh… Peeves me entretuvo en los pasillos.

—Ah, ese maldito fantasma —Harry rodó los ojos sin darle más importancia—. Oye, lo he hablado con el equipo y queremos que juegues con nosotros en el último partido.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Hermione sonó medio histérica. Sin darle tiempo a responder empezó a caminar por la sala común en dirección a los dormitorios.

—Sí, lo que has hecho hoy… no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero ha sido impresionante —Harry la seguía con apremio.

—Pero yo no formo parte del equipo.

—Haremos una excepción.

Hermione se giró hacia su amigo con tal violencia que ambos chocaron. Ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él para poder susurrarle al oído:

—No creo que pudiera sostenerme en la escoba con todo ese público mirándome fijamente, Harry.

—Pero hoy…

—Hoy nada. Tengo miedo escénico, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no insistas.

Y con las mismas subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación lo que quedaba de día.

* * *

Pansy se había vestido y había subido a desayunar desganada. Le daba la sensación de que Granger no tenía nada preparado para ella y eso la ponía de los nervios. No tenía tiempo que perder, cada hora que pasaba la alejaba de Potter un poquito más, y si esa Gryffindor no hacía nada terminaría lamentándose por el resto de su vida. Un trato era un trato, ¿cierto? Ella se había jugado el cuello usando una poción prohibida para los alumnos por intentar ayudarla, si no escuchaba pronto un plan en condiciones de sus labios, como medida más "amable" la colgaría de lo alto de la torre de Astronomía y la dejaría allí hasta que alguien la encontrara. No se jugaba con Pansy Parkinson, sería lo último que hiciera.

Ya habían ido a Encantamientos y Herbología con los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y ahora se dirigían a los terrenos de la escuela para asistir a Cuidados de criaturas mágicas. Draco farfullaba algo a su lado, visiblemente malhumorado. Desde ayer había estado muy irritado, aunque nadie lo había visto comentar lo sucedido en el entrenamiento con la falsa Granger, es decir, con ella.

—Es ridículo que tengamos que seguir yendo a clases cuando ya hemos terminado los ÉXTASIS. Podían darnos estas dos malditas semanas de vacaciones, pero no, es mejor tener a los alumnos en la mierda hasta el último día.

—Sí, es bastante estúpido —comentó Theo al otro lado de Draco.

—Hablando de cosas estúpidas —dijo Draco, señalando a Hagrid en la distancia. La clase ya había empezado y ellos tres parecían ser los últimos—. Ese bobalicón de ahí va a pagar los platos rotos.

Pansy se hubiera reído de no saber que contradecir a Draco delante de todos esos Gryffindors podría poner su amistad en la cuerda floja. Granger tenía razón, alguien se metería con Hagrid en esa clase, lo que no sabía era que ese alguien sería Draco Malfoy… Aunque tampoco era tan difícil de suponer, ¿verdad? De todos modos seguiría su consejo, sea cual fuera el precio que debiera pagar más tarde.

Cuando Pansy y sus dos amigos se unieron a los alumnos, pudo apreciar una mirada fugaz entre Draco y Granger que duró una milésima de segundo, pero que existió. Sintió la tensión entre ambos, las chispas que saltaron a su alrededor. Pero los dos se serenaron antes de que nadie más pudiera percatarse de aquello.

La clase de Hagrid empezó como siempre, aburrida y sin fundamento. Les mostró una criatura muy fea llamada ghoul. Se asemejaba a ogros, aunque los ghouls solamente medían medio metro.

—¿Alguien puede dezirme a qué categorría pertenezen estas criaturaz? —preguntó Hagrid.

Pansy rodó los ojos al ver a Granger levantar la mano como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera atravesado de lado a lado.

—Son bestias según la clasificación del Ministerio de Magia, profesor —dijo.

—Como el mismo profesor —se burló Draco entre su grupo de amigos.

—Hací es, señorrita Grangger, dies puntos para Gryffindur —añadió el hombre, haciendo caso omiso a la provocación del Slytherin—. Estas criaturaz son conzideradas behtiaz a pezar de ser inofencivos, aunque a vecez pueden lansar objetos cuando ce enfadan.

El ghoul, que caminaba a sus anchas por el terreno dedicado a la clase bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos, profirió un gruñido repentino que hizo retroceder a más de uno. Fue un sonido casi gutural, monstruoso. Draco lanzó una gran carcajada al aire, llamando así la atención de los demás. Luego señaló a la criatura sin parar de reír.

—¡Se le entiende mejor que a Hagrid! —exclamó, llevándose las manos al cuerpo debido a las risas.

Por descontado, todos los compañeros de su casa empezaron a reírle las gracias, todos menos Pansy. Sus ojos volaron hacia Granger, que apretaba un poco los labios mientras le asentía levemente. Había llegado el momento, lo sabía, pero… ¿realmente merecía la pena? ¿De verdad iba a vender su reputación por un chico? Potter había sido su obsesión durante años, pero la reputación era algo que cuando se rompía no volvía a recuperarse.  
Un tanto angustiada, apartó los ojos de Hermione y los posó en el profesor. Aquel gigantesco hombre agachaba un poco la cabeza con la mirada triste y apesadumbrada. Su corazón se detuvo un latido. ¿Por qué la visión de Hagrid con ojos casi llorosos había hecho que sintiera pena? Jamás había sentido algo así por ningún profesor atacado por uno de sus compañeros, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez era que nunca se había parado a apreciar el daño moral que les provocaban.

—Eso ha sido ruin —dijo de repente, alzando mucho la voz. No lo pensó demasiado, simplemente dejó que lo que pensaba escapara de sus labios hacia el exterior—. Este hombre no tiene por qué pagar tus malos humos, ¿o acaso lo haces para que la gente se ría de otra cosa que no sea la humillación que sufriste ayer por parte de Granger?

Draco Malfoy había dejado de reírse al instante. Se había erguido lo suficiente como para tener que bajar la cabeza para mirarla, aunque Pansy Parkinson no se amedrentaba con tan poco. Al contrario de lo que cualquier otra chica hubiera hecho, le mantuvo la mirada y se cruzó de brazos para darle a entender que no iba a ceder a su intimidación visual.

—Está bien chicus, no empeséis a peliar —dijo el profesor con su estridente voz.

Draco no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente arrugó la nariz y apartó la vista de ella hasta que terminó la clase. Pansy creyó apreciar cómo el profesor le dedicaba una media sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

* * *

Todos los alumnos volvieron al castillo para el almuerzo, pero Pansy se quedó rezagada para enfrentar la cólera de su amigo. Sabía que si no encontraba un momento para hablar con ella a solas terminaría estallando, por lo que forzó la situación voluntariamente. No era él quien le daba miedo, sino las posibles consecuencias que pudiera sufrir su popularidad.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando al fin Draco agarró su brazo por detrás para hacerla girar.

—Nunca más te atrevas a dejarme en evidencia de esa manera —le gruñó.

—¿O qué?

La actitud desafiante de la chica hacía que temblara levemente debido a la cólera que atravesaba su cuerpo en aquel momento.

—O tendrás serios problemas conmigo —le amenazó.

—¿Algo más serio que el hecho de que tus padres me quieran como nuera? No creo que haya nada peor que eso —espetó, haciendo un movimiento para librarse de su agarre y seguir caminando. Pero su amigo volvió a detenerla cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

—No te irás de aquí hasta que me expliques por qué te estás comportando de esta manera tan extraña últimamente.

Pansy arqueó una ceja a la vez que sonreía con astucia.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí?

—Me preocupa que faltes a los entrenamientos y me dejes en ridículo.

—No hagas tanto drama de esto, ¿quieres? —a pesar de la fuerza del chico, Pansy fue capaz de liberar su muñeca—. Jugaré el último partido y no tendrás que volver a verme después de la graduación. No es que sea un gran problema. Lo que sí debería preocuparte es el hecho de que nadie te plante cara por miedo en lugar de por respeto. Muy poca gente te respeta en este castillo, solo temen que puedas tomar represalias contra ellos —Pansy se puso de puntillas para llegar al oído de su amigo y poder susurrarle—: Que te enfrente no quiere decir que no te respete. Yo soy una de las pocas personas que te aprecia de verdad en esta escuela, tenlo en cuenta.

Y con las mismas se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Hacía solo unos minutos que la comida había empezado a aparecer sobre las mesas, pero los platos de los alumnos ya estaban hasta arriba, sobre todo el de Ronald.

Hermione había esperado hasta el momento oportuno para hablar con Harry. Ahora que Ron hablaba distraídamente con su hermana y con Dean podía aprovechar para preguntarle qué le había parecido el gesto de Pansy, pero sorprendentemente fue éste quien se adelantó y habló antes.

—No me esperaba lo de Parkinson hoy —dijo su amigo.

Hermione asintió, intentando no parecer demasiado emocionada.

—Yo tampoco. Nadie lo esperaba, creo.

—¿Qué ha podido cruzársele por la cabeza? Parkinson no es ese tipo de chicas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ella nunca pondría en peligro su renombre por salir en defensa de alguien, mucho menos cuando es Malfoy quien se burla de ese alguien.

La chica se encogió de hombros, fijando la vista en su plato.

—La gente cambia.

—Supongo, aunque no termino de entender sus motivos. Cuando ayer me dijiste eso de ella no terminaba de creerte.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño, apartando la vista de su comida y clavándola en su amigo.

—¿Qué dije?

—Ya sabes, lo que dijiste cuando volvíamos del entrenamiento.

—Ah sí, claro —el tenedor de Hermione resbaló de sus sudorosas manos y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico que llamó la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor. Se tomó un par de segundos para respirar e intentar tranquilizarse y luego miró de nuevo a Harry—. Pues tienes que creerme, ya sabes que yo nunca digo nada que no sea verdad.

O al menos eso esperaba. Un tenedor nuevo apareció junto a su plato por arte de magia.

* * *

Pansy se dirigía con pasos rápidos al baño de Myrtle. Apenas tenían unos cuantos minutos antes de que empezara la última clase del día y esperaba que su apremio sirviera para algo. Granger tendría que ser más inteligente si quería llegar viva a la graduación. Ella misma se encargaría de estrangular su cuello de sangre sucia si no conseguía trazar un plan en condiciones.

Granger la esperaba apoyada en uno de los lavabos mientras el fantasma la rondaba sin decir nada.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Harry ayer? —preguntó.

—¿Ayer? Le dije muchas cosas.

—Ha mencionado que yo, es decir, tú, dijiste algo sobre ti misma viniendo del entrenamiento.

—Ah, solo intenté suavizar un poco su opinión sobre mí. Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿ha comentado algo sobre lo de…?

—¿Lo de Hagrid? —Hermione le sonrió ampliamente—. Por supuesto. Has estado genial.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —la voz de Pansy sonó más chillona que de costumbre. No había esperado ningún progreso con la idea tan tonta de Granger, pero ahora que le había confirmado que su sacrificio había dado sus frutos estaba ansiosa por descubrir más.

—Ha dicho que le has sorprendido, lo cual es bueno, aunque se encuentra un poco confuso con tu repentino cambio de actitud.

—Es bueno, pero no es mucho. No quiero confundirlo, Granger, quiero seducirlo, enamorarlo. Voy a necesitar algo mejor que defender a Hagrid de las burlas de Draco.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Pero nada. No creo que seas consciente del poco tiempo que nos queda —dijo, acercándose a ella con el dedo índice levantado a modo de advertencia—. Si no consigues dar con la clave para que tu amigo empiece a desearme, te aseguro que me las pagarás de una forma que no puedes imaginar. No puedes jugar conmigo y salir impune, eso no funciona así con un Slytherin. No volveré a aconsejarte sobre Draco hasta que no idees un plan perfecto para mí, ¿lo has entendido?

Hermione asintió una sola vez. Sabía dónde se metía al hacer tratos con serpientes, lo que no imaginaba era que se sentiría tan presionada e intimidada. Parkinson había tenido buenas ideas para ella, pero Hermione no era tan astuta ni tenía una mente tan enrevesada como la suya. No, ella no era una Slytherin, eso estaba claro.

—Tendré algo bueno para ti —prometió.

—Eso espero —replicó Pansy, dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Gracias al cielo que aquella era la última clase del día. Hermione se encontraba mentalmente exhausta y sentía que necesitaba darse una ducha bien caliente e irse a dormir temprano, pero hasta que pudiera hacer eso tendría que soportar al profesor Snape y su clase sobre la poción Volubilis. Al menos los Ravenclaws se centraban en sus calderos y no se acercaban constantemente a ella para hacerle preguntas.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que todo el mundo se girara para ver quién había llegado.

—Señorita Patil —las palabras salían a rastras de la boca del profesor, quien miraba a Padma con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué excusa tiene para llegar veintiún minutos tarde a mi clase?

—Yo…

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw —sentenció el hombre, dándose la vuelta y haciendo ondear su negrísima túnica en el aire—. No toleraré más faltas de respeto hacia mi persona. Al próximo que llegue tarde a mi clase no solo le descontaré setenta puntos a su casa, sino que ganará un castigo en mi despacho —se giró lentamente hacia la chica, que se había quedado de piedra en el umbral de la puerta. Hermione sabía que la hermana de Parvati había estado enferma durante el fin de semana, pero Snape no iba a darle la oportunidad de explicarse—. Siéntese —dijo con voz fría y cortante.

* * *

Pansy volvía de su clase de Astronomía. Bajaba el último tramo de escaleras hacia las mazmorras cuando alguien chocó el hombro contra el suyo y siguió caminando. La Slytherin estuvo a punto de chillar algún improperio a aquella persona, pero ese cabello encrespado y voluminoso le hizo cambiar de parecer. Siguió a la Gryffindor por el castillo hasta el baño que se había convertido en su sede secreta.

—Ilumíname —dijo Pansy cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

—Padma Patil ha llegado tarde a la clase de Pociones.

—¿Qué mierda me importa eso?

—Snape ha amenazado a todo el que llegue tarde con un castigo ejemplar en su despacho. Bueno, con eso y con setenta puntos menos a su casa.

Pansy rodó los ojos, cansada.

—¿Y?

—Mañana tenemos clase conjunta, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry no encuentra su varita? Ya sabes que es esencial para la elaboración de las pociones. ¿Y si tú también llegas tarde y tenéis que quedaros solos en su despacho?

Las comisuras de los labios de Pansy se elevaron poco a poco cuando entendió sus palabras. Quitando el pequeño asuntillo de los setenta puntos, aquel era el plan perfecto.

* * *

 **NA2 :** Por cierto, para quien no haya entendido por qué Hagrid habla mal en mi fic, en los libros en inglés él no habla bien y como me venía como anillo al dedo lo he aprovechado.

PD: He ganado el concurso de Pam Ch para conseguir un audiofic :D Estoy muy felizzzzz. La historia se titula "Delicado". Espero que escuchen su trabajo cuando lo suba a su página de Youtube.

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	4. Inconvenientes

**NA : **¡Hola! ¿Alguien con ganas de leer esta historia?

Han sido muchos los que han votado en las encuestas de mi página de Facebook, agradezco tanto feedback. Aquí un pequeño resumen: El 61% (134 personas) piensan que Pansy tiene más posibilidades de conquistar a Harry que Hermione de hacerlo con Draco. En la Gryffindor sólo han confiado 87 personas... A ver qué me decís después de este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Inconvenientes.**

* * *

Las manos de Hermione temblaban levemente sobre la mesa de solo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. La encargada de decirle cómo y cuándo sustraerle la varita a su amigo había sido Pansy, quien ahora la esperaba en el baño de Myrtle a pesar de estar bien entrada la noche. La chica le había dejado bien claro que esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero que no toleraría que fracasara en su cometido. Aquel era el mejor plan que la Gryffindor había tenido hasta entonces y no iba a permitir que lo echara todo a perder por su falta de atrevimiento… aunque ninguna de las dos había contado con que a Hermione se le presentara un pequeño y pelirrojo inconveniente. Hacía tiempo que Ron había recogido sus libros y se había ido a acostar, pero no había manera de que su hermana los dejara solos aquella noche.

Eran las únicas personas que quedaban en la sala común, y por más que pasaran los minutos no parecía que Ginny fuera a despedirse de ellos en ningún momento. Harry se sentaba entre las dos, inmerso en una profunda lectura sobre algún tema de Adivinación. Hermione no apartaba la vista de su libro de Alquimia, aunque podía apreciar por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ginny la sometía a un escrutinio casi sin precedentes. ¿Sospecharía algo? Estaba claro que desconfiaba de ella, pero… ¿se olería que estaba tramando algo para que el chico de sus sueños cayera rendido a los pies de una serpiente? Sea como fuera, sabía que en cuanto Harry decidiera irse a la cama habría perdido la oportunidad de hacerse con su varita al estilo Slytherin. Con Ginny allí no había manera de que la idea de Pansy saliera bien, porque aunque deslizar la mano por el interior de la túnica de su amigo para darle un abrazo de buenas noches no era raro en Hermione, estaba segura de que Ginny no le quitaría el ojo de encima y se percataría de su jugada. No, tenía que idear otro plan, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Harry ya había empezado a desperezarse en la silla cuando Hermione decidió romper aquel pesado silencio por primera vez.

—¿Todavía piensas que la Adivinación es un arte del todo fiable? —preguntó de manera despreocupada, casi burlona.

Su amigo y Ginny la miraron a los ojos a la vez.

—Bueno, siempre he creído que el futuro es predecible, ya lo sabes.

—Y te gusta estar prevenido, ¿no es cierto?

Harry asintió con la cabeza antes de recostarse un poco en la silla.

—Sobre todo desde que en la última clase la profesora Trelawney apuntó su huesudo dedo hacia mí y dijo que alguien muy cercano estaba conspirando a mi alrededor.

Hermione se puso muy tensa de repente, aunque trató de controlar sus emociones al recordar que Ginny seguía allí, vigilándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que se clavaban en ella como maldiciones.

—Esa mujer no está en sus cabales —consiguió decir después de aclararse la garganta y pasar una hoja de su libro.

—No es que esté muy cuerda, pero la inmensa mayoría de sus predicciones terminan cumpliéndose.

—Debo discrepar…

—La última vez dijo que alguien sufriría un terrible accidente al salir de clase.

—Oh, vamos. Neville es un patoso, todo el mundo lo sabe —dijo ella rodando los ojos. Habían hablado del tema un montón de veces y sus amigos seguían pensando que esa farsante de Trelawney había predicho el futuro de una manera brillante—. Ya os dije que seguramente se sugestionara.

—Neville no da dos pasos sin darse de bruces contra el suelo, eso es cierto, pero nunca se había caído de cabeza por el hueco de las escaleras. Casi se mata, creo que eso puede considerarse como "un terrible accidente".

Harry estaba tranquilo. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de intentar convencer a su amiga de que la Adivinación no era un cuento chino. Sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, y aunque a él le fascinaba aquella asignatura tampoco tenía demasiado interés en abrirle los ojos.

—De acuerdo —Hermione observó cómo Harry se quitaba la túnica y la dejaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento—. ¿Y qué otras predicciones ha hecho esa mujer? Aparte de que el sol saldrá por la mañana y se esconderá por la noche, claro.

Harry se rió por lo bajo mientras se arremangaba las mangas del jersey que le había regalado la señora Weasley por Navidades.

—También ha dicho que alguien de nuestro curso será envenenado muy pronto —Ginny se mordió un labio disimuladamente mientras se quedaba viendo sus antebrazos desnudos. Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco—. Menos mal que en esa parte no me señaló a mí.

—Es un alivio —respondió la chica con sorna.

—Sí, ya es demasiado malo que alguien esté tramando algo contra mí —le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a su amiga mientras se levantaba y Ginny se moría de envidia—. Creo que me voy a ir a la cama, lo último que necesito es que Snape me deje castigado mañana.

El corazón de Hermione latía desbocado al ver cómo cerraba sus libros sobre la mesa. Pronto recogería su túnica y entraría en la única habitación donde la magia le prohibía el acceso: la habitación de los chicos. Siendo consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Cogió su propia varita disimuladamente y la puso entre sus piernas de manera que quedara bajo la mesa y ninguno pudiera ver cómo la movía con un golpe de muñeca. Todo fue tan rápido que no estuvo del todo segura de cuál sería el resultado hasta que se escuchó un golpe sordo en la habitación. Los tres se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —la preocupación en la voz de Ginny sonó un tanto fingida. Había puesto una mano en el brazo del chico y ahora lo apretaba de una forma bastante teatral.

—Seguro que ha sido el sapo de Neville —dijo Harry con tranquilidad, alejándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la sala común—. Desde que su dueño está en la enfermería no hace más que ir dando saltos de un lado a otro y tirando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso.

Sin soltar su brazo ni un momento, Ginevra se levantó de la silla de un salto.

—Voy contigo, Harry.

Hermione esperó a que ambos se dieran la vuelta para lanzarse a la túnica de su amigo y rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Lo hizo sin apartar la vista de ellos, quienes de vez en cuando parecían a punto de girarse hacia ella. O al menos esa era su impresión. Sus manos habían empezado a temblar considerablemente, sentía la piel arder bajo la ropa y su corazón bombeaba la sangre tan deprisa que le estaba provocando un ligero mareo. De repente se sentía histérica ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta, sus mejillas casi febriles quemaban por dentro y le hacían olvidar momentáneamente que debía seguir respirando. Metió la mano en el último bolsillo y buscó en él sabiendo que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Si la varita no estaba allí habría fracasado por completo. Harry ya se había agachado para recoger algo del suelo, en un par de segundos ambos se girarían y la descubrirían con las manos en la masa.

Llegados a ese punto Hermione estaba tan convencida de haberlo estropeado todo que cuando sus dedos se toparon con un objeto alargado y rugoso no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. Lo sacó con tanto ímpetu que casi se le resbala de las sudorosas manos. Tardó una milésima de segundo en ponerlo entre sus piernas, y otra en recuperar la compostura antes de que Harry y Ginny se giraran de repente.

—Herbología de primero —comentó el chico mientras sostenía aquel libro con una mano—. Trevor ha debido esconderse después de tirarlo, porque no encuentro a ese sapo por ningún lado.

—Ah —fue lo único que Hermione pudo articular. Todavía estaba recuperando la respiración cuando Harry se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás ardiendo.

—Sí, sí —Hermione se echó un poco hacia adelante y cerró las piernas para evitar que viera lo que acababa de robarle—. Supongo que me he asustado un poco.

Harry se encogió de hombros, dejó el libro de primero sobre la mesa y cogió su túnica del respaldo de la silla.

—Bueno, pues yo me voy a la cama.

—Voy contigo —se apresuró a decir Ginny—. Quiero decir… que yo también me voy a dormir.

Si Hermione no hubiera estado al borde de un ataque de ansiedad hubiera rodado los ojos muy fuertemente.

—Yo me voy a quedar un rato más.

—¿Qué asignatura te tiene tan ocupada? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno… —Hermione paseó los ojos por la mesa para encontrar algo que pudiera servirle de excusa—. Encantamientos —dijo, tomando el libro y abriéndolo por la mitad—. Quiero empezar a investigar para entregar el trabajo voluntario del que habló Flitwick el otro día.

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Es verdad! Me había olvidado por completo de ese trabajo… ¿Quieres que vayamos a la biblioteca en la hora libre de mañana?

Hermione vio cómo Ginny apretaba los puños a sus costados. Luego le dedicó a su amigo la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Pansy se movía de un lado a otro del baño con un claro nerviosismo grabado a fuego en el rostro.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó cuando vio entrar a la Gryffindor por la puerta—. Pensé que tendría que ir a hacer el trabajo sucio yo misma... Porque tienes la varita, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió a medida que la sacaba del interior de su túnica y se acercaba a ella.

—La hermana de Ronald me lo ha puesto un poco difícil —se excusó.

—¿Esa arpía de Weasley? ¿Qué ha hecho para retrasarte tanto?

—No dejarme a solas con Harry ni un minuto.

Cuando Hermione se acercó lo suficiente, Pansy le quitó la varita de las manos en un visto y no visto.

—Esa chica es una verdadera culebra —dijo la Slytherin mientras le daba vueltas con los dedos y fruncía el ceño—. La calé desde el primer momento en que la vi. Sabía que en algún momento terminaría dándome problemas. ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos mientras Myrtle levitaba entre ellas con una evidente emoción fantasmagórica.

—El cambio de look del otro día ya fue extraño, pero mi debut como jugadora de Quidditch realmente fue algo sorprendente. No creo que todo eso le haga deducir que tengo un plan para que Harry se fije en ti, más bien creo que sigue obcecada en que todo lo que hago es para conquistarlo.

—Qué ridiculez —se mofó Pansy, sonriendo ladeadamente de una manera casi arrogante—. Si yo fuera ella, la última persona de la que me preocuparía sería de ti. Se ve a leguas que ninguno siente una atracción romántica por el otro.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente. Aquello realmente se sentía como un cumplido.

—¿Pero qué me dices de la sexual?

—¡Parkinson!

Hermione había hecho una mueca de asco y la Slytherin se había reído a carcajadas antes de sacarle la lengua.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo.

Hermione la vio darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia los lavabos. Pansy se agachó frente a uno y encajó la varita de Harry en las tuberías que había por detrás. Luego ambas chicas miraron a Myrtle, quien asintió con una expresión de lealtad grabada en el translúcido rostro.

—Yo custodiaré la varita todo el tiempo que haga falta. Vosotras sólo debéis preocuparos de llevar a cabo el plan establecido.

Hermione apretó un poco los labios en respuesta. Sabía que nunca nadie entraba en aquel baño, pero en el fondo le daba un poco de miedo dejar la varita de su amigo allí. Y confiársela a un fantasma no es que la tranquilizase en absoluto. Pero Pansy había agarrado su brazo y ahora la sacaba a rastras de la habitación. No iba a darle tiempo de arrepentirse. Bueno, en realidad podía arrepentirse, pero lo que no podía hacer era volver a entrar allí y coger esa varita de donde estaba. Bajo ningún concepto permitiría que pusiera en peligro el plan, _su perfecto y maravilloso plan_.

* * *

Hermione se levantó al día siguiente con el cuerpo agarrotado. Había dormido fatal debido al tremendo remordimiento de conciencia que la inundaba y que ahora le pasaba factura. Se desperezó un poco y se vistió casi con parsimonia. De vez en cuando se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien en vender a su mejor amigo por conseguir la atención de alguien que la odiaba. Se sentó en la cama y se miró los pies descalzos un momento. Ese idiota de Malfoy y sus estúpidas creencias sobre la pureza de la sangre. Jamás había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por conocerla y tampoco le había dado ni una sola oportunidad para demostrarle nada. Y todo gracias a esas convicciones tan cerradas y arcaicas.

Se mordió un labio. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a obsesionarse con él, pero a veces pensaba que había sido propiciado por su inclinación natural por los desafíos. Lo veía alguien tan imposible que había terminado por enamorarse perdidamente de él, de su soberbia y altanería. Solía fantasear con una pelea entre ambos que iniciara en los pasillos y terminara en su cama. Porque sí, era muy consciente de que si Parkinson conseguía que Malfoy empezara a verla como un ser sexual y atractivo los dos se llevarían a matar la mayor parte del tiempo… pero quizás era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba en su monótona y aburrida vida, alguien que la provocara y la llevara hasta el extremo de su cordura para terminar de perderla entre las sábanas, alguien que la hiciera temblar, de rabia o de orgasmos.

Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a abrir las piernas sobre el borde de la cama. Lavender le había dedicado una mirada extrañada antes de estremecerse y salir por la puerta. Sabía que nadie en el castillo creía que pudiera tener esos pensamientos, pero ella era tan humana como el resto. Tenía necesidades físicas y deseo sexual la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque a veces pareciera que se esforzara por hacerles creer lo contrario. Pero sí, aunque más de uno se llevara las manos a la cabeza por los extraños gustos de Hermione, Draco Malfoy era el único que conseguía que su cuerpo se tensara bajo las sábanas en sus noches de fantasía.

Todavía intentando convencerse de que no era tan malo intercambiar a su amigo por Malfoy, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con un adormilado Ron y un más que nervioso Harry.

—Buenos días —saludó después de armarse de valor.

—¿Has visto mi varita? —preguntó Harry, quien ahora se tiraba debajo de una de las mesas para buscar por el suelo.

—¿Tu varita?

—Sí, anoche la dejé en mi túnica y ahora no está.

—Vaya… ¿no estará en tu habitación?

—¡Ya la he buscado por todas partes!

—Bueno… pues date prisa si no quieres llegar tarde a clase.

Harry, que estaba a cuatro patas bajo la mesa, giró la cabeza para mirarla con desaprobación.

—La buscaré más rápido entonces, gracias por el consejo.

Hermione se mordió un labio y agarró a Ron por la manga de la túnica.

—Vamos.

—¿No me ayudáis a buscar?

A la chica le dio un mini infarto en ese momento. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Harry les pidiera ayuda. Ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

—Es que llegaremos tarde —consiguió decir.

—Ya te ayudo yo —dijo Ron antes de bostezar. La sala común ya estaba vacía y el desayuno terminaría en unos quince minutos.

—Pero…

—Gracias Hermione, ya puedes irte si quieres —Harry sonaba molesto, aunque no se le podía tomar muy en serio teniendo en cuenta que seguía gateando por el suelo.

Hermione separó los labios para decir algo más, pero volvió a cerrar la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras morían en su garganta. Echó un último vistazo a sus amigos y se dio la vuelta para salir por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Tenía que avisar a Pansy para que abortara misión, de alguna manera tenía que hacerle llegar el desastre de la situación… pero ella no estaba por los pasillos, y tampoco la encontró en el gran comedor. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto que no fue capaz de comer nada. Ahora sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que la obsesión de Ronald por la comida fuera más fuerte que su amistad con Harry y apareciera por las puertas del gran comedor de un momento a otro.

* * *

Pansy ladeó un poco la cabeza para dejar que las gotas de aquel perfume tan caro cayeran en su cuello. Se había hecho unas cuantas ondulaciones en el pelo con un hechizo de belleza y se había puesto un brillo muy sutil en los finos labios. Sus mejillas no necesitaban de maquillaje adicional porque ya estaban lo suficientemente rosadas, y sus largas pestañas aquel día parecían infinitas de manera natural. De alguna forma su cuerpo sabía que aquel era el día clave, que tenía que estar estupenda para cuando llegara el momento. Incluso había tenido el sueño más tórrido y caliente de su vida, y Potter y ella eran los protagonistas.

No había subido a desayunar para llegar tarde a Pociones a propósito. Calculó unos diez minutos desde que empezara la clase y salió de su sala común sintiéndose como una verdadera diosa. Con suerte se encontraría a Potter por el camino y podría insinuarse en el pasillo. Siempre le había dado morbo aprovechar la soledad de los corredores para seducir a un hombre y nunca lo había hecho. Sí, definitivamente esa era su intención aquel día, seducir a Potter antes de llegar a clase.

Pansy iba tan absorta imaginando todas las cosas que le haría al Gryffindor que chocó con algo al doblar la esquina. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo de espaldas. Sus libros y apuntes se desparramaron en todas direcciones y su buen humor pasó a convertirse en cólera. Estaba a punto de ponerse a despotricar cuando se dio cuenta de que de repente Potter estaba agachado a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo el chico, manteniéndose un poco precavido—. Llegaba tarde a clase y no miraba por donde iba.

El dolorido culo de Pansy dejó de palpitar en el momento en que su sexo empezó a excitarse.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo la Slytherin con un deje de seducción en la voz malamente disimulado—. Yo también llegaba tarde a clase.

Pansy se quedó helada al ver cómo el chico le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Por Merlín y por Morgana, ¿esto estaba pasando realmente? Moviendo la suya con una delicadeza exquisita la puso en su palma y sintió cómo Potter cerraba los dedos a su alrededor y tiraba de ella para levantarla del suelo. Aquel movimiento los hizo quedar tan próximos que la chica se hubiera lanzado a su cuello de no ser por una tercera persona que los observaba unos pasos más allá con expresión distraída.

«¡No!» —gritó Pansy en su fuero interno cuando lo vio—. «¡No, no, no!».

El pobre de Ronald Weasley era tan pavo que no se daría cuenta de estar estorbando ni aunque se lo dijeran a la cara. ¿Pero por qué demonios Granger había dejado que se quedara con él en lugar de arrastrarlo de las orejas hasta la clase de Pociones?

—Parkinson.

La voz de Potter hizo que dejara de ver al pelirrojo como si quisiera atravesarle las entrañas con un tenedor. Su expresión cambió en un segundo para mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí tienes.

Potter había recogido sus libros del suelo y ahora se los tendía con amabilidad. Pansy los cogió, rozando sus dedos en el proceso de manera intencionada.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

El chico le dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña que no supo descifrar. ¿Era recelo? ¿Desconfianza? No, había algo en sus ojos que no llegaba a eso… ¿sería sorpresa, admiración encubierta? Sea como fuera los Gryffindors ya habían empezado a dirigirse a la clase y ella se había quedado por detrás. Se apresuró a llegar a su altura y se colocó al otro lado de Harry.

—¿Vais a arriesgaros a ser castigados?

—¿Qué otra opción hay?

Pansy le echó un vistazo al pelirrojo, que parecía ir pensando en las musarañas.

—No sé… ¿ir a las Tres Escobas?

Con suerte Weasley se quedaba por el camino.

—Creo que faltar a clase sin una excusa creíble es peor que llegar tarde y recibir un castigo.

Pansy suspiró disimuladamente. Era la primera vez que cruzaba más de un puñado de palabras con el hombre de sus sueños y la excitación le estaba nublando la razón. Bueno, en realidad era la segunda vez que lo hacía, pero la primera siendo ella misma. Se sentía rara, tenía la impresión de estar rompiendo ciertas reglas no escritas sobre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors, de estar traicionando sus raíces… pero en el fondo le gustaba ir contracorriente.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, el chirrido que hicieron las bisagras provocaron que todos los allí presentes se giraran para mirarlos. El profesor Snape alzó el labio de manera casi imperceptible, pero la expresión de su rostro se tornó lo suficientemente asqueada como para presentir que el castigo que estaban a punto de recibir sería épico.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí… —la voz de Snape era firme y ronca—. ¿Ahora se deja usted influenciar por estos dos, señorita Parkinson?

—No, señor —respondió Pansy con seguridad. Sus labios se apretaron cuando divisó a Granger por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentada en las primeras filas y parecía dedicarle una mirada de disculpa.

—Me alegro… —Snape arrastraba las palabras de una manera casi desesperante—. Pero el castigo será igual para los tres. Setenta puntos menos a cada uno. Id directos a mi despacho. Ahora.

Pansy le hizo un gesto no demasiado amable a Draco antes de darse la vuelta y caminar junto a Potter hacia el despacho de Snape. Todavía le guardaba rencor por el incidente con Hagrid, por lo que cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicarla era un buen motivo para sonreírle con malicia. Sabía que en ese momento estaba deseando que el castigo fuera todo lo cruel y ruin que pudiera ser. Tal vez empezaría a perdonar su traición cuando la viera medio muerta y arrastrándose por el suelo como una cucaracha. Quizás ella debería empezar a elegir mejor a sus amigos.

—¿Se supone que tenemos que esperar fuera? —preguntó Weasley cuando llegaron.

—Aparten —los chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Se había teletransportado?

Snape se hizo paso entre ellos y abrió la puerta de su despacho con la varita. Luego se giró y extendió su fina y alargada mano ante ellos. Sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, Pansy y Ron sacaron sus varitas y se las dieron al hombre.

—Yo no la tengo —dijo Harry sin vacilar—. Por eso hemos llegado tarde, estábamos buscándola.

El profesor entrecerró mucho los ojos y miró a la chica con intensidad.

—¿Y qué hacía una de mis alumnas en la sala común de Gryffindor? —inquirió.

—No profesor, me refería a mi amigo y a mí —se apresuró a decir Harry—. A Parkinson nos la encontramos en el pasillo.

—Ya veo… ¿Y cómo puede ser que se le pierda la varita así como así, señor Potter?

—No lo sé —confesó el chico—. Hubiera jurado que la dejé en un bolsillo de mi túnica, pero esta mañana no estaba por ningún lado.

Snape volvió a mirar a Pansy de una forma que parecía que pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Frunció un poco el ceño antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que aparecieran de la nada tres plumeros de un rosa chillón que quedaron suspendidos en el aire, uno frente a cada alumno. Luego pasó entre Harry y Pansy y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta unos segundos.

—Quiero que para cuando haya acabado la clase no quede ni una mota de polvo en las estanterías —gruñó. Ron resopló sonoramente y el profesor arqueó una ceja—. ¿Le parece excesivo, Weasley? Seguro que contar bezoares el domingo por la mañana los mantiene más entretenidos.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y los plumeros cayeron al suelo.

—Estupendo, Weasley —se quejó Pansy.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo.

Limpiar aquel lugar estando a solas con Potter podría haber sido… interesante. Pero tener que compartir el aire con el imbécil de su amigo era casi insoportable. Y ahora no sólo sería aquel día, sino también el domingo.  
Pansy cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Tenía que ser amable, no podía hacerle tragar el plumero delante de Potter o metérselo por sitios más nobles. Debía mantener la calma y fingir que todo iba bien, que no sentía unas ganas terribles de estrangular su pecoso cuello y echarlo a patadas de la habitación para que no volviera a molestar. No, era imperativo que se mantuviera mínimamente cortés.

Los chicos recogieron aquellos plumeros tan horteras del suelo y empezaron a limpiar todas aquellas estanterías en silencio. La mayor parte del tiempo transcurrió sin incidentes, los problemas aparecieron cuando se percataron de que los estantes llegaban al techo.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar ahí? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Pansy rodó los ojos y, sin decir una palabra, acercó la silla del escritorio a una de las estanterías y se subió con cuidado.

—Nosotros te sujetamos —dijo Harry, poniendo las manos en el respaldo y fijándola al suelo con fuerza.

La chica se puso de puntillas y pasó el plumero por la última balda. El polvo de esa zona era mucho más denso y abundante, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y toser un par de veces.

—¿Vas bien? —quiso saber Harry.

—Estupendamente.

Mientras limpiaba aquí y allá, a veces se olvidaba de la presencia de Weasley y se permitía fantasear con cómo podría haber resultado aquel plan de haber salido como ella quería. De vez en cuando se planteaba la posibilidad de fingir una caída simplemente para encontrarse en los brazos de Potter, pero desechaba la idea tan pronto como recordaba que ella no era una dama en apuros. No necesitaba que nadie la salvara de nada. Bueno, quizás iba a necesitar que alguien le echara una mano para quitarse al tonto de Weasley de encima.

* * *

Hermione recogió todo lo que había sobre su mesa con rapidez. Sabía que el plan había salido mal y que seguramente sufriera la furia de Parkinson más tarde, pero ahora mismo lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa. Una varita era algo tan delicado y personal que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por habérsela quitado a su amigo durante unas horas. Iba a salir corriendo hacia donde estaba y se la iba a devolver tan pronto como lo tuviera delante. No podía dejar a Harry con la incertidumbre por más tiempo. Él no solía mostrar muchas de sus emociones, pero podía jurar que en el fondo estaba sufriendo por no encontrarla.

Fue la primera en salir de la clase y correr por los pasillos como si no hubiera un mañana. Estos todavía estaban relativamente vacíos, por lo que pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de unos pasos tras ella. Al principio no se preocupó por eso, pero cambió de parecer cuando aquella persona empezó a pisarle los talones de repente. Decidió girarse cuando fue capaz de sentir la respiración de aquella persona tras la oreja. No sabía quién era, pero no parecía dispuesto a darle tiempo para reaccionar. Agarró su brazo con una fuerza brutal y tiró de ella para desviarla hacia un pasillo más oscuro. Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin respiración cuando Draco Malfoy le clavó la punta de su varita en el cuello. Ninguno dijo nada en el transcurso de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, pero Hermione recordó todos los consejos que le había dado Parkinson para empezar a hacer que Malfoy se fijara en ella. Tenía que mostrarse firme y segura de sí misma, casi con un toque de cinismo. A Draco Malfoy no le iban las sumisas, sino las mujeres que supieran darle guerra.

—¿A qué vienen esos modales? —consiguió decir la chica. Había tratado de parecerse todo lo posible a Pansy, pero estaba segura de que su intento había sido bastante pobre.

—Escúchame bien —dijo él con voz ronca mientras hundía la varita un poco más en su piel—. Sé que estás tramando algo. Puedes engañar a todos esos ingenuos del castillo, son tan impresionables que se quedarían mirando por horas a un gnomo de jardín, pero conmigo no vas a tener esa suerte. Yo no me trago eso de que ahora eres la mejor jugadora de Quidditch sin haberte montado nunca en una escoba —Malfoy apretó los labios en una mueca que dejaba ver el desprecio que sentía por ella. Arrugó la nariz antes de acercarse un poco más a su rostro—. Quiero la revancha, y delante de todos.

Aquel punto de su cuello dejó de doler cuando el chico apartó la varita de su piel. Le dedicó una penetrante mirada de desdén antes de empezar a alejarse de ella. Hermione sabía que todo estaría destinado al fracaso si no actuaba rápido.

—No —dijo, intentando mantener la compostura cuando Draco volvió a girarse para mirarla.

—¿No? —él no estaba tan lejos, pero aun así dio un paso en su dirección.

—No quiero volver a humillarte en el aire. Si quieres que te dé otra lección, que sea con los pies en el suelo —contestó ella. Su corazón latía muy fuerte ante lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Te reto a un duelo, Malfoy. Y sí, que sea delante de todos.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro del chico.

—El domingo —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y doblar la esquina.

* * *

Pansy estaba abriendo la puerta del baño de Myrtle cuando divisó a Granger al final del pasillo. Venía corriendo, como si tuviera ganas de vérselas con ella después de dejar que su plan se fuera al traste. Entró y se apoyó en una columna mientras la esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Hermione empujó la puerta con la mano que no sostenía los libros y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Ha pasado —dijo casi sin aliento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que dijiste que pasaría. Ha pasado.

Hermione sabía que no había mucha coherencia en lo que decía, pero de todos modos no podía pensar con más claridad. Pansy suspiró.

—¿Draco?

Hermione asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Le ardían los pulmones y apenas podía respirar debido a la ansiedad.

—Le he… —tragó saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo en su garganta—. Le he retado a un duelo.

La boca de Pansy se abrió mucho debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? Draco se las sabe todas cuando se trata de un duelo.

—No lo sé, es lo primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza —se excusó ella—. Quería la revancha en el Quidditch y ahí sí que no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

Pansy se pasó las manos por la cara. No iba a ser nada fácil conseguir que ganara un duelo contra Draco.

—Está bien, ya pensaremos en algo —sentenció la Slytherin—. Pero tu plan ha sido un completo fracaso. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Hermione se mordió un labio. Se había olvidado por completo de Harry con aquel encuentro con Malfoy. Sin mirar a Pansy a los ojos, pasó por su lado, se agachó frente al lavabo y metió una mano por detrás. Podía tocar las tuberías, pero nada aparte de eso.

—¿Dónde pusiste la varita? —preguntó.

—Ahí mismo.

—No la encuentro.

Pansy resopló antes de agacharse a su lado. Estaba segura de que la había puesto ahí, enredada entre las tuberías… pero no, después de cerciorarse ella misma podía afirmarlo.

—No está —dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Hermione se levantó del suelo y giró sobre sí misma mientras buscaba al fantasma.

—¿Myrtle? —la llamó—. ¿Dónde estás, Myrtle?

Los minutos fueron pasando, y aunque buscaron por todos lados no apareció ni el fantasma ni la varita. Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero ambas decidieron dejar aquel baño para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Pansy le prometió que volverían más tarde y que podrían seguir buscando después de rendir cuentas. Definitivamente tenía que explicarle qué había pasado y darle una solución, pero lo que ambas encontraron al salir de allí las dejó clavadas en el sitio.

El profesor Snape las miraba desde arriba con expresión hastiada. Su cabello graso se pegaba a su rostro y sus huesudos dedos sostenían lo que parecía una varita. Hermione no pudo confirmarlo, su vista acababa de nublarse debido a los nervios.

—Las dos a mi despacho —dijo el hombre con voz grave—. Ahora.

* * *

 **NA : **En mi última encuesta pregunté si creíais que el plan de Hermione saldría bien. El 63% (124 personas) pensaron que saldría genial, sólo un 37% (73 personas) creyeron que se iría a la mierda. Felicidades personas pesimistas, habéis ganado la apuesta.

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	5. Artillería pesada

**NA : **Hola mis queridos lectores :D Como la inmensa mayoría ha decidido con sus votos que quiere menos capítulos _más largos_ de este fic, aquí traigo uno con 5.200 palabras.

 **(Espacio publicitario on)** Si todavía no me sigues en mi cuenta de Facebook no sé a qué estás esperando :3 ¡Sé parte de todo esto, mantente informado de mis actualizaciones y participa en las encuestas que hago sobre mis historias! **(Espacio publicitario off)**

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Artillería pesada.**

* * *

Al contrario que Granger, Pansy no se dejaba intimidar por la penetrante mirada del hombre que se sentaba frente a ellas. La varita de Potter estaba sobre la mesa y un profundo silencio inundaba la habitación.

—¿Quién de las dos va a confesar primero? —dijo el profesor al fin.

—¿Cómo sabe que hemos sido nosotras? —preguntó Pansy mientras le mantenía la mirada.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y agarró el borde del escritorio para echarse hacia adelante. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se podían apreciar las venas marcadas sobre la piel y los nudillos completamente blancos.

—¿Cree usted que soy tonto, señorita Parkinson? —la voz del profesor sonó intimidante, pero acto seguido se echó hacia atrás en su silla y entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo—. Que no pueda arrancaros una confesión a base de Veritaserum no quiere decir que no sepa que vosotras dos tramáis algo… No sé si entendéis la gravedad de lo que habéis hecho. La sustracción de la varita de otra persona lleva consigo la expulsión inmediata de la escuela —giró la cabeza para mirar a la Gryffindor—. Me sorprende su actitud, señorita Granger. Dicen que es usted la bruja más brillante de su generación, pero para mí solo es una más de los tantos jóvenes insufribles que desgraciadamente debe albergar Hogwarts.

—No volverá a pasar, profesor —dijo la chica que, incapaz de enfrentarlo, fijaba la mirada en sus rodillas.

El profesor tomó una larga y profunda respiración antes de volver a mirar a Pansy. Tragó saliva y negó un poco con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación.

—Voy a pasar esto por alto, solo y exclusivamente porque la expulsión de una de mis alumnas desprestigiaría la reputación de la honorable casa Slytherin. Pero os estaré vigilando, de eso que no os quepa duda. A la próxima no seréis perdonadas tan fácilmente.

Pansy esperó a que el hombre le hiciera un gesto con la cabeza para que se fueran, asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta. Granger la siguió con la cabeza gacha y ambas salieron de aquel oscuro y lúgubre despacho. Caminaron juntas durante un tramo de aquel desierto corredor, definitivamente iban a llegar más que tarde a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando Pansy se aseguró de haberse alejado lo suficiente del despacho agarró a Hermione del brazo y se acercó a ella lo justo como para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que decía, aun cuando era evidente que estaban solas.

—Ese maldito ser ingrávido nos ha traicionado.

Hermione se la quedó mirando unos segundos con un atisbo de suficiencia grabado en el rostro antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Myrtle? No lo creo.

—¿No? ¿Entonces cómo explicas que supiera dónde estaba la varita?

La Gryffindor rodó los ojos.

—¿Es el jefe de tu casa y no sabes que es uno de los magos más hábiles en el arte de la legeremancia? —la boca de Pansy se abrió tanto en aquel momento que Hermione temió que se le fuera a descolocar la mandíbula—. ¿De verdad que no lo sabías?

—¿Ha estado leyendo mis pensamientos todo este tiempo? —preguntó, atónita, cuando asimiló sus palabras. Era la primera vez que veía a la Slytherin tan avergonzada.

—Sólo en los momentos en los que dejabas que te mirara a los ojos —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué creías que evitaba su mirada todo el tiempo?

—¿Entonces ya sabe que yo… que Potter…?

—Seguramente. Y apuesto a que a estas alturas también conoce mi pequeña y rara obsesión por tu amigo.

—¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila? —quiso saber la Slytherin—. Oh, por Merlín. Seguro que ha visto todas mis fantasías sexuales con él, todo lo que pienso que quiero hacerle antes de dormir… esto es tan violento que me tiraría desde la torre de Astronomía ahora mismo.

Granger se limitó a suspirar. Decidió obviar la parte en la que le confesaba que prácticamente echaría abajo el castillo si ella y Harry llegaran a acostarse.

—Ya no hay manera de hacerle olvidar… todo eso. Seguro que tiene pesadillas esta noche.

—¿Y hay algún modo de evitar que vuelva a entrar en mi mente?

—Oclumancia —respondió Hermione de inmediato—. Pero según lo que sé no es tan fácil como parece. Vaciar la mente de cualquier tipo de pensamiento requiere una enorme fuerza de voluntad y un alto nivel de disciplina mental. Los oclumantes tardan años en perfeccionar sus dotes de oclumancia. Es como lograr resistir el maleficio Imperio, podrías conseguirlo con el tiempo, pero tendrías que haber trabajado mucho en ello.

—Venga Granger, dame una solución viable.

—También podemos evitar el contacto visual —le dijo—. Snape es un maestro en la legeremancia y tal vez pueda acceder a tus pensamientos sin necesidad de mirarte a los ojos, pero definitivamente esto se lo pone más fácil.

—Dejaremos de ir a sus clases entonces.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que escuchas. Tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa.

—Pero nos puede suspend...

—No pienso renunciar al trato, Granger. No ahora que Snape conoce mis intenciones. Este bochorno no va a caer en saco roto —sentenció—. Además, faltan muy pocas clases. Siempre podemos alegar estar enfermas.

—¿De verdad voy a jugarme el curso por alguien que me ha amenazado hace tan solo media hora?

—Sí, por él y por mí. Es lo que hay —Pansy no parecía dispuesta a aceptar una negativa en aquel momento, así que Hermione optó por no rechistar—. Pero necesitaremos otro lugar para encontrarnos. El baño de Myrtle ya no es una opción y estos planes no van a idearse solos.

La Gryffindor se cruzó de brazos. Ya no tenía sentido ir a la clase que le tocaba ahora, seguramente solo le faltaran unos quince minutos para terminar.

—Tengo que pensar en ello.

—Pues piensa rápido —le urgió Parkinson—. Todavía tienes que explicarme lo de que el tonto de Weasley haya arruinado un plan tan bueno y tú no hayas hecho nada para evitarlo.

Y de buenas a primeras, aquella serpiente de elegancia infinita le dio la espalda y desapareció por el pasillo.

* * *

Hermione volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor para coger sus libros de Encantamientos. Había quedado con Harry en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo voluntario que Flitwick había propuesto en clase unos días antes. El que quisiera hacerlo tendría total libertad para elegir uno de los encantamientos aprendidos a lo largo de los años con el fin de analizarlo en profundidad. Tendría que averiguar quién fue su creador, sus inicios, su historia y su relevancia en el mundo mágico. Sabía que era un trabajo que le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero en lugar de correr hacia la biblioteca decidió tomarse un momento para sentarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Necesitaba unos minutos para asimilar todo lo que había pasado en las pocas horas que iban de mañana. Primero Ronald y su lealtad destrozaplanes, después el encontronazo con Malfoy y su genial idea de desafiarlo a un duelo, más tarde Snape y su legeremancia…

Ahora que tenía un momento a solas podía pensar en ello con más detenimiento y entender la seriedad de lo que habían hecho. Parkinson y ella podrían haber estado de camino a sus respectivas casas con un pergamino de expulsión en la mano por quebrantar una de las normas más importantes de Hogwarts. Hermione sabía de sobra que la varita era el objeto más personal de todo mago o bruja, y que tomarla sin permiso suponía una violación grave al honor de la persona… pero aun así, ¿cómo retractarse cuando la Slytherin ya había dado el visto bueno a su plan? Definitivamente tendría que pensar mejor las cosas antes de hablar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna de solo pensar en lo cerca que había estado de tirar su futuro por el retrete. Al menos ya sabían que Snape estaba al tanto de sus planes, así que tendrían que andarse con cuidado si no querían terminar con la ya de por sí poca paciencia del profesor. Tragó saliva, se ajustó los libros bajo el brazo y se levantó de un salto. A veces creía que aquel acuerdo con Parkinson terminaría acabando con su cordura, pero luego pensaba que había que estar bastante loca para aceptar un trato con serpientes en primer lugar… y como a fin de cuentas lo había terminado haciendo aun a sabiendas de que esa chica no iba a aceptar una derrota por su parte, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aguantarse y seguir adelante con aquel disparate.

Encontró a Harry fácilmente cuando entró en la biblioteca. Él y Ronald siempre se sentaban en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada, cerca de las estanterías. El primero la saludó cuando entró en su campo de visión, el segundo roncó un poco a su lado mientras se tapaba la cabeza con un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La chica rodó los ojos. Los dos únicos estados del pelirrojo eran "con hambre" y "con sueño".

Hermione dejó los libros sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo, haciendo que Ron se irguiera de golpe debido al susto.

—Buenos días —lo saludó con un deje de desaprobación en la voz, pero lo único que hizo el chico fue rascarse la cabeza y volver a apoyarla sobre la mesa. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de fijarse en la varita de Harry—. ¿La has encontrado?

Éste negó con la cabeza.

—Un elfo me estaba esperando a la salida de clase para dármela. Antes de que pudiera hacerle ninguna pregunta chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Supongo que se me debió perder por los pasillos… Por cierto, ¿dónde has estado?

—Me sentía indispuesta.

—¿Y por qué no estás en la enfermería?

—Ya me encuentro mejor.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿quieres decirme sobre qué encantamiento quieres hacer tu trabajo?

—He barajado varias opciones. Me llaman la atención encantamientos como Depulso o Carpe Retractum, pero creo que el que más me gusta es Wingardium Leviosa.

—Sí, para ese encantamiento hay cientos de libros donde podrás encontrar información útil fácilmente.

—¿Por cuál te has decantado tú?

—Yo quiero hacerlo sobre Incendio. Creo que sería interesante relacionar lo aprendido tanto en Encantamientos como en Herbología. Ya sabes que en esa asignatura también nos han enseñado otros usos… pero supongo que será más difícil encontrar cierto tipo de información. Le he preguntado a la bibliotecaria y no ha sabido decirme con exactitud en qué sección empezar a buscar.

—Oh, yo recuerdo haber leído un libro en segundo año donde venía muy bien explicado todo lo relacionado con ese encantamiento. A la bibliotecaria le costó un par de horas encontrarlo cuando se lo pedí porque por lo visto solo había un ejemplar en todo Hogwarts. La decisión del autor de incluir imágenes bastante explícitas de todas las muertes causadas por este encantamiento no fue muy popular que digamos.

—¡Genial! ¿Cómo se llama el libro?

—Pues se llama… —Hermione se detuvo a sí misma. Se obligó a hacerlo cuando la cara de Parkinson se le apareció en los pensamientos de repente. Acababa de ocurrírsele un plan completamente perfecto, así que fingió estar pensando mientras se mordía un labio unos segundos—. No me acuerdo, pero deja que piense en ello.

Ronald roncó muy fuerte en aquel momento, provocando que todos los que había alrededor se giraran para mirarlos a los tres.

Bueno, con él cerca de Harry todo el tiempo tal vez el plan no fuera del todo perfecto... pero ya pensaría en algo.

* * *

Hermione se armó de valor para echarle una ojeada a Snape en la hora del almuerzo, y aunque lo hizo disimuladamente pudo ver cómo éste clavaba los ojos en ella sin parpadear ni una vez. Bueno, iba en serio eso de que las tendría vigiladas. Se escondió tras Ronald y miró a Pansy mientras se servía puré de calabaza al otro lado del comedor. Parecía tranquila, sí, pero ella sabía que en el fondo estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios por el hecho de que se les acababa el tiempo. Tal vez ella también entrara en pánico pronto. La chica de verde fijaba la vista en su plato mientras Malfoy y Nott hablaban entre ellos. ¿Cómo le hacía llegar su plan? ¿Dónde podrían volver a encontrarse sin arriesgarse a ser pilladas de nuevo? Era un hecho, la próxima vez serían expulsadas y no habría nada que pudieran hacer o decir para evitarlo. Porque no rompían las normas tratando de conquistar a un par de chicos, y eso Snape lo sabía bien, pero estaba segura de que trataría de pillarlas haciendo algo prohibido para poder darles la patada y mandarlas fuera de la escuela. Quizás incluso intentara inculparla solo a ella si se le presentara la oportunidad, ya había comprobado que no estaba muy por la labor de expulsar a una de las alumnas más populares de su propia casa... aun así tenían que arreglárselas de alguna forma, encontrar un sitio que les garantizara un cierto grado de seguridad, ¿pero cómo conspirar juntas sin levantar sospechas? Definitivamente no podían ser vistas hablando en público.

Hermione confiaba en que pronto se le ocurriría algo, pero mientras tanto no podían perder el tiempo. Llegó la primera a su próxima clase, cogió uno de sus pergaminos y arrancó una de las esquinas con apremio. Antes de que Harry se sentara a su lado y pudiera ver lo que hacía, escribió rápidamente con su pluma:

 _23h. Escaleras del séptimo piso._

Dobló el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Tenía la esperanza de poder pasárselo a Pansy disimuladamente cuando los pasillos estuvieran completamente abarrotados, pero aunque la buscó con la mirada por todas partes no volvió a verla hasta la hora de la cena. Sin prestar atención al desconcierto de sus amigos, Hermione literalmente engulló un plato de arroz antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir a toda prisa del gran comedor. Pudo sentir la mirada de Snape en su nuca cuando se fue, pero no se preocupó demasiado en ello y centró toda su energía en llegar a su sala común lo antes posible. Si Pansy terminaba de cenar y volvía a las mazmorras no tendría manera de comunicarse con ella y habrían perdido un tiempo muy valioso. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y atravesó jadeando el cuadro de la señora Gorda. Sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse de la carrera, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Sin apenas aire en sus pulmones, Hermione logró balbucear el nombre de su gato.

—¿Crookshanks?

El animal, que se encontraba enroscado en una silla, se tomó unos segundos para responder a la llamada. Se desperezó, saltó a los pies de su dueña y se rozó por sus piernas. Hermione se sacó la nota del interior de la túnica y se agachó frente a él.

—Crookshanks, necesito que le lleves esto a… —dejó de hablar cuando Lavender entró en la sala común. Fingió estar acariciando a su gato y esperó a que se dejara caer en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Tragando saliva y bajando considerablemente la voz, Hermione siguió hablando—: Llévaselo a Pansy Parkinson —el animal bufó un poco a modo de desacuerdo, pero la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Vamos, nunca te he pedido nada. Sé una buena mascota y hazme ese favor. Prometo comprarte las galletitas de pescado que tanto te gustan.

Crookshanks se lamió una pata y se sacudió un poco antes de coger aquella nota con la boca y salir por el retrato con aires de digno.

* * *

Aun en la distancia, Pansy podía sentir cómo Snape taladraba su cráneo con la mirada. Sabía que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una de las suyas se liara con un Gryffindor, mucho menos con Harry Potter… pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a rendirse. La sensación de bochorno al darse cuenta de que el profesor de Pociones había entrado en su mente no se había ido del todo, pero podría vivir con ello. Con lo que no podría vivir sería sin haber probado a Potter de la manera en la que había pensado tantas veces. Porque no sabía si aquella obsesión era del todo sana para ella, pero lo que estaba claro era que se había convertido en un reto personal que no quería perder ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

—Te digo que esa sangre sucia va a caer a la primera —dijo Draco a su lado, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó ella.

El rubio la ignoró olímpicamente mientras que Theo se encogió de hombros al mirarla.

—Dice que Granger le ha retado a un duelo el domingo —le explicó—. Está convencido de que va a ganarle fácilmente, pero yo le estoy diciendo que… que es Granger. Siendo objetivos no hay alumno mejor que ella en el castillo. Incluso ha demostrado tener una gran destreza secreta en Quidditch.

Draco arrugó mucho la nariz e hizo una mueca con los labios mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Parece que solo tienes palabras amables que decir de esa sangre sucia, amigo.

—A Theo le gusta Granger —canturreó Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro—. A Theo le gusta Granger.

—¡Cállate! —gritó el aludido. Los compañeros de alrededor se quedaron mirándolos un momento—. No digas tonterías. Solo intentaba que Draco no se confiara con alguien como ella.

—Que te quede claro que no necesito que me protejas de nadie, mucho menos de Granger.

Pansy dejó que los chicos siguieran discutiendo cuando algo peludo y esponjoso acarició sus piernas de repente. Extrañada, se asomó bajo la mesa para ver de lo que se trataba. El gato de Granger se rozó una vez más por ella antes de dejarle un papel en los pies y alejarse por debajo de la mesa hasta salir por la puerta del gran comedor. Pansy cogió aquel papel con los dedos y leyó la escueta nota antes de erguirse. Una hora y un lugar, perfecto. Seguramente Granger ya hubiera dado con un nuevo sitio abandonado en el que encontrarse. La Slytherin se metió aquella pequeña nota en el bolsillo, pero cometió el error de mirar instintivamente hacia la mesa de los profesores. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando sus ojos fueron a parar a los de Snape. Su mirada era tan penetrante que no pudo apartar la suya hasta unos segundos más tarde. No sabía si le había dado tiempo de "ver" lo que ella acababa de leer, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar sola a Granger ante el peligro. Si Snape la pillaba fuera de su sala común a esa hora seguramente terminaría expulsándola, ¿y qué haría ella sin su única vía de acceso a Potter? No, tenía que acudir a su llamada y asegurarse de llegar a tiempo al nuevo escondite.

Seguía sintiéndose observada cuando se levantó de la mesa y salió del gran comedor. Pansy ocupó todo un sofá mientras hacía tiempo en su sala común. La intriga la concomía por dentro, pero debía esperar a la hora acordada. El tiempo pasaba lento, como si las agujas del reloj se movieran perezosamente. Apenas quedaban unas cuatro personas despiertas cuando Pansy se puso en pie de un salto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Draco le dedicó una mirada congelada desde su sillón, y aunque ella esperó escuchar un "¿dónde vas?" de su parte, el rubio no dijo ni media palabra. En su lugar siguió leyendo aquel libro de Quidditch cuando la chica se giró para salir de allí. Iba con veinte minutos de antelación, el castillo era enorme y ella tenía la dificultad añadida de intentar evitar que la pillaran.

Sigilosa como una gata de ojos verdes, Pansy recorrió todo Hogwarts hasta llegar al lugar acordado. Granger la esperaba con nerviosismo cerca de allí.

—Has venido —susurró, ansiosa.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella.

Granger le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Ambas caminaron unos pasos y se colocaron entre dos armaduras de pie que había en la pared.

—Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo —volvió a susurrar—. Ya sé cuál va a ser tu próxima jugada. Harry está haciendo un trabajo sobre el encant…

—Espera —le interrumpió la Slytherin—. ¿No tienes un lugar en el que escondernos? Creo que Snape ha podido leer mi mente después de que leyera tu nota.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró a ambos lados del pasillo con inquietud.

—Todavía no. Solo quería contarte el nuevo plan.

—¿Y por qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí en lugar de quedar en un punto intermedio? —Pansy se veía realmente molesta en ese momento.

—Me… me asustaba estar demasiado lejos de mi sala común —confesó—. No puedo ser expulsada a estas alturas, simplemente no puedo.

—¿Y puedes recibir un hechizo aturdidor en toda la cara? Porque es lo que tengo ganas de lanzarte ahora mismo.

Hermione se puso rígida, pero no por la amenaza de la Slytherin. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio y ambas pudieron escuchar un par de pasos que se dirigían hacia allí.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —susurró con histeria. Su corazón había empezado a latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho y ahora sus pies parecían clavados en el suelo.

—Pero no te quedes ahí parada —Pansy la agarró del brazo y la obligó a moverse. Corrieron por el pasillo todo lo silenciosamente que pudieron, pero era imposible no hacer ruido en medio de tanta quietud.

Huían desesperadas con aquella tercera persona pisándole los talones. Doblaron una infinidad de esquinas para tratar de despistarlo, pero nunca dejaban de escuchar su carrera tras ellas.

—Hay que escondernos en algún lado —gimió Hermione—. Si seguimos corriendo por los pasillos terminará pillándonos.

Pansy parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, pero simplemente no encontraban ningún sitio que les inspirara confianza. Unos largos segundos más tarde, Pansy señaló una puerta al final del pasillo.

—No recuerdo haberla visto nunca.

Hermione no respondió. Agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta llegar allí, abrió la puerta y entraron dentro. Pudo ver la silueta de Snape mirando a ambos lados del corredor en el milisegundo que tardó en cerrar la puerta. Ésta se desvaneció en lo que dura un parpadeo.

—Era Snape —le informó a la Slytherin… pero esta parecía estar demasiado fascinada como para reaccionar a eso.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —quiso saber.

Hermione, que respiraba con dificultad debido a la persecución, miró a su alrededor con sorpresa. Era una gran sala con un enorme sofá y una mesa en la parte de la izquierda, al fondo había lo que parecía un probador junto a unas perchas con ropa y a la derecha un espacio vacío con suelo de caucho.

—He leído mucho sobre este lugar, pero siempre fui muy escéptica con respecto a su existencia… —Hermione tomó una profunda respiración, aprovechando para terminar de calmarse—. Es la sala de los Menesteres.

—¿En serio? —Pansy se movió por la habitación mientras miraba en todas direcciones—. Yo también he leído sobre ella… ¿Esto significa que Hogwarts nos está ayudando a seguir adelante con nuestro propósito?

—Eso parece —respondió Hermione—. Hace un minuto necesitábamos urgentemente un lugar en el que escondernos y nos lo ha provisto.

Pansy levantó los pulgares al aire.

—Bien hecho sala mágica. Cien puntos para ti.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza intentando encontrar un lugar en el que Pansy y ella pudieran verse en lo que quedaba de curso… y al final había sido el propio castillo el que les había puesto aquella sala por delante. Y para ser honesta era ideal, mucho más acogedora que el viejo y sucio baño de Myrtle.

—Mira, también te ha dejado unas cuantas prendas de excelente calidad —le dijo Pansy mientras tocaba la tela de una de las camisas de las perchas—. Hasta la sala cree que necesitas un cambio de look. Y esa parte de ahí parece perfecta para practicar lecciones de duelo. También las vas a necesitar.

Hermione asintió al otro lado de la habitación. Luego se acercó a la mesa frente al sofá y cogió un par de botecitos que había sobre ella, junto a una caja de calderos de chocolate de Honeydukes. La Gryffindor se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos dulces eran los preferidos de Ron. Leyó las etiquetas de los botes y reconoció aquel nombre de inmediato.

—Y aquí hay un par de dosis de un veneno no letal, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que una persona tenga una horrible diarrea durante un día entero.

Pansy se acercó con paso ligero y le quitó aquellos botecitos de las manos, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Ya sabes para quien son, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió, aunque había empezado a sentir remordimiento antes incluso de hacer nada.

—Oye, lo del Ronald…

—Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? —la interrumpió. Luego le devolvió los botes con el veneno—. Pero asegúrate de no fallar esta vez o tú y yo tendremos problemas.

—Eso no será necesario.

—Te escucho.

—Verás… Harry está haciendo el trabajo voluntario que propuso Flitwick en clase, pero quiere hacerlo sobre el encantamiento Incendio, del cual no hay muchos libros en los que obtener información… La cosa es que sé de uno del que podría encontrar muchos datos de interés, pero solo hay un ejemplar en todo el castillo…

—Y quieres que lo saque antes de que él pueda hacerlo —siguió Pansy.

—Así se verá obligado a trabajar contigo —continuó Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La Slytherin entrecerró un poco los ojos antes de continuar.

—Me gusta. No iba a hacer ese dichoso trabajo, pero si me tengo que sacrificar por estar cerca de él lo haré.

—Me aseguraré de que Ron se coma esos dulces envenenados.

—Más te vale… Y ve probándote la ropa de ahí. Yo también tengo un par de ideas para ti.

* * *

Pansy no estaba del todo segura de la hora que era cuando llegó a las mazmorras, pero suponía que ya debía ser de madrugada. A pesar de eso, encontró a Draco en el mismo sillón en el que estaba cuando se fue. Seguía leyendo aquel libro con atención, tanta que ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

Pansy se quitó la túnica y la dejó en el respaldo del sofá a medida que se acercaba a él.

—¿No vas a preguntarme de dónde vengo? —su voz adquirió un toque sensual completamente inintencionado al decir aquello en un susurro, pero ni eso hizo que Draco notara su presencia—. ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

Su amigo agarró el libro con más fuerza. Pansy supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando sus dedos parecieron a punto de atravesar la portada.

—Es una pena que no me hables, tengo algo que te interesa.

Las fosas nasales del rubio se abrieron mucho a la vez que levantaba la mirada para verla. En sus ojos había una advertencia implícita que Pansy no pasó por alto, pero estaba segura de que la información que tenía para él lograría hacerle olvidar todo lo referente a su "traición" en la clase de Hagrid.

—Espero que no me estés haciendo perder el tiempo por nada —le avisó.

Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza antes de sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón.

—Oh, te aseguro que matarías por saber lo que yo sé.

—Ve al grano, Pansy.

—Antes tengo que ponerte dos condiciones —el aire de la sala de congeló con la expresión que apareció en el rostro del chico. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que le pusieran limitaciones—. La primera es que no hagas preguntas. La segunda es que respondas a las mías.

—Habla de una vez —rugió.

Pansy se puso en pie de nuevo y caminó delante de él antes de dedicarle una gloriosa sonrisa.

—Sé qué estrategia van a seguir los de Gryffindors en el partido final —Draco abrió mucho los ojos y separó los labios para hablar, pero Pansy se apresuró a inclinarse sobre él y ponerle un dedo sobre ellos—. Nada de preguntas. Tendrás que fiarte de mí, pero antes… tengo curiosidad por el tema de tu duelo con _Granger_.

Pansy se lamió los labios de manera inconsciente. Draco se la quedó mirando hasta que se separó de él y siguió caminando en círculos.

—¿Curiosidad? —dijo él al fin.

—Sí, curiosidad. ¿Qué te lleva a aceptar un duelo con ella a escasos días de la graduación? Es más, ¿qué la impulsa a ella a querer desafiarte?

—Su falta de sentido común —espetó él—. Yo solo quería otra oportunidad para tirarla de su escoba y ella me vino con el estúpido duelo. De una forma u otra acabaré con ella.

—Curioso… —la sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios de la chica despertó el lado más irritable de Draco.

—¿Qué demonios te parece curioso?

—Tu obsesión por ella…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Recuerdo cuando en los primeros años en Hogwarts no podías dejar de hablar de Granger. Lo hacías para insultarla, sí, pero ella siempre estaba en tus pensamientos.

—Tú también la tomaste con ella —la acusó.

—Sí, pero yo lo hacía por molestarla. Sin embargo, lo tuyo siempre ha sido algo más… personal. Y ahora os vais a enfrentar a un duelo cara a cara.

—No sé qué intentas decir con eso —el cuerpo de su amigo estaba completamente tenso llegados a ese punto.

—Que siempre me ha parecido que tienes un pequeño _affair_ con esa chica, aunque nunca vayas a admitirlo —Pansy se agachó para esquivar el libro de Quidditch que le había lanzado directamente a la cara—. Yo te recomendaría que resolvieras esos asuntillos antes de que acabe el curso, pero está bien, no quiero que te enfades de nuevo. Volvamos al tema de la estrategia de Gryffindor. Y recuerda, sin preguntas.

Draco frunció los labios y Pansy empezó a hablar. Estaba completa e irremediablemente loca por Potter, sí, pero eso era una cosa y otra muy distinta era su afán de victoria. Tal vez ese chico lograra que su fuero interno ardiera con su presencia, quizás consiguiera nublarle los sentidos con su cercanía pero jamás se dejaría ganar por nadie, ni siquiera por él. Conocía su estrategia y la usaría en su beneficio. Conseguiría que Draco la perdonara y además ganarían el partido. Así era como una verdadera serpiente sacaba provecho de cada situación.

Pansy se quedó mirando a Draco cuando terminó de hablar. Pobre infeliz. Él era el mesías de las serpientes en el castillo y estaba siendo traicionado sin darse cuenta. Y es que Pansy estaba dispuesta a entrar en acción en lo que se refería a Granger. Esa chica necesitaba un milagro para que Draco renunciara a sus principios y empezara a desearla de verdad, y para eso sería necesario que empezara a sacar la artillería pesada.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un sensual review? :D**  
 _¡Gracias de todo corazón a los que lo hacen!_  
 **Cristy.**


	6. Lencería

**NA :** Agarraos bien a los asientos porque empieza lo bueno... ¡El #Hansy y el #Dramione se vienen con todo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Lencería.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Pansy y ella hicieran el trato, y aunque habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces, ambas tenían la sensación de no haber avanzado demasiado. Era de vital importancia que empezaran a hacer progresos si no querían irse a casa con las manos vacías y el mal sabor de boca de un plan fallido.

El miércoles pasó relativamente rápido, y a pesar de que Hermione no había tenido oportunidad de volver a hablar con la Slytherin sabía perfectamente qué debía hacer a continuación. Era la hora libre de los Gryffindors antes de la cena, por lo que Hermione agarró con fuerza aquella caja de dulces y se armó de valor antes de bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios hasta la sala común.

Harry estaba haciendo tareas en una de las mesas mientras que Ronald parecía tener una conversación bastante interesante con Lavender en el sofá de enfrente. El coqueteo de esos dos podía sentirse al otro lado de la habitación.

—Harry —su amigo dejó de escribir sobre el pergamino para mirarla—. He recordado el nombre del libro del que te hablé ayer.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —el rostro de Harry pasó de serio a excitado tan pronto como se puso en pie—. ¿Cuál es? Iré ahora mismo a sacarlo de la biblioteca.

—Se llama "Maldiciones asesinas y encantamientos similares". Te acompaño, yo también quiero mirar un par de libros, pero antes… ¿Ron?

Hermione se giró hacia el pelirrojo y éste se separó bruscamente de la chica con la que flirteaba. Se había puesto rojo como un tomate y parecía bastante sorprendido de verla allí. ¿Acaso no esperaba encontrarla en la sala común que compartían desde hacía siete años?

—¿Sí? —balbuceó.

—¿Quieres un caldero de chocolate? —le dijo ella, abriendo la caja para que pudiera ver su contenido—. Estaban en el fondo de mi armario y no quiero que se echen a perder.

—Eso no se pregunta —dijo el chico mientras estiraba la mano para meterla en la caja, pero Hermione fue más rápida y le dio un golpecito en el dorso con la suya.

—No vas a atiborrarte de dulces justo antes de cenar —le advirtió. Luego tomó el caldero envenenado que había colocado estratégicamente para separarlo de los demás y se lo tendió. Se mordió un labio mientras lo veía darle un primer bocado y le pidió mil disculpas en su fuero interno. Acto seguido se giró hacia la chica—. ¿Quieres uno, Lavender?

La chica dudó unos segundos, pero terminó aceptando el dulce.

—¿Dónde vais? —quiso saber Ron cuando se percató de que su amigo estaba parado justo frente al retrato.

—Vamos a la biblioteca a sacar un par de libros —respondió Hermione antes de dejar la caja en la mesa en la que Harry había estado estudiando hacía menos de cinco minutos. Una frase subrayada y rodeada en uno de los pergaminos de su amigo llamó su atención. "Alguien será envenenado muy pronto". Hermione se giró para ver a Ron chuparse los dedos llenos de chocolate y frunció un poco el ceño. Odiaba tener que admitir que Trelawney había acertado esa vez.

—Voy con vosotros —dijo después de lamerse las comisuras de los labios.

Tal y como había imaginado.

Los tres amigos salieron por el retrato y pusieron rumbo a la biblioteca. Hermione empezó a dedicarle miradas de soslayo a Ron para comprobar si empezaba a tener síntomas, aunque éste se percató de un par de ellas y al parecer malinterpretó la situación. Se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello antes de dirigirse a ella.

—Oye Hermione, lo de Lavender…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé qué habrás creído ver, pero solo estábamos hablando.

La chica se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —respondió.

—Bueno, solo quería que lo supieras.

—Muy bien, Ron. Lo apuntaré en mi diario.

Harry se aguantó la risa a duras penas y el pelirrojo le hizo una mueca antes de fijar la vista al frente. A medida que se acercaban a la biblioteca Hermione empezó a sentir un sudor frío recorrer su columna vertebral. Había empezado a pensar que tal vez se había equivocado de caldero y le había dado el envenenado a Lavender. Recordaba haber leído que los efectos de ese veneno eran casi inmediatos, por lo que su idea de haber chafado el plan sin querer cobraba más y más fuerza.

Cuando llegaron al destino recorrió el lugar con la mirada para encontrar a Pansy. Estaba sentada justo en la mesa que le había indicado la noche anterior, en la que solía sentarse Harry cada vez que iba a estudiar allí. Los tres se apoyaron en el mostrador y esperaron a que la vieja bibliotecaria se acercara.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

El estómago de Ronald rugió tan fuerte en ese momento que tuvo que doblarse sobre sí mismo debido al dolor.

—Chicos, no me encuentro muy bien —confesó Ron con voz pastosa—. Creo que…

Su cuerpo hizo un par de sonidos antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Harry hizo el amago de seguirlo, pero Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro para pararlo.

—Iré yo. Tú saca ese libro y empieza el trabajo.

El chico asintió y Hermione empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero debido al silencio de la sala pudo escuchar con todo lujo de detalles cómo siguió la conversación.

—El libro "Maldiciones asesinas y encantamientos similares", por favor.

—Casualmente esa chica de ahí lo ha sacado hace solo unos minutos —dijo la mujer—. Lo siento cielo, es el único ejemplar del castillo.

Pansy levantó la mirada de las páginas cuando sintió que alguien la observaba de repente. La bibliotecaria la estaba apuntando con el dedo y Potter entrecerraba los ojos para distinguirla en la distancia. Se irguió disimuladamente y fingió volver a leer el libro que había frente a ella. Podía escuchar unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia allí, eran cada vez más y más nítidos pero ella paseó la mirada por aquellas líneas y esperó pacientemente a que él llegara.

—Esto… disculpa —escuchó.

Al fin.

La Slytherin movió la cabeza con la gracia de la que solo ella gozaba y miró a Potter clavado en el suelo.

—Hola —saludó.

—Eh, sí… hola.

Pansy arqueó una divertida ceja mientras él miraba el libro con nerviosismo. Parecía haber colapsado.

—¿Querías algo? —dijo entonces para romper el silencio.

—Sí, lo siento. Es que necesito ese libro para hacer un trabajo.

La chica no apartó la vista de él ni un segundo.

—Bueno, yo también lo necesito —Harry asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, cosa que Pansy no había previsto que hiciera—. Pero puedes sentarte, lo compartiremos si quieres —se apresuró a decir.

El chico se giró lentamente con la confusión grabada en el rostro.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, hay mucho espacio en la mesa. ¿Lo quieres para el trabajo de Flitwick? —Potter asintió—. ¿Incendio?

—Sí —dijo—. No hay muchos libros donde encontrar información y Hermione me recomendó ese.

—Bueno, tu amiga tiene razón. Aquí hay un montón de curiosidades sobre dicho encantamiento. Yo también estoy haciendo el trabajo voluntario sobre Incendio, así que podríamos incluso ayudarnos.

Harry no terminaba de creérselo, y que la mirara con ese escepticismo la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—¿Realmente piensas que lo hago?

Potter tardó unos segundos, pero al final accedió a sentarse frente a ella. La chica movió el libro de manera que ambos pudieran leerlo. Harry sacó un pergamino y empezó a tomar notas.

—Aquí hace alusión a la manera en que descubrieron que este encantamiento servía para controlar o "domesticar" algunos tipos de plantas mágicas.

—Vaya, eso era justo lo que quería leer.

—Pues aquí lo tienes.

Potter la miró por el rabillo del ojo, y aunque ella se dio cuenta fingió no haberlo hecho. Le gustaba estar causándole una enorme confusión al muchacho, parecía tenerle un poco de miedo y eso alimentaba las fantasías sexuales que solo ella y Snape sabían. Pensar en ello era un poco violento, pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlas realidad de una vez por todas. Había esperado mucho tiempo, y aunque se encontraba en la recta final no iba a permitir que se le escabullera hasta tener lo que se merecía.

El tiempo había ido pasando en esa silenciosa biblioteca entre el sonido de los pergaminos siendo rasgados por las puntas de las plumas y el pasar de las páginas de los libros. Pansy sabía que la hora de la cena se acercaba, así que como ya había fingido demasiado desinterés por el chico decidió romper el silencio de nuevo.

—Potter —dijo mientras seguía escribiendo un par de líneas más—. ¿Por qué este encantamiento?

El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros y se ajustó las gafas al puente de la nariz.

—Pensé que podría hacer un muy buen trabajo si investigaba lo suficiente —después de su respuesta el silencio los invadió nuevamente a ambos, pero los modales de Potter fueron más fuertes que sus reservas con ella—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué elegiste este encantamiento?

Pansy sonrió ladeadamente antes de levantar la mirada del pergamino y clavarla en sus ojos.

—Aunque algunos puedan pensar que los Slytherins somos fríos… a algunos nos gusta el fuego.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Pansy se hizo a un lado la túnica para dejar sutilmente al descubierto el escote que le hacía su camisa al no tener abrochados los tres primeros botones. El chico no pudo mantenerle la mirada. Tragó saliva forzosamente y se aflojó la corbata con los colores de su casa. Pansy estaba más que satisfecha con su reacción. Si había algo que le gustaba de Potter (o más bien excitaba) era su timidez, pero aun así iba a quitarle la vergüenza de golpe, le haría desearla tan fuerte que terminara arrancándole la ropa y haciéndola jirones.

Estaba a punto de seguir insinuándose disimuladamente cuando un niño de primero se acercó a ellos sosteniendo un libro de Herbología contra su pecho.

—¿Pu… Puedo sentarme con vosotros? —pidió con inocencia—. Peeves no hace más que tirarme del pelo cuando estudio solo.

Harry asintió con efusividad y dio unos golpecitos en el banco para que se sentara a su lado.

—Claro, por supuesto —respondió—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Martin.

El pequeño se percató de la mueca en los labios de Pansy, y cuando comprobó que en su túnica vestía el escudo de Slytherin definitivamente se sintió intimidado. Harry la miró, pero para entonces la chica ya había cambiado su expresión. Recordaba el consejo de mantenerse amable que Hermione le había dado unos días atrás. Le dedicó una sonrisa al niño y siguió leyendo el libro sobre la mesa mientras imaginaba al pequeño Hufflepuff en llamas y corriendo en círculos frente a ella.

* * *

Hermione no dejaba de poner caras mientras escuchaba, muy a su pesar, lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del cuarto de baño de los chicos. Había pasado casi media hora apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta, pero aquella situación tan incómoda hacía que el rato que llevaba allí pareciera una eternidad.

Un chico de Ravenclaw se acercó y estiró una mano para abrir la puerta, pero Hermione puso la suya en su pecho para detenerlo.

—No quieres entrar ahí, hazme caso —la expresión atónita del chico se tornó estupefacta cuando se escuchó otro desagradable sonido proveniente del interior.

—Gracias —dijo él antes de irse por donde había venido.

Hermione suspiró y tocó a la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera oírla. Luego tomó aire para hablar.

—¿De verdad que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

La puerta del baño se abrió en ese momento. Un olor nauseabundo se coló en sus fosas nasales y le hizo contener la respiración. El rostro de Ron estaba amarillo y sus pantalones parecían quedarles tan holgados que tenía que sostenérselos para que no cayeran a sus pies. Hermione se apartó de la puerta con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz. Menos mal que solo había impregnado el dulce con medio botecito de veneno.

—Me muero de hambre —fue lo primero que dijo el chico—. No sé qué me ha pasado pero necesito recuperar nutrientes.

Hermione no se sorprendió de su comentario en absoluto. Ese Weasley ya podía estar en su lecho de muerte que tendría las manos llenas de comida, eso podía asegurarlo. Aunque tardaron más de lo normal debido a los problemas digestivos de Ron, ambos llegaron al gran comedor. Acababan de servir la comida y no había más que un puñado de alumnos repartidos por las cuatro mesas. Su amigo se sentó lo más próximo a la puerta y empezó a servirse en el plato.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Hermione, que se sentó frente a él.

—Para nada —respondió Ron después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca—. Siento que me va a estallar el estómago de un momento a otro.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de comer hasta que te sientas mejor… —le sugirió.

Ronald arqueó una ceja mientras masticaba.

—Tal vez no —respondió.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se sirvió una porción de empanada de calabaza. Harry y Pansy entraron en la sala en ese preciso instante, se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a un lado del gran comedor. Su amigo se sentó junto a Ronald y se sirvió un poco de agua.

—Pareces consternado —comentó Hermione.

Harry bebió el contenido de su copa de una sola vez y la dejó sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Es que me ha pasado algo muy raro en la biblioteca…

—¿Quieres contármelo?

El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo y la miró.

—Cuando he ido a sacar el libro la bibliotecaria me ha dicho que lo tenía Parkinson… Me he acercado por si ya no lo necesitaba y me ha invitado a compartirlo, hasta ahí todo normal… más o menos. Luego, por muy descabellado que parezca, me ha dado la sensación de que se me ha insinuado —Harry se giró hacia su amigo—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Crees que estarás del todo bien para el domingo? No querría tener que quedarme a solas con ella.

El estómago de Ronald rugió en respuesta.

—Disculpad —dijo, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del gran comedor a toda prisa.

—Seguro que mañana está bien —comentó Hermione, restándole importancia—. ¿Tan malo ha sido?

—¿Malo? Ha sido lo más extraño que me ha pasado nunca.

—A lo mejor te lo has imaginado.

—Es posible… —se sirvió comida en su plato y empezó a cenar—. ¿Te imaginas que alguien de Slytherin pueda querer ligar con un Gryffindor? Es tan absurdo como que a un Gryffindor le guste una serpiente —se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

—Sí, es bastante absurdo —Hermione miró a Pansy disimuladamente, y al comprobar que ella también la estaba mirando le hizo un pequeño gesto para que se encontraran en la sala de los Menesteres después de cenar.

—¡Hola! —saludó Ginny, sentándose en el sitio libre que había dejado su hermano junto a Harry, pero éste y Hermione se levantaron de la mesa en ese momento—. ¿Dónde vais?

—Ya hemos terminado de cenar —respondió Hermione sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

—Sí, y tu hermano está enfermo. Creo que debería ir a ver cómo está.

El descontento en el rostro de Ginny era más que evidente. Los vio alejarse juntos mientras cogía el tenedor con tanta fuerza que casi lo parte en dos.

* * *

—¿Por qué no has venido a la clase de Pociones? —quiso saber Draco cuando se sentó a la mesa.

Pansy ya había terminado de cenar, pero se quedó sentada unos minutos más junto a su amigo. Que Draco volviera a dirigirle la palabra era algo bueno, sobre todo cuando era su apuesta en aquel trato y debía estar en todo momento pendiente de él y de sus movimientos.

—Desde que Snape me castigó no quiero volver a verlo en lo que queda de curso —mintió ella, y lo hizo con tal naturalidad que sus palabras sonaron totalmente comprensibles.

—¿Vas a arriesgarte a que te haga repetir curso? —preguntó Theo.

Pansy rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, conoce a mis padres y sabe que no le conviene hacer eso.

—Pansy tiene razón —la apoyó Draco—. Podrían echarlo de Hogwarts de una patada si quisieran. Además, debe ser un suplicio compartir castigo en la misma habitación que los insufribles de Potter y Weasley. Yo tampoco querría verle la cara ni en pintura.

—Hablando de Gryffindors… —prosiguió Theo—. ¿Ya has decidido dónde te batirás en duelo con Granger?

Draco miró de reojo a Pansy, que había empezado a sonreír.

—No, pero tiene que ser a la vista de todos. Quiero que todo Hogwarts vea cómo la derribo a la primera.

—¿Has pensado en las posibles consecuencias?

—Me da igual hacerle daño.

—No me refería a eso —aclaró el chico—. Sino a un posible castigo si alguno de los profesores se da cuenta de lo que estáis haciendo. Ya sabes que no se permiten duelos clandestinos entre los alumnos.

—Eso también me da igual —espetó Draco.

—Seguramente os castiguen juntos, tal y como le ha pasado a Pansy con sus amigos.

El rubio tiró la cuchara dentro del plato de malas maneras.

—Últimamente estás siendo como un grano en el culo, Theo. Deja de marearme con tus estúpidas suposiciones, ¿quieres?

Pansy se levantó de la mesa en ese momento, se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala de los Menesteres. Sabía que Granger estaría allí, debía contarle cómo había sido su encuentro con Potter para poder evaluarlo y explicarle su próximo movimiento. No podía esperar a ver la cara que ponía cuando se lo dijera.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó la Gryffindor, que en lugar de esperar sentada en el sofá que la sala les ofrecía daba vueltas por la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué problema hay?

—¿Qué le has hecho a Harry?

Las chicas se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Aquella pregunta había descolocado por completo a Pansy.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo al fin.

—A que lo has traumatizado —confesó Hermione—. ¿Le has dicho algo fuera de lugar, te le has insinuado o algo parecido?

—Solo he dejado mi escote al descubierto frente a él —dijo la Slytherin mientras se separaba la túnica para que pudiera verlo.

—¿Y por qué has hecho eso? Si te insinúas a Harry de buenas a primeras puedes espantarlo para siempre.

Pansy se miró el escote un momento.

—¿Es que no le gustan las tetas?

—Pues… no lo sé. Supongo —respondió Hermione, sintiéndose bastante violenta al hablar sobre los gustos sexuales de su amigo—. Pero para conquistar a Harry primero debes hacer que se sienta mentalmente atraído por ti. El físico es secundario para él.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estuvo saliendo con la fea de Chang hace unos años.

—Bueno, pero ese no es el punto ahora. Necesitas aprender a controlar tus… instintos antes de quedarte a solas con Harry el domingo.

—Sí, lo que tú digas —respondió Pansy con aburrimiento. La verdad es que no le gustaba demasiado la idea de tener que reprimirse más de lo que ya lo hacía. ¿Realmente Potter no deseaba a nadie con quien no hubiera conectado antes de una manera diferente? ¿Es que no podía simplemente desear a un cuerpo?—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu amigo el pelirrojo? ¿Hemos tenido suerte y se ha muerto sentado en el sanitario?

Hermione le hizo una mueca.

—No, no se ha muerto. Y para tu información yo tenía razón, bastaba con medio botecito para… para mantenerlo alejado.

—Bien por ti, Granger, porque si llegas a estropearlo todo de nuevo te hubiera arrancado los ojos con las uñas —la Slytherin se las miró de manera despreocupada—. Por cierto, mañana pasas a la acción.

Hermione se puso rígida ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué has pensado?

—Es un plan bastante enrevesado, Granger. Será mejor que nos sentemos —ambas chicas caminaron hasta el sofá y se pusieron cómodas. Pansy se quedó mirando la estancia un momento, como esperando que sucediera algo—. ¿Es que esta sala no va a servirnos un poco de té?

—Por Merlín, Parkinson. Habla de una vez.

Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y por alguna razón eso le parecía de lo más gracioso a la Slytherin. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Vas a salir con Theo.

—¿Quién?

—Ya sabes, alto, moreno, ojos verdes…

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que tenga una cita con Nott?

—Con Theo, sí —Pansy asintió y se rió de lo irónico de la situación—. Mi compañero se muere por tus huesos desde siempre.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo intuyo.

La Slytherin alzó la barbilla con autosuficiencia, pero Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de sus labios.

—Vale, suponiendo que sea cierto lo que dices…

—Lo es —la interrumpió.

—¿En qué ayudaría eso a que Malfoy se fije en mí?

—Querida, a Draco le encanta tomar todo lo que no es suyo. Es celoso por naturaleza, así que vas a usar a Theo para plantar esa semilla de la duda en su cabeza. Vamos a hacerle cuestionarse hasta su propio nombre.

—No sé, no lo veo…

—No tienes que ver nada, simplemente tienes que limitarte a seguir mis instrucciones. Voy a conseguirte una cita con Theo para… no sé, ¿el viernes?

—¿No habías dicho mañana?

—Oh, no. Mañana lo que harás será ponerle los dientes largos a ambos. Draco y Theo van todos los jueves durante la hora libre a la misma tienda en Hogsmeade. Ofrecen todo tipo de ropa, pero no hay nada allí que no sea de excelente calidad. A Draco le encanta coleccionar prendas que luego ni estrena, Theo suele ir acompañándolo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga allí? Tal y como la pintas ni siquiera creo tener dinero para comprar nada.

—El dinero no es problema —dijo Pansy con soberbia—. Lo que harás será probarte unas prendas de lencería y asegurarte de dejar la cortina del probador medio abierta para que puedan verte.

Hermione tragó saliva y buscó en la expresión de la Slytherin algo que le dijera que todo aquello no era más que una broma de mal gusto. Pero no, Parkinson sonreía con malicia de solo imaginarla siguiendo su enrevesado plan. La Gryffindor seguía sin creer que aquello fuera cierto.

—¿Quieres que me pruebe…?

—Lencería, eso he dicho. Pero yo iré unos minutos antes para seleccionar los conjuntos que vas a probarte. Te los dejaré en el probador y acto seguido entrarás tú y harás lo que te he dicho. No me fio de tu criterio con algo como eso.

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire cuando notó que sus pulmones habían empezado a arder. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aguantando la respiración?

—No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que Draco se fije en ti?

—Sí, pero…

—No hay peros que valgan. Irás allí y dejarás que la lencería haga su magia. Tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en este plan. Theo enloquecerá cuando le diga que quieres quedar con él después de eso.

—¿De verdad vas a venderlo a él también?

—Cuando se trata de perder o ganar, Granger, yo siempre gano. No importa a cuántos tenga que llevarme por delante.

—Es que no sé si quiero jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona…

Pansy suspiró con pesadez al verla morderse un labio, indecisa.

—Te lo voy a explicar de otra forma. Draco no aceptará que tal vez seas digna de su atención hasta que otro igual a él lo haga antes. En cuanto tú y Theo salgáis un par de veces Draco empezará a celarte. Yo he intentado ir soltándole algún que otro comentario para ir allanando el terreno, pero no se convencerá de que te quiere a toda costa hasta que no sienta que eres de otro. Creo que el hecho de que Theo sea su amigo le dará más morbo si cabe.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor —murmuró Hermione.

—Por una vez, Granger, deja de ser tan… Gryffindor. Piensa como una Slytherin por un momento. Enfócate en todo lo que deseas a Draco, en todo el tiempo que has reprimido tus sentimientos y en lo que darías por colarte bajo sus sábanas y disfrutar del placer prohibido… ¿Realmente lo quieres? Piénsalo, ¿no ansías que agarre tus muslos y no te suelte hasta que ambos os hayáis corrido? —Hermione se llevó ambas manos al rostro, pero la Slytherin agarró sus muñecas, las apartó y se acercó para mirarla más de cerca—. Responde, ¿sí o no?

—Sí —dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Se sentía completamente avergonzada.

—Entonces piensa que necesitas a Theo para conseguirlo. No te preocupes, él va a disfrutar lo que dure… pero el premio es Draco. Si necesitas usar a otras personas para llegar a él, hazlo. Lo único que debería importarte es conseguir lo que quieres.

* * *

El jueves fue una completa tortura para Hermione desde el mismo instante en que se levantó. Había tenido pesadillas por la noche, de esas que no recuerdas nada al despertar pero que te dejan el cuerpo horriblemente tenso y agarrotado. No pudo quitarse de la cabeza el malévolo plan que Pansy había ideado para ella ni durante el desayuno ni en las clases. Se mostró distraída todo el tiempo, como si su mente y su cuerpo actuaran de manera independiente.  
Ron ya se había recuperado del envenenamiento, Harry se había obligado a olvidar lo ocurrido con Pansy el día anterior y Ginny seguía igual de molesta que de costumbre. No podía creer que no se diera cuenta de que él no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ella, de que solo la veía como a una amiga… o peor aún, como a una hermana.

Después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Hermione se perdió entre el gentío de los pasillos intencionadamente. La última clase antes de la hora libre era la de Pociones, así que ella y Pansy se encontrarían en la sala de los Menesteres para terminar de darle los últimos retoques al plan.

—¿Qué parte de "mantén a esa zorra pelirroja alejada de mi hombre" no has entendido? —fue lo primero que dijo Pansy al verla aparecer por la puerta—. ¿Por qué motivo puede ella sobarlo a su antojo y yo no puedo ni mirarlo? Casi lo desgasta a la hora del almuerzo con tanto abrazo.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá y profirió un sonoro y largo suspiro.

—Porque ella es su amiga y tú no.

—Pero ella quiere ser _más_ que una amiga.

—Sí, pero él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta todavía.

—Oh, vamos, pero si me he dado cuenta hasta yo… ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo para no ver algo tan obvio?

—Supongo que nunca se ha planteado tener algo con Ginny —explicó la Gryffindor—. Aunque no sé qué pasaría si alguien intentara hacerle ver todo el interés que tiene ella en su persona.

—Tendré que embarazar a Potter antes de que eso suceda —bromeó Pansy, sentándose a su lado—. Cuando sea mío lameré su cara delante de ella para demostrarle quién manda. Pero ahora hablemos de tu "momento estelar"… ¿Estás preparada?

Hermione la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Sabes que no —dijo, descalzándose y subiendo los pies al sofá—. Tu plan es descabellado.

—Puede ser, pero te aseguro que será cien por cien efectivo… a menos que tu estúpida moral lo arruine todo.

—He intentado concienciarme de lo que está a punto de pasar, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Pansy rodó los ojos mientras se sacaba algo del interior de su túnica. Se inclinó un poco para dejar aquello sobre la mesa antes de volver a acomodarse en el sofá.

—Setenta galeones —dijo la Slytherin—. Puedes comprarte el conjunto que más te guste, considéralo un aliciente para que te esfuerces un poco más con lo que respecta a mi objetivo.

Hermione miró la pequeña bolsita de piel que había sobre la mesa. Hizo unos rápidos cálculos y determinó que aquella cantidad equivalía a trescientas cincuenta libras esterlinas.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—Vas a hacerlo —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa—. Eso para mí es calderilla, Granger. Además, necesitarás ese conjunto para tu jugada final.

—¿Jugada final?

—Claro. A diferencia de ti yo ya he ideado todo un plan en mi cabeza para que conquistes a Draco, y como todo plan que se precie necesita una jugada final que le ponga el broche de oro. Pero no hagas más preguntas, ya hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento. Mientras tanto… —cogió su varita e hizo aparecer una tetera y un par de tazas de la nada.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione tomando la que le ofrecía—. ¿De verdad estás segura de que esto funcionará?

—Del todo segura —respondió Pansy antes de darle un sorbito a su té—. Aunque tenemos que tener en cuenta el duelo del domingo. Es tan importante que conozcas sus puntos fuertes como los débiles, así que después de cenar vendremos aquí a practicar —comentó mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia el espacio de la sala que estaba despejado.

—Será difícil ganar el duelo contra él, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no será necesario que lo hagas.

—¿Quieres que pierda a propósito?

—Por supuesto que no, eso solo te haría quedar mal frente a él —negó con la cabeza mientras soplaba un poco el líquido verdoso de su taza—. Lo he estado pensando y tampoco te conviene ganarle de nuevo. El ego de Draco no soportaría que le vencieras dos veces seguidas, terminaría aborreciéndote de tal forma que ni Salazar conseguiría que dejara de hacerlo. Lo que tienes que hacer el domingo es mantenerte en su mismo nivel, asegurarte de que nadie gane ni pierda. Para cuando los profesores se den cuenta y tengáis que parar debéis haber quedado empatados. Draco quiere venganza por la paliza que le di en el Quidditch hace unos días siendo tú, pero si ve que en realidad no sois tan diferentes puede cambiar un poco su percepción de ti.

—Entiendo…

—Sé que Draco es un tanto complicado, pero si conseguimos eso ya habremos recorrido gran parte del camino —se terminó su té y ordenó a la tetera que le sirviera otra taza—. Por cierto, siento curiosidad sobre en qué momento empezaste a fijarte en alguien que siempre se había portado tan mal contigo.

Hermione se atragantó con su bebida y tuvo que toser un par de veces para aliviar el picor de su garganta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Parkinson quería saber por qué se había obsesionado con su amigo?

—Pues… no sé en qué momento ocurrió, y tampoco estoy orgullosa de que pasase. Es decir, ¿significa eso que no me doy a valer? Debería estar saliendo con alguien que me respetase, ¿verdad? Lo he pensado muchas veces, aunque supongo que fue su sonrisa, tal vez su soberbia… En definitiva, creo que me gusta porque sé que es inalcanzable.

—No creo que no te des a valer —respondió Pansy—. Draco es el chico más mezquino que conozco, y ahora que llevo unos días tratando contigo puedo afirmar que tú eres una de las chicas más dulces y nobles del castillo. Y no es por halagarte, Granger, tampoco te emociones. Con eso quiero darte a entender que los polos opuestos se atraen, siempre lo hacen.

—Supongo que es por eso que te mueres por Harry.

—Yo no me muero por nadie… pero sí, Potter consigue volverme loca de vez en cuando.

—Puedes estar en lo cierto.

—Siempre lo estoy —Hermione estaba a punto de darle otro sorbo a su té pero Pansy le quitó la taza de las manos antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. Ahora coge el dinero. Es la hora de la acción.

* * *

Hermione esperó escondida en un callejón cercano a que Pansy saliera por la puerta. La había visto pasearse por la tienda a través del escaparate, mirando aquí y allá y cogiendo prenda tras prenda. Cuando las colgó en uno de los probadores y salió disimuladamente Hermione tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Le tocaba a ella seguir con el plan establecido, así que se armó de valor y entró en aquella tienda tan exclusiva. Se metió en el probador y, tal y como le había explicado Parkinson, dejó la cortina un poco abierta. Gracias a Merlín no había nadie allí en ese momento.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo. Apenas reconocía a la chica que allí se reflejaba, pero su crisis existencial podía esperar hasta que acabara el día y se metiera en la cama. Sabía que terminaría yéndose a la carrera tan pronto como se permitiera pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Frunció los labios y empezó a desvestirse. Puso su ropa del colegio a un lado y cerró los ojos mientras se desabrochaba el sostén. Sus braguitas cayeron a sus pies antes de poder replantearse mejor la situación. Luego miró las prendas que Pansy había colgado a su izquierda y reprimió un sollozo a duras penas. Bien, estaba claro que ella nunca, _jamás_ habría escogido algo tan… provocativo, pero iba a intentar seguir el plan al pie de la letra. No quería arruinarlo todo, no cuando sus ganas de salir victoriosa de aquel acuerdo con la Slytherin eran cada vez más y más grandes.

Cogió el primer conjunto y se lo puso rápidamente. Ambas prendas eran negras y translúcidas, el sujetador estaba cubierto por un encaje hermoso y la braguita contaba con un par de volantes a cada lado de sus caderas. La puerta de la tienda sonó y Hermione se puso rígida al instante. Se echó una pequeña ojeada para comprobar cómo estaba, nunca antes se había probado algo tan insinuante… y aunque no podía negar que aquel conjunto le venía como anillo al dedo, tampoco podía evitar sentirse completamente desnuda. Y es que _prácticamente_ lo estaba, y ahora podía sentir cómo alguien había clavado los ojos en su espalda. Con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo, Hermione comprobó a través del cristal que se trataba de Draco y su amigo. Los dos parecían embelesados con la silueta de su cuerpo que se dejaba entrever por el espacio ente la pared y la cortina. El primero se mordió un labio, el segundo se llevó una mano al bulto que acababa de aparecer en su entrepierna. Eso confirmaba que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de quién era ella, así que hizo todo lo posible por disimular. Se miró de diferentes ángulos antes de decidir que definitivamente _no_ iba a probarse otro modelito.

Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, se escondió tras la cortina para ponerse su ropa. Al desaparecer de su vista pudo escuchar cómo los chicos se alejaban y empezaban a hablar entre ellos. Se mordió un labio y respiró profundamente de nuevo. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, las palmas de sus manos sudaban tanto que apenas podía secarlas en su túnica. Pero no podía quedarse ahí eternamente.

Todavía le temblaban las piernas cuando cogió aquel conjunto y descorrió la cortina del todo. Tanto Malfoy como Nott se giraron en ese momento y ella quedó completamente expuesta a sus miradas. A juzgar por sus expresiones ambos parecían realmente sorprendidos de verla allí... y de que resultara ser la chica sexy a la que se habían quedado mirando unos minutos antes.

Siguiendo los consejos de Pansy, Hermione se mostró altiva al dirigirse al mostrador. Pagó aquellas prendas tan caras y, sin dar las gracias, se volvió hacia la puerta y les dedicó una insinuante mirada a ambos antes de irse.

Todavía no sabía cómo diablos había conseguido hacerlo sin provocarse un ataque al corazón, pero ahora que estaba fuera y podía volver a respirar se daba cuenta de lo bien que había salido todo. Sí, contra todo pronóstico la primera parte del plan había salido a pedir de boca… Y una extraña sensación de bienestar empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica al saberse la causante de dejar a esas serpientes sin habla y con la boca abierta.

* * *

 _These girls are on fire!_

 **¿Me dejas un review bien sexoso? :3**  
 **Cristy.**


	7. Venganza

**NA : **Bueno, tengo una buena noticia para vosotros, aunque para mí es muuuuy mala. Resulta que me he dado cuenta de que va a ser imposible terminar estar historia en menos de 10 capítulos... así que intentaré que no pase de 15 (por mi salud mental)

Por cierto, ¿quiénes habían pedido en mi página de Facebook que este capítulo fuera una biblia? ¿Casi 9000 palabras os parecen suficientes? xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Venganza.**

* * *

Hermione estaba tan entusiasmada por la reacción de los chicos que no podía dejar de sonreír. No solo había conseguido hacerlo, sino que había podido apreciar en sus rostros la expresión que debió haber tenido Malfoy cuando entró en el gran comedor vistiendo la ropa de Pansy. El hecho de que le dedicara aquella mueca de desagrado había hecho que sus esperanzas cayeran en picado, que pensara que aquello era completamente imposible. Por Merlín, ¡era Draco Malfoy a quien quería conquistar! Teniendo en cuenta que ella era Gryffindor y nacida de muggles, ¿se podía estar más loca para intentar algo así? Pero gracias a las amenazas de Parkinson no había desistido en sus intentos y ahora por fin sentía que iba en buen camino. Porque su asombro al verla salir del probador no había sido fortuito, porque sabía que había deseado su cuerpo al menos durante un puñado de segundos. Sí, a Draco Malfoy le había gustado lo que había visto, eso estaba más que claro. Finalmente había conseguido lo que siempre había querido; ser capaz de llamar su atención… pero lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que ya habría otra serpiente interesada en ella.

Volvió a la realidad estando ya en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando empezó a cruzarse con algunos alumnos y profesores y fue consciente de que cualquiera podría ver lo que había en el interior de su bolsa con un solo y breve vistazo. Usó un hechizo reductor para encogerla y poder metérsela en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

A pesar de que todavía era temprano para la cena, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer decidió dirigirse al gran comedor. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando un siseo llamó su atención. Alguien la llamaba de entre las sombras de un oscuro y no muy alejado pasadizo. Hermione miró hacia allí entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Un bisbiseo en ese preciso momento le demostró lo contrario.

—Soy yo. Acércate de una vez.

La Gryffindor miró a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que nadie podía verla y fue hacia allí con paso ligero.

—Hola —saludó.

—¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Lo has hecho? No podía esperar hasta después de la cena para saberlo.

—Lo he hecho —respondió Hermione observando cómo la Slytherin se escondía en la penumbra—. Tenías razón, se han quedado estupefactos.

Pansy asintió antes de dirigir la mirada a las manos de la chica.

—Te dije que compraras uno de los conjuntos.

—Lo tengo a buen recaudo —comentó Hermione mientras se daba unas palmaditas en la túnica. Luego sacó la pequeña bolsita de piel con el resto del dinero y se la tendió—. Gracias por el préstamo, pero te lo devolveré.

Hermione creyó ver cómo Parkinson rodaba los ojos en la oscuridad.

—Si insistes… Por cierto, recuerda que nos vemos después de la cena para practicar y mejorar tus habilidades de duelo. Entra al gran comedor tú primero, yo iré en unos minutos para no levantar sospechas.

La Gryffindor asintió y se alejó de allí con paso firme. Era una sorpresa sentir tal confianza en sí misma de repente. Traspasó las puertas de roble y se sentó frente a sus amigos a la mesa, que al parecer también acababan de llegar.

—Ya has faltado un par de veces a Pociones —dijo Harry cuando la vio—. ¿Es que pretendes empezar a hacer pellas a una semana de la graduación?

—Sí —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada y tono burlón—. Quiero ser la chica mala por una vez.

—Hablando de chicas malas —Harry parecía seguir teniendo curiosidad por saber dónde había estado, pero Ron cambió el tema de conversación antes de que pudiera preguntar—. Mi madre pretende que me gradúe con el traje que le compró a Charlie cuando estaba en su último año, ¿os lo podéis creer? ¡Eso fue hace siglos! La lechuza familiar ha lanzado el paquete por una de las ventanas del dormitorio de los chicos esta misma tarde y ni siquiera ha esperado a que pudiera escribirle una carta a mi madre para pedirle, o mejor, rogarle que me deje estrenar algo por primera vez. Seguramente ha sido ella la que le ha dado órdenes expresas al animal para evitar tener que decirme que no, pero es que ese traje ya ha vestido a demasiados Weasleys en su vida, ¿no os parece? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ponerme algo que haya comprado yo mismo, algo que me guste _a mí_ y no a mi madre? —Ron parecía realmente fastidiado.

—Ya sabes que la situación económica de tu familia es… delicada —comentó Hermione mientras se servía un poco de pavo—. A los gemelos les está yendo muy bien con la tienda de broma, ¿has pensado en pedirles algo de dinero prestado?

Dicho aquello, Ronald se echó hacia atrás en el banco a la vez que profería una sonora carcajada.

—¿Los gemelos dejándome dinero a mí? Eso sí que es gracioso.

—Seguro que no te hace tanta gracia cuando tengas que ponerte ese traje y bajar aquí —dijo Hermione con sorna, rodando un poco los ojos—. Lavender, ¿me pasas el agua?

La aludida dejó de parlotear con sus amigas para mirarla con una ceja arqueada. ¿Acaso le había pedido algo raro? Desde luego así era como le estaba haciendo sentir con su actitud. Finalmente cogió su varita e hizo que la jarra se deslizara por encima de la mesa hasta Hermione, que se sentaba prácticamente junto a ella. Frunciendo el ceño le dio las gracias y se sirvió un vaso. Decidió echar una rápida ojeada a la mesa de los Slytherins mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo. Encontrar que los ojos de Draco Malfoy estaban puestos en ella hizo que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara violentamente, pero apreciar que Theodore Nott también la miraba de reojo en la distancia provocó que la sangre bajo la piel de sus mejillas ardiera tanto que empezara a sentirse ligeramente mareada.

—Hablando de cosas que dan risa —continuó Ronald, llamando de nuevo su atención y posando los ojos en Harry antes de echarle una ojeada a ella—. ¿Cómo lleváis el baile?

Ambos se pusieron tan tensos que hasta dejaron de respirar sin darse cuenta. Todo el calor que acababa de inundar el cuerpo de Hermione se transformó en hielo de repente. Su temperatura corporal cayó en picado con aquellas inesperadas cuatro palabras. No, no habían hablado del tema, ni siquiera lo habían mencionado en lo que iba de curso… y eso que eran muy conscientes de que no había nada que pudieran hacer para zafarse de aquello. Ron volvió a reír escandalosamente.

—Venga ya, ¿sabéis que el chico y la chica con mejor trayectoria escolar de cada casa inauguran el baile de graduación y ni siquiera habéis hablado para decidir con qué pie empezaréis cuando suene la música? ¿Sabéis que los mejores estudiantes de Gryffindor de nuestro curso sois vosotros, verdad?

A la mierda. Toda la confianza que había ganado aquella tarde acababa de irse a la mierda.

—Yo no sé bailar —dijo Hermione con entereza, pero no la suficiente como para mirar a los ojos a su futuro compañero de baile—. Me limitaré a intentar no pisar a Harry hasta que los demás se nos unan y pueda dejar de hacer el ridículo.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva forzosamente antes de decir:

—Ginny se ha ofrecido a darme clases de baile. Empezaremos mañana, ¿por qué no te nos unes? —luego miró a su amigo—. Tengo entendido que tu hermana es muy buena en ese aspecto.

—¿Estáis hablando de mí? —preguntó la irritante voz de la pelirroja al llegar con los de su curso y sentarse junto a Harry.

—Le decía a Hermione que mañana me enseñarás unos pasos de baile antes de la cena. Tal vez ella pueda venir para que nos ayudes a los dos.

La ya de por sí pálida y pecosa piel de la Weasley se volvió casi translúcida con aquello. Miró a Harry con incredulidad y una mueca de aversión durante tanto tiempo que él y su hermano se vieron extrañados ante su reacción. Finalmente la chica movió la cabeza y trató de fingir normalidad a pesar de que Hermione sabía que su cerebro acababa de colapsar.

—Esto… eso estaría bien, pero preferiría enseñaros por separado —se sirvió guisantes en el plato con excesiva energía, tanta que unos cuantos cayeron al suelo.

—O también puedes enseñarme lo que hayas aprendido con ella y así practicar juntos para el baile —propuso Hermione. Harry pareció estar de acuerdo, así que sonrió levemente al ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo la chica Weasley chirriaba los dientes. Satisfecha, le dio un último sorbo a su vaso y se levantó de la mesa—. Nos vemos arriba.

* * *

Pansy había visto a Granger levantarse de la mesa de los Gryffindors y salir del gran comedor, pero ella decidió quedarse unos minutos más en la suya. Estaba esperando algún tipo de comentario entre sus amigos, una mirada, cualquier cosa que le diera una pista sobre cómo había resultado su plan. Los quería confusos, desconcertados… pero no se mostraban de una manera diferente a otros días. Lo único que podía decir era que esa noche estaban especialmente callados.

Sin nada interesante que escuchar, la Slytherin se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala de los Menesteres. Granger leía un libro mientras esperaba sentada en el sofá, por lo que Pansy caminó hasta ella y miró dentro de la bolsa que había sobre la mesa.

—Buena elección —le dijo—. Puede que al fin y al cabo no tengas tan mal gusto.

—Lo único que me interesa ahora es tener la destreza suficiente como para estar a la altura de Malfoy en el duelo —respondió la Gryffindor, dejando el libro a un lado y levantándose del sofá—. Por cierto, ya sé cuál va a ser tu próximo movimiento con Harry… pero hay un pequeño problema.

—¿Ese problema es pelirrojo? Porque últimamente los estoy odiando a muerte.

—Es pelirrojo y tiene nombre y apellidos —dijo Hermione a medida que se movían hasta la zona de duelo—. Es Ginny. Se ha ofrecido a darle clases a Harry para el baile inaugural de la graduación.

La chica pudo ver cómo Parkinson apretaba las manos en dos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Era obvio que se estaba conteniendo para no gritar a todo pulmón.

—Tenemos que librarnos de esa arpía —masculló.

—Sí, si conseguimos evitarlo podrías ofrecerte tú. Sé que Harry no confiaría en ti al principio, pero su personalidad es tan perfeccionista que no podría soportar hacer algo mal. Detesta bailar tanto como yo, pero creo que preferiría aceptar tu propuesta a hacer el ridículo delante de todos.

Pansy asintió una vez, pero estaba visiblemente enfadada cuando se giró para enfrentarla. Hermione contuvo el aliento una milésima de segundo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan para quitarla de en medio?

—Había pensado en usar el veneno con ella, pero los síntomas solo duran un día y tenemos que reservar al menos medio botecito para dárselo a Ronald el domingo. Superados los síntomas, si quisiera terminaría quedando con Harry antes de la graduación. Y lo peor es que se las ha arreglado para que sea a solas.

Las fosas nasales de Pansy se abrieron tanto que su expresión adquirió un toque amenazante de inmediato.

—Hay que pensar algo para mantenerla alejada de Potter indefinidamente —gruñó—. No la quiero cerca de él, Granger. Tienes que deshacerte de ella. Haz que la expulsen, tortúrala, mátala, pero consigue que no vuelva a acercarse a él nunca más.

Hermione se mordió un labio. Conseguir lo que pedía era casi tan complicado como conquistar a Malfoy. ¿Cómo se hacía para que unos amigos no volvieran a dirigirse la palabra nunca más? ¿Cómo destruir una amistad de años en menos de ocho días? Sería difícil, pero quizás no imposible. Al fin y al cabo estaba intentando seducir a Malfoy… ¿Podía existir algo más arduo que eso? Ciertamente lo dudaba.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerla alejada —dijo al fin. Parkinson la contemplaba desde una distancia prudencial—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Pansy sacó su varita del interior de su túnica y la agitó sin previo aviso apuntándole al pecho. Un haz de luz impactó en su cuerpo y la hizo volar por los aires hasta impactar con la pared acolchada del fondo.

—Tendrás que ser más rápida, Granger. Los Slytherins no esperamos a que el contrincante esté listo para atacar.

* * *

No habían llevado un control del tiempo, pero estaba segura de que habían estado practicando al menos una hora. Granger había demostrado tener una curiosa destreza cuando al fin estuvo prevenida y centrada por completo en el duelo. No había una diferencia tan grande entre ellas, pero no estaba del todo segura de si sus habilidades serían suficientes como para mantenerse en el nivel de Draco. Al menos todavía tenían un par de días para prepararse.

Tal y como llevaba haciendo toda la semana, Pansy fue la última en entrar en su sala común por la noche. Distraída, pensaba en todas las maneras en las que podría deshacerse de Ginevra Weasley y, aunque todas ellas eran ilegales, no descartaba tener que decidirse por una si Granger no se ponía manos a la obra. Se regocijaba en el pensamiento de los sonidos que haría su garganta si la estrangulara con sus propias manos cuando una conversación llamó su atención un poco más allá. Había pensado que a esas horas todos estarían en la cama, pero al parecer en las mazmorras todavía quedaban un par de personas despiertas. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, manteniéndose fuera del campo de visión de los chicos cuyas voces reconocía a la perfección.

—No sé a qué está jugando, pero pienso descubrir de qué se trata.

—¿Por qué piensas que está tramando algo? —preguntó la voz de Theo.

—Por su comportamiento. ¿Acaso no la notas distinta?

Pansy quiso que la pared se la tragara ante la idea de que Draco la hubiera descubierto. ¿Había hecho algo para que sospechara de ella? ¿Sabría que estaba conspirando a su alrededor, que estaba ayudando a Granger a conseguir que se fijara en ella con la condición de que la Gryffindor hiciera lo mismo con Potter? Abrió mucho los ojos al cruzarse un fugaz pensamiento por su mente. ¿Y si Snape le había dicho algo? ¿Y si le había dado a entender que tuviera cuidado con ella? Draco parecía tan enfadado que aquella idea no parecía descabellada en absoluto. Tragó saliva. Todo se habría ido a la mierda si él descubría el sucio trato que había hecho con Granger.

—No me fijo en ella como para poder responder a tu pregunta.

—¿Me tomas por tonto? —Pansy podía visualizar perfectamente en su cabeza la expresión de repulsa que Draco le estaría dedicando a Theo en aquel momento—. Hasta el más imbécil del castillo conoce tu extraño y repugnante gusto por Granger.

Pansy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir que podía volver a respirar. No estaban hablando de ella, no pensaban que les estuviera traicionando… no, el incidente de aquella tarde con la lencería había propiciado que ahora estuvieran hablando sobre Granger. Tal y como quería. A pesar de seguir sintiendo su corazón un poco acelerado, Pansy esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso no te importa —espetó Theo con el tono de voz mucho más grave que de costumbre. Que no intentara negar su acusación era… interesante.

—Oh, eso tenlo por seguro. Allá tú con tus intereses de dudoso gusto… pero no intentes hacerme estúpido porque no lo soy. ¿Acaso no te fijaste cuando se paseó por el castillo con ropa ajustada y botines con plataforma? ¡Estamos hablando de Granger! ¿O cuando "deslumbró" a todos con sus habilidades para el Quidditch sin haber montado una escoba en su vida? —Pansy se asomó lo suficiente como para poder ver a Draco haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos—. Se atreve a desafiarme a un duelo y luego compra lencería en la tienda más cara de Hogsmeade. ¿Es que vas a decirme que no te parece extraño todo eso?

—No tanto como para considerar que está tramando algo contra ti.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—A veces pienso que el sombrero seleccionador debió mandarte a Hufflepuff, la casa de los que nunca se enteran de nada.

Pansy decidió entrar en escena en ese momento. Caminó hasta donde se encontraban y fingió acabar de llegar. Se hizo la sorprendida al levantar la cabeza y verlos allí sentados.

—Vaya, hola —dijo—. Pensé que ya estaríais acostados.

—Nosotros pensábamos que estabas en el dormitorio de las chicas —comentó Theo—. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Mejor no preguntes —intervino Draco con su característica arrogancia—. Hace días que se va por las noches y vuelve de madrugada. Sea quien sea el chico seguro que lo tiene contento.

— _Muy_ contento, ya sabes —respondió ella con orgullo, acercándose y sentándose en el sofá junto a Theo.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó con apremio.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de vosotros por hoy, me voy a acostar.

Pansy atrapó el brazo de Theo cuando hizo el amago de seguirlo y lo mantuvo sentado a su lado hasta que Draco entró en la habitación de los chicos y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber el moreno. Pansy se metió en el papel que le tocaba y le dedicó una mirada extrañada a su amigo.

—¿Qué te traes con Granger?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me ha pedido que te diga de veros mañana en Hogsmeade. En serio, ¿a qué juegas? ¿Con una Gryffindor?

—Espera, ¿que Granger te ha pedido qué? —Theo parecía la viva imagen del Barón Sanguinario. Se había quedado lívido y sin palabras.

—Sí, se me ha acercado por los pasillos y me ha dicho textualmente —Pansy se irguió y trató de imitar el tono de voz y los gestos de Hermione—: "Dile a Nott que nos vemos mañana en Hogsmeade… si quiere".

El chico frunció mucho el ceño mientras se pasaba una nerviosa mano por el denso cabello.

—Pero eso es imposible. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, creo que no hemos cruzado más de un puñado de palabras en todos estos años.

Pansy asintió ligeramente y fingió quedarse pensativa.

—Tal vez le gustes —Theo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Quizás se haya dado cuenta de que después de la graduación no volverá a verte más y querrá probar suerte.

—¿Tú crees? No sé, esto es muy extraño. Seguro que ella y sus amigos solo quieren tomarme el pelo.

—¿Por qué querrían hacerlo? Tú nunca has tenido problemas con ellos. Además, esto no tiene nada que ver con sus amigos, sino con ella, y no creo que Granger sea ese tipo de persona…

Pansy examinó la expresión de Theo minuciosamente, y tras un largo minuto concluyó que se encontraba dividido entre lo que deseaba y lo que pensaba que era correcto.

—Dime una cosa —dijo la chica, rompiendo el silencio y arqueando una ceja—. ¿Te gusta Granger? Sé sincero conmigo.

—¡No! —respondió él de inmediato. Aquella pregunta pareció ofenderle, pero su expresión se relajó cuando se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y comprobó que su amiga no lo juzgaba—. Bueno, tal vez.

—Vaya… no es que apruebe algo así, ya sabes, ¿serpientes y leones juntos? —fingió un estremecimiento—. Pero sabes muy bien que no necesitas el permiso de nadie para salir con quien quieras. Si realmente te gusta, adelante. Tal vez sea tu última oportunidad.

El chico se rascó la cabeza antes de levantarse del sofá de un salto. Demasiada información que asimilar como para quedarse sentado. Sentía la necesidad de moverse, de sentir que aquello seguía siendo la vida real y no estaba teniendo un sueño.

—Hay algo que no me cuadra… —comentó al fin. Pansy se preparó mentalmente para lo que pudiera objetar—. ¿Por qué te pide a ti que me lo digas en lugar de hablar conmigo directamente?

Pansy resopló. Pensaba que sería algo más difícil.

—Golpéate la cabeza contra la pared, a ver si hay algo ahí dentro —dijo con sarcasmo—. Tú y ella nunca habéis hablado. Seguramente le diera vergüenza pedirte una cita y acudió a la chica más cercana a ti, es decir, a mí —se señaló a ella misma mientras rodaba los ojos, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio que hubiera dicho nunca. Creyó distinguir cómo las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban levemente.

—¿Y cómo sé dónde quiere quedar? ¿No te ha dicho una hora?

—No me ha dicho nada —respondió ella—. Me dijo que te pasaría una nota si aceptabas. Supongo que mañana tendré que hacerle algún tipo de señal cuando la vea… no sé, ya sabes lo rara que es esa chica.

—Bien —Theo cuadró los hombros y asintió. La idea de tener una cita con Granger parecía gustarle cada vez más a medida que asimilaba que seguramente aquello fuera completamente real—. Con señas o como quieras, pero hazle saber que allí estaré… Y no te atrevas a decírselo a nadie.

Pansy siguió al chico con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta de su dormitorio tras él. Se levantó y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con delicadeza. Había sido fácil.

* * *

Hermione movía el pie con desesperación mientras esperaba a que sus amigos bajaran a la sala común para ir a desayunar. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que tardar tanto? ¡No quería llegar tarde a la primera clase del día! Parvati Patil era una de las pocas personas que quedaban allí, la vio recoger sus libros y apuntes de una de las mesas y caminar en dirección al retrato de la señora Gorda, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos volaran hacia aquellos pergaminos que sostenía.

—Espera —le dijo. La chica dejó de caminar y la miró perpleja. Hermione no entendía por qué fruncía el ceño de esa manera, pero eso no la detuvo de preguntar—. ¿Son los últimos apuntes de Pociones? ¿Me los dejarías para duplicarlos?

Sabía que debía saltarse las clases de Snape por el bien del trato con Parkinson, pero en el fondo no podía soportar la idea de estar perdiendo una posible información muy valiosa. ¿Y si el profesor había dicho algo interesante que no estuviera en los libros? No era seguro pero… ¿podría vivir con la intriga? Parvati era una de las mejores alumnas tomando apuntes y en algún momento incluso habían compartido los de algunas asignaturas para contrastar información, pero por algún extraño motivo ahora arrugaba un poco la nariz mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Consigue tus propios apuntes —espetó.

Hermione la vio salir por el retrato con la cabeza bien alta. ¿Qué pasaba últimamente? ¿Por qué de repente todas sus compañeras parecían no tragarla?

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Harry, que acababa de llegar a su lado.

Una vez en el gran comedor, Hermione escuchaba a sus amigos comentar sus planes para aquella tarde cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Pansy por casualidad. Habían quedado después de comer, pero algo en su forma de mirarla le decía que realmente necesitaba verla antes. Le hizo un disimulado gesto con la cabeza y ella respondió de la misma forma, confirmando así sus sospechas. Apenas había probado sus tostadas, pero Hermione suspiró, recogió sus cosas y salió del gran comedor sin dar explicaciones.

Subió un par de tramos de escaleras y esperó en el pasillo a que los pasos de Parkinson se acercaran lo suficiente.

—Estoy aquí —dijo cuando la vio aparecer—. Mi primera clase es en los terrenos del castillo así que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Pansy miró a ambos lados antes de tirar de la manga de su túnica y arrastrarla hasta un baño de chicas cercano.

—Si fueras otra persona no me correría tanta prisa, pero como sé que tienes que mentalizarte para no entrar en pánico… —se encogió de hombros—. Ya te he conseguido una cita con Theo.

Hermione tomó aire y asintió. Aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas al respecto, al menos ya estaba prevenida.

—De acuerdo… ¿Y cuándo es? ¿Mañana, pasado…?

—Hoy —respondió ella con firmeza.

—¿Hoy? —casi chilló. Tenía razón, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

—Sí, hoy es el mejor día para tener el primer contacto. Mañana tenemos el partido de Quidditch y el domingo te batirás en duelo con Draco. Necesitas hacerlo bien, él parece tener ganas de encontrarse contigo y no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Hermione suspiró. El día anterior le había encantado ser el motivo de su excitación en la tienda del pueblo, pero ¿cómo jugar con los sentimientos de una persona sin sentirse mínimamente culpable? Es más, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo o echaría a correr en cuanto lo viera acercarse? Cerró los ojos unos segundos, los suficientes como para imaginarse a Malfoy agarrando su trasero para atraerla a su cuerpo mientras impacta los labios contra los suyos. Sí, no debía olvidar el motivo por el que estaba arriesgando el curso. Se recordó a sí misma todo lo que deseaba alzarse con el premio, enlazar las manos con las suyas sobre la almohada y dejar que la tomara durante toda la noche. La sola idea de sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—Vale, ¿dónde hemos quedado? Supongo que en alguna calle escondida de Hogsmeade, ¿no?

—Sí, pero él todavía no lo sabe. Creo que todavía tiene sus reservas, así que tendrás que escribir una nota con el lugar y la hora y dársela disimuladamente cuando os veáis por los pasillos. Así lo convencerás de que no se trata de una broma. Ah, y asegúrate de ir a la sala de los Menesteres y elegir la ropa que te vas a poner. Ni se te ocurra aparecer con la túnica del colegio, recuerda que es una cita.

Hermione estaba procesando todo aquello cuando un sonido de tuberías las puso en guardia y con las varitas en alto. No pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos hasta que un fantasma salió por uno de los grifos del lugar. Ambas chicas bajaron los brazos cuando Myrtle apareció en escena.

—¡Chicas! —exclamó con pesar antes de volar rápidamente hasta la Gryffindor—. Te he estado buscando desde que Snape encontró la varita de tu amigo.

—Está bien, Myrtle. Sabemos que no nos delataste, no fue tu culpa que supiera dónde estaba —la tranquilizó Hermione.

—Oh, no era eso lo que quería decirte —el fantasma se frotó las manos con nerviosismo—. Aunque no sé si debería…

—¡Habla de una vez! —le instó Parkinson.

—¡Está bien! Es que desde que Snape descubrió que os ayudé con vuestros planes me prohibió volver a mi baño como castigo…

—Siento oír eso —se lamentó Hermione.

—Sí, me he visto obligada a vagar por las tuberías de todo el castillo, he llegado a lugares donde no había estado ni en mis años siendo humana y… he sido testigo de algo que te incumbe. Una chica pelirroja y con túnica de Gryffindor va diciendo cosas horribles sobre ti a cada alumna que se encuentra en los baños. Lo he presenciado tres veces desde que Snape me prohibiera el acceso a mi baño, pero estoy segura de que habrán sido más. Por las cosas que decía parecía odiarte demasiado.

Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta gracias a aquella revelación. ¿Ginny estaba hablando mal de ella por doquier? Sabiendo cómo era no debería haberle sorprendido en absoluto, pero ciertamente lo había hecho. Y mucho.

—¿Qué cosas? —quiso saber. Algo le decía que lo que escucharía a continuación no sería de su agrado.

—Pues… cosas. Cosas muy feas. Insinúa que eres un poco… _ligera_ con los hombres.

—Te ha llamado puta —tradujo Parkinson.

—Sí, no quería usar ese término, pero así es. Asegura que te has acostado con la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela sin importar su casa o edad, que lo has hecho con varios a la vez y… bueno, en definitiva que siempre quieres ser el centro de atención.

La Gryffindor solo se dio cuenta de estar clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando estas empezaron a sangrar. Eso explicaba el porqué de la repentina hostilidad de sus compañeras… ¿Por qué se dejaba humillar de esa forma? Hermione jamás le había faltado el respeto como llevaba haciendo ella tantos años. Pero eso acababa de cambiar. Ya no le importaba que fuera la hermana de su amigo, aquello había llegado demasiado lejos, tanto que había pasado de ser unos simples y tontos celos a convertirse en algo personal. _Muy_ personal.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el fantasma cuando se percató de las lágrimas que acababan de escapar de sus ojos.

—¡Shhh! —la interrumpió Parkinson—. Déjala, está sacando su pequeño lado Slytherin.

Sí, sí que estaba bien. Esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de ira. De cólera contenida. De querer verla arder como hacían antiguamente con las brujas y saber que no lo tenía permitido. Era impotencia, frustración. Pero estaba más que dispuesta a explotar de una vez ese diminuto lado Slytherin que Parkinson decía que tenía y hacérselas pagar todas juntas.

Hermione se secó la cara con la manga de la túnica y llenó los pulmones de aire de una sola vez. No podía verse, pero estaba convencida de que su rostro reflejaba una furia bastante inusual en ella. Parkinson se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Hermione se giró violentamente para verla.

—Tengo que deshacerme de ella —gruñó la Gryffindor.

—¿Quieres que la empuje "accidentalmente" por las escaleras? —se ofreció Parkinson.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Nunca había tenido demasiado orgullo o amor propio, pero aquella vez le salían hasta de los poros de la piel. Aquella era su lucha e iba a pelear por su honor. Todos esos planes que se habían negado a salir durante la semana aparecieron de repente en su cabeza.

—No, esto es demasiado personal como para eso. Tengo que ser yo quien acabe con ella, y ni siquiera me hará falta tocarle un maldito pelo para conseguirlo —todo iba formándose a la velocidad del rayo en su mente, todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección—. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

—Me hubiera sentido insultada si me excluyeras del plan para deshacernos de ella —respondió Pansy con malicia mal contenida—. Cuéntame de qué se trata.

—Harry y Ron van a ir a Las Tres Escobas esta tarde, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirlos sin que se den cuenta y lanzarles un obliviate cuando nadie te vea. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si eso va a conseguir que la arpía de Weasley no vuelva a acercarse a Harry, entonces obliviate es mi segundo nombre.

—Estupendo —sentenció Hermione con seguridad—. Yo me encargo de todo lo demás.

* * *

Por más que quiso no hubo manera de llegar a tiempo a la clase de Hagrid, pero contra todo pronóstico eso no le supuso un problema en absoluto. Estaba cansada de ser la chica buena y responsable a la que todo el mundo podía tomar el pelo o reírse de ella. Eso iba a cambiar ese mismo día. Ya no se dejaría de nadie nunca más, empezaría a darse a valer en ese preciso instante. De repente sentía la necesidad de experimentar el éxtasis de la juventud, de demostrar que ella también podía ser la chica mala y tomar horribles decisiones sin que le importaran las consecuencias, ¿acaso no lo estaba haciendo ya?

Fue directa a la sala de los Menesteres e hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Con el papel todavía flotando en el aire escribió la dirección y la hora con la mejor caligrafía de la que fue capaz, lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Luego se acercó a las perchas del fondo de la sala y empezó a mirar la ropa colgada. La tela era tan delicada como hermosa, y las prendas parecían recién salidas del armario de alguien como Parkinson… pero ella también merecía poder ponerse algo con lo que se sintiera sexy, algo que le hiciera sentir cómoda y segura a la vez. Cogió un conjunto y se metió en el probador. Iba a demostrarles a todos que no era tan diferente a ellos como pensaban.

Empezó por un par de prendas y terminó probándoselo todo. Se sentía extraña, pero al mismo tiempo se veía endemoniadamente bien. Pensó que tal vez podía acostumbrarse a ello con el tiempo.

La hora pasó rápido, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba saliendo de la sala de los Menesteres para dirigirse a su segunda clase del día… pero justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para bajar las escaleras se encontró con un grupo de Slytherins en el pasillo. Todos estaban de pie junto al aula de Aritmancia, seguramente esperando a que llegara la profesora Vector para empezar a dar clase. Encontró a Pansy y a sus amigos de inmediato. Malfoy se apoyaba en la pared mientras que ella y Nott permanecían frente a él. Solo este último se percató de su presencia al principio, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Hermione solo fue consciente de haberse quedado clavada en el suelo cuando decidió volver a caminar, pero en lugar de doblar la esquina sus pasos la llevaron directamente a su encuentro. Se sentía más segura que nunca, sus ganas de exhibir su lado más rebelde de una vez por todas se habían comido sus inseguridades y su recato.

Nott no podía apartar la mirada de ella a medida que se acercaba, pero su rostro reflejaba el horror de quien no quería ser visto con una Gryffindor delante de todos. A Hermione ya le daba igual lo que quisieran los demás. Malfoy y Parkinson repararon en ella en el momento en el que le dedicó una mirada pícara al Slytherin y aminoró un poco el paso para rozar la mano con la suya.

Pansy la vio alejarse con paso ligero pero firme. No se giró para verlo por encima del hombro una última vez, simplemente siguió su camino y desapareció entre la gente. La Slytherin echó un rápido vistazo a sus amigos. Theo mantenía la mano en la que le había pasado la nota en el interior de su bolsillo mientras miraba hacia otro lado tratando de disimular. Draco chocó el hombro contra el del chico al pasar entre él y Pansy y entrar en el aula con aire enojado. No podía saber con seguridad si su reacción se debía a que no le gustaba que Theo tuviera algo con Granger o que Granger se estuviera viendo con alguien. Había una gran diferencia entre ambas posibilidades, pero de alguna manera las dos creaban estragos en el interior de Draco. Ahora solo debía descubrir de cuál de ellas se trataba.

* * *

Hermione trató de concentrarse en las clases que quedaban hasta el almuerzo, pero estaba tan ansiosa por llevar a cabo su plan que a duras penas podía pensar en otra cosa. Salió de su obnubilación cuando Harry le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Hermione volvió a la realidad y miró la mano levantada de su amigo sin entender nada.

—El profesor Flitwick ha preguntado quién está haciendo el trabajo voluntario —le susurró disimuladamente.

—Oh —levantó la mano de manera instintiva, y lo hizo tan rápido porque bien sabía Merlín que ella nunca dejaba un trabajo sin hacer… a excepción de aquel. Ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta del poco tiempo que le quedaba y de la tranquilidad con la que se lo estaba tomando. Pero es que ese trato había vuelto su mundo del revés, y en ese momento ni siquiera sabía si al final le iba a dar tiempo a terminarlo.

—Ah, veo que los Hufflepuffs están siendo más aplicados en la recta final —comentó el profesor—. ¡Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff!

Ronald bufó a su lado mientras ella se inclinaba un poco hacia Harry.

—¿Cómo llevas el trabajo?

—No demasiado bien —respondió—. Si hubiera tardado cinco minutos menos y hubiera podido sacar ese libro antes que Parkinson seguramente ya lo habría terminado… pero ahora dependo de que ella lo termine y lo devuelva a la biblioteca.

—¿No me dijiste que te ofreció consultarlo con ella?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —el chico definitivamente no entendía a dónde quería llegar a parar.

Se acercó un poco más a su oído y susurró:

—En lugar de esperar a que lo devuelva, ¿por qué no le preguntas cuándo va a volver a la biblioteca para ir con ella? Al fin y al cabo parece que no le importa compartir el libro contigo.

—Ya, pero…

—¿No has pensado que es posible que lo devuelva tan tarde que no te dé tiempo a terminar el trabajo a tiempo?

El chico se quedó mirando el libro frente a él durante unos segundos.

—Tienes razón, ¿pero cómo le propongo algo así?

—Prueba a hacerlo como la última vez, acercándote a ella. Seguro que no le parece mala idea, ya te dije que siento que esa chica ha cambiado —añadió Hermione recordando las palabras que la misma Parkinson dijo sobre sí misma mientras ocupaba su cuerpo.

—¿Alguna duda? ¿Ninguna? No olvidéis practicar el encantamiento Avis para el próximo día, ¡pero no ataquéis a nadie con él! ¿Entendido? —exclamó el pequeño profesor subido a su mesa.

Impaciente como estaba, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió del aula para dirigirse al gran comedor al desesperante ritmo de sus amigos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —se preocupó Harry—. Te noto un poco… hiperactiva.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Los nervios la estaban comiendo por dentro, y aunque era más que evidente para todos simplemente no podía tranquilizarse.

—Supongo que tengo un poco de hambre.

—Tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que hoy no has desayunado apenas

—Yo estaría comiéndome hasta las antorchas de las paredes si fuera tú —añadió Ronald.

—Prefiero esperar a llegar al gran comedor —se burló Hermione.

Los chicos parlotearon un poco sobre lo bueno que era que por fin fuera viernes y de las ganas que tenían de jugar ese partido tan decisivo contra Slytherin mañana. Era la última vez que se enfrentaban a las serpientes en Hogwarts y querían estar completamente preparados, por eso iban diciendo que esa tarde se tomarían una cerveza de mantequilla y volverían al castillo a descansar. Hermione desconectó de aquella conversación y aprovechó el camino hacia el gran comedor para repasar su plan y asegurarse de que todo saliera perfecto.

La vio nada más entrar. La divisó entre tantos otros Gryffindors sin ni siquiera tener que buscarla. Allí estaba ella, deslumbrante con su pelo lacio y su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Sí, ahí estaba la chica que no había tenido ningún tipo de reparo en difamarla por doquier con mentiras y engaños. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione al acercarse a su mesa. Sí, ahí estaba.

Se las arregló para que Harry se sentara frente a la pelirroja mientras ella ocupaba un lugar al lado de su amigo. Se sirvieron y empezaron a comer. Un poco más allá, Dean leía la revista semanal que los gemelos habían creado para tener a su clientela informada de los nuevos productos y los próximos inventos que estarían a la venta en su tienda.

—¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo? —preguntó Harry al ver que el chico había terminado de leerla y la había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Claro —respondió Dean, tendiéndosela antes de empezar a comer su tarta de melaza.

—Oh, me acordé de ti cuando la leí esta mañana —dijo Ginny con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. Sé que hay varias cosas que te van a fascinar. Podría conseguirte un descuento si quieres.

Harry no le prestó demasiada atención a lo que decía la pelirroja, y aunque eso ya debió haberle supuesto un malestar general, Hermione entendió que era el momento de pasar a la acción. Se deslizó por el banco para arrimarse más a su amigo.

—Oye, pues esto de aquí sí que parece interesante —dijo, rozando la mano del chico al señalar uno de los productos en la página.

Su cuerpo y el de Harry estaban _incómodamente_ cerca, prácticamente no había espacio entre ellos y Hermione sintió como si estuviera cometiendo algún tipo de incesto. Pero por la cara que Ginny estaba poniendo en ese momento valía absolutamente la pena.

—Sí, aunque creo que me pasaré antes de ir a las Tres Escobas para comprar esto… —comentó el chico mientras se apartaba un poco de ella disimuladamente.

—Espera Harry, tienes algo ahí —dijo Hermione con voz dulce antes de pasarse el dedo pulgar por la lengua y acercárselo a la cara. Lo frotó por la comisura de sus labios mientras trataba de no morir del asco e intentaba morderse un labio de manera sensual. Acarició un poco su labio inferior antes de decidir que ya era suficiente. No soportaba seguir haciendo eso, se sentía realmente horrible. Volvió a su sitio y procuró comportarse con normalidad mientras esperaba que nadie más que ellos tres se hubiera percatado de aquel momento tan insinuante por su parte. Sabía de sobra que Harry no le daría mayor importancia a pesar de haberse tratado de una situación bastante "erótica". Por descontado, también se esperaba que la reacción de Ginny fuera la que finalmente tuvo. Podía oír sus gritos internos y sentir el ardor de su cuerpo a la vez. Esa pelirroja estaba a punto de prenderse en llamas ella sola, sus ojos incluso se habían enrojecido de la rabia que se había apoderado de ella. Hermione la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió ladeadamente el tiempo suficiente como para que se sintiera amenazada.

Se sirvió un poco más de ensalada y fijó la vista en su plato hasta terminar. Ahora solo debía acudir a las dos últimas clases del día y esperar que Parkinson hiciera bien su trabajo.

* * *

La Slytherin no pudo quitarse la imagen de Granger sobando a Potter en el gran comedor en lo que quedaba de día. Si bien ya sabía que eso iba a ocurrir no lo hacía menos asqueroso. Al menos la cabeza de la Weasley pareció a punto de explotar al presenciar la escena, tal y como Granger predijo cuando le explicó el plan.

—¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? —preguntó una voz a su lado. Estaban saliendo de su última clase, y aunque Theo no tenía ninguna prisa ella definitivamente sí.

—Pues no, pero por la manera en la que Granger te dio la nota parecía como si fuera ella quien quisiera que se enterara todo el mundo.

Ambos miraron al rubio que caminaba con paso ligero unos metros más allá.

—¿Crees que se lo imagina?

—Seguramente. ¿Es que te importa su opinión?

Theo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que me preocupa es… él. Lo conoces tan bien como yo y sabes que no juega limpio.

—¿Algún Slytherin lo hace? —Pansy entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba—. Tú tampoco eres un santo.

—Ni pretendo serlo… pero sé dónde está el límite. No sé si me entiendes.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Los dos sabemos que esa actitud se debe a que algo le ha molestado —comentó la chica mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia Draco—. Y además bastante. Creo que después de tantos años considera a Granger como algo "propio", algo personal, y tú vas a quedar con ella de la noche a la mañana.

—¿De verdad crees que puede estar interesado en ella? —Theo tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no reírse a carcajadas.

—Por supuesto, no sé si en el fondo tendrá un interés romántico en ella, pero lo que es innegable es que siente algo. Todo el odio que le profesa debe tener una explicación.

—Tú y yo hemos sido testigos de cómo le ha hecho la vida imposible en el colegio desde primer año.

—Sí, Granger siempre ha sido su juguete y ahora tú estás jugando con ella. Ya sabes que no le gusta que toquen sus cosas —Theo se desvió hacia las mazmorras pero Pansy se dirigió a la planta principal—. Luego nos vemos.

Su amigo asintió y se fue sin decir una palabra. Lo que más le gustaba de estar con él era que no tenía que inventar excusas, realmente le daba igual la vida de los demás y lo que tuvieran que hacer con ellas.

Pansy caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los bancos cercanos a la puerta que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Debía controlar a todas las personas que pasaran por allí, no podía permitir que Potter y su amigo se perdieran en la multitud… de lo contrario la culpa de que el plan saliera mal sería solamente suya.

Se notaba que era viernes en el hecho de que medio castillo estaba aprovechando la hora libre para ir a Hogsmeade o salir a tomar el aire a los jardines. Pansy estaba tan concentrada en encontrar a Potter que casi le da un infarto al girar la cabeza y ver al profesor Snape de pie junto a ella. Mantenía la vista fija al frente y las manos enlazadas en la espalda. Su rostro era impasible y parecía estar llevando a cabo su tarea rutinaria de controlar a los alumnos, pero la alumna de su casa sabía perfectamente que la única a la que estaba vigilando era a ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco al comprender que con él ahí no podría lanzar un obliviate a los Gryffindors. Ahora miraba en todas direcciones, consciente de haberse quedado en shock un par de minutos. ¿Los habría perdido? ¿Su despiste habría echado por tierra el plan de Granger?

Contuvo el aliento cuando al fin los divisó en la distancia. Iban hablando entre ellos distraídamente y la gente parecía pasarles de largo, era la situación perfecta para apuntarles con la varita sin que nadie se diera cuenta… pero Snape no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y según la advertencia que les había hecho a ella y a Granger en su despacho no iba a dejar de vigilarlas hasta que el curso terminara.

Siguió a los chicos con la mirada mientras se alejaban de ella y se acercaban cada vez más a la salida. Sus hombros se hundieron un poco al perder toda esperanza, pensaba que ya no había manera de solucionar aquello cuando un grito llamó su atención. Todos los que estaban cerca se giraron y alzaron las cabezas para ver a alguien suspendido en lo alto del hueco de las escaleras. No podía distinguirlo con claridad, pero aseguraría que se trataba del niño de Hufflepuff que había interrumpido su momento con Potter en la biblioteca unos días antes… ¿dijo que se llamaba Martin? Pansy sacudió la cabeza. Lo importante ahora no era el nombre del chico al que Peeves sujetaba por un pie y amenazaba con hacerlo caer, sino que Snape había salido corriendo hacia allí y ella volvía a tener vía libre para hacer lo que debía.

Con el corazón acelerado debido a la acción del momento, corrió hacia los Gryffindors y, camuflándose entre los demás, apuntó la varita a sus nucas y les lanzó el hechizo murmurándolo en voz baja. Acto seguido volvió a guardársela en el interior de la túnica y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí. Aguzó el oído para escucharlos preguntarse dónde se suponía que iban. Casi podía imaginarlos con el ceño fruncido y rascándose la cabeza con confusión. Finalmente había podido cumplir su parte del plan y eso le provocaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Parkinson?

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba. Paró en seco y se giró para ver al Gryffindor.

—¿Potter?

—Sí, eh… —tal y como había imaginado, se rascaba la cabeza en ese momento—. Me preguntaba si querrías volver a compartir el libro del otro día. Puedo adaptarme a tus horarios de biblioteca, pero necesito terminar ese trabajo.

Pansy separó los labios al fijarse en los suyos. Le estaba proponiendo volver a verse en aquella mesa alejada de todos, volver a deleitarla con su presencia aunque fuera en completo silencio. Tan solo poder posar sus ojos indefinidamente en sus facciones tan perfectas ya era un regalo.

—Claro… iré un rato después de cenar —dijo. Luego miró con desdén la forma en la que su amigo tiraba de la manga de su túnica.

—Tío, tienes que estar descansado para el partido de mañana.

Pansy quiso matarlo con la mirada. Potter suspiró.

—De acuerdo, allí estaré. Supongo que prefiero el aprobado.

Pansy se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, pero no dejó de escuchar lo que esos dos hablaban.

—¿Ya recuerdas a dónde íbamos? —preguntó Potter.

—No, pero podemos volver a la sala común.

Bueno, tal vez ese Weasley no fuera tan imbécil después de todo.

* * *

Hermione había vuelto a su sala común con la excusa de terminar el trabajo. Tenía varios libros abiertos frente a ella, pero esperaba sentada a que todo sucediera. Esperaba que Parkinson no fallara en su cometido y tenía la esperanza de que Ginny también hiciera su parte, aun sin saber que formaba parte del plan.

Pasó otra página sin ni siquiera haber leído la anterior. No tenía por qué hacerlo, allí no había nadie en aquel momento. Todos estaban celebrando que al fin era viernes pero ella sentía que fingir que prestaba atención al libro la ayudaba a meterse un poco en el papel.

No pasó demasiado hasta que el sonido de unos pasos rompió la quietud de la sala. Hermione tragó saliva y se preparó. Con suerte se trataba de Ginny y su plan salía a pedir de boca.

—¡Tú!

Levantó la vista del libro. Efectivamente, allí estaba ella. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—Ginny, pensé que irías a las Tres Escobas con Harry y tu hermano.

—Maldita zorra —escupió la pelirroja, empuñando su varita y apuntándole al pecho—. ¿Me tomas por tonta?

Aquello fue inesperado. Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba desarmada. Su varita estaba sobre la mesa, así que alzó las manos y la miró con confusión.

—No sé de qué hablas, ¿por qué no bajas la varita y lo hablamos tranquilamente?

—¡Y una mierda! —el rostro de Ginny se estaba tintando de un color tan rojo que apenas podía distinguir las pecas en su piel—. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Eh? ¿Realmente piensas que no noto todos tus intentos de conseguir que Harry se fije en ti? ¡Eres patética!

—Ginny, no sé qué crees haber visto, pero te prometo que no es lo que piensas. Harry y yo solo somos amigos.

—¡Mentira! ¡Lo único que quieres es alejarlo de mí! Pero escucha esto, maldita bruja, ¡Harry es mío! ¡Él es solo mío y te lo haré entender de una vez por todas!

—Ginny, estás confundida, yo no quiero nada con…

—¡Flipendo!

Hermione salió volando por los aires e impactó en una de las estanterías del lugar. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se frotaba un poco la espalda y trataba de ponerse en pie, sin éxito. Definitivamente aquello no era la pared acolchada de la sala de los Menesteres.

—Ginny… —dijo la voz de otro Weasley.

Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a sus amigos mirando a la pelirroja con la boca abierta. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí, pero estaba segura de que habían visto y escuchado suficiente. En cuestión de segundos Harry pasó a verla como si de su peor enemiga se tratara, la examinó con una mueca de asco y le dio la espalda para ir a ayudar a la chica que seguía en el suelo. Se agachó a su lado y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró con preocupación.

—Yo… —Hermione miró a la chica que permanecía de pie un poco más allá. Parecía que haber sido descubierta la había dejado conmocionada—. No lo sé, Harry, me duele la espalda.

Harry volvió a ver a Ginny, esta vez con odio en los ojos. Ronald simplemente parecía no entender el comportamiento de su hermana.

—Será mejor que te vayas —le dijo. Parecía lo más coherente.

Hermione se apoyó en Harry para levantarse, sus manos enlazadas y el brazo del chico rodeando su cintura. Le dolía, eso no podía negarlo, pero definitivamente no lo suficiente como para no poder dedicarle una última y disimulada sonrisa a la pelirroja. Porque sí, lo cierto era que no había esperado que pudiera atacarla de esa manera, pero la buena noticia era que su plan había salido a la perfección.

* * *

 **NA :** He tenido una pequeña crisis escribiendo este capítulo y casi lo borro entero para empezar de nuevo. Lo siento si se nota en la calidad de la escritura :(

 **¿Me dejas un _buen merecido_ review? xD**  
 **Cristy.**


	8. Citas y partidos

**NA :** Próxima actualización: Y volar :D

 _Capítulo dedicado a Verena n.n_

¡A leer! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Citas y partidos.**

* * *

Después de presenciar cómo Ginny salía cabizbaja y con el ceño fruncido por el retrato, Harry ayudó a su dolorida amiga a caminar hasta el sofá. Ronald parecía haberse quedado petrificado en el mismo sitio.

—Hermione —empezó diciendo Harry. Se quedó callado el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza—. Lo siento, no tenía ni idea.

—No es culpa tuya —aclaró la chica mientras se sentaba con cuidado en el sofá. Un poco encorvada, volvió a llevarse la mano al punto donde radicaba el dolor en su espalda—. Ginny ha sentido esos celos enfermizos hacia mí prácticamente desde que nos conocimos.

—Nunca había notado nada…

—Ha sabido ocultarlo a la perfección… tal vez hasta ella misma supiera, aunque fuera muy en el fondo, que todo lo que pensaba e imaginaba sobre mí no tenía fundamento alguno.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana siempre se ha comportado así de hostil contigo? ¿Y todo por Harry? —intervino Ron, quien había vuelto a la realidad de repente.

—Yo diría que _hostil_ es solo un eufemismo…

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad. A Hermione le encantaba haber puesto en su lugar a la pelirroja, haber conseguido dejarla en evidencia frente a las dos personas más importantes para ella en el castillo… pero ahora tenía una cita a la que acudir. Se levantó lentamente ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

—No deberías moverte después de tremendo porrazo —se quejó Harry.

—¿Vas a la enfermería? Podemos acompañarte —ofreció Ron. Hermione casi percibió un atisbo de súplica en su voz. Quizás se sentía culpable por el comportamiento de su hermana.

—No, el dolor ya está pasando —mintió ella—. Siento que necesito tomar un baño.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la vieron desaparecer por el retrato.

* * *

Pansy daba vueltas por la sala con la vista fija en sus zapatos y las manos enlazadas a su espalda. Había mil formas posibles de que aquello saliera mal, Granger ya le había demostrado que no era la Merlín de su época en cuanto a trazar planes exitosos se trataba, y que estuviera tardando tanto en volver solo le provocaba una ansiedad terrible por no tener manera de saber lo que estaba pasando en esa torre.

Ahora que conocía las intenciones de esa arpía de acercarse a Potter excusándose en el baile de graduación era imperativo quitársela de encima para lograr su objetivo. Maldita sea, su idea de empujarla por las escaleras hubiera sido más rápido y efectivo. Con un poco de suerte incluso podría haberla borrado del mapa definitivamente.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo una voz rota de repente. Pansy se giró tan rápido que pudo apreciar el desvanecimiento de la puerta tras la Gryffindor. Frunció el ceño levemente. No iba a pasar por alto la expresión dolorida en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Ginevra me atacó —respondió Hermione. El dolor ya no era tan punzante como cuando acababa de impactar contra la estantería, pero definitivamente no iba a desaparecer por completo tan rápido.

—¿Qué le has hecho tú? —volvió a preguntar Pansy, deseosa de escuchar cualquier mal que hubiera podido ocurrirle a la Weasley.

Granger negó con la cabeza y trató de enderezar la espalda sin demasiado éxito.

—Nada, me pilló por sorpresa que me apuntara con su varita.

—¿De verdad pensabas que podías enfurecer a una chica enamorada sin sufrir las consecuencias? ¿Qué esperabas, que te pidiera educadamente que te alejaras de él? Yo te habría arrancado la melena con mis propias manos —dijo Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego volvió a ponerse seria—. Pero volvamos a lo verdaderamente importante… ¿el plan ha salido bien?

—Harry y su hermano lo han visto todo —explicó la chica—. Harry parecía realmente enfadado con ella, no creo que quiera volver a verla en un largo periodo de tiempo.

—Bueno, _un largo periodo de tiempo_ es lo único que necesito para hacerlo mío. Yo haré que después ni siquiera se acuerde de ella.

—Con ella fuera del juego ya tienes vía libre. Aunque dudo mucho que hubiera supuesto un problema que siguiera revoloteándole, Harry nunca pilla las indirectas. Todavía me pregunto cómo hizo Chang para conseguir que se fijara en ella.

—Es todo un misterio —respondió la Slytherin cínicamente. No le gustaba recordar esos tiempos en los que tuvo que verlo pasear de la mano de otra durante unos odiosos e interminables meses. Desde entonces su pequeña obsesión por él había empezado a crecer tanto que de repente lo quería suyo, suyo y solo suyo—. Vístete ya o llegarás tarde.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Caminó hasta el probador y cerró la cortina tras ella.

—Espero que esta cita salga tan bien como el plan para deshacernos de Ginny —comentó mientras se desvestía.

—Pues hubo un momento en el que pensé que no lo conseguiría —confesó Pansy—. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía a Snape justo al lado controlando todos mis movimientos.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado y Hermione asomó la cabeza desde el otro lado de la cortina.

—¿Dejaste que "viera" nuestro plan?

—No, he tenido especial cuidado con no mirarle a los ojos desde que sé lo de su destreza en legeremancia… supongo que estaría haciendo guardia, me vería y aprovecharía la ocasión para intentar averiguar qué tramaba en ese momento.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero menos mal que todo salió a la perfección —dijo la Gryffindor, volviendo adentro.

—Todo el mérito es de Peeves. Ya sabes, hizo de las suyas y distrajo a Snape el tiempo suficiente como para llevar a cabo mi cometido… por cierto, iré a la biblioteca con Potter después de cenar. Tengo algo que él quiere.

—Lo que Harry quiere es terminar a tiempo el trabajo de Encantamientos.

—Y yo tengo el libro que necesita. Algo es algo.

* * *

Hermione cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna mientras esperaba tras el mostrador y veía a aquel hombre regordete preparar su pedido. No podía dejar de pensar en la sorpresa que había aparecido en el rostro de la Slytherin al verla salir del probador de aquella sala. Por muy inmoral que le pudiera parecer jugar con una persona estaba decidida a comprometerse con su plan, y su reacción solo le daba la confianza suficiente como para enfrentar aquella cita con más determinación.

Un chico entró en la tienda en ese instante. Su corazón se aceleró, pero recuperó el ritmo normal tan pronto como vio que no se trataba del Slytherin... al menos no era el que ella esperaba. Aunque lo había visto por el castillo jamás habían cruzado una sola palabra. Era un par de años menor que ella, pero eso no lo detuvo a la hora de mirarla disimuladamente al ponerse tras ella para esperar su turno. Hermione no lo había visto hacerlo, pero había sentido sus ojos puestos en ella. Volvió a cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra. Notaba cómo el pantalón se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas y dejaba ver todas las curvas que ocultaba bajo su túnica de Gryffindor. La camiseta no se ceñía a su cuerpo de la misma forma, pero el hecho de que no tuviera mangas y su escote fuera asimétrico le daba un toque especial.

La puerta se abrió una segunda vez, y cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia allí se encontró con una enorme y brillante sonrisa por parte de su cita. En un acto reflejo disimuló su nerviosismo poniéndose el pelo tras las orejas, aunque luego tuvo que mover la cabeza con disimulo para deshacerlo. Nott pareció impresionado por su vestimenta, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Miró al chico de su casa que se encontraba tras ellos, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a Hermione para decirle algo al oído.

—¿De verdad es este tu lugar ideal para encontrarnos?

El vello de la nuca se le erizó con aquel aliento impactando en su piel. Hermione exhaló el aire en sus pulmones y negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía un labio.

—Qué va, es que le había prometido a mi gato que le compraría sus galletas favoritas.

El chico apretó un poco los labios y asintió, convencido.

—Nadie quiere a un gato enfadado, ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es —respondió ella mientras recogía el paquete que el hombre le tendía por encima del mostrador y lo metía en el bolso. Luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó su pequeño monedero, del cual sacó la cuantía justa para pagar.

Apreció por el rabillo del ojo cómo Nott le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia al chico de su casa antes de salir por la puerta. No podía estar segura, pero le había dado la sensación de que acababa de amenazarle de muerte si se le ocurría decir una sola palabra sobre aquel encuentro.

—¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?

—Algún sitio alejado estaría bien —dijo ella. Sabía exactamente el lugar donde debía llevarlo—. Podríamos ir a una pequeña plazoleta que hay al final del pueblo.

—Suena genial —respondió el chico, quien no ocultaba en absoluto su deseo de caminar hacia un lugar menos transitado.

Pasearon sin hablar y manteniendo las distancias durante unos minutos, pero cuando se aseguró de haber dejado atrás la muchedumbre y las miradas indiscretas típicas del centro del pueblo Hermione rompió el silencio. Sabía que debía tantear el terreno antes de pasar a la acción.

—Pensé que no accederías a quedar conmigo —comentó, fingiendo estar distraída mirando los escaparates de las tiendas que pasaban.

—Bueno, no voy a negar que fue toda una sorpresa que me pidieras una cita… —la chica se llevó una mano a los labios y trató de reprimir una sonrisa. Él arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba divertido—. ¿Qué?

—Tampoco pensé que fueras a considerarlo una cita… si te soy sincera, ni yo misma sabía cómo llamar a… esto.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Es extraño, sí. ¿Quién ha visto a la buena de Granger salir con un Slytherin? Es más, ¿quién la ha visto salir con alguien alguna vez? —por el tono de su voz, parecía que la idea de salir con una chica inexperta le gustaba demasiado—. Pero al fin y al cabo es una cita, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione de arquear una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mi primera cita?

—¿El hecho de no haberte visto nunca con otros chicos que no sean Potter y Weasley, tal vez? —se quedó callado unos segundos—. Espera, ¿has tenido algo con…?

—¿Con ellos? ¡No! —se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo—. No, conocí a alguien hace unos años. Estuvimos saliendo unos meses y luego seguimos hablando por correspondencia… pero la relación se enfrió demasiado. Tal vez hubiera funcionado sin tanta distancia de por medio.

—¿Un chico muggle? —quiso saber.

—No… —divagó un momento entre si confesarlo o no. Finalmente, no sin cierto reparo, decidió ser sincera—. Alguien de Dumstrang. Todo el mundo estaba tan pendiente del Torneo que nadie se dio cuenta de que me veía con alguien.

Nott pareció realmente impactado con lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Así que te gustan los chicos malos?

—Eso parece.

—Pues a mí me gusta el reto de intentar encajar con piezas que supuestamente no se ajustan a mí… quizás por eso decidí darte una oportunidad —definitivamente estaba haciéndose el interesante.

—Tal vez soy yo la que te está poniendo a prueba a ti —le advirtió.

—Ya lo he dicho antes, me encantan los retos —se tomó la libertad de cogerle un mechón de pelo y frotarlo entre sus dedos antes de soltarlo de nuevo—. Creo que es algo innato de los Slytherins.

—Sí, os da igual pasar por encima de cualquiera con tal de llegar a la meta —comentó la chica con soltura. Conocía de buena mano a la chica que lo había vendido por sus propios intereses.

—Los Gryffindors deberíais aprender un poco de nosotros.

—Si fuera una persona que hiciera esas cosas el sombrero seleccionador me habría mandado de cabeza a las mazmorras… y tal vez entonces no estaríamos considerando este paseo como una cita.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se rió con ganas. Acababan de llegar a la plazoleta, por lo que ambos se dirigieron a uno de los bancos. A simple vista parecían bastante duros, pero al parecer llevaban integrados un hechizo acomodador. Aun así, Hermione no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor al sentarse.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé —mintió—. Debe ser alguna contractura de haber cogido mala postura durmiendo.

La sonrisa pícara del chico le indicó que estaba pensando en algo muy Slytherin.

—Por lo general suelen dármelos a mí, pero… si quieres puedo intentar darte un masaje.

Hermione contuvo la respiración de manera involuntaria. ¿Un masaje? Eso supondría que Nott pusiera las manos en su cuerpo para tocarlo a su antojo… Y si bien era cierto que su cometido era ir deprisa en aquella cita de pega, tal vez aquello estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Miró sus grandes manos un momento antes de girarse suavemente a modo de respuesta. ¿Acaso iba a empezar a poner límites cuando ya había vendido todos sus principios por un chico?

Él no tardó ni medio segundo en apartarle el cabello a un lado delicadamente. Hermione se lo llevó al frente y se tensó cuando sintió sus dedos clavarse en sus hombros. Los apretó lo suficiente como para hundirlos en su piel, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño. Empezó a moverlos de manera circular, presionando también la palma en su espalda y provocando que su tacto dejara de hacerla sentir incómoda con el paso de los minutos… porque de repente su roce empezaba a sentirse endemoniadamente bien. Hermione movió un poco la cabeza y relajó el cuerpo para sentir sus dedos con más intensidad. ¿En qué momento habían pasado a su cintura? Sus pulgares ahora presionaban en el punto justo de su baja espalda y ella, sin saber cómo, dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Cuándo había dejado aquello de ser un simple masaje para convertirse en algo más sexual? ¿Cómo había podido conseguir que se sintiera de esa forma sin necesidad de estimular su zona más íntima? ¿Sin ni siquiera tener la necesidad de acercarse a ella?

Hermione se giró para verlo cuando las manos de Nott dejaron de tocarla. Lo hizo lentamente, y sin apartar la mirada de la suya una vez que sus ojos se encontraron. No hizo el amago de alejarse al comprobar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, tampoco cuando su rostro de facciones perfectas se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus labios se encontraran. No supo cómo pasó, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Hermione permitió que sus labios se entreabrieran un poco, pero el chico presionó la parte posterior de su cabeza para atraerla más a él y hacer que no tuviera más remedio que dejar que su lengua se colara entre ellos. Cerró los ojos. Estaba claro que los Slytherins no se andaban con rodeos, pero tal vez a ella empezara a gustarle eso de precipitarse.

* * *

—Recuérdame por qué estoy aquí —exigió Draco mientras tocaba una máscara dorada completamente lisa.

—Porque soy _tu pareja_ en _tu fiesta post graduación_. Tenemos que ir conjuntados si quieres hacer una entrada digna de alguien que se apellida Malfoy —respondió Pansy, luego hizo una mueca al ver la que había llamado su atención—. Demasiado simple para mí.

—Ya era lo suficientemente malo que mi madre me obligara a invitar a Lovegood, ¿por qué tenía que imponerme también que fueras mi pareja en mi propia fiesta?

—Oh vamos, ella es tu prima y yo soy tu futura esposa, así que no me hagas enfadar —dijo la chica en tono de burla.

—Prima lejana —apuntó él—. Y yo que tú no me reiría tanto. Seguro que no te hace tanta gracia cuando tengas que decirles a tus padres que tienes un enamorado por ahí. Espero que al menos el tipo sea lo suficientemente bueno como para romper el acuerdo matrimonial que firmaron nuestras familias cuando nacimos.

Pansy conocía los riesgos de ir en contra del deseo de sus padres, pero eso no hizo que perdiera la sonrisa en aquel momento.

—Jamás me fijaría en alguien que no lo fuese.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se paseó por la tienda como si estuviera en su casa. A sus padres siempre les había encantado organizar fiestas en su mansión con la élite del mundo mágico, y aquel lugar era el único en el que confiaban para comprar sus accesorios. Sabían que no era barata, pero compraban lo que querían sin pararse a mirar el precio. Aquella tienda especializada en fiestas de lujo ofrecía a sus clientes complementos que iban desde los tocados más extravagantes hasta las perlas más caras del mercado.

Pansy revoloteó a su alrededor fingiendo poner atención en las máscaras venecianas que ocupaban toda una pared de la tienda, luego echó un breve vistazo al exterior a través del escaparate. Los había visto desde que habían llegado, pero quería que Draco se percatara de lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera él mismo. Cogió una máscara plateada con diamantes incrustados y se la probó. Anudó un perfecto lazo tras su cabeza y se miró al espejo que había allí cerca. La máscara parecía haber sido confeccionada para ella, sus facciones encajaban a la perfección y el brillo que le proporcionaba a su cara le hizo quedar más que satisfecha. Sí, había encontrado la máscara ideal para ella. Tomó la misma para hombre y se la tendió a su amigo… pero este no la cogió porque toda su atención estaba puesta en un punto fuera de aquel local.

—¿Es ese Theo? —preguntó. Podía apreciarse en su voz un atisbo de cautela.

Pansy gritó internamente porque al fin se hubiera dado cuenta. Salazar, ¡si estaban justo en frente! Se acercó a él, entrecerró un poco los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y bajo esa maraña de pelo parece estar Granger —respondió, viendo cómo en ese preciso instante la chica de la plazoleta abría los ojos y los clavaba en sus espectadores—. Sí, definitivamente es Granger.

Draco frunció el ceño y apretó mucho las manos a sus costados.

* * *

Hermione no podía negar estar disfrutando, se le notaba en la respiración entrecortada y los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Jamás se hubiera imaginado estar besando a alguien como él, pero sus labios tenían algo que hacían que no quisiera despegarse de ellos. Un sabor casi salvaje, un ritmo frenético.

Hacía un buen rato que había visto a Malfoy y Parkinson salir de aquella tienda y alejarse en dirección a Hogwarts. La expresión crispada del chico no hizo más que darle más morbo al asunto. No entendió muy bien esa reacción en aquel momento, pero el hecho de saber que la había visto besando a su amigo le resultó de lo más excitante. Su cuerpo se hundía en el banco y su sexo ardía contra su ropa interior cuando el beso terminó. Los labios del chico se separaron suavemente haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Ambos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos.

—Está oscureciendo —dijo él al fin.

—Sí, deberíamos volver.

Levantarse y hacer el camino de vuelta resultó un poco más incómodo que el de ida. Ya casi no había nadie por la calle y podían escuchar claramente los pasos y la respiración del otro. Hermione se ajustó el bolso y decidió echar un leve vistazo al chico que caminaba a su lado. Este la miró al mismo tiempo y ella se vio en la tesitura de tener que decir algo para romper el silencio.

—¿Guardarás el secreto?

—Claro, y espero que tú también lo hagas —dijo él.

—¿Imaginas la que se formaría si corriera el rumor por el castillo?

—El escándalo sería justificado —Hermione asintió. No podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir—. Pero que tengamos que guardar el secreto no quiere decir que no podamos repetir. Podemos guardar todos los secretos que quieras.

Ella trató de reprimir una sonrisa mientras dejaba que su cabello tapara parcialmente su rostro. Claramente le gustaba a ese chico, y contra todo pronóstico a ella también le gustaba… y aunque no olvidaba cuál era su propósito con todo aquello, ¿quién decía que no podía divertirse por el camino?

* * *

Cuando Pansy vio a Granger entrar en el gran comedor se preparó para lo que venía a continuación. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que Theo apareció. Draco lo miró acercarse mientras clavaba el tenedor en la empanada con más fuerza de la necesaria. La furia en su mirada se hizo más que evidente cuando el chico se sentó frente a él y se pasó una mano por el pelo de manera despreocupada.

Pansy no dijo ni media palabra cuando Draco cogió su varita e hizo que el plato y los cubiertos de Theo salieran volando e impactaran contra el suelo cuando estaba a punto de servirse un poco de pollo. El moreno alzó la mirada y se le quedó viendo con sorpresa, pero la expresión en su rostro no tardó en tornarse airada. Media mesa de Slytherin dejó de comer para prestar atención al pequeño altercado.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Theo con desconcierto.

—Lo que estás haciendo es mi problema —gruñó el rubio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, no quieres que diga en voz alta de dónde vienes.

Theo entendió aquello como lo que realmente era, una amenaza. Su mirada se volvió tan sombría y tenebrosa que varios alumnos de primer año decidieron volver a fijar la vista en sus platos.

—Ayer mismo dijiste que no te importaba en absoluto —dijo entre dientes.

—Y no me importa, pero eso no lo hace menos… abominable.

—No suenas como alguien a quien no le importa —le reprochó Theo.

Draco miró de manera agresiva a ambos lados de la mesa para hacer que los que se habían quedado mirando la discusión volvieran a sus propios asuntos. Luego se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y murmuró:

—Tu actitud me parece detestable —escupió aquella última palabra con asco.

Theo también se inclinó para acercar el rostro al de Draco y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Ya deberías saber que no es típico de las serpientes preocuparse por lo que piensen los demás —dijo, luego lo vio rechinar los dientes un momento. Se podía cortar la tensión entre ambos con la punta de la varita—. Si te importa tan poco como dices entonces deja que haga lo que me dé la gana. Al fin y al cabo no serás tú quien se enfrente a las consecuencias —se puso derecho y vio aparecer un plato y unos cubiertos limpios frente a él. Luego pasó los dedos por el cuchillo instintivamente—. ¿O es que acaso querrías ser tú el que estuviera jugando con fuego?

* * *

Hermione seguía en las nubes cuando subió hasta el séptimo piso para reunirse con Pansy. Hubiera tenido que estar loca para pensar que alguien de Slytherin se sentía atraído por ella apenas una semana atrás, pero no solo Parkinson había estado en lo cierto al afirmar que le gustaba a Nott, sino que este había aceptado quedar con ella sin dudarlo… y por Merlín que esos besos no eran de este mundo.

—Ahí llega la mosquita muerta —anunció la Slytherin al verla entrar, riéndose escandalosamente—. Tú que siempre has ido de santa y ahora le comes la boca a Theo en la primera cita.

—Calla —dijo Hermione un tanto avergonzada, pasando por su lado y dejándose caer en el sofá—. Ha sido él quien ha dado el primer paso.

—Me lo imagino… —la chica se sentó a su lado y le dio un codazo en las costillas—. Pero tú no has dado un paso atrás para detenerlo, ¿eh?

—Solo me ceñí al plan —se excusó ella—. Os vi a través del escaparate, ¿su reacción ha sido la esperada?

—No… ha sido mucho mejor. Está súper celoso, es más que evidente.

—¿En serio? —los latidos de Hermione se aceleraron considerablemente. ¿Malfoy celándola? Tendría que verlo para creerlo.

—En serio. Casi se come a Theo durante la cena… se esfuerza demasiado por aparentar que no le importa, y aunque siempre ha sido un mentiroso nato se le nota a leguas que esta vez no puede ocultarlo.

Hermione no sabía si creer a pies juntillas todo lo que decía Parkinson. ¿Y si se hacía ilusiones para nada? ¿Y si Malfoy solo estaba enfadado porque Nott saliera con una Gryffindor y le hubiera sido indiferente que se hubiera tratado de Lavender, por ejemplo? Tendría cautela, no podía emocionarse tan rápido.

—Hemos quedado en volver a vernos mañana.

—Puedo ver en tu mirada que lo estás deseando.

Hermione resopló, aunque la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro.

—Tal vez —respondió.

—¡Venga! Nunca he tenido nada con Theo, pero como sé que los Slytherins somos los mejores amantes puedo apostar por que te ha encantado.

—No ha estado mal —Pansy arqueó una ceja—. Está bien, ¿quieres escuchar que ha sido estupendo? ¿Fabuloso? ¿Que de verdad quiero volver a quedar con él? Pues hala, ahí lo tienes.

—Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar —Pansy se rió antes de quedarse pensativa unos segundos—. Ojalá tu amigo fuera tan lanzado como el mío. Tengo la sensación de no haber avanzado una mierda con él.

—Tú que dices tener siempre la razón, ahí te equivocas. Aunque no los veas has hecho muchos progresos. Con Harry hay que ir despacio, pero te aseguro que no ha pasado por alto las pequeñas cosas que has hecho para llamar su atención. Solo tienes que tener paciencia.

—Es difícil tener paciencia cuando se te acaba el tiempo —se quejó la Slytherin.

—Al menos ya nos hemos quitado de en medio a tu potencial competencia. Sácale el tema del baile y ofrécete a ayudarlo. Dudo mucho que siga queriendo la ayuda de Ginny y, como ya te dije, seguramente sienta que la necesita. Odia no ser medianamente bueno en algo, pero detesta que los demás vean sus puntos débiles.

—Sí, todo eso ya me lo has dicho antes —bufó mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa—. Pero estoy segura de que me va a rechazar, y no es que lleve demasiado bien que me rechacen. Creo que no ha pasado nunca, tu amigo sería el primero en no caer rendido a mis incuestionables encantos.

Hermione tosió para ocultar la risa que amenazaba con escapársele de un momento a otro.

—Te va a rechazar, eso tenlo claro… pero tú deja la propuesta sobre la mesa. Cuando se dé cuenta de que no tiene alternativa volverá arrastrándose.

—Estupendo, soy su último recurso.

—Lo eres… pero sé que sabes cómo aprovecharte de la situación para darle la vuelta y conseguir lo que quieres —Hermione se desabrochó el botón de aquel ajustadísimo pantalón, suspiró y también puso los pies sobre la mesa—. Eres una Slytherin, ¿no? Demuestra tu astucia.

* * *

Cuando Pansy llegó a la biblioteca Potter ya estaba sentado en la misma mesa del otro día. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, iluminado solo gracias a las antorchar que colgaban de las paredes. Tomó aire y empezó a caminar hacia él, y a pesar de que lo hizo sigilosamente, Potter levantó la mirada de sus pergaminos y la miró a través de sus lentes.

Ella casi se queda sin aliento cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y trató de no mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad. No estaba muy segura de haberlo conseguido cuando se sentó frente a él y dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

—Perdona la tardanza —dijo en voz baja.

—No te preocupes —respondió él—. ¿Puedo?

Pansy asintió con la cabeza y Potter abrió el libro por la página donde se habían quedado la última vez. Ambos empezaron a trabajar, aunque ella no terminaba de concentrarse por completo con su presencia. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba que ese chico tuviera tanto poder sobre ella y sus sentimientos… pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por una parte ansiaba levantarse, golpear la mesa con los puños y gritarle allí mismo que despertara de una vez, que quería tener algo con él y que no quería graduarse y abandonar el castillo para siempre sin antes haberlo tenido entre sus sábanas. Maldición, lo deseaba tanto que acababa de quedarse fantaseando cuando se suponía que debía estar adelantando su trabajo. No podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, por otra parte sabía que debía hacer caso a los consejos de su amiga y seguir esperando… pero era injusto que Granger hubiera tenido una cita de esas que te hacen mojar las bragas cuando ella tenía que contentarse con quedar con él en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera podían hablar, ¿qué tipo de cita era esa?

Un carraspeo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Pansy levantó la vista para encontrarlo mirándola de una manera casi divertida.

—¿Decías algo? —murmuró.

—Te preguntaba qué opinas sobre lo que dice aquí.

Pansy leyó con atención el párrafo que señalaba su dedo y apretó un poco los labios mientras pensaba.

—Es muy subjetivo… me da la sensación de que la opinión del autor influye mucho aquí. No creo que sea buena idea añadirlo al trabajo, tampoco son datos muy relevantes.

—Tienes razón.

Pansy vio la oportunidad perfecta para sacar el tema del baile. Ya habían estado callados demasiado tiempo.

—Este libro es perfecto para este trabajo. Tengo la sensación de que vamos a sacar muy buena nota.

Él sonrió ladeadamente y ella se mordió un labio en un acto reflejo.

—Solo espero que el esfuerzo tenga su recompensa.

Pansy pensó exactamente lo mismo.

—Con razón eres el mejor estudiante de tu casa —Potter la miró y ella le dedicó una breve sonrisa—. ¿Cómo llevas lo de tener que inaugurar el baile con Granger?

El chico rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Parece que la gente ya no piensa en otra cosa… Los dos somos penosos bailando. Solo espero que la gente mire a los que realmente saben bailar.

—Yo sé bailar —dijo ella rápidamente.

—Sí, lo suponía…

—Podría enseñarte.

El chico frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Que podría enseñarte los pasos más básicos en un baile… digo, si quieres. Así no pasarías tanta vergüenza.

Potter parecía completamente desconcertado, pero… ¿acaso podía culparlo?

—Esto… gracias, pero…

—Pero no —dijo ella, completando su frase—. Vale, solo trataba de ser amable.

—Te lo agradezco.

Pansy decidió no volver a mirarlo en aquel momento. Mojó su pluma en el tintero y terminó de escribir aquella frase para disimular su descontento. Sabía de sobra que aquello iba a pasar, pero nunca se imaginó que su rechazo fuera a doler tanto. No es que fuera a ponerse a llorar ni nada parecido, pero definitivamente su rotunda negativa le había molestado hasta el punto de hacerle pensar en tirar la toalla. ¿Realmente merecía la pena tanto esfuerzo? Al menos Draco había empezado a mostrarse un tanto celoso con Granger, pero estaba claro que Potter no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ella. Podía empezar a salir con cualquiera que probablemente él ni se diera cuenta nunca.

—Le prometí a Ron que estaría descansado para el partido —dijo de repente, levantándose de la mesa. Ella no apartó la mirada de su pergamino—. Suerte mañana.

Pansy asintió y siguió escribiendo mientras lo sentía alejarse. La gran puerta de la biblioteca se cerró sin apenas hacer ruido, pero para ella se sintió como un portazo.

* * *

Hermione esperaba a sus amigos en la sala común mientras le daba a Crookshanks las galletitas de pescado que había comprado el día anterior. Cuando el gato terminó de comer rozó la cola por su pierna a modo de agradecimiento y desapareció tras las personas que esperaban al resto del equipo. Como era costumbre los días en los que había partido, todos los miembros del equipo bajaban juntos a desayunar. Cuando Harry y Ron aparecieron por las escaleras hicieron un recuento rápido.

—¿Y tu hermana? —preguntó Harry con un atisbo de desdén al referirse a ella.

Ronald se encogió de hombros. No la habían vuelto a ver desde que cayó en la trampa de Hermione y salió por el retrato, pero Demelza Robins dio un paso adelante para responder a su pregunta.

—Dice que nos adelantemos nosotros, que ella baja en un momento.

Harry asintió y dio la orden de ponerse en marcha. Hermione cogió su libro de la mesa y los siguió hasta el gran comedor. Aunque trataba de prestar atención a los partidos que jugaban sus amigos, por lo general siempre terminaba poniéndose a leer en las gradas.

Cuando llegaron, el equipo de Slytherin ya estaba desayunando, y tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de su presencia se escuchó en el comedor un gran abucheo por su parte y los de su mesa. Los alumnos de Gryffindor trataron de contrarrestar sus burlas con más gritos y abucheos. Aquello solo duró un par de minutos, pero la tensión entre ambos equipos no desapareció en ningún momento. La excitación de la gente era evidente al tratarse del último partido del año, pero el nerviosismo que se vivía entre los miembros de cada equipo era irrebatible. Algunos ansiaban conseguir la copa de Quidditch de aquel año, pero muchos otros se jugaban la reputación.

Cuando Hermione terminó de comer su tostada echó una ojeada a los Slytherins que vestían la equipación. Parkinson y Malfoy parecían estar repasando con los demás la estrategia a seguir aquella mañana, pero había un chico que no podía mantener sus ojos puestos en sus compañeros más de unos segundos. Cuando Nott levantó la cabeza y la vio a través del comedor, Hermione se sobresaltó un poco en su asiento. El hecho de que le sonriera consiguió sonrojar su rostro levemente, pero que le guiñara un ojo provocó que su estómago se revolviera de tan solo pensar en volver a verlo aquella tarde.

Harry se encontraba dando las últimas indicaciones a sus compañeros cuando Ginny apareció sigilosamente y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa.

* * *

Todos estaban sobre sus escobas y se mantenían en sus posiciones esperando el momento en el que la señora Hooch lanzara la Quaffle para dar inicio al partido. Potter y Draco se sostenían la mirada a cada lados del campo mientras que Pansy no podía apartar la vista de una cabizbaja y patética Weasley. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y sus pecosas mejillas se notaban más encendidas que de costumbre. Sin lugar a dudas el plan de Granger había conseguido destruirla. La Slytherin sonrió por eso. Era más que obvio que el partido sería pan comido si, aparte de conocer previamente la táctica de los Gryffindors, una de sus mejores jugadoras no se encontraba a pleno rendimiento.

La señora Hooch no retrasó aquel momento por más tiempo y todos siguieron la pelota con la mirada. Por un par de segundos se hizo el silencio en las gradas, pero Pansy volvió a levantar la comisura de sus labios al comprobar que Blaise había sido más rápido que el equipo contrario.

El juego ya había empezado y Draco pasó disparado por su lado para perseguir a la Snitch dorada. Pansy sabía exactamente cuál era su próximo movimiento. Estaba claro que el chico Weasley no había visto venir a Theo, quien había lanzado la Quaffle por encima de su cabeza para que Pansy la cogiera y marcara el primer tanto del partido. Una ovación gritó su nombre haciéndola sentir poderosa, pero un borrón rojo y dorado pasó por su lado tan rápido que tuvo que agarrarse bien fuerte a su escoba para no caer. Supo que había sido Potter cuando divisó un objeto dorado moviéndose muy rápidamente.

—¡Draco! —gritó la chica, llamando su atención y señalándole con el dedo la dirección en la que había ido… porque una cosa era que te gustara un chico y otra muy diferente dejarse ganar.

El rubio volvió a ponerse en marcha y la chica se desplazó por el campo de la manera acordada. A pesar de que sentía el viento helado de la mañana golpeando violentamente su rostro no se detuvo ni un instante. De nuevo se hizo con la pelota y se la lanzó a Blaise, quien anotó otros diez puntos.

La chica Weasley consiguió atrapar la pelota al pasar por el aro de su campo, moviéndose entre los jugadores en un triste intento de hacer algo útil por su equipo… pero no contó con que Pansy Parkinson tenía ciertos asuntos que resolver con ella, y no es que fuera a hacerlo pacíficamente. Salió disparada tras ella mientras ordenaba a gritos a los bateadores de su equipo que la atacaran. Estaba tan cerca que sabía que si estiraba la mano podría tocar las ramas de la cola de su escoba. Pansy se vio obligada a agacharse para evitar que una Bludger impactara en toda su cara. Había pasado rozándole el cabello al viento, pero estaba tan centrada en su objetivo que ni siquiera se molestó con los ineptos de sus compañeros.

Weasley estaba a punto de llegar a su campo, tenía que ser rápida si quería detenerla. Theo apareció justo a tiempo, dándole un empujón que la hizo desviarse lo suficiente como para que Pansy aprovechara la oportunidad y se pusiera a su altura. Chocó el hombro contra el suyo en el momento en el que se encontraba cerca de las gradas, haciendo que la parte trasera de su escoba impactara en ellas y perdiera el equilibrio. Profirió un pequeño gemido, soltó la pelota y cayó en picado la distancia que la separaba del suelo, y aunque en un primer momento dio la sensación de que se estamparía violentamente, al final logró hacer una maniobra para que su caída fuera lo menos dolorosa posible. Pansy cogió la Quaffle y se la pasó a su equipo con una mueca en los labios. Por lo que había podido ver desde arriba la pequeña arpía de los Weasley estaba fuera del partido, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de salir del campo por su propio pie era casi una decepción. Al menos había creído verla cojear un poco.

Pansy se permitió un momento de buscar a Draco y Potter con la mirada. Ambos ascendían, descendían y hacían giros imposibles mientras trataban de alcanzar la pequeña pelota dorada. Unos gritos eufóricos le recordaron que seguía en mitad de uno de los partidos más importantes de su vida, los simpatizantes de su casa saltaban y chillaban exultantes, confirmándole así que alguien de su equipo acababa de marcar otro tanto. Divisó a Theo buscando a alguien en las gradas opuestas, encontrándola casi al instante y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa que hizo suspirar a más de una. Granger cerró el libro que descansaba sobre su regazo y se mordió un labio con excitación mal contenida. Pansy llegó junto a su amigo en menos de quince segundos.

—¡Concéntrate! —le gritó.

Una Bludger pasó furiosa entre ambos, haciéndoles girarse para ver de dónde había salido aquella pelota. El miembro más joven del equipo de Gryffindor pareció enfadarse consigo mismo por no haber acertado y la chica rodó los ojos. Conque atacando por la espalda... Ella también sabía jugar sucio, y seguramente se le diera mucho mejor que a él.

El partido siguió con una gran ofensiva por parte de los Slytherins y una pobre defensa del equipo contrario. Si Pansy no se hubiera colado entre ellos aquel día seguramente hubieran tenido las de ganar. La táctica de Potter era buenísima, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra ellos habiendo tenido tiempo de preparar un contraataque. Gryffindor consiguió anotar dos o tres veces, pero era obvio que contar con una jugadora menos estaba haciendo estragos en el equipo.

Los corazones de todos los presentes se aceleraron cuando Potter y Draco empezaron a volar hombro con hombro, ambos con los brazos extendidos en la misma dirección. Parecía que uno de ellos había conseguido acariciar la Snitch con la yema de los dedos, pero todo pasó tan deprisa que nadie supo decir exactamente cuál de los dos había sido. Casi lo habían conseguido, pero solo uno podía ser el vencedor aquel día.

Unos minutos más tarde, uno de ellos paró en seco y alzó el brazo para que la multitud viera cómo por fin había aprisionado la pelota entre sus dedos. Inmediatamente después alguien pitó el final del partido, y un segundo más tarde la grada de los Slytherins casi se viene abajo de la euforia.

Pansy, Theo, Blaise y los demás volaron hasta Draco y lo rodearon. El entusiasmo y la exaltación del equipo se unieron al de parte de las gradas, que empezaron a ovacionar su nombre a voz en grito. Casi no se escuchaban los abucheos de los aficionados del equipo contrario.

Una vez con los pies en el suelo, el rubio dejó que sus compañeros le dieran la enhorabuena por ser el que los había llevado a la victoria y había posicionado su casa en lo más alto. A Draco le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo, los golpecitos en la espalda y las sonrisas de las chicas de las gradas… aunque solo una consiguió toda su atención.

Pansy dejó de gritar por un momento cuando se percató de la situación. Theo y Draco estaban parados en medio del campo, uno junto al otro y ambos mirando a la misma persona en las gradas. También creyó ver a Granger conteniendo el aliento mientras el aire movía su cabello a un lado. Vista desde fuera, la escena se sentía casi teatral.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :3**  
 _¡Ya casi son 500! :O_  
 **Cristy.**


	9. Un castigo, un duelo y una noticia

**NA :** Este capítulo es largo y supone el punto de inflexión en la historia. A partir de ahora las cosas se vuelven más intensas entre los protagonistas.

Hay una parte donde una chica (Pam) colabora en la historia y escribe un artículo que podréis leer a continuación. Se lo pedí porque odio escribir noticias, afortunadamente ella hizo un gran trabajo. Su usuario en FanFiction es "This girl believes in nargles". Os invito a visitarla y leer sus historias, tiene varios fics dramione :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Un castigo, un duelo y una noticia.**

* * *

A pesar de que desde anoche se respiraba un ambiente festivo en la sala común de Slytherin debido a la victoria del último partido contra Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy parecía haber agotado todo su buen humor mientras dormía.

Pansy lo esperaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados y tamborileando los dedos de una mano sobre su piel.

—Tengo un castigo al que acudir y no quiero llegar con el estómago vacío —le recriminó en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta de su habitación.

—No me importa —replicó él—. ¿Dónde está Theo?

—Hace un rato que ha subido a desayunar.

El rubio empezó a caminar, pasándola de largo y saliendo por la puerta. Su amiga lo alcanzó en menos de cinco segundos.

—Noto que hoy estás más irritable que de costumbre —comentó la chica mientras lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. Esperó un tiempo prudencial, pero ante su falta de respuesta añadió—: ¿Se trata de tu duelo con Granger?

Draco se paró en seco y la fulminó con la mirada. Pansy también dejó de caminar, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos con aburrimiento.

—Parece que estás deseando que así sea —gruñó él.

—No es algo que me quite el sueño, pero si lo fuera no tengo ni la más mínima duda de que sería… interesante —respondió divertida.

—Explícate —él no tenía pinta de estar disfrutando en absoluto aquella conversación.

—Ahora que he visto a Granger con Theo… no se me hace tan descabellada la idea de verte a ti con ella —su tono era casi burlón, provocador. Se acercó un poco y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro—. Vamos, no me digas que no lo has pensado.

—Eso es ridículo —espetó él, visiblemente molesto.

—Sí, pero todo lo que tiene de ridículo lo tiene de morboso —Pansy hizo una pausa para soltar una risita al verlo empezar a caminar de nuevo—. Por lo visto le gustan los chicos malos. Quién lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad?

—Olvídame Pansy.

—Como quieras, pero sabes que llevo razón.

Sí. Sabía que lo sabía. Draco no dijo ni una palabra más en lo que tardaron en llegar al gran comedor, pero Pansy intuía que ver a Granger con un igual a él había hecho saltar todas las alarmas en su cabeza. Si Theo podía, ¿por qué él no? Él era Draco, Draco Malfoy, y de repente había alguien tocando lo que más ansiaba en secreto. Lo más prohibido. Y lo peor era que se trataba de un semejante, de alguien que tampoco se suponía que debía estar viéndose con ella, con Granger.

Tal vez fuera algo difícil de asimilar para alguien nacido en el seno de la familia Malfoy, pero Pansy tenía la esperanza de que terminara haciéndolo pronto. Más que un trato, aquello había terminado convirtiéndose en un reto personal para ella.

Al llegar al gran comedor se dirigieron a la mesa de su casa y se sentaron donde siempre. Theo comía cereales frente a ellos mientras leía una carta con atención. Draco llamó su atención apuntando con su varita al cuenco y moviéndolo sobre la mesa sin que se diera cuenta. En cuanto el chico levantó la vista se topó con la dura y fría mirada de Draco.

—¿Es de ella? —preguntó. Parecía haber tenido la intención de sonar sarcástico, pero claramente no lo había conseguido.

Theo entrecerró los ojos y puso la carta sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

—De mi madre —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Dile que a las siete cerca de los invernaderos.

Pansy los veía a ambos sin perder un solo detalle de las reacciones de cada uno. No intervenía en la conversación, pero era evidente que se lo estaba pasando genial.

* * *

—Todavía no logro entenderlo —escuchó decir a Harry en la sala común. Aquella mañana había sido ella la que se había retrasado en bajar, pero impregnar un caldero de chocolate en veneno delante de sus compañeras de habitación sin que se dieran cuenta de ello no era precisamente una tarea sencilla—. Era como si supieran con exactitud cuáles iban a ser nuestros movimientos.

—Sí, no me puedo creer que hayamos perdido a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de estos últimos meses para idear una estrategia perfecta —añadió Ronald, quien parecía especialmente molesto con la idea de que aquella noche fuera a celebrarse un banquete especial dedicado a los ganadores del trofeo de Quidditch de ese año.

Hermione apareció por las escaleras y esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras se dirigía a donde estaban sus amigos.

—Como sé que estáis disgustados por la derrota de ayer contra Slytherin os he bajado los últimos dulces que me quedaban —les dijo, abriendo la caja y mirando a Ronald de reojo—. Además, seguro que un poco de azúcar en el paladar os ayuda a sobrellevar un poco mejor vuestro castigo con Snape.

El pelirrojo bufó con frustración.

—Estaba tan molesto con el resultado del partido que ni siquiera me había acordado de que hoy tenemos que volver a ese sucio y oscuro despacho —se quejó—. Preferiría enfermarme de nuevo antes que volver ahí otra vez.

Hermione tomó el caldero envenenado rápidamente y se lo tendió a su amigo. Después de escuchar lo que acababa de decir se le hacía mucho más fácil el hecho de envenenarlo a propósito para que Harry y Parkinson pudieran estar solos en esa habitación. Sus palabras habían provocado que sintiera menos remordimiento de conciencia al verlo morder aquel dulce.

—Yo también tomaré uno, gracias Hermione —dijo Harry antes de ponerse en marcha para bajar al gran comedor.

Ginny no estaba por ningún lado cuando entraron por la puerta, pero esto no pareció sorprender a su hermano. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que había sido él quien le había recomendado tratar de no coincidir con ella y Harry. Lo que le había hecho a una compañera de su propia casa había sido demasiado sucio como para esperar que la gente no le diera la espalda si llegara a enterarse. Estaba claro que los amigos de su hermano no iban a perdonarle aquel desprecio por un buen tiempo, pero la buena noticia para ella era que pronto tendría que dejar de esconderse de ellos. Solo quedaba una semana para la graduación y el curso que viene no tendría que ver a ninguno, ni siquiera a su propio hermano.

Hermione trataba de decidirse entre los variados platos frente a ella cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana y sobrevoló su cabeza, dejando caer un periódico enrollado que ella atrapó sin problemas. Ya eran demasiados años perfeccionando aquel movimiento para evitar que su correspondencia le cayera justo en la coronilla. Finalmente se sirvió unas galletas de crema y abrió el periódico al que estaba suscrita desde los once años. Dudaba que muchos más alumnos de la escuela leyeran "El Confidencial del Mundo Muggle" ya que, como su propio nombre indicaba, trataba noticias del mundo no mágico. Era un periódico serio, hecho por y para personas que, como ella, se habían enterado en su niñez que también pertenecían al mundo mágico. Tocaba temas tan diversos como el estado de la Bolsa de Londres o los pequeños (e inocentes) sucesos mágicos ocurridos en todo Reino Unido. Por lo general solían ser niños incapaces de controlar su magia, pero aquella mañana la portada no era tan inofensiva. Dos grandes fotografías en movimiento ocupaban todo el espacio, mostrando en una a gente corriendo despavorida en todas direcciones y en otra a varias personas tendidas en el suelo. Hermione pasó la página rápidamente y empezó a leer la primera noticia.

 **ATENTADO EN BARRIO MUGGLE DEJA QUINCE MUERTOS Y VEINTE HERIDOS  
** _El ataque fue perpetrado por un mago obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre_

 **YORK** : _Quince muertos y al menos veinte heridos ha sido el saldo dejado por el atentado acontecido en las inmediaciones de la ciudad de York ayer, 9 de Junio a las 17:00 horas de la tarde. Todas las víctimas fueron identificadas como muggles que vivían en la zona. El autor de esta masacre, el mago Bradley Pucey, ya ha sido capturado por el Ministerio de Magia._

 _Fuentes cercanas al Ministerio dieron a conocer que Pucey (de 26 años) se identificó como un sangrepura que «velaba por la superioridad de su raza» y que su único objetivo era el «exterminio de muggles», por lo que no se sentía arrepentido de sus acciones. Al allanar su casa, ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, los investigadores encontraron panfletos con mensajes de odio y literatura de magia oscura. Estas pruebas lo unirían a un grupo desconocido de hechiceros que el Ministerio ha venido persiguiendo los últimos meses._

 _«Estaba en la ventana regando mis flores cuando escuché algunos gritos. No hice caso de inmediato porque a tres manzanas se celebraba un festival muggle, pensé que eran los niños en alguno de sus juegos tontos. Luego vi pasar un destello de luz verde y una mujer cayó al suelo, le siguieron otros así que me escondí», dijo una testigo que prefiere mantener su nombre en reserva._

 _Minutos después de controlado el ataque, aproximadamente una docena de aurores acudieron a la escena para asegurar la zona y cerciorarse de que la prensa muggle no diera cuenta del hecho tal y como había sucedido. Asimismo, se encargaron de borrar las memorias de los transeúntes y de filtrar la información de una gran fuga de gas a los medios no mágicos._

 _Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia, todavía no se ha pronunciado sobre el tema, pero se sabe que ya se han tomado medidas para prevenir una ola de ataques antimuggles. Entre las acciones tomadas por Fudge se encuentra una conferencia extraordinaria con Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, ocurrida esta mañana, en la que le habría solicitado que promueva entre sus alumnos la importancia de saber convivir entre ambos mundos._

 _Al cierre de esta edición, las autoridades de San Mungo han preferido no hacer declaraciones sobre el estado de los heridos._

Hermione dirigió una rápida mirada a la mesa donde supuestamente debía encontrarse el director, pero aquella mañana no había nadie presidiendo el desayuno. Volvió a echar un vistazo a la portada del periódico antes de determinar que debía dejar de mirar aquellas fotografías tan explícitas del suceso si no quería que su brutalidad le afectara demasiado.

De repente alguien le tocó la mano sobre la mesa, provocando que se estremeciera por el roce y volviera a la realidad. Giró la cabeza de manera instintiva y se encontró con un intranquilo Harry mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo.

Hermione desplazó el periódico por la mesa hasta él, quien lo cogió con apremio y leyó rápidamente la noticia.

—No se daba una masacre así desde el siglo pasado —dijo la chica, quebrándosele un poco la voz al final.

—Me pregunto qué medidas tomará Dumbledore ante esto —comentó Harry, doblando el periódico y decidiendo que ya habían tenido suficiente de malas noticias aquella mañana.

—Hmm… ¿dónde está Ron?

—Su estómago empezó a hacer ruidos muy raros… otra vez. Salió corriendo del gran comedor hace un rato —respondió—. Supongo que me toca ir al castigo solo.

—No estarás solo —dijo ella, tratando de poner una sonrisa en su rostro después de haber leído sobre aquel terrible suceso—. Parkinson también estará allí.

* * *

Pansy apenas se había esforzado por peinar su cabello aquel día, tampoco había tratado de que sus mejillas se vieran más rosadas o de que su túnica desprendiera el aroma de un perfume caro. Había querido seguir el consejo de Granger y dejar de querer impresionarlo por su físico. Ya había comprobado que eso no funcionaba con Potter y ella no era alguien que se arrastrara en busca de atención. Si resultaba ser cierto lo que decía la Gryffindor, se fijaría en ella de otra manera, y si finalmente no terminaba haciéndolo no iba a perder su dignidad rogándole un poco de atención. Por ahí no pasaba.

Caminaba tranquila hacia las mazmorras. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Granger pero había visto al odioso de Weasley salir a toda prisa del gran comedor, y eso solo podía indicar que su socia había hecho las cosas bien… por fin. Ahora solo debía mantener la mirada alejada de Snape durante el tiempo que estuviera con ellos. Ya conocía demasiados detalles sobre sus sucios pensamientos con el chico, no tenía intención de revelarle también todas las cosas prohibidas que ella y Granger habían estado haciendo para conseguir su objetivo.

Potter ya estaba allí cuando ella dobló la esquina. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared con expresión distraída, pero el eco de sus pasos por el pasillo llamó su atención e hizo que enderezara la espalda en un acto reflejo.

—Potter —saludó ella.

—Parkinson… —el chico la siguió con la mirada hasta que también se apoyó en la pared para esperar al profesor de pociones. El silencio era tan incómodo que ambos se sintieron aliviados cuando de repente fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de alguien al otro lado del corredor. El profesor se acercaba a ellos con pasos sigilosos pero firmes.

—Varitas —ordenó con aspereza.

Tanto Pansy como Harry colocaron sus varitas en la palma abierta de Snape y luego vieron cómo éste la cerraba en un puño y se las metía en el interior de su túnica. Después de aquello abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró antes que ninguno. Pansy sintió cómo la miraba intensamente mientras ella mantenía la vista fija en sus uñas.

—Espero que no se rompa sus preciosas uñas con este castigo, señorita Parkinson —dijo el profesor con sorna. Parecía que enterarse de que una de sus alumnas predilectas estaba jugando a cazar a un Gryffindor no terminaba de parecerle del todo correcto. Luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una de las esquinas más alejadas de la puerta, lo que le dio a Pansy la oportunidad de dirigir su mirada hacia allí y seguir evitando el contacto visual—. Quiero que hayáis contado todos esos bezoares para cuando regrese. ¿Mi consejo? Limitaos a contar. Si perdéis el tiempo y no sabéis decirme el número exacto a mi llegada tened por seguro que habrá consecuencias —el profesor los miró a ambos antes de clavar sus oscuros ojos en la puerta—. ¿Dónde está Weasley, señor Potter? El castigo está a punto de empezar —preguntó con voz casi aburrida.

—Está enfermo —respondió el chico.

Snape se quedó unos segundos en silencio. El característico asqueo de su rostro se intensificó mientras lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

—Hágale saber que me cercioraré de ello… si solo está tratando de escabullirse del castigo tomaré cartas en el asunto. Dígale que lo menos grave será suspenderlo en mi asignatura.

Echó un último vistazo a su alumna, que seguía mirando de manera inexpresiva aquel gran montón de bezoares, y finalmente decidió dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. El profesor hizo ondear los bajos de su túnica y cerró con un sonoro portazo.

—A tu amigo realmente le conviene estar muriéndose ahora mismo —comentó la chica cuando se quedaron a solas.

—Ya ha estado enfermo esta semana… pero sí, más le vale que sea grave si no quiere repetir curso.

—Nosotros lo acompañaremos si no nos ponemos manos a la obra de inmediato —dijo Pansy mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el trabajo y se sentaba en el suelo junto a uno de los cubiletes de metal. Potter la imitó y ambos se pusieron a contar bezoares.

—¿Has avanzado con el trabajo de Encantamientos? —preguntó cuando apenas llevaban cinco minutos.

—Sí —mintió ella con total naturalidad—. Mis padres siempre le han dado mucha importancia a esa asignatura y no se conforman con que saque menos de la nota máxima.

—Este castigo me bajará la nota media del curso —murmuró él mientras metía otro bezoar en su cubo.

Pansy vio la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a relucir un tema en concreto.

—Seguro que tu nota en "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas" te la compensa. Al fin y al cabo eres amigo del profesor, ¿me equivoco?

Potter no reaccionó de inmediato. Siguió contando bezoares lentamente hasta que se decidió a responderle.

—Sí, Hagrid es mi amigo… y no he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por él el otro día. Él no merece los constantes insultos de tus compañeros y que salieras en su defensa fue…

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Sí, fue una sorpresa —Pansy seguía llenando su cubo de bezoares a pesar de que sentía con total claridad su mirada puesta en ella. Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que el chico habló de nuevo—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella suspiró y se recogió el pelo en una cola.

—Simplemente lo vi como una injusticia. Sé que participé de ella por mucho tiempo pero… ya no quería hacerlo más. Puede que te resulte extraño, pero solo estoy tratando de ser la mejor versión de mí misma. Una más amable al menos. ¿Cuántos llevas?

—Ciento veintidós —respondió él. Luego frunció el ceño cuando asimiló sus palabras—. ¿Es por eso que te ofreciste a enseñarme a bailar?

—Claro —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo quería hacer mi buena acción del año por un Gryffindor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían con su tarea de contar aquellas cosas poco a poco, pero Potter no tardó más que un puñado de segundos en volver a hablar.

—¿Y sigue en pie la propuesta?

Pansy lo miró en ese instante, no muy segura de estar controlando las emociones en su rostro. Se obligó a suavizar su expresión cuando el chico empezó a darse cuenta de lo extraño que era que lo estuviera viendo con los ojos tan abiertos. Pansy apartó la vista y siguió contando bezoares, aunque a decir verdad no estaba muy segura de si la emoción había hecho que se saltara alguno que otro.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo al fin, tratando de transmitir indiferencia.

—Bien —Potter parecía estar teniendo un conflicto de ideas en ese momento—. ¿De verdad que no te parece algo fuera de lugar?

Ella no podía contener la emoción llegados a ese punto.

—Es algo extraordinario… es decir, que el hecho de que una Slytherin y un Gryffindor interactúen más de lo estrictamente necesario no entra dentro de lo normal —dijo sin apenas darse un segundo para respirar. Tenía que controlarse si no quería ahuyentarlo de nuevo—. Pero si lo piensas fríamente solo es alguien tratando de ayudar a otra persona.

—Supongo —respondió él, respirando profundamente y volviendo al castigo—. Lo que no sé es donde podríamos… quedar.

—Yo sí —dijo ella de inmediato—. Podríamos empezar esta noche.

—¿Esta noche?

—¿Acaso tienes tiempo que perder? —Pansy lo miró de reojo antes de seguir con lo suyo—. ¿Cuántos llevas?

* * *

Aprovechando que Harry estaba en su castigo con Pansy y que Ron seguramente no saliera del baño en un buen rato, Hermione se apresuró para llegar al lugar acordado con Nott. Este le había propuesto quedar en un lugar recóndito en las mazmorras del castillo aquella segunda vez, ya que no era ningún secreto que las calles de Hogsmeade se llenaban hasta los topes los domingos.

No habría mucha gente por los pasillos, pero aun así decidió ponerse su túnica de diario para no llamar demasiado la atención. Lo mejor que podía hacer cuando quedaba con un chico al que se suponía que no debía estar viendo era pasar desapercibida, sobre todo cuando Snape ya les había puesto sobre aviso de que estaría vigilándolas.

Hermione creyó haberse equivocado de sitio cuando, siguiendo todas las indicaciones que el chico le había dado el día anterior, llegó a un estrecho pasillo mal iluminado del que no se veía el final. Dio un par de pasos hacia su interior y escuchó el eco de sus zapatos retumbar en las paredes, de las que colgaban algunas antorchas. Apenas cabía en aquel lugar y estaba empezando a sentir claustrofobia cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un golpe. Hermione se giró de inmediato, pero alguien hizo que las antorchas de las paredes se apagaran y se quedara completamente a oscuras. Su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte a medida que llegaba a la conclusión de que podía tratarse de una trampa. ¿Estaría en peligro? Quiso gritar cuando sintió cómo agarraban sus muñecas inesperadamente y la empujaban contra la pared, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Solo alcanzó a proferir un débil gemido debido al sobresalto, gemido que fue aplacado rápidamente por unos labios casi agresivos que la clavaron en el sitio y no le dieron la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Hermione no asimiló la situación hasta que liberaron sus muñecas y aquellas manos tomaron su rostro entre ellas. Apenas conseguía llenar sus pulmones de aire con la presión que el chico ejercía sobre su cuerpo, pero aun así deslizó los dedos por su túnica hasta encontrar su escudo. Quería sentir aquella serpiente bordada bajo su tacto mientras él mordía sus labios con tanta fuerza que los hacía sangrar. Se habría reprendido por encontrar aquello sumamente excitante de estar en sus plenas facultades mentales en ese momento. Después de notar cómo tiraban de su camisa para sacarla de dentro de su falda difícilmente podía pensar con claridad.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando sintió sus ardientes manos tocar su cuerpo con deseo. Ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y reposó la cabeza en la pared. ¿En qué momento el ambiente se había vuelto tan caldeado? Apenas podía respirar, y aunque se encontraban envueltos en una completa penumbra Hermione decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse fantasear con Malfoy. Sus manos pasaron ahora a enredarse en el cabello del chico. No, no era él, pero al menos podía imaginarlo. Movió los labios para articular su nombre en ellos de manera silenciosa. Draco, Draco.

Ambos siguieron dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento. Se besaron, se tocaron, jugaron a aquel juego prohibido que tanto les excitaba… pero que no debía pasar a mayores. No fue hasta que Theo la cargó en brazos que ella dijo algo por primera vez.

—Oye…

—Dime —respondió él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—No quiero hacer esto —dijo en un susurro.

Theo dejó de besarla en aquel momento. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los fuertes latidos de sus corazones. El chico la volvió a dejar en el suelo transcurridos unos segundos, luego la luz volvió a iluminar el pasillo. A pesar de que era tenue, Hermione tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos para darle tiempo a sus pupilas de adaptarse. Cuando los abrió de nuevo encontró a Theo apoyado en la pared de enfrente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Su aspecto era horrible. Tenía el pelo alborotado, gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes y su ropa estaba completamente arrugada. Hermione imaginó que ella no estaría mucho mejor.

Transcurrieron unos incómodos segundos hasta que él volvió a dar un paso para acercarse a ella. Hermione levantó la cabeza para verlo, pero él solo movió una mano para colocar el pulgar en su labio. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y acto seguido clavó los ojos en el dedo del chico, el cual sorpresivamente estaba lleno de sangre.

—Siento haberte hecho eso —le dijo.

Ahora fue su turno de llevarse una mano a sus labios. Deslizó los dedos con cuidado hasta llegar al origen de su dolor. Al parecer tenía un profundo corte en un lado y no dejaba de sangrar. Frunció el ceño y se miró la ropa. Su impecable camisa blanca ahora tenía una gran mancha de sangre cerca del pecho. Theo apuntó justo ahí con su varita y limpió el estropicio.

—Lo de tu labio no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó ella—. No pasa nada.

—Es que a veces puedo ser muy…

—¿Salvaje? —Hermione se rió como buenamente pudo, contagiándole la risa al chico.

—Algo así, sobre todo en la oscuridad —sus tripas rugieron en aquel momento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

—No lo sé, pero me atrevería a decir que mucho.

—Será mejor que volvamos.

Hermione lo vio abrir la puerta y esperar para que ella saliera. Volvió a meterse la camisa por dentro de la falda y caminó fuera mientras trataba de peinar su cabello. Ambos fueron directos al gran comedor, aunque ninguno recordó que debían guardar una cierta distancia entre ellos. Al llegar pudieron comprobar que la hora del almuerzo casi había acabado. Todavía quedaban postres sobre las mesas medio vacías y algunos de los alumnos rezagados leían revistas o periódicos y bostezaban a la vez. Draco Malfoy se encontraba donde siempre, con los brazos cruzados en la mesa y una expresión sombría en el rostro. No había nadie a su alrededor, lo que le permitió notar rápidamente la presencia de ambos en la entrada. No trató de disimular su fastidio al verlos tan próximos, tampoco reprimió una mueca de desagrado al entender lo que habían estado haciendo gracias a su aspecto desaliñado.

A Theo pareció hacerle gracia la situación. Se acercó un poco más a ella y tomó disimuladamente entre sus dedos un mechón de su despeinado cabello, lo frotó un poco antes de darle la espalda y sentarse frente a Malfoy. Hermione distinguió una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras cogía una porción de bizcocho de chocolate y le daba un gran bocado. El rubio se levantó en ese instante de malas maneras, dejando el periódico deportivo sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida. Hermione se apresuró a alejarse de allí antes de que llegara a su lado.

Haciendo caso omiso a los rugidos de su estómago, Hermione caminó con paso ligero hacia las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de los Menesteres. Casi da un brinco del susto cuando Parkinson exclamó:

—¡Al fin apareces! ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

—Pues…

—Bueno, ¿sabes qué? No importa. Lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar —la Slytherin se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies al sofá con elegancia—. Tu amigo por fin ha cedido a mis encantos.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se acercó y apartó sus piernas para poder sentarse a su lado—. ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Pansy se puso derecha en el sofá antes de adoptar su característica actitud de superioridad.

—¿No es obvio? No ha podido resistirse por más tiempo.

—¿Os habéis besado?

—No… _todavía_ no.

—¿Qué ha pasado entonces?

La Slytherin volvió a subir las piernas al sofá, esta vez poniéndolas sobre Hermione, quien estaba tan entusiasmada que ni siquiera notó ese detalle.

—El castigo ha sido tan aburrido que no hemos podido evitar hablar entre nosotros para llenar esos silencios incómodos… y como bien dijiste, eché mano a mi astucia para aprovechar la primera oportunidad de sacar un tema de conversación interesante... Y finalmente ha accedido a que le enseñe los pasos de baile para la graduación.

Hermione aplaudió de la emoción.

—¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Ves? Tenías que dejar que fuera él quien marcara los tiempos.

—Sí, sí, pero ahora confiesa. Eso que tienes en el labio te lo ha hecho Theo, ¿verdad?

—Te dije que habíamos vuelto a quedar.

—Pues espero que la diversión haya compensado el saltarte el almuerzo —Pansy se metió una mano en el interior de la túnica y sacó algo envuelto en una servilleta—. Lo pasaré por alto esta vez porque entiendo que debes estar alucinando con el hecho de que un Slytherin se interese por ti, pero es de irresponsable ir a un duelo con el estómago vacío.

Hermione pareció quedarse petrificada con el sándwich en la mano. Luego miró a Pansy con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquel encuentro tan ardiente con Theo definitivamente había hecho mella en su memoria.

—Lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿Cómo has podido haberte olvidado? ¿No te ha dicho Theo la hora y el sitio del encuentro?

Hermione arqueó una ceja, confusa.

—No, ¿debería?

—Pues sí, supuestamente debería haberlo hecho… porque Draco ha intuido esta mañana que ibais a veros y se lo ha pedido expresamente.

—¿En serio?

—Y tan en serio —la chica Slytherin dejó de mirarla con seriedad y empezó a reírse—. ¡Qué bueno! ¡Theo debe sentir algo realmente fuerte por ti!

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡No te ha dicho nada porque no quiere que vayas! No quiere que te enfrentes a Draco porque piensa que seguramente acabaría haciéndote daño —Pansy no dejaba de sonreír mientras hablaba. La situación parecía divertirla sobremanera—. Pobre, vas a romperle el corazón cuando lo dejes, pero no estamos aquí para mirar por los sentimientos de nadie… Porque quieres seguir con el plan inicial, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres conquistar a Draco de una vez por todas? —Hermione necesitaba asimilar todo lo que estaba diciendo sobre Theo, pero asintió con firmeza en respuesta a su pregunta—. Entonces Theo es el daño colateral, y aunque seguramente te sientas algo culpable, aprenderás a vivir con eso. Ahora come, todavía tenemos unas horas para prepararte para el duelo.

* * *

Hermione caminaba con decisión hacia el lugar acordado. Agarraba su varita con fuerza a pesar de que uno de los hechizos que Pansy le había lanzado en el entrenamiento le había hecho un doloroso corte en la muñeca. Era superficial, pero quemaba como si la hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo. Parkinson no había tenido piedad con ella en esos días alegando que Malfoy tampoco la tendría.

Hermione apenas lograba reconocerse. Había experimentado demasiados cambios en la última semana, tantos que le habían hecho preguntarse infinidad de veces qué diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo con su vida. ¿Conspirar contra un amigo? ¿Vengarse de alguien, envenenar a propósito? ¿Jugar con los sentimientos de una persona? ¿Pero dónde había quedado su moral? ¿Y sus principios? ¿Estaba mal que ni siquiera le importara? Una pequeña parte de ella seguía escandalizándose por sus acciones, pero otra mucho más grande solo pensaba en lo bien que se lo estaba pasando. Porque sí, disfrutaba mucho poder mostrarse como un ser sexual al fin, y que la persona con la que lo hiciera fuera amigo de Malfoy hacía que la experiencia resultase mucho más interesante. Era casi como lo que debía sentirse al darle una probada al premio.

Decidió aminorar el paso para respirar profundamente antes de doblar la esquina. Iba a necesitar hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para afrontar la situación. Miró a ambos lados. Ese día había muchos alumnos en los jardines y aunque no quería que nadie saliera herido, llegados a ese punto el enfrentamiento era inevitable. Se armó de valor y giró la esquina con la cabeza alta.

Draco Malfoy la esperaba apoyado en uno de los invernaderos con aires de superioridad. Nott estaba a su lado, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que ya estaba a unos diez metros de ellos. Theo se mostró realmente sorprendido de verla allí, Malfoy esbozó una lenta sonrisa al verla acercarse. Sin dale tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio se adelantó un par de pasos y agitó su varita con energía. De su punta salió un torrente de aire que golpeó el hombro de la chica fuertemente. El impacto la hizo girar sobre sí misma, pero ni el dolor ni la sorpresa la detuvieron ni un instante. Decidida como nunca, Hermione movió la varita en el aire y le lanzó un hechizo justo a la cara. Malfoy logró esquivarlo en el último segundo, lo que hizo que la Gryffindor apretara los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Ese duelo no solo era decisivo para que empezara a respetarla como bruja, Parkinson le había dicho que si se mantenía a su altura conseguiría hacerle entender que realmente sentía curiosidad por ella. Porque la Slytherin estaba convencida de que había algo en la chica que lo volvía loco, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo y lo disimulara con miradas altivas y palabras de desprecio. Al parecer ya había mostrado los primeros atisbos de enojo ante el hecho de que Nott estuviera quedando con ella, tal vez solo necesitaba el último empujón para aceptar que quería ocupar su lugar… y quizás Hermione consiguiera hacerle entrar en razón a base de ponerse ruda. Eso era lo que le gustaba de una chica, ¿no?

Tensó los músculos de su antebrazo y lanzó el mismo hechizo de antes, aunque esta vez acertándole directamente en el pecho. La fuerza del impactó hizo que retrocediera y se llevara una mano al lugar donde le había alcanzado. Levantar la mirada y encontrarla sonriendo fue el detonante para que empezara a lanzar un aluvión de encantamientos contra la chica. Hermione se defendió de todos creando una rápida barrera protectora a su alrededor, aunque la potencia de sus ataques era tal que temió que pudiera echarla abajo en cualquier momento.

La gente había ido acercándose poco a poco, rodeándolos y murmurando cosas con excitación. No se veían duelos clandestinos muy a menudo en el castillo, no cuando todos sabían que las consecuencias podían ser terribles. A Hermione le había preocupado ese aspecto en específico en algún momento de la semana, pero ahora tenía un plan para evitar verse envuelta en problemas. A pesar de que a Parkinson le encantaban las peleas, esta vez se quedaría atrás, vigilaría el lugar y le haría saber cuándo se acercaba un profesor.

Malfoy enseguida contraatacó con más fuerza que antes, pero ella logró esquivar la acometida con un rápido movimiento. Así siguieron el tiempo suficiente como para que se corriera la voz entre los alumnos y ahora contaran con un centenar de espectadores. El combate estaba muy reñido, a veces lograban protegerse de los ataques, otras veces no podían evitar soltar un grito de dolor ante el impacto de un hechizo en su cuerpo… pero ninguno dejaba de luchar en ningún momento. El hecho de que Hermione supiera que él no se andaría con delicadezas le dio la excusa perfecta para descargar toda su frustración contra él. Estaba cansada de que la infravalorara e hiciera como si no existiera la mayor parte del tiempo… y poder atacarlo abiertamente estaba resultando, contra todo pronóstico, algo de lo más terapéutico.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando un comentario a lo lejos llamó su atención e hizo saltar todas las alarmas. "Ahí viene McGonagall".  
Aprovechando un instante de distracción movió su muñeca e hizo saltar por los aires la varita de Malfoy. Se apresuró a guardar la suya en su túnica y colarse entre los presentes. Al Slytherin le costó entender lo que estaba haciendo su contrincante, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo se apresuró a recoger su varita del suelo y a infiltrarse entre la gente justo a tiempo para cuando llegó la profesora.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Hagan paso! —Hermione trató de recuperar el aliento mientras la jefa de su casa llegaba al epicentro del barullo. Su expresión se tornó desconcertada cuando descubrió que allí no había nada fuera de lo normal. Mirando a todos los presentes por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, la mujer agitó los brazos—. Dispérsense. Vamos.

Los alumnos que habían sido testigos de lo que había pasado empezaron a irse, no sin antes buscar con curiosos ojos a los protagonistas del duelo, cuyas miradas se cruzaban entre la gente de una manera un tanto extraña. Hermione le dedicó una pícara sonrisa antes de alejarse y dejarlo con expresión desconcertada.

* * *

Harry llegó al gran comedor cuando el banquete especial estaba a punto de terminar. Del techo colgaban una infinidad de estandartes verdes con serpientes plateadas, y aunque Hermione había pensado que eso le causaría repulsión, él pareció no darle importancia cuando se sentó frente a su amiga.

—¿Cómo está Ronald? —preguntó ella. No se arrepentía demasiado por haberlo envenenado una segunda vez en lo que iba de semana, pero se sentía realmente mal por ni siquiera haber ido a verlo a la enfermería.

—¿Te has batido en duelo con Malfoy? —exclamó su amigo.

Hermione le hizo un gesto para que no hablara tan alto antes de acercarse un poco para poder susurrarle.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Así que es cierto… —murmuró el chico—. Llegó el rumor a la enfermería pero realmente esperaba que se tratara de una equivocación. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal cosa? ¿Estás herida? —se percató de su raja en el labio y dirigió una furiosa mirada a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Estoy bien —lo tranquilizó—. Era algo… algo que teníamos que hacer.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿De verdad quieres empezar a tener problemas a una semana de terminar el curso? —su amigo la miró con preocupación mal disimulada—. Hace no tan poco preferías morir antes de ser expulsada.

—Las prioridades cambian —respondió ella, restándole importancia—. ¿Sabe la señora Pomfrey qué le pasa a Ron?

—Un virus estomacal bastante fuerte. Lo ha ingresado como medida preventiva… aunque no sé si eso será suficiente para convencer a Snape de que realmente está enfermo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Harry seguía mirándola con desaprobación, pero tomó una porción de pastel de calabaza antes de que desapareciera de la mesa sin previo aviso. Le dio un bocado y se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo visto Ron se la cargará si el profesor considera que estaba tratando de librarse del castigo.

—Oh… bueno, ¿y qué tal con Parkinson?

Su amigo se atragantó al escuchar aquel apellido, tanto que tuvo que darse golpecitos en el pecho antes de haberle dado un gran sorbo a la copa de agua de Hermione. Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió al ver su reacción.

—Bien, es decir, normal. Nada extraño, solo ella y yo contando bezoares durante una hora… tal vez dos. No me acuerdo —dijo sin parar para tomar aire.

—¿Que no te acuerdas? Si ha sido esta mañana…

—Pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando me concentro en algo, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Hermione seguía sonriendo cuando el sonido de una cuchara dando golpecitos a una copa inundó todo el lugar. El parloteo de la gente se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que finalmente el gran comedor se quedó en completo silencio. El viejo director permanecía de pie en el atril que acababa de conjurar mientras recorría las cuatro mesas con la mirada. La de Slytherin parecía realmente ansiosa.

—Bien, buenas noches. Aunque sé que debo entregar la Copa de Quidditch de este año, es imperativo que llame vuestra atención esta noche para contaros lo sucedido el día de ayer, ya que tanto el ministro de Magia como yo mismo consideramos oportuno manteneros informados —el hombre hizo una pausa que se sintió realmente dramática entre los presentes—. Un mago llamado Bradley Pucey arremetió ayer contra varios muggles en un festival celebrado a las afueras de York. Su ataque apenas duró unos minutos, afortunadamente un par de brujas vivían por la zona y lograron reducirlo rápidamente, pero nadie pudo evitar que dejara tras él quince fallecidos… entre ellos, niños. Gracias a la intervención de un gran número de aurores el asunto ya está controlado, y aunque me consta que algunos de vosotros ya estabais al tanto de este terrible atentado, resulta necesario hacer visible el evidente problema de racismo que existe en nuestra sociedad. Puedo decir que Pucey, al que traté personalmente en su paso por Hogwarts, no era un asesino cuando se graduó con buenas notas y dejó el castillo junto a sus compañeros. Era un chico reservado, sí, tal vez alguien que le daba demasiada importancia a la pureza de la sangre, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera a cometer un acto tan violento contra la comunidad no mágica. He tenido acceso a la investigación que está llevando a cabo el Ministerio y me entristece profundamente conocer que se radicalizó durante el último año al unirse a un grupo de hechiceros de magia oscura —nadie se atrevía siquiera a pestañear. El director parecía realmente afectado por lo sucedido—. Llevo todo el día reunido con el ministro de Magia, el cual me ha pedido encarecidamente que tome cartas en el asunto. No podemos cambiar la terrible decisión tomada por este chico, pero sí podemos educar a las siguientes generaciones para que no sigan sus pasos. Cornelius Fudge y yo hemos decidido suspender la última semana de clases para dedicarla única y exclusivamente a crear conciencia entre los alumnos. Queremos fomentar un mejor entendimiento de los valores y costumbres muggles con el fin de evitar que esto vuelva a repetirse. No es un secreto que hay brujas y magos que usan la apología del terrorismo contra las personas no mágicas en base al odio y el desconocimiento, por lo que el año que viene se impartirá una asignatura obligatoria para tratar de poner fin a la violencia. Esta última semana se organizarán una serie de actividades muggles donde no será permitido el uso de la magia. El objetivo de esto es demostrar que, independientemente de que corra sangra mágica por nuestras venas o no, en el fondo todos somos seres humanos —el hombre chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un pergamino delante de cada alumno—. Ahí tenéis una lista de las actividades que podéis realizar con sus correspondientes descripciones. Deberéis apuntaros a una de ellas mañana por la mañana, para ello tendréis que acudir a los puestos de información que encontraréis fuera del gran comedor tras el desayuno. Las plazas son limitadas, por lo que os recomiendo que no os rezaguéis si no queréis quedaros con las menos populares. Tendréis hasta el viernes para conocer y familiarizaros con vuestra actividad, el sábado se premiarán a los alumnos que mejor se hayan adaptado a la vida sin magia. Los trabajos o tareas pendientes podrán entregarse directamente en los despachos de los diferentes profesores… Y ahora sí, ¡que suba el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin!

La gente empezó a aplaudir cuando Malfoy agarró la copa y deleitó a todos con una perfecta sonrisa ladeada. Él, Parkinson y Nott estaban al frente del equipo, los tres mirando directamente a un mismo punto en la mesa de Gryffindor.

* * *

Pansy estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de los Menesteres mientras esperaba a Granger. Ambas sabían que debían hablar después del giro tan drástico que acababa de dar su última semana en Hogwarts, pero Granger estaba tardando tanto que la Slytherin estaba empezando a impacientarse. No solo debían planear qué hacer mañana, ella también tenía una pequeña cita con Potter. Tomó el pergamino con las actividades que Dumbledore les había dado y empezó a leerlas.

 **Fútbol:** _Es un deporte de equipo jugado entre dos conjuntos, de once jugadores cada uno, y algunos árbitros que se ocupan de que las normas se cumplan correctamente. Es ampliamente considerado el deporte más popular del mundo muggle, pues lo practican unas 270 millones de personas. Se juega mediante una pelota que se debe desplazar a través del campo con cualquier parte del cuerpo que no sean los brazos o las manos, y mayoritariamente con los pies (de ahí su nombre). El objetivo es introducirla dentro de la portería o arco contrario, acción que se denomina marcar un gol. El equipo que logre más goles al cabo del partido, de una duración de 90 minutos, es el que resulta ganador del encuentro. Para esta actividad los alumnos se dividirán en grupos según su casa y su año._

 **Baloncesto:** _Es un deporte de equipo, jugado entre dos conjuntos de cinco jugadores cada uno durante cuatro períodos o cuartos de diez o doce minutos cada uno. El objetivo del equipo es anotar puntos introduciendo un balón por la canasta, un aro a 3,05 metros sobre la superficie de la pista de juego del que cuelga una red. La puntuación por cada canasta o cesta es de dos o tres puntos, dependiendo de la posición desde la que se efectúa el tiro a canasta, o de uno, si se trata de un tiro libre por una falta de un jugador contrario. El equipo ganador es el que obtiene el mayor número de puntos. Para esta actividad los alumnos se dividirán en grupos según su casa y su año._

 **Tenis:** _Es un deporte de raqueta practicado sobre una pista rectangular delimitada por líneas y dividida por una red. Se disputa entre dos jugadores (individuales) o entre dos parejas (dobles). El objetivo del juego es lanzar una pelota golpeándola con la raqueta de modo que rebote dentro de los límites permitidos del campo del rival, procurando que este no pueda devolverla para conseguir un segundo rebote en el suelo y por ende un punto. Para esta actividad los alumnos se dividirán en grupos según su casa y su año._

 **Pintura:** _La práctica del arte de pintar consiste en aplicar, en una superficie determinada —una hoja de papel, un lienzo, un muro, una madera, un fragmento de tejido, etc— una técnica determinada para obtener una composición de formas, colores, texturas, dibujos… Los alumnos que se apunten a esta actividad aprenderán a pintar cuadros estáticos a la manera muggle._

 **Teatro: **_Es la rama de las artes escénicas muggles relacionada con la actuación, que representa historias actuadas frente a los espectadores usando una combinación de discurso, gestos, escenografía, música, sonido o espectáculo. Los alumnos interesados en esta actividad tomarán clases con expertos en la materia y representarán una obra muggle el sábado por la noche._

Aunque todavía quedaban algunas actividades como ballet, atletismo y fotografía, Pansy decidió dejar de leer en ese momento. No podía evitar estar pensando en la clase de baile que iba a darle a Potter en cuanto ella y Granger hablaran las cosas.

—Hola —saludó la Gryffindor cuando entró por la puerta—. Siento la tardanza. Me estaba asegurando de que Harry estuviera interesado en la actividad que creía que escogería.

—¿Y cuál es?

—El fútbol, por supuesto —Hermione se dejó caer a su lado mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Aquel había sido un día largo—. No te preocupes, lo harás bien. Eres una de las mejores jugadoras de Quidditch de tu casa, solo debes aprender a marcar los tantos con los pies en el suelo y dándole patadas a un balón.

—Draco y Theo también quieren apuntarse a esa actividad. ¿Se te da bien el…? —tuvo que leer de nuevo el pergamino para recordar el nombre—. ¿Se te da bien el fútbol?

—De pena. La única actividad que me gusta de esa lista es la acampada. A mis padres siempre les ha encantado acampar en el campo los fines de semana y festivos, llevo montando tiendas de campaña desde que era una niña.

Pansy frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar su pergamino para encontrar la información de esa actividad.

 **Acampada:** Es una de las actividades más populares de contacto con la naturaleza del mundo muggle. Esta actividad se realiza al aire libre, pernoctando una o más noches en una tienda de campaña o carpa con el fin de disfrutar de la naturaleza o como parte de un recorrido o excursión. Suelen realizarse en sitios como parques, zonas ecológicas, playas, selvas o incluso dentro de grutas. Es vista por los muggles como una actividad de aventura y aprendizaje. Actividades cotidianas como alimentarse, dormir o dar curso a las necesidades fisiológicas necesitan elementos auxiliares no disponibles en la naturaleza virgen. Carecer de muchos de estos elementos puede ser para muchos un estímulo para agudizar el ingenio y la destreza con el fin de vivir unos días por uno mismo. Los alumnos que elijan esta actividad deberán desplazarse hasta una zona fuera de las inmediaciones de Hogwarts que será previamente habilitada para evitar ser descubiertos por muggles que realicen senderismo en el lugar. No podrán regresar a la escuela hasta el viernes, debiendo experimentar esta actividad con un guía y sin hacer uso de la magia.

Cuando terminó de leer aquello, Pansy la miró con una mueca en los labios.

—Sabes que Draco no aceptará apuntarse a esa actividad ni loco, ¿verdad? No sabría ni atarse los cordones de los zapatos sin magia.

—Claro que no se apuntaría de tener otras opciones… —Hermione dejó que fuera la Slytherin quien terminara su frase.

—… pero ¿y si no tuviera otra opción? ¡Es brillante! Solo debemos hacer que llegue tan tarde a apuntarse que las otras actividades estén completas.

—Y yo tengo el hechizo perfecto para eso.

Ambas dedicaron unos minutos a ultimar los detalles para conseguir que Draco no tuviera más remedio que apuntarse en esa actividad. Lo malo de aquello era que estarían separadas hasta el viernes, lo cual significaba tener que improvisar sobre la marcha con ambos chicos. Lo bueno era que estarían en contacto con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo. Habían hecho todo lo que habían podido en los últimos días, tanto Granger como ella habían hecho sacrificios y se habían visto en la obligación de cambiar de parecer en algunas cosas… ahora solo debían rematar lo que habían empezado, lo que tanto les estaba costando conseguir.

—Está bien, ahora será mejor que me vaya —dijo Hermione con un atisbo de burla en la voz—. No te conviene hacer esperar mucho a Harry, odia a la gente impuntual.

* * *

 **NA2:** ¿Creéis que Pansy será una buena profesora de baile para Harry? ¿Os imagináis a Draco perdido en un bosque con Hermione, haciendo una fogata con sus propias y delicadas manos? ¿Lo soportará o morirá de un infarto? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	10. Nuevos retos

**NA** **:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo aquí tratando de sorprender con una actualización sorpresa de esta historia :D

El capítulo lleva listo desde esta mañana, pero le he dado mil vueltas hasta que he quedado satisfecha con él... bueno, más o menos. Hay muchas expectativas con este fic y eso me pone un poco nerviosa. Solo espero que os siga gustando tanto como en los primeros capítulos.

Espacio promocional: _Estoy organizando un concurso llamado "Sigue el OS" en mi página de Facebook, trata de que toméis uno de mis One Shots propuestos y le deis una continuación. El plazo de inscripción está abierto hasta el 8 de agosto, podéis encontrar las reglas en la misma página._

 _Incluso aunque no queráis participar podría resultaros interesante ver las propuestas de las concursantes. Muchos me habéis pedido que continúe mis OS infinidad de veces, ahora tenéis la oportunidad de leer una posible continuación de manos de otra increíble escritora :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Nuevos retos.**

* * *

Pansy cerró la puerta tras ella antes de girarse hacia el muchacho. El Gryffindor miraba en todas direcciones con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te dije que era real —comentó ella unos pasos más atrás. Harry se volvió para posar los ojos en la Slytherin.

—Había oído hablar de la sala de los Menesteres pero nunca había conseguido que se me apareciera —dijo. Pansy se tomó un momento para apreciar cómo se había transformado para darles una gran pista de baile. Al fondo podía verse un reproductor de música mágico sobre una pequeña mesa.

—He leído que solo se aparece a aquellos que realmente lo necesitan —añadió ella poniéndose a su lado. No tenía la más mínima intención de seguir perdiendo el tiempo hablando de esa sala—. Toma mi mano.

Potter dudó unos segundos antes de entrelazar unos temblorosos dedos con los suyos. A Pansy casi le da un infarto con aquello. Había sentido cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido en su pecho, pero se dijo a sí misma que debía controlar sus emociones si no quería arruinarlo todo. Si se abalanzaba a sus brazos de buenas a primeras seguramente lograra asustarlo, y no era eso lo que quería esa noche.

Con un simple movimiento se deshizo de su mano.

»Así no —le dijo—. Levanta la mano y pon la palma hacia arriba —el chico obedeció y ella puso la suya en su lugar—. Sostén mi mano a esta altura y camina con la mirada al frente. Así tendrás que llevar a Granger cuando entremos por la puerta el día de la graduación.

Pansy agitó su varita e hizo que la música empezara a sonar. Pudo ver cómo asentía para sí mismo por el rabillo del ojo, luego ambos dieron unos pasos hacia adelante.

»No, no puedes caminar como si estuvieras por tu casa —le indicó—. Tus pies tienen que moverse tan delicadamente que den la impresión de estar flotando. Vamos Potter, concéntrate.

Aquella delicada música los envolvió mientras practicaban un poco más, aunque la evidente tensión entre ambos estaba complicando un poco las cosas.

—¿Así está bien?

—Tus movimientos son mejorables… pero supongo que podemos pasar al siguiente paso. Vuélvete hacia mí con elegancia y pon la otra mano en mi cintura.

Pansy podía ver un atisbo de vergüenza en su mirada, un destello de desconcierto en su expresión. Ella lo miró desafiante. ¿Sabría que no iba a tolerar que cambiara de parecer? Podía arrepentirse todo lo que quisiera de haber dado el visto bueno a esas clases, pero no iba a permitir que la dejara tirada ahora que veía recompensado su esfuerzo. Él trató de disimular un suspiro antes de hacer lo que había dicho. El roce de aquella mano en su cintura la hizo temblar levemente. ¿Lo habría percibido? Se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura, podía sentir su piel arder a través de la camisa. Potter la miró desde arriba mientras ella tragaba grueso.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Pansy puso la mano libre en su hombro y alzó el mentón en un gesto en el que quiso mostrar autosuficiencia. Debía mantener la compostura, se suponía que era ella la que le estaba haciendo un favor a él, no podía parecer lo contrario.

—Mírame los pies e imita lo que hago —Potter desvió los ojos hacia allí, parecía concentrado en ellos mientras los movía despacio para darle la oportunidad de seguirla. Pansy no pudo apartar la vista de él mientras lo hacía.

—Está bien, creo que ya lo tengo —dijo el chico, percatándose entonces de su mirada. Pansy lo vio mover un poco la cabeza y apretar levemente los labios. Veía cómo cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso, percibía su angustia y su lucha mental por estar tocándola así. Bien, al menos no sería ella la única al borde de un ataque de nervios. Hizo un gesto para quitarse el pelo de la cara. Por suerte ella sabía disimular.

—Tienes que ser tú quien lleve a la mujer —le dijo con firmeza—. Presiona mi cintura para indicarme hacia dónde vas a moverte y sigue los pasos que acabo de enseñarte.

—¿Sabrás seguir mis movimientos sin necesidad de hablar?

—Las chicas que llevamos bailando desde los diez años sabemos dejarnos llevar… aunque tal vez necesites ensayar con Granger antes de la graduación —Pansy sintió cómo se intensificaban los latidos de su corazón al verlo mirándola fijamente—. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

Potter sacudió la cabeza y apretó su cintura con delicadeza. De repente ambos estaban moviéndose por la habitación acompañados de la música. Pansy tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no reírse de su torpeza al bailar, el cuerpo le pedía burlarse de él aunque era evidente que no había ido a un baile en su vida. Siguieron unos minutos más hasta que una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de la chica. En uno de los pasos, Potter había dejado caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus pies y esto había hecho que ella perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo. Las rápidas manos del chico evitaron que cayera, aunque sus cuerpos ahora habían pasado a estar muy juntos. Casi podían sentir los frenéticos y arrítmicos latidos del corazón del otro. Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos antes de que el silencio se hiciera realmente incómodo. Pansy recuperó la compostura y él la soltó de inmediato.

—Lo siento, no pretendía pisarte —se disculpó.

—Tendrás que tener más cuidado si no quieres malherir a Granger delante de todos —logró decir ella.

—Sí, definitivamente necesito practicar un poco más.

—Yo diría que necesitas un milagro —comentó Pansy con convicción—. Tienes suerte de que me gusten los retos.

Potter puso de nuevo la mano en su cintura y esperó a que ella le tendiera la mano para tomarla.

—Es una suerte —respondió, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pansy se embriagó de su olor y de la sensación de tocar su cuerpo durante todo el rato que duró. Lo hizo disimuladamente, pero lo hizo. Necesitaba guardar esas sensaciones en su mente para poder fantasear un poco más tarde. Había soñado tantas veces con tenerlo tan cerca que ahora que se había hecho realidad casi no podía creerlo.

Ambos consideraron que había sido suficiente por esa noche cuando la música dejó de sonar. Pansy se ajustó la camisa y preguntó:

—¿Mañana a la misma hora?

El chico asintió y ella salió por la puerta. No habían estado demasiado tiempo, pero había sido el suficiente como para que todos estuvieran en sus respectivas camas cuando llegara. Bueno, todos menos una persona. Él solía ser el último de su sala común en acostarse, y esperaba que aquella noche no fuera diferente. No quería que lo que había hablado con Granger unas horas antes se echara a perder. Necesitaba hacer que se mantuviera profundamente dormido hasta unas horas más tarde del desayuno, y si ese día había decidido irse a la cama temprano no habría manera de poder lanzarle el hechizo.

Fingió sorprenderse cuando entró por la puerta y lo encontró leyendo un libro en el sofá. Él la miró con una ceja arqueada cuando se percató de su presencia.

—No sé si quiero que mi futura esposa se esté viendo con otro de una manera tan… frecuente. Y descarada. Casi me siento insultado —dijo con dramatismo pero sin perder la dureza en su voz.

—Con un poco de suerte decido fugarme con él y nos ahorro la molestia de esa ridícula boda concertada.

—No seré yo quien te detenga, pero no quieres ver a Narcissa buscándote por cielo y tierra. Será lo único que haga hasta asegurarse de que esa boda se lleve a cabo —el rubio cerró el libro sobre su regazo y entrecerró un poco los ojos—. ¿Vas a decirme de una vez quién es ese chico misterioso? Pensé que te gustaban los de Slytherin.

—¿Me crees tan idiota como para limitarme a mí misma? —levantó un poco la comisura de sus labios, evitando su pregunta deliberadamente—. Te sorprenderías si decidieras probar lo que ofrece la diversidad.

—Ya sabes que tengo gustos… selectivos.

—Claro, claro… ¿no tienes sueño?

—No —respondió Draco secamente.

—Yo me voy a la cama. Estoy agotada —comentó ella con picardía. Draco rodó los ojos mientras volvía a abrir el libro y pasaba un par de páginas. Pansy pasó por su lado y sacó su varita cuando estuvo detrás de él, apuntó a su nuca y, poniéndose una mano en la boca, susurró las palabras que Granger le había enseñado—: Somníferus.

Se dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación de puntillas, pero antes de cerrar la puerta por completo pudo verlo levantarse y tambalearse levemente.

—Pensándolo mejor… —dijo, dando tumbos hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

* * *

—Oh, hola Ronald —dijo Hermione al llegar al gran comedor aquella mañana. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde ese segundo envenenamiento a sangre fría—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

El chico estaba un poco más pálido y desaliñado que de costumbre.

—Sí. La señora Pomfrey dice que el virus estomacal me ha pegado fuerte. Dos veces en menos de una semana, ¿te lo puedes creer? Me ha tenido a base de asquerosas bebidas curativas desde que me ingresó, ¡he tenido que perder tres kilos por lo menos! —la chica trató de sonreír, pero la sonrisa se sintió demasiado forzada.

—Es bueno que te haya dado el alta, no se la veía muy por la labor cuando te visité anoche —comentó Harry antes de llevarse a la boca una porción de sus huevos revueltos con beicon.

—No quería dármela, pero sabes que a veces puedo ser muy persistente. Me ha hecho jurarle que no comería nada con chocolate o con demasiada grasa, y que volvería tan pronto como empezara a sentirme mal. Si llego a quedarme allí una hora más me vuelvo loco.

—¿Leíste el pergamino que te llevé?

—Ah, claro. Qué mal eso del atentado a los muggles, ¿verdad? La señora Pomfrey se ha negado en rotundo a que me apunte a ninguna actividad que requiera un esfuerzo físico. Me ha sugerido que considere la fotografía, la pintura o la cocina.

—No eres bueno cocinando con magia, imagínate sin ella —se burló Harry.

—Pero si te encantan los desayunos que te preparo en la Madriguera —el pelirrojo parecía realmente sorprendido con sus palabras.

—Hablo con conocimiento de causa, Ron. Descarta la cocina.

* * *

Una vez que terminó la hora del desayuno y los alumnos fueron saliendo al pasillo, se encontraron con un montón de puestos donde una persona respondía a cualquier pregunta y ofrecía panfletos de información. Pansy supo de inmediato que todos ellos eran muggles. No había hablado con ninguno todavía, pero lo intuyó por sus vestimentas. Ella y Theo se dirigieron al puesto bajo el letrero que ponía "Fútbol" y esperaron tras un alumno de Gryffindor que se estaba inscribiendo en ese momento.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó su amigo, mirando a ambos lados de la estancia. El recibidor estaba hasta los topes aquella mañana.

—No soy su niñera —espetó ella, fingiendo indiferencia. El chico de delante dejó la pluma sobre el mostrador y se dio la vuelta, chocando contra Pansy de forma fortuita. Ella ya había abierto la boca para soltarle algún improperio, pero la cerró rápidamente al comprobar de quién se trataba. Potter pareció quedarse petrificado un segundo, luego agachó la cabeza y se alejó de ambos con paso ligero. Pansy ignoró la mirada extrañada de Theo, dio un paso al frente y cogió la pluma.

—Hola —saludó enérgicamente la mujer que había tras la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pansy no pudo evitar elevar sus labios, pero en una mueca para nada agradable. Le caía mal la gente que empezaba los lunes con alegría y entusiasmo. Por Merlín, los lunes se habían inventado para odiar a todo el mundo, sobre todo si ni siquiera eran las nueve de la mañana. Sin responder a su saludo, Pansy escribió su nombre bajo el del Gryffindor y se echó a un lado para que Theo pudiera poner el suyo a continuación. Lo vio quedarse pensativo con la pluma en la mano.

—¿Debería apuntar a Draco? —le preguntó. Pansy se tensó al instante, sintiendo que le daba un vuelco al corazón. ¿Y ahora qué? No tenía ninguna excusa para impedir que lo hiciera, y si apuntaba su nombre allí todo lo que ella y Granger habían pensado se iría a la mierda. Observó con terror cómo acercaba de nuevo la pluma al pergamino antes de que una voz le hiciera parar en seco.

—Lo siento, tu amigo debe venir a apuntarse personalmente —la mujer se encogió de hombros—. Órdenes del director.

Pansy volvió a respirar al escuchar aquello. Ese maldito trato terminaría matándola de un disgusto. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras leía la placa adherida a la camisa de la mujer. Esa tal Jennifer empezaba a caerle realmente bien.

—Terminará quedándose sin plaza —comentó el chico mientras se alejaban de allí.

—No es algo que me importe.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Esperar a que nos digan cuándo y dónde empezamos a practicar ese estúpido deporte muggle… —divisó a Granger entre la gente mientras hablaba—. Sentada en un banco, por ejemplo. Luego nos vemos.

La chica se hizo paso entre la multitud y se sentó en el otro extremo del banco donde Granger leía un libro.

—El plan está saliendo a la perfección —dijo disimuladamente.

Hermione no levantó la vista de aquellas páginas.

—No cantes victoria todavía.

Tenía razón. La mayoría de sus planes habían terminado teniendo algún inconveniente que las había retrasado en su cometido. Ambas se quedaron allí hasta que el lugar se fue desalojando poco a poco. Granger le había comentado que ese hechizo hacía que las personas durmieran durante bastantes horas, pero Pansy no imaginó que fueran a ser tantas.

De repente alguien apareció trotando al otro lado del pasillo, llamando la atención de todos con los que se cruzaba. Se aflojaba la corbata mientras jadeaba como nunca antes lo había visto. Las chicas lo siguieron con la mirada mientras corría hasta el puesto donde Pansy y Theo se habían apuntado una hora antes. No podían verle la cara, pero estaban seguras de que no debía estar muy contento al enterarse de que ya no había sitio para él. Draco recorrió todos los puestos con rapidez, pero al parecer ya se habían llenado todas las listas… todas menos una.

Ambas lo vieron llevarse las manos a la cabeza cuando descubrió cuál era la actividad a la que debía apuntarse sí o sí. Parecía realmente enfadado, casi histérico. Pudieron ver cómo su rostro perdía el color al leer uno de los pocos nombres de la lista: Hermione Granger. Su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos en ese momento, pero las chicas se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad antes de sonreírse. Por fin sus planes empezaban a salir bien.

La sonrisa de Pansy desapareció de su rostro tan pronto como divisó a Theo apoyado en una pared cercana. Por algún motivo había decidido quedarse mirándola seriamente con ojos entrecerrados. Lejos de sentirse intimidada, Pansy se levantó de inmediato y se alejó de allí con aires de suficiencia. El chico ocupó su lugar en el banco tan pronto como ella y Malfoy hubieran desaparecido de su vista. En ese momento no se escuchaba nada más que el eco de pasos lejanos por los pasillos.

—Hola —la saludó. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se percató de su presencia hasta ese mismo instante—. ¿Qué lees?

—Oh, hola —su corazón había empezado a latir de manera arrítmica. No había esperado entablar una conversación con él aquel día—. Nada, repasaba un poco la teoría de Pociones.

—Menuda idiotez esto de las actividades muggles, ¿eh?

—Se hace por una buena causa —terció ella.

—Claro, olvidaba que tienes raíces muggles… y dime, ¿en cuál de ellas te has apuntado?

Hermione podía sentirse atravesada por su penetrante mirada. Algo le decía que su curiosidad no era casual… y tampoco inofensiva.

—En la acampada —respondió finalmente, alzando la vista para mirarlo. No tardó en arrepentirse de su decisión.

Su expresión era dura y fría a partes iguales. La media sonrisa que había empezado a esbozar era casi macabra.

—Ya —dijo antes de levantarse y alejarse de allí.

* * *

Por sus resoplidos y su forma de escurrirse en el asiento, Hermione supo exactamente qué era lo que Malfoy estaba pensando en ese momento: que aquello no podía estar pasándole a él.

Se encontraban en el despacho del director junto con un par de gemelos más de segundo año de la casa Hufflepuff. Ella era la única que se mantenía erguida en su silla. Paul, el hombre que les había atendido en el puesto, se daba pequeños paseos por el despacho con la admiración reflejada en el rostro. Cuando Dumbledore finalmente apareció puso las manos tras la espalda y se quedó clavado en el suelo.

—Pero no se quede ahí de pie, Paul —dijo el anciano mientras movía su varita y hacía aparecer otra silla—. Tome asiento, por favor.

El director miró a los alumnos uno por uno antes de añadir:

»Veo que están ustedes impacientes, señores Montgomery —los chicos asintieron y se rieron escandalosamente mientras no dejaban de moverse en sus asientos—. Señorita Granger, qué sorpresa. Pensé que le interesarían más otro tipo de actividades, como la pintura o la fotografía.

La aludida esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

—Solía acampar con mis padres cuando era pequeña. Me trae muchos recuerdos, no pensé en la posibilidad de apuntarme a otra actividad que no fuera esta.

—Ah, entiendo. Entonces hay una experta en el grupo… otra más, quiero decir —dijo el hombre con su característico y agradable tono de voz mientras miraba a Paul por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Al rubio fue al último en dirigirse.

—¿Qué le motivó a apuntarse en esta actividad, señor Malfoy? No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Este se enfurruñó un poco más en el asiento. Su fruncidísimo ceño dejaba claro que no estaba allí por decisión propia.

—Me quedé dormido y no tuve otra opción —se quejó. Lo dijo como si no terminara de creérselo, como si pensara que la culpa de que se hubiera quedado dormido había sido de un tipo de complot contra él. Si era así no iba mal encaminado con sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, seguro que logra ver usted el lado bueno y disfrutar de la experiencia —el hombre entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa con gracia—. Me he reunido con vosotros porque, por un motivo u otro, habéis decidido apuntaros a esta actividad. Actividad fascinante, si me permiten el apunte. Para garantizar un mejor entendimiento de la misma no volveréis al castillo hasta el viernes, pero no os preocupéis, siempre estaréis acompañados por vuestro monitor, Paul. Él es un muggle casado con una bruja a la que yo mismo di clases. Si no me equivoco ambos tienen una niña que cursará su primer año en Hogwarts el próximo curso, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Está deseando recibir su carta.

—La recibirá, eso es seguro —el anciano le dedicó una sonrisa—. Gracias por acceder a participar en esta semana extraordinaria, Paul.

—El placer es mío, director. En cuanto supe la razón para hacer esto sentí que era lo correcto.

—Estupendo, estupendo —el director se volvió hacia los alumnos—. Paul es experto en acampadas y os enseñará todo lo que debáis saber para que vuestra experiencia sea algo positivo. Ah, y nada de varitas. Eso os asegurará el disfrutar de la naturaleza al máximo. Espero que entiendan que mi propósito principal es el de que aprendáis a empatizar con las personas no mágicas. Hay miles de personas ahí fuera que no necesitan disponer de magia para pasar momentos increíbles.

Los cuatro entregaron su varita, Malfoy a regañadientes.

—Acercaos chicos —pidió Paul—. He preparado las mochilas personalmente. Cada uno tenéis una tienda de campaña, un saco de dormir, repelente de mosquitos, productos de higiene personal, una linterna… Yo llevaré los accesorios de cocina y otras cosas que podamos necesitar. Adelante, coged una.

Cuando todos tuvieron una abultada mochila a la espalda, Dumbledore añadió:

—Ahora iréis a vuestros correspondientes dormitorios y meteréis la ropa que creáis que vais a necesitar. Podéis llevar libros y otro tipo de objetos no mágicos que queráis, pero tendréis que apañaros con el espacio libre que os queda en la mochila. Luego volveréis aquí y usaréis un traslador para llegar hasta vuestro destino. ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie preguntó nada, los cuatro alumnos salieron de uno en uno y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

—¡Hermione! —dijo la voz de su amigo cuando entró por el retrato de la señora gorda—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Me voy de acampada —comentó ella mientras veía a sus amigos acercarse.

—Vaya, no nos habías dicho que te apuntarías a esa actividad.

—Ninguno de los dos me había preguntado —Hermione se encogió de hombros. Había veces en las que se olvidaban de su existencia, eso no era nada nuevo—. Solo vengo a coger algo de ropa antes de irme.

—¿Entonces no te veo hasta el viernes? —preguntó Harry con preocupación.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿No crees que debemos practicar lo del baile?

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Trata de aprender en mi ausencia, Harry. Hazlo por tu cuenta y enséñamelo todo cuando vuelva. Tenemos todo el fin de semana para ensayar antes de la graduación.

* * *

Todos habían cambiado el uniforme del colegio por algo más acorde al lugar donde iban. Escuchaban a Dumbledore mientras les informaba de algunas cosas antes de marcharse.

—Se ha protegido la zona con encantamientos para evitar que los muggles que puedan rondar por ahí se acerquen a vosotros —explicó el director cuando todos estuvieron listos—. Habrá trasladores repartidos por el lugar en caso de extrema urgencia, Paul lleva un mapa donde se muestran todos con detalle. Sin embargo, están programados para que nadie pueda usarlos sin la presencia del monitor, ¿entendido?

Malfoy fue el único que no asintió, pero el director dio por hecho que era debido al enfado que le provocaba tener que vivir en el campo durante unos cuantos días.

»Pues si estáis todos listos, tocad ese baúl de la esquina y apareceréis en el lugar indicado.

Los niños de Hufflepuff no paraban quietos cuando se pusieron alrededor de ese objeto. Era más que evidente que tenían unas ganas locas de empezar esa nueva aventura.

—¿Preparados? —preguntó Paul, mirándolos a todos de uno en uno—. ¡Ahora!

Una fuerza sobrehumana se apoderó de sus cuerpos y se los tragó, haciéndolos desaparecer una milésima de segundo después de haber rozado las yemas de sus dedos con el baúl. Cuando atravesaron aquel agujero negro que les había engullido, aparecieron nuevamente en un hermoso y tranquilo claro. Había frondosos árboles rodeando la zona y podía divisarse un pequeño río en la distancia. El sol pegaba fuerte a aquella hora de la mañana.

—Vaya, debemos estar muy al sur —comentó Paul, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose los trocitos de ramas y hojas secas que se habían quedado pegados a su ropa. A continuación puso los brazos en jarra y respiró profundamente por la nariz—. Ah, me encanta la naturaleza. Y este lugar es precioso.

Hermione pudo ver cómo Malfoy refunfuñaba con cara de asco. Se había alejado lo suficiente del grupo como para que las maldiciones que estaba soltando por la boca pasaran desapercibidas con el canto de los pájaros. El monitor le dedicó una sonrisa a los niños.

—¿Sabéis? Mi esposa también fue Hufflepuff. Me costó años aprender a decir esa palabra —comentó, divertido—. Si no me equivoco vosotros sois Gabriel y Ben Montgomery, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió uno.

—Yo soy Ben —dijo el otro.

—Seguramente os confunda a menudo… no es nada personal, es que sois idénticos —el hombre se giró hacia ella—. Y tú eras Hermione…

—Granger. Hermione Granger, señor.

—Oh, llámame Paul, cielo. Y él es Draco Malfoy.

No lo estaba preguntando. Su expresión se endureció un poco al pronunciar su nombre. Seguramente ya conociera la fama de los Malfoy a través de su esposa, era muy probable que hubiera esperado no tener que lidiar con ningún Slytherin durante esos días.

—Necesita tiempo para adaptarse —se atrevió a decir ella para tratar de infundirle ánimos.

—Claro, es entendible. ¡Draco! ¿Puedes volver? Voy a empezar a daros indicaciones.

El aludido bufó tan fuerte que hizo aletear a un pájaro en la copa de un árbol cercano.

* * *

La equipación verde que les habían dado era ridícula. O al menos así se sentía Pansy con ella puesta. No podía creer que estuviera llevando una camiseta dos tallas más grandes que la suya y unas calzonas holgadas hasta las rodillas. Además, esas espantosas calcetas le hacían las piernas más gordas… ¿y cómo se suponía que iba a correr con esos tacos en las suelas de los zapatos? Apenas podía caminar como una persona normal mientras ella y Theo se dirigían al campo de fútbol que alguien había hecho aparecer en los jardines.

Aprovechó para fijarse en que más allá había otras dos pistas más, ninguna igual a la anterior. Los alumnos iban vestidos de maneras diferentes, unos cargando una especie de raqueta y otros botando balones naranjas en la pista firme y uniforme. Donde ella aprendería esa nueva actividad muggle tenía el suelo de césped y había dos inmensas porterías fijadas a cada lado, ambas con una red en su extremo más alejado.

Cuando por fin llegó allí, la mujer llamada Jennifer dio un pitido con el silbato que llevaba al cuello y llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Pansy se fijó en que iba vestida igual que los alumnos, pero de un color bastante neutro.

—¡Bienvenidos a la clase de fútbol! Mi nombre es Jennifer y seré vuestra monitora esta semana… Me han dicho que diga eso, pero prefiero que me llaméis entrenadora. Soy la responsable del equipo de fútbol femenino más importante de toda Londres. Enseñé a jugar al sangre pura de mi esposo, así que soy más que capaz de enseñaros a vosotros —la mujer parecía orgullosa de sí misma y de sus logros, algo que le daba un matiz bastante interesante—. Pero me gustaría que todos prestaseis atención a mis explicaciones, ya que no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Hoy será vuestra primera toma de contacto con este deporte, mañana pasaremos a la acción formando equipos y organizando partidos. ¿Hay alguien aquí que ya haya practicado este juego?

Tanto Potter como un par de alumnos más levantaron la mano.

»Imagino que si conocéis el fútbol al menos uno de vuestros padres debe ser una persona no mágica… A ver, tú —dijo señalando al Gryffindor—. ¿Puedes hacerle un breve resumen a tus compañeros de lo que se espera de ellos?

Potter se tensó un poco al pasar a ser el centro de atención. Su mirada y la de Pansy se cruzaron de repente y ambos se miraron un instante. Luego el chico se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Tenéis que darle patadas al balón y conseguir meterlo en la portería del equipo contrario.

—Muy bien, chico. Estupendo. Por supuesto, no todo es tan fácil como eso. Hay normas y reglas que seguir y un portero que intentará ponéroslo complicado. A continuación voy a enseñaros una serie de movimientos y toques con el balón. Coged uno cada uno y acompañadme hasta el centro del campo.

Pansy se agachó para coger el suyo, pero cuando se irguió se topó con el incómodo escrutinio al que Theo la estaba sometiendo. Al parecer no había pasado por alto ese pequeño instante que había compartido con Potter, y estaba segura de que no iba a parar hasta averiguar qué se traía entre manos.

* * *

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando llegaron de nuevo al claro. Malfoy no había dejado de quejarse en lo que duró la vuelta de reconocimiento al lugar, incluso le había gritado en un par de ocasiones a los niños. No soportaba sus risas ni su buen humor, al parecer. Tampoco se había dignado a mirar a Hermione en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, ni siquiera cuando Paul anunció que había llegado la hora de montar las tiendas de campaña. Los pequeños Hufflepuffs (los cuales no se dejaban intimidar por el mal humor del Slytherin) parecieron prestar atención por primera vez cuando el hombre empezó a dar instrucciones para montarlas. Hermione también lo escuchó, más que nada por educación, y Malfoy dedicó ese tiempo a elegir el mejor sitio para instalarse. Como era de esperar, no supo ni por dónde empezar cuando quiso armarla.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó Hermione unos metros más allá.

Cuando Malfoy levantó la cabeza, se apartó el despeinado cabello de la cara y vio que la tienda de la chica ya estaba completamente montada, arrugó un poco la nariz. Buscó a Paul con la mirada, pero este parecía bastante ocupado tratando de ayudar a Ben y Gabriel.

—No te me acerques —dijo con tono amenazante. Cuando ella hizo el amago de darse media vuelta, añadió—: Solo dime dónde va esto.

Hermione hizo caso omiso a su mirada de advertencia y caminó hasta allí con paso firme. Si algo le había enseñado Parkinson era a empezar a tomar el toro por los cuernos. Si quería su ayuda tendría que aceptar sus condiciones. Le quitó aquella vara de las manos y la dobló para encajarla en su sitio. Siguió montando su tienda un poco más antes de devolverle otra pieza con brusquedad. Había decidido empezar a tratarlo de la manera en que él la trataba a ella, quizás así consiguiera ganarse un poco más de su respeto.

—Si quieres que te siga ayudando tendrás que pedírmelo —le dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Estás loca si piensas que voy a hacer tal cosa —gruñó él.

—¿Todavía estás así? —preguntó Paul a lo lejos. Ambos miraron al hombre, que parecía bastante estresado a juzgar por los goterones que caían de su frente. Había conseguido que uno de los niños ya tuviera su tienda montada, pero el hecho de que ellos no dejaran de jugar con las varas le ponía el trabajo un poco más difícil—. Me temo que se nos ha echado el tiempo encima. Ya casi está anocheciendo y necesitamos ir a buscar madera para hacer una fogata, de lo contrario estaremos a oscuras en menos de media hora… Vosotros iréis juntos por ahí, yo me encargo de los pequeños.

—¿Qué pasa entonces con mi tienda? —quiso saber Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Luego muchacho, luego. Ahora lo más importante es recoger madera.

Hermione se puso en marcha de inmediato, adelantándose y haciendo que Malfoy tuviera que seguirla hacia el bosque. Con el único sonido de las hojas secas crujiendo bajo sus pies, caminaron en silencio hasta que empezaron a encontrar palos por el suelo. El Slytherin tardó en hacerlo, pero finalmente también se agachó para recoger unos cuantos.

—Esos palos no prenderían ni con un _Incendio_ —apuntó Hermione.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estás cogiendo ramas húmedas, Malfoy. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que no funcionará.

—¿Como lo tuyo con Theo?

Aquello la pilló con la guardia baja, pero después de la sorpresa inicial no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Pretendes hacerme sentir mal? Yo ya sabía desde un principio que no iba a ser para siempre —recogió una rama más y se levantó del suelo—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme mientras tanto.

Malfoy la miró de una manera un tanto extraña. Un par de semanas atrás jamás hubiera dicho o hecho algo así, pero ella ya no era la misma de antes… y estaba segura de que él estaba empezando a darse cuenta.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un bello review? :D**  
 **Gracias por la confianza.**  
 **Cristy.**


	11. Sentimientos encontrados

**NA : **¡Holaaa! Hace solo diez días que actualicé esta historia, pero aquí me tenéis con otro cap. Gracias por el apoyo, realmente me sirven e inspiran todos esos bellos reviews que me mandáis. Ha habido algunas personas que se quejaban de que la historia no avanzaba o de que tardaba mucho en actualizar... El fic va a tener menos de 15 capítulos (ya estamos en la recta final) y a veces uno debe ser de transición, ¡es imposible que todos sean emocionantes y llenos de tensión!

Con respecto a la tardanza solo diré que tengo una vida fuera de Fanfiction. He podido actualizar tan rápido esta vez porque he tenido varios días libres (fiestas en mi ciudad) y un montón de inspiración :D Pero hay veces en las que no dispongo ni de una cosa ni de otra. Pediría comprensión por vuestra parte, porfa. Soy una persona bastante ocupada pero siempre aprovecho cada ratito libre para escribir y poder traeros actualizaciones. Sé que la mayoría espera pacientemente, cosa que agradezco inmensamente. Sois amor.

 _Para los que no me sigan en Facebook, este capítulo es bajo el punto de vista de los chicos... de los tres_ ***guiño* *guiño***

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Sentimientos encontrados.**

* * *

Tal y como le había dicho Granger unos minutos antes, las ramas que había recogido para hacer una maldita fogata no prendieron. Odiaba estar ahí, detestaba a los asquerosos y molestos bichos y tener que hacer a mano cosas que un simple movimiento de varita conseguía en un segundo. Pero lo que más odiaba en esos momentos era su estúpida sonrisa ladeada transmitiendo autosuficiencia. Tal vez se sentía superior a él porque había conseguido encender un fuego en menos de cinco minutos. Maldita fueran ella y su fogata. ¿Prender una llama chocando dos piedras? ¿Pero a qué era habían retrocedido, a la prehistórica?

Miró las cuatro fogatas sin intención de disimular su indignación. Que esos niños tan estúpidos hubieran sido capaces de encender las suyas y él no, definitivamente no ayudaba a mejorar su mal humor. Al menos alumbraban el lugar mientras chispeaban y proporcionaban el suficiente calor como para no congelarse en aquel lugar de mala muerte.

Los gemelos habían considerado conveniente empezar a empujarse y a corretear alrededor de ellas, y el muggle parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras intentaba que pararan quietos, obviamente sin éxito. Si a Draco le hubieran dejado su varita por un puñado de segundos lo primero que hubiera hecho habría sido petrificar a esos mocosos. Y asunto zanjado.

Como el incompetente del monitor no parecía por la labor de ayudarlo en su tarea de montar aquella estúpida tienda, Draco Malfoy volvió sobre sus pasos y empezó a intentarlo por su cuenta de nuevo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a darle patadas a las piezas del suelo. ¿Cómo podía eso ser tan complicado? Lo único que lo animaba a seguir con aquello era el hecho de terminar de montarla para poder meterse dentro y aislarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Esos niños no dejaban de gritar y seguro que Granger lo estaba viendo con diversión… La simple idea de que esto fuera cierto hizo que Draco alzara la mirada lentamente y mantuviera una expresión desafiante mientras enfocaba los ojos en el lugar donde ella había anclado su tienda. Con un atisbo de sorpresa disminuyendo un poco el enojo en su rostro, se fijó que no estaba allí. Podía ver el interior de su tienda, que estaba completamente vacía a excepción de su mochila. Recorrió entonces con la mirada el pequeño campamento que habían montado para no encontrarla por ningún lado. Bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidarse de ella de una vez. Cogió un par de varas más y trató de unirlas de alguna manera. Ojalá Granger se hubiera perdido, o mejor, se la hubiera llevado un oso en la boca.

—Así no vas a conseguirlo —dijo aquella molesta voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que Draco diera un respingo al no esperar tenerla cerca.

Ella no se paró, sino que pasó por su lado en dirección a su tienda de campaña. Él apreció que llevaba puesto un pijama de rayas y que sostenía un neceser transparente con productos de higiene en su interior. Por Merlín, lo que daría por acabar eso de una maldita vez y asearse. Ya era pura necesidad. Sentía su pelo casi aceitoso de la caminata de antes y sus axilas sufrían las consecuencias del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con esa tienda… por no hablar de los bichos que sentía colarse por el bajo de los pantalones.

—¡Granger! —exclamó. La chica estaba a punto de meterse en su tienda, pero paró en seco y se giró para mirarlo. Iba a odiar eso, iba a dolerle en su dignidad tener que hacerlo, pero el día ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente asqueroso como para aguantar estar así de mugriento por más tiempo. Iba a darle lo que quería, iba a pedírselo de una vez—. Ayúdame.

Ella se quedó clavada en el suelo unos segundos, mirándolo con ojos medio cerrados y labios entreabiertos. En ellos pudo apreciar el atisbo de una sonrisa, sonrisa que disimuló a la perfección a medida que empezaba a caminar hacia él. Draco optó por dedicarle una mueca de desagrado antes de interrumpirla cuando estaba a punto de decir algo.

»Ni se te ocurra hacer comentarios sobre esto —amenazó.

—Solo iba a pedirte que me pasaras esas piquetas de ahí —dijo con voz firme y clara—. A veces te crees más importante de lo que realmente eres, Malfoy.

El chico las recogió del suelo para tirárselas a los pies. Ella se cruzó de brazos y ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras le mantenía la mirada. Así que le estaba echando un pulso, ¿eh?

»Si pensabas que iba a montarte la tienda estás muy equivocado… y si antes no iba a hacerlo, ahora menos —terció—. Voy a explicarte cómo hacerlo y lo harás tú. Ya te monté media estructura antes, pero se trata de que aprendas a hacer cosas por ti mismo.

Draco se acercó a ella poco a poco, se acercó tanto que pudo sentir su aliento impactar contra su garganta. La miró desde arriba con irritación mal contenida, pero que las pupilas de la Gryffindor se clavaran en las suyas sin mostrar ni un ápice de miedo provocó algo en su interior que no supo explicar. Se mostraba firme, casi desafiante. Como cuando lo dejó en ridículo en ese maldito entreno de Quidditch, como cuando se atrevió a retarlo a un duelo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que algún día, además, saldría con alguien como Theo? Esa Granger estaba jugando con fuego, y por su experiencia, todas las chicas que lo hacían terminaban quemándose.

Draco dejó entrever sus dientes un momento antes de agacharse a sus pies para recoger esas piquetas.

* * *

Harry se decía una y otra vez que de ninguna manera aquello podía estar bien. Era la segunda vez que salía a hurtadillas de la habitación cuando todos sus compañeros roncaban en sus camas, ¿y para qué lo hacía? Para verse con una Slytherin. Pero no con una Slytherin cualquiera, no… sino con la mismísima Pansy Parkinson. Ya era lo suficientemente extraño que ambos hubieran intercambiado un par de palabras amables, pero que ella le estuviera dando clases de baile definitivamente era una de las cosas más raras que le habían pasado en la vida. ¿Desde cuándo el cinismo y la arrogancia de la que esa chica siempre había hecho gala se habían convertido en empatía y amor al prójimo? Porque sí, desde esa vez que salió en defensa de Hagrid había cambiado un poco su percepción de ella. Harry se había mantenido precavido cuando tuvieron que cumplir castigo en las mazmorras, aún más cuando le pidió compartir ese libro de texto sobre Encantamientos, pero se había dado cuenta de que de vez en cuando bajaba sus defensas cuando estaba con ella.

Recordaba muy bien el día en el que había sacado el tema del baile y se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con eso. Su primera reacción había sido negarse en rotundo, ¿acaso podía culparlo? Aquello era, cuanto menos, raro. Se atrevía a decir que incluso algo incómodo. O muy incómodo tal vez. Pero finalmente había accedido, había dejado que los prejuicios quedaran olvidados en el fondo de su mente y había aceptado su propuesta. ¿Estaba loco? Debía estarlo, pero… ¿por qué no le importaba? No lograba entenderse a sí mismo.

Abrió la gran puerta que acababa de aparecer ante él y se coló dentro rápidamente. Parkinson ya lo miraba en la distancia cuando la vio salir de lo más oscuro de la habitación.

—Potter —saludó—. Qué casualidad que estemos en la misma actividad muggle… No esperaba tener que competir contra ti otra vez ahora que el último partido de Quidditch ya acabó.

Harry dio un par de pasos en su dirección, vacilante. ¿Por qué se sentía tan intimidado? No es que lo estuviera amenazando con su varita, ¡ni siquiera la empuñaba en ese momento!

—Pues al parecer tendremos que hacerlo —respondió al fin.

El rostro de la chica pareció relajarse un poco a medida que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Harry supo de inmediato que no se trataba de una normal, sino de una pícara que definitivamente trató de esconder dejando que el lacio cabello hiciera de cortina durante unos segundos. Él decidió no decir nada.

—Sí, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo —dijo ella, recuperando de inmediato la seriedad en su semblante y acercándose a él. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica e hizo que la música empezara a sonar—. ¿Listo?

El chico le tendió su mano y ella puso la suya encima. Aquel simple roce ya hacía que se le secara la boca y empezara a tener sudores fríos. Era extraño que estos repentinos síntomas le recordaran a las primeras citas que tuvo con Cho. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía igual de nervioso y agitado que cuando se preparaba para verse con la Ravenclaw. Incluso se atrevía a afirmar que experimentó esos mismo sudores el día en el que se dieron el primer beso en una mesa apartada de Las Tres Escobas. No podía evitar que una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo al pensar en algo así.

Parkinson le apretó un poco la mano y él sintió cómo le daba un vuelco al corazón. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No era como si nunca hubiera tenido contacto físico con una chica. Recordaba a la perfección cuando él y Ginny solían echar unos pulsos para determinar cuál de los dos se quedaba la escoba más nueva de la Madriguera para ir a volar. También tocaba a Hermione a menudo, se abrazaban e incluso se tomaban de la mano, pero nunca había sentido… eso. No, y ahora que lo pensaba bien lo de Cho ni siquiera se le parecía.

—No estás concentrado.

Esa voz le hizo volver rápidamente al presente. Cayó en su propio cuerpo como si unos segundos antes hubiera estado en otro lado, vagando en la profundidad de algunos de sus recuerdos. Tardó un momento en entender que no había sido una pregunta.

—En realidad no —confesó, apartando la mirada de la suya pero sin dejar de tomar su mano. Pasaron unos instantes que se sintieron un tanto incómodos.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo —espetó ella.

Harry se sintió algo avergonzado al instante. Todo eso era ridículo, tal vez estuviera pensando demasiado.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Oh vamos, deja de disculparte por todo —Harry volvió a mirarla, esta vez un poco confuso.

—Pensé que te molestaría mi falta de concentración —se excusó.

—Definitivamente tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí contigo… —hizo una pequeña pausa en la que tomó aire—. Bueno, no es que me interesen tus problemas, Potter, pero a todo el mundo le preocupa algo. Suéltalo ya para que podamos seguir.

Esta vez, Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres saber en lo que estoy pensando?

—Desembucha —le instó.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados, estuvieron así el tiempo suficiente como para que el chico pensara en algo que decir. Debía sonar convincente si no quería ser descubierto.

—Me preocupa no estar preparado para el baile.

Harry la vio bufar antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Por eso no aprovechas el tiempo, ¿no? No sabes ni bailar ni mentir, Potter.

—¿Qué te preocupa a ti? —preguntó, interrumpiéndola a mitad de frase. Tenía que desviar la atención de él, y a juzgar por la cara que la chica había puesto lo había conseguido—. Has dicho que a todo el mundo le preocupa algo.

Ella tomó aire por la nariz y le dedicó una mirada casi fiera. Era raro que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación mientras él seguía con una mano en su cintura y ella en su brazo. Había ido cayendo de su hombro hasta ahí a medida que hablaban, pero parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello.

—La mayoría de las personas piensan que por venir de una familia como la mía tengo todo lo que quiero y nunca me enfrento a problemas. Eres el primero en suponer que puedo estar preocupada por algo.

Por primera vez, Harry sintió humanidad en las palabras de la Slytherin, pero esto solo duró hasta que ella se rió de manera casi cínica.

»No debería contarte esto, pero ya hemos roto demasiadas reglas, ¿no te parece? —se lamió los labios disimuladamente antes de seguir hablando—. Mi mayor preocupación es que los padres de Draco y los míos nos quieren casar después de la graduación —dijo con naturalidad.

Él no supo por qué esa información le sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago.

—Pensé que los acuerdos matrimoniales entre familias eran cosa del pasado.

Ella volvió a reírse, haciéndole sentir un poco ignorante.

—Puedo confirmarte que esos acuerdos están a la orden del día.

—Ya veo. Supongo que tiene que ser…

—Una putada.

Harry quitó una mano de su cintura para ajustarse las gafas al puente de la nariz, luego volvió a ponerla en el mismo sitio. Podía entender por qué le parecía una putada que la obligaran a casarse con Malfoy, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría tener algo que ver con él? Peor aún, ¿quién querría tenerlo cerca hasta que la muerte los separara?

La vio apretar un poco los labios mientras miraba a un punto por encima de su cabeza. La sonrisa se había desvanecido de su rostro, parecía que ese tema le preocupaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Pero ella era mucho mejor que Malfoy, estaba convencido. Ese estúpido estaba a años luz de ser la mitad de bueno que ella.

* * *

Theo tamborileaba los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del sillón con parsimonia. Llevaba un par de días sospechando de ella y su actitud, porque aunque era muy buena disimulando, él no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que tramaba algo con tan solo fijarse un poco. Esa extraña mirada de complicidad con Granger le había terminado de confirmar que había algo que se escapaba de su conocimiento… pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar de lo que se trataba. Sobre todo porque algo le decía que el repentino interés de la Gryffindor en él no había sido casual… y nadie jugaba con Theodore Nott. Absolutamente nadie.

El leve sonido de unos pasos acercándose le hizo alzar la mirada de inmediato. Pansy caminaba de puntillas, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para fijarse en su persona. Theo cogió su varita e hizo que en su punta apareciera un punto de luz tan potente que iluminó la habitación.

—Buenas madrugadas —saludó el chico. Ella se sobresaltó, quedándose anclada en el suelo al percatarse de su presencia. Theo pudo ver el subibaja de su pecho empezar a incrementarse—. Buen momento para un paseo nocturno.

Su amiga tomó una gran respiración para tratar de calmarse. Estaba claro que no había esperado encontrarlo ahí.

—Pensé que el único que sufría de insomnio aquí era Draco —dijo ella fingiendo naturalidad.

—Me he desvelado —respondió sin darle más importancia—. Oye, ¿crees que fue su insomnio lo que hizo que se quedara dormido ayer?

Pansy abrió mucho sus fosas nasales. Ya intuía a dónde quería ir a parar, sabía que no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta.

—Posiblemente —dijo antes de reanudar la marcha para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Theo se levantó, no tuvo que dar más que un par de pasos para interponerse en su camino.

—No esperaba que lo admitieras —gruñó—. Pero no me trago eso de que fuera algo fortuito.

Ella le puso mala cara a propósito. Era consciente de hasta dónde era capaz de llegar un Slytherin por venganza… lo sabía por experiencia propia.

—¿Estás insinuando que tengo la culpa de que se quedara dormido?

—Tal vez.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso? —le retó. Él le dedicó una de las miradas más intensas que había visto nunca.

—Tal vez tú no ganaras nada, pero sí otra persona —el recuerdo de su fugaz y apasionado romance con Granger le hizo arrugar la nariz. Todavía desconocía los motivos, pero sabía que no iba mal encaminado para encontrar respuestas.

—Eso suena muy poco Slytherin.

—Ya lo sé. Tú nunca haces nada de gratis… —le dijo, asegurándose de hacerle entender que no se olvidaría de ese asunto tan rápido. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Draco olisqueó de nuevo el líquido blanquecino de aquella taza vieja y fea que el tal Paul le había tendido esa mañana. Lo había observado mientras vertía agua en su interior y añadía unos polvos a continuación. De alguna manera el agua había adquirido ese color después de removerla con una cucharilla.

—Es leche en polvo, chico —explicó el monitor mientras le ofrecía otra taza a Granger—. Es una buena opción cuando no dispones de mucho espacio en la maleta. También he traído unos paquetes de galletas, pero tened en cuenta que deben durarnos hasta el viernes.

Draco se mantenía de pie mientras que los otros se sentaban alrededor de los restos de una de las hogueras de la noche anterior. Se negaba a sentarse en el suelo como un pordiosero cualquiera. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie y volvió a oler ese líquido extraño antes de decidir darle una oportunidad. Se llevó la taza a los labios y sorbió un poco de su contenido, escupiéndolo a un lado en cuanto el sabor hizo acto de presencia en sus papilas gustativas. Los demás alzaron la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Después de la insulsa sopa de ayer creí que nunca probaría nada más asqueroso… claramente me equivocaba —espetó de malas maneras. No solo lo hacía dormir prácticamente en el suelo (porque ese saco de dormir no evitaba que sintiera las piedras y palos secos en la espalda) sino que además también quería matarlo de inanición. Porque estaba claro que él no iba a beberse esa porquería. Giró la taza y derramó aquella supuesta leche en el suelo ante la mirada atónita del monitor y los otros tres. Luego caminó hasta uno de los gemelos y le arrebató el paquete de galletas de las manos.

—Siento que pienses eso de las comidas típicas en una acampada —dijo el hombre, apartando la vista de él y removiendo su propia leche.

—No te preocupes, el problema es que tiene el paladar ridículamente exquisito —intervino ella con su peculiar tono de sabelotodo—. Lo que nos ofreces está delicioso, Paul, gracias.

Draco le puso mala cara, pero Granger ni siquiera se dignó a volver a mirarlo.

—Espero que encuentres más apetecible algo que hayas conseguido por tus propios medios —añadió el hombre—. Porque esa es la actividad de hoy. Iremos a pescar los peces que nos serán de alimento más tarde.

Draco bufó, llevándose una mano a la frente con indignación. Ahora también quería que se peleara con su comida.

* * *

Theo se había sentado muy cerca de Pansy en el desayuno para recordarle de una forma sutil que no iba a quitarle el ojo de encima hasta descubrir lo que estaba tramando. Ella había llegado un rato antes al gran comedor, por lo que se levantó tan pronto como terminó su tostada y desapareció por la puerta sin dedicarle siquiera una sola palabra.

Unos minutos más tarde, Blaise, Daphne y él bajaban por el jardín hasta la pista de fútbol. Los siguieron un par de alumnos más con la equipación azul, y cuando finalmente llegaron allí la mujer tocó el silbato con fuerza.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —dijo con energía y una sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Habéis practicado lo que aprendisteis ayer? Espero que sí, porque hoy me he levantado con ganas de improvisar un partido… pero antes, ¡a calentar!

El Slytherin se percató de las miradas de soslayo que le dedicaba san Potter a Pansy mientras corrían alrededor del campo. No eran demasiado frecuentes, pero ahí estaban. Y ella parecía no poder evitar lanzarle sus propias y disimuladas miradas fugaces de vez en cuando. Era insultante que pensara que no se daría cuenta, les faltaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que había algo raro entre ellos. Y no es que le importara mucho con quién decidiera salir su amiga, en realidad se la traía al fresco, pero si podía conseguir vengarse de ella con eso… definitivamente lo usaría en su contra. Todavía tenía que reunir más información para confirmar sus simples suposiciones, pero sabía que los tiros iban por ahí. Al menos era algo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la mujer los llamó al centro de la pista.

—Si mal no recuerdo, las casas con alumnos que habían jugado al fútbol anteriormente eran Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, ¿me equivoco? —dijo la entrenadora—. Bien, seréis los primeros en enfrentarse, así los equipos estarán equilibrados y las otras dos casas podrán empezar a coger onda.

Todos los de Ravenclaw y Slytherin se sentaron en el césped, fuera de las líneas que delimitaban el campo. Pansy rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas. Se veía un poco aburrida, pero también había algo de preocupación en su serio semblante. Bien, se sentía claramente amenazada por él. Theo puso las manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se tumbó por completo. Le daba igual ese partido de mierda, tampoco le importaba lo que Pansy pudiera estar pensando, ya fueran excusas o posibles chantajes. Él tenía mucho que planear, debía encontrar la manera de jugársela bien antes de que acabara esa semana. Porque iba a pagárselas, Pansy Parkinson era culpable de haber jugado con él para conseguir un beneficio que desconocía… y nadie lo utilizaba sin sufrir las consecuencias. La mayoría del tiempo él era un Slytherin poco común, pero no era tonto. Nunca se había dejado de nadie y no iba a empezar ahora.

Todavía tenía que incluir a Draco, a Granger y a Potter en la ecuación, pero algo le decía que terminaría descubriendo sus intenciones pronto.

Más le valía estarse prevenida.

* * *

Draco todavía no se explicaba en qué momento había accedido a montarse en esa barca de mala muerte. Era cutre, inestable, y además tenía que compartirla con Granger. Según el muggle, que estaba con los gemelos en otra no muy lejos de ellos, había sido Dumbledore el encargado de hacerlas aparecer allí junto con las cañas de pescar. El chico resopló. Al menos podría haberles puesto un hechizo que aligerara su peso e hiciera más liviana la tarea de remar.

A diferencia de como se veía desde el campamento, el río tenía una anchura considerable. Sus aguas eran cristalinas y estaban en calma, pero aun así Paul les había obligado a ponerse un chaleco salvavidas. Todo eso era de lo más ridículo y humillante para él.

—¡Vale, creo que por aquí está bien! —exclamó el hombre para hacerse escuchar—. ¡Ahora dejad los remos y utilizad las cañas como os he enseñado!

El Slytherin miró con asco el recipiente que había a sus pies. Lombrices. Jamás hubiera pensado que algún día se vería en la tesitura de tener que coger sucias lombrices con las manos. Todavía no estaba convencido de si finalmente lograría hacerlo. Había visto a Paul hacerlo en la orilla y parecía fácil, pero era una asquerosidad. Y lo peor era saber que podía vaciar fácilmente el río de peces con un solo movimiento de su varita. Maldita sea, la extrañaba como no había extrañado nada ni a nadie nunca.

Una mano entró en su campo de visión, devolviéndolo a la realidad de repente. Movió los ojos para ver la expresión de su cara mientras elegía qué lombriz moriría atravesada por el afilado anzuelo de su caña. Granger no parecía disfrutar con ello en absoluto, pero se veía bastante decidida a hacerlo. Transcurridos unos pocos segundos finalmente cogió una, hizo una pequeña mueca mientras la colocaba donde debía y acto seguido lanzó el anzuelo al agua. Luego se percató de su mirada indiscreta.

—¿Qué? —dijo, haciéndose la dura.

Pero Draco no tenía ganas de iniciar una conversación con ella. La ignoró por completo e imitó los pasos que había seguido unos segundos antes. Solo esperaba que lo que Merlín quisiera que pescara esa mañana estuviera rico.

Transcurrió una media hora sin incidentes. Paul fue el primero en pescar algo, seguido por Granger y uno de los gemelos. Estar sentado en una barca esperando a que el extremo de la caña se moviera e indicara que habían picado era una actividad bastante aburrida, y eso era algo que pasaría factura pronto.

El niño que había logrado pescar algo comenzó a chinchar a su hermano y ambos empezaron a pelearse. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de aquello observó con diversión la manera en que utilizaban las manos para resolver el conflicto, aunque hubiera preferido ver destellos de luz volando de un lado a otro. Nunca se le había ocurrido que alguien pudiera tener un duelo en una barca, pero ahora que lo pensaba debía ser algo de lo más entretenido.

El hombre trató de poner orden, pero el espacio era tan limitado que cuando quiso interponerse entre los niños la barca se desestabilizó y todos cayeron al agua, cosa que hizo que Draco soltara una buena carcajada. Podía ver la desaprobación en el rostro de Granger por el rabillo del ojo, pero eso solo provocaba que se riera con más ganas.

—¡Hay que ayudarlos! —le gritó.

—Por mí como si se ahogan —logró decir el chico con dificultad mientras se doblaba por la mitad y se secaba una lágrima, producto de la risa.

—Eres un miserable, Draco Malfoy.

Lo que acababa de pasar lo había puesto de tan buen humor que ni siquiera le molestó su comentario.

—Tienen chalecos salvavidas, no seas estúpida —le respondió.

Un inesperado empujón hizo que perdiera el equilibrio de repente. Dejó de desternillarse tan pronto como sintió la amenaza de caer al agua, pero antes de hacerlo logró agarrarse al borde. Había faltado poco, muy poco. Sin dejar de sujetarse con fuerza alzó la vista para encontrarla dedicándole una mirada casi insolente antes de lanzarse al agua para ayudar a los otros.

* * *

—Quisiera tener vuestra atención durante unos minutos —dijo la voz del viejo director durante la cena. Había dado unos golpecitos a su copa hasta hacer que todos los allí presentes dejaran de hablar y lo miraran—. Me congratula anunciarles que el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido llevar a cabo un encuentro de padres en el castillo. Después de mucho debatirlo, el ministro y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es conveniente que vuestros progenitores también aporten su granito de arena en esta campaña sobre la igualdad que estamos organizando. Los padres, tanto muggles como magos, tendrán la oportunidad de interactuar entre ellos y presenciar el éxito que está resultando esta semana de actividades no mágicas —anunció—. Hemos decidido que se celebre el viernes con el propósito de que puedan presenciar el último día de actividades muggles, pero todos aquellos que quieran pasar la noche en el castillo para asistir a la obra de teatro del sábado serán bienvenidos.

Theo no podía dejar de preguntarse si todo aquello era realmente necesario. Primero les obligaban a realizar actividades y deportes que no habían practicado en la vida, luego querían que sus padres también participaran en aquel absurdo… No es que fuera fan de la gente muggle, pero tampoco tenía intención de aniquilarlos a todos, y dudaba que alguno de sus compañeros fuera la excepción. Todo lo que estaba haciendo el Ministerio era tratar de limpiar su nombre al dejar claro que obviamente no había sido capaz de controlar al puñado de hechiceros oscuros que existía en Reino Unido. No había más, eran solo unos cuantos… y ellos tenían que pagar las consecuencias de su ineptitud.

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se levantó antes que nadie. Tenía la ligera sensación de que Pansy tendría otra salida nocturna aquella noche, y él estaba dispuesto a descubrir a dónde demonios iba. Se dirigió a las mazmorras, se escondió en un rincón oscuro desde donde podía ver a la perfección la entrada de su sala común y esperó pacientemente hasta que la vio entrar unos quince minutos más tarde. Quería que se imaginara que ya estaba en la cama al no verlo rondando por ahí, así que se mantuvo en las sombras mientras ponía toda su atención en aquella puerta. Si su intuición no fallaba y ella volvía a escabullirse por los pasillos en plena noche, él la seguiría hasta su escondite. Esperó quince minutos más, media hora, una, una y media… hasta que finalmente la vio salir de allí sin hacer ruido. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral y le hizo dar un pequeño salto en el sitio de la emoción. Lo sabía, sabía que tramaba algo.

Siguió sus pasos con cautela, manteniendo la respiración a raya y procurando que sus pies no hicieran ruido al caminar. A esas horas cualquier cosa retumbaba con fuerza en las paredes del castillo, así que se tenía que andar con ojo para no ser descubierto. Dejó una cierta distancia entre ambos y subieron el primer tramo de escaleras, el segundo, el tercero… hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Theo se movía sigilosamente tras ella mientras trataba de imaginar qué podía ser tan importante como para estarlo llevando tan en secreto.

El chico se escondió tras una armadura cuando ella se paró frente a una pared vacía. Se asomó un poco, lo suficiente como para apreciar cómo aparecía una puerta de la nada y ver cómo ella se colaba en su interior. Cuando quiso asimilar lo que acababa de pasar esa puerta ya se había desvanecido. Le costó unos minutos darse cuenta de lo que era: la sala de los Menesteres. Había oído hablar de ella, pero nunca le había dado demasiada importancia. Al fin y al cabo era inútil intentar que se te apareciera cuando no necesitabas nada con urgencia, ¿no? ¿Qué era lo que guardaría Pansy en su interior? Se encontraba divagando sobre las posibles respuestas cuando un chico cruzó la esquina y pasó por su lado de repente. Fue tan rápido que lo único que pudo hacer fue pegar la espalda a la pared y esperar que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Casi pudo oler el aroma de su ropa al pasar, un uniforme con detalles en rojo y con el escudo de Gryffindor bordado en el pecho. Harry Potter. Era Harry Potter. Contuvo la respiración y esperó a que se alejara. Fue una suerte que fuera tan distraído y que no reparara en él.

Theo volvió a respirar y se asomó de nuevo tras la armadura, contemplando con curiosidad cómo la sala también se aparecía ante él. Potter cerró la puerta al entrar y la pared tardó poco más de cinco segundos en volver a recuperar su aspecto normal.

Theo se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. No necesitaba quedarse, ya había confirmado sus sospechas. Pansy estaba colada por Potter, lo más seguro era que se lo tirara todas las noches en esa sala, pero… ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Hacía un par de días que parecía haber notado su existencia, el resto del año y los años anteriores ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra. ¿Y qué pintaban Draco y Granger en todo esto?

Ya no le importaba hacer un poco de ruido por los pasillos, la señora Norris podía irse al demonio esa noche. Lo único que necesitaba era hilar un poco las cosas para llegar al fondo del asunto. Entró en la sala común, fue directo a su dormitorio y empezó a desvestirse. Dejó la ropa a un lado, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Pansy nunca hacía las cosas porque sí, eso lo sabía muy bien. Suspiró mientras recordaba el momento en el que su compañera le había dicho que Granger estaba interesada en tener una cita con él. Le había hecho creer que se había dirigido a ella y le había pedido ser la intermediaria entre ambos por vergüenza, pero ahora sabía que la realidad era otra. La única responsable de todo aquello había sido Pansy, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué había ganado con eso? ¿Hacer que pasara un par de buenos ratos con Granger? ¿Conseguir que Draco se pusiera celoso?

Una idea apareció en su mente tras ese pensamiento. ¿Y si había sido ese el plan desde el principio? ¿Y si ambas se habían aliado para conseguir al amigo de la otra? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de una apuesta o iban completamente en serio? No tenía forma de saberlo, pero las dos se habían comportado de forma extraña durante la semana. Pansy enfrentándose a Draco para defender a un profesor y pasando las horas en la biblioteca, Granger siendo excelente sobre una escoba de buenas a primeras, retando a Draco a un duelo, comprando prendas de lencería y pidiéndole una cita...

A Pansy le encantaban los retos, y sabía muy bien que acostumbraba a hacer los tratos que hicieran falta con las personas que pudieran asegurarle ganarlos. ¿Quién podía ayudarla a conseguir que Potter se fijara en ella? Granger. Y a esta debía gustarle mucho Draco para aceptar hacer tratos con alguien como Pansy. Era un "tu amigo por el mío", una ayuda mutua e infalible que casi les aseguraba la victoria.

Debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

* * *

Lo peor de aquel día no había sido que habían tenido que compartir un par de truchas entre todos, no. Eso había sido malo, pero que se pusiera a llover de repente había sido peor. El cielo se había tornado de un gris oscuro unos minutos después de terminar de comer y una tromba de agua había caído sobre ellos antes de darles tiempo a resguardarse. Cada uno había corrido a su tienda de campaña y se había quedado ahí lo que a Draco le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado maldiciendo y odiando a todos allí dentro? Debían haber sido bastantes cuando había terminado quedándose dormido con el sonido de la lluvia. Se despertó con unas toses y una voz que provenían del exterior. Se frotó los ojos antes de bostezar y abrir la cremallera de la tienda que tan bien había montado el día anterior. Había dejado de llover, pero ahora el cielo estaba empezando a apagarse por la oscuridad de la noche.

—Oh, Draco —dijo Paul al otro lado del campamento—. Ahora iba a ir a avisaros. Parece ser que Ben y Gabriel han pillado un catarro bastante serio, ¿puedes decirle a Hermione que voy a llevarlos de vuelta al castillo? Seguro que vuestra enfermera logra curarlos en un santiamén.

La voz del hombre se escuchaba ronca y titilante. El chico vio a los niños envueltos en dos grandes mantas, tosían y moqueaban y apenas lograban mantenerse en pie. A Paul le temblaban un poco las piernas mientras le daba infinidad de vueltas al mapa que tenía en las manos.

»Esto… Sí, es por aquí. El traslador más cercano está por aquí —Draco se quedó allí viendo cómo el hombre los ayudaba a caminar y se los llevaba fuera de su vista. Al fin.

Aliviado después de dar una profunda respiración, estuvo a punto de volver a encerrarse en el interior de su tienda, pero todavía no había podido de tener unas palabras con Granger sobre lo que había pasado aquella mañana. No había olvidado que su empujón en la barca había estado a punto de acabar con él en el agua, y tampoco iba a pasar por alto tanta soberbia que estaba viendo por su parte. Eso no iba a pasar. Si era inevitable que tuviera que soportar su presencia prefería a la Granger ruda, pero había unos límites que ella ya estaba sobrepasando.

Salió de la tienda y caminó hacia la suya tratando de no pisar el terreno más embarrado. Se tomó la libertad de abrir aquella pequeña puerta de tela sin permiso, la experiencia le decía que cuando se trataba de dar una lección a alguien lo mejor era pillar a la persona desprevenida… pero al mirar en su interior descubrió que no estaba allí. Su mochila estaba a un lado y había un libro sobre su saco de dormir, pero ni rastro de ella. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. ¿Habría ido a estirar las piernas? Habían pasado todo el maldito día encerrados en un espacio muy reducido y sin ventilación.

Draco pensó que sería genial si pudiera interceptarla entre los árboles sin que lo viera venir, así que se puso en marcha de inmediato. No sabía qué iba a decirle exactamente, pero debía ponerle los puntos sobre las íes antes de que llegaran los otros, era imperativo que entendiera que nadie se metía con Draco Malfoy y no sufría las consecuencias. Ya era demasiado horrible tener que vivir esa experiencia con ella, lo mínimo que esperaba era que supiera la manera en que debía comportarse.

Caminó con dificultad hasta salir del claro. Las frondosas copas de los árboles habían hecho que el suelo de esa zona estuviera menos enfangada, cosa que le venía de perlas para no ensuciarse tanto sus carísimos zapatos.

Todo estaba silencioso y la oscuridad ya había caído por completo sobre él. No podía haberse ido muy lejos, ¿o sí? El sonido de un suspiro le confirmó que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Giró a la izquierda y se acercó sigilosamente al lugar desde donde provenía. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarla en la oscuridad no pudo hacer otra cosa que apresurarse a esconderse detrás del ancho tronco de un árbol. Sabía que no lo había visto, no había manera de que lo hubiera hecho estando de espaldas a él, pero el hecho de que estuviera desnuda lo hizo actuar de esa manera.

Merlín, estaba desnuda.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza un par de segundos. Estaba luchando contra el impulso de volver a asomarse, y lo estaba haciendo con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba costando tanto, pero finalmente sucumbió a los instintos más primarios del hombre. Se permitió salir de detrás del tronco para volver a mirar aquella escena. Su ropa colgaba de una rama baja del árbol frente a ella, sus braguitas estaban completamente a la vista. Una toalla descansaba en otra, bajo el pijama que le había visto la noche anterior y una muda nueva sobre el montón. Ella estaba ahí de pie, vertiendo una botella de agua por su cuerpo y frotándolo con una manopla blanca. Las gotas caían por su cabello y resbalaban por el surco de su baja espalda, mojando todas y cada una de sus curvas.

Draco se encontró lamiéndose los labios en un gesto completamente involuntario. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba deseando a Granger de esa manera tan poco apropiada? ¿Por qué su sexo palpitaba sin control bajo sus pantalones en lugar de sentirse asqueado por verla así? Sabía que la situación debía repugnarle hasta el punto de sentir arcadas, pero lo único que era capaz de sentir en esos momentos era algo que le avergonzaba. No estaba bien, no estaba bien.

Draco se obligó a dar un paso atrás para irse, pero una rama crujió bajo sus pies y el sonido que hizo se escuchó más fuerte de lo que debería. Granger miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándolo a escasos metros sin poder apartar la vista de ella. Lejos de escandalizarse o intentar cubrirse, la chica se mantuvo sorprendentemente tranquila. Le sostuvo la mirada y ambos compartieron un instante cargado de tensión. De alguna manera Draco no encontraba las fuerzas para salir corriendo de allí, y eso no pareció molestar a la chica en absoluto. Transcurridos unos segundos, ella recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos hasta el bulto que había aparecido entre sus piernas. Apretó un poco los labios a medida que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban un poco y volvió a mirar al frente. Draco aprovechó el momento en el que envolvía su cuerpo con la toalla para alejarse de allí dando tumbos.

* * *

 **NA :** ¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar ahora? Theo busca venganza, Harry está confuso y Draco quiere lemon :O

 **¿Me dejas un sensual review? ;P**  
 **Cristy.**


	12. Avances silenciosos

**NA : **¡Hola! Debo decir un par de cositas antes de que empecéis a leer. La primera es que he estado bastante bloqueada con el tema de la escritura, si notáis algo raro con este capítulo es por eso *cries in spanish*. La segunda es que me he dado cuenta de que ni de coña podía meter la graduación aquí. Me he pasado metiendo trama y al final me ha quedado un capítulo de 9476 palabras (casi 10000, como dije en mi página de Facebook), pero sin llegar a ese momento. Me quedé bastante corta. Así que nada, la graduación queda pospuesta para la siguiente actualización :D Quedan dos capítulos según mis cuentas, pero ya sabéis que no soy muy buena calculando este tipo de cosas.

¡Gracias por seguir ahí! ILYYYYYYYYYYY

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Avances silenciosos.**

* * *

Descubrir la noche anterior lo que Pansy se traía entre manos le había dado a Theo tal chute de adrenalina que su corazón todavía latía como si acabara de hacer un esfuerzo físico enorme. Ella y Potter… Jamás lo hubiera visto venir. Pero era consciente de que podía utilizar esa información en contra de la chica. Podía hacerlo y lo haría, aunque sabía que no le resultaría nada fácil. Pansy no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, eso podía asegurarlo… por eso había pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando en cómo jugársela sin que se diera cuenta, pero finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría hacerlo solo. Era una pena que Draco no estuviera, era la única persona de su sala común en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para contarle lo que había descubierto… aunque bien sabía que demasiadas serpientes conspirando entre ellas nunca traía nada bueno. No, sus otros compañeros de casa no eran de fiar, pero había alguien…

Dobló la esquina y siguió caminando por las mazmorras. Era temprano, por eso no escuchaba otra cosa que el sonido que hacían sus propios zapatos de fútbol sobre el suelo de piedra. Iba a recurrir a la única persona del castillo que podría ayudarle en ese momento, y a pesar de que no estaba tan seguro de que accediera a ello, tenía que intentarlo. Al menos dejárselo caer para escandalizarlo lo suficiente como para animarse a tomar cartas en el asunto. Se paró frente a la puerta y dio un par de toques en ella con convicción.

—Adelante —dijo una voz desde dentro.

Theo pasó al despacho de Snape, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo. El hombre entrecerró un poco los negros ojos al verlo de esa guisa. Estaba claro que desaprobaba por completo la estúpida iniciativa de Dumbledore contra la discriminación a los muggles, pero obviamente no podía decir su humilde opinión en voz alta delante de un alumno.

»¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor Nott? —preguntó con un aburrimiento un tanto insolente—. Ya no resuelvo dudas, ¿recuerda? Las clases terminaron. Y tampoco recuerdo haberle mandado a escribir a mano algo mil veces… ¿o sí?

El chico miró el montón de pergaminos que había sobre la mesa. El hombre lo cogió y pasó el dedo gordo por un lado. Por lo visto algún que otro alumno no olvidaría fácilmente las lecciones del profesor.

—No —dijo mientras este guardaba los pergaminos en un cajón del escritorio—. Y tampoco vengo a resolver dudas. Estoy aquí por otro motivo. Tengo evidencias de que una alumna de Slytherin está haciendo algo… inadecuado.

Snape se puso recto en su silla y lo miró directamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Por la intensidad con la que lo hacía daba la sensación de que ese hombre podría llegar a ver en su interior si se lo propusiera. Después de unos incómodos segundos en silencio y sin haber parpadeado ni una vez, el hombre ladeó un poco la cabeza, de repente interesado en lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle.

—Te escucho.

Theo estuvo tentado a tomar asiento antes de contarle lo que había visto, pero después de pensarlo mejor decidió que permaneciendo de pie se sentía más confiado. No dudó al empezar a hablar.

—Se trata de Pansy Parkinson. Últimamente está teniendo un comportamiento bastante fuera de lugar.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente? —quiso saber el hombre, quien habló con voz alta y clara.

—Digamos que… abandona la sala común por las noches.

Snape pareció asentir un poco con la cabeza, aunque el gesto fue casi imperceptible.

—No está permitido deambular por los pasillos a horas indecentes.

—Pero eso no es lo peor. Sale a hurtadillas para verse con alguien —añadió el chico, sintiendo su mirada clavarse de nuevo en sus pupilas e instándole a continuar. La sangre empezó a fluir a borbotones por todo su cuerpo—. Con Potter.

De repente, el hombre se levantó del asiento con brusquedad, haciendo ondear su oscura túnica a medida que rodeaba el escritorio.

—¿Tiene pruebas? —le preguntó con urgencia. No era como si no le creyera, más bien parecía como si las necesitara para darle la veracidad justa que terceras personas exigirían ante tal acusación.

—No, lo descubrí siguiéndola una noche —dijo con apremio—. Su punto de encuentro es la sala de los Menesteres, yo mismo vi cómo se desvanecía la puerta después de que ambos entraran.

—Sabe que sería su palabra contra la suya —gruñó, añadiendo después en un tono de voz más bajo—: Es una lástima que esté prohibido usar Veritaserum con alumnos, eso lo haría todo un poco más fácil… pero tal vez podamos darle a la señorita Parkinson un pequeño correctivo que le haga desistir de su nefasto comportamiento.

Theo dejó escapar una sonrisa ladeada. ¿Significaba eso que Snape estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo?

—¿Un correctivo? —preguntó de manera inocente.

El hombre volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, esta vez con una expresión visiblemente más relajada. Cuando abrió la boca para responderle, lo hizo con calma y serenidad.

—Así es —dijo—. Creo que la familia del señor Malfoy debería saber lo que hace la prometida de su hijo a sus espaldas. Me consta la gentileza y simpatía de la señora Narcisa Malfoy, estoy seguro de que sabrá perdonar a la chica después de todo.

Theo se quedó en silencio un instante, procesando con cuidado las palabras que el profesor acababa de decirle en confianza.

—¿Cómo hará que la madre de Draco descubra lo que hace? Es mi palabra contra la suya, usted mismo lo ha dicho.

—Sé perfectamente lo que he dicho —terció con sorna—. Pero no peque de impaciente, señor Nott. A veces las palabras son dichas en vano, y no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad?

—Disculpe señor, pero no entiendo por dónde va.

—La madre de su amigo no necesita que le diga lo que hace la señorita Parkinson, lo que realmente necesita es que se lo muestre.

El chico fue hilando la información en su cabeza poco a poco, pero con seguridad.

—Este viernes los padres visitarán el castillo —dijo al fin, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras.

—Exacto —un pequeño sonido fuera del despacho los sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones. El profesor no tardó ni un segundo en mover su varita para hacer que la puerta se abriera de par en par, dando un fuerte portazo en la pared. Los dos miraron hacia el pasillo, completamente despejado. Después de fruncir un poco el ceño y tomarse su tiempo para respirar profundamente, Snape volvió a dirigirse al chico—. Váyase ya. Y no diga una palabra de esto a nadie.

* * *

Harry escuchaba con atención a su amigo mientras se dirigían al despacho del profesor Flitwick. Por lo visto Ron había descubierto un mundo nuevo y fascinante con la fotografía, actividad a la que había terminado apuntándose por recomendación de la señora Pomfrey. Él no tenía mucho que decir aquella mañana (o al menos nada que quisiera contarle a Ronald) por lo que dejó con gusto que hablara durante todo el camino.

—Te lo juro Harry, ese aparato es de lo más interesante. Mi padre tenía una de esas cámaras en el desván, pero nunca le presté mucha atención… Puedes pensar que es fácil, pero hay que regular mil cosas para que la foto salga perfecta. Sé que las cámaras mágicas hacen todo eso solas, ya sabes, tener en cuenta la luz, el contraste, la nitidez… pero hacerlo manualmente es una pasada. Ayer hice mi primera fotografía perfecta, inmortalicé a un pájaro que pasaba por allí en el momento en el que miraba por el visor, es una lástima que las fotos muggles no salgan en movimiento. La monitora ha dicho que revelará la mejor de cada uno y nos la regalará cuando acabe la semana.

—Me alegro de que te esté gustando —respondió Harry—. Aunque creo que habrías acabado aficionándote al fútbol.

—¿Y tener que ponerme ese "uniforme"? Ni lo sueñes, tío. ¿Has visto las pintas que llevas? ¿Y qué son esos zapatos?

Ambos bromearon un poco más hasta llegar al despacho del profesor Flitwick. Harry no tuvo que llamar porque la puerta estaba abierta, con un par de alumnas dentro que también habían ido a entregar sus trabajos.

—Estupendo señoritas, dejen sus pergaminos por aquí —dijo el hombre—. Esto les sumará puntos a su nota final, así que bien hecho… Oh, señor Potter, pase, adelante. ¿Usted también viene a entregar el trabajo? Maravilloso. ¿Ha visto a la señorita Granger? Todavía no se ha pasado a dejarme el suyo.

—Ella está de acampada, señor —respondió el chico, entregándole los pergaminos.

—Bueno, confío en que lo entregue cuando vuelva. Ya sabe, ella es una alumna muy aplicada —rió nerviosamente mientras las chicas que había allí anteriormente se iban y entraba una nueva por la puerta—. ¿Señorita Parkinson? Vaya, no la esperaba por aquí. ¿Al final se animó a subir su nota?

Harry se giró para verla entrar. Ella no dijo una palabra hasta llegar a su altura, dejó el trabajo sobre el escritorio y se mordió un labio con el ceño fruncido. Luego alzó la vista y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de volver sobre sus pasos y salir al pasillo.

»Esto… señor Weasley, ¿usted no va a entregar nada? —preguntó el hombre, obviando el extraño comportamiento que acababa de tener la Slytherin.

—No profesor.

—Entonces ya pueden irse, iros antes de que os quedéis sin desayuno.

Los chicos obedecieron y salieron del despacho. Fuera, Parkinson no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Parecía indecisa, como si quisiera irse rápido pero debiera hacer algo antes. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la chica se acercó a ellos con paso ligero.

—¿Podemos hablar? —sus ojos se habían clavado en Harry de una forma que daba a entender que no tenía otra opción que aceptar. Cuando éste asintió, ella movió rápidamente la cabeza para dirigirse al pelirrojo—. A solas.

Ron miró a su amigo con un gran interrogante dibujado en el rostro. Que Pansy Parkinson se dirigiera a ambos ya era raro, pero lo que era de locos era pensar que pudiera tener algo tan íntimo que decirle que necesitara intimidad. Después de que Harry le hiciera un gesto, el chico dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de girarse por completo y alejarse lo suficiente como para no escuchar lo que quiera que fuera a decirle. Harry la escrudiñó atentamente mientras ella veía a su amigo apoyarse aburrido contra la pared, cerciorándose de que efectivamente estaban solos. Luego comprobó que el otro lado del pasillo estaba despejado y se acercó un poco más a él para poder hablar en voz baja, desprendiéndose un fino mechón de pelo de su cola y deslizándose por un lado de su cara.

—No me preguntes cómo, pero nos han descubierto. No podemos quedar más en la sala de los Menesteres.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—He dicho que no preguntes —le interrumpió. Harry apretó un poco los labios y ella le sostuvo la mirada. La dureza y el enfado de la chica empezaron a disiparse a medida que pasaban los segundos. Finalmente la vio cerrar los ojos un momento y tomar aire antes de hablar—. ¿Quieres seguir haciendo esto?

—No quiero… causarte problemas —Harry se descubrió diciendo aquello con una voz más suave de lo normal. Sus palabras parecieron, de una u otra forma, acariciar la piel de ella. El vello de sus brazos se erizó tanto que tuvo que frotarlos con ambas manos disimuladamente.

—No tenemos por qué tener problemas, simplemente debemos tener más cuidado.

Harry tragó saliva de manera involuntaria. ¿Cuándo se había convertido ese momento en algo que se sentía tan… personal? ¿Y por qué sentía la extraña necesidad de coger ese mechón de cabello y ponérselo tras la oreja?

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —murmuró, forzándose a deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Ella pensó algo durante unos interminables segundos.

—No podemos seguir viéndonos de madrugada. Podríamos aprovechar parte del horario de la cena, es decir, no malgastar tiempo quedándonos hasta el postre. Eso hará que no llamemos tanto la atención. Y necesitamos otro lugar al que ir, uno lejos de esa sala.

—Hay una especie de pasillo secreto en el séptimo piso —dijo Harry.

—Es demasiado arriesgado. Seguramente Snape le pida a Filch que ronde toda esa zona por las noches.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Snape en todo esto? —quiso saber él, confuso. Parkinson se llevó una mano a la cara al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

—Mira, es importante que evites a Snape en lo que queda de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Y sobre todo no le mires a los ojos.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Pero no tienes por qué saber nada más. ¿Puedes limitarte a hacer lo que digo? —él no respondió, así que Pansy siguió hablando—. Te lo explicaré cuando llegue el momento.

Harry rodó los ojos a pesar de que una idea ya rondaba en su cabeza.

—¿Y la clase abandonada del tercer piso?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos antes de colocar ese mechón tras la oreja. Había dado con la clave.

—¡Buena idea! Es el lugar ideal —dijo. Luego asintió y empezó a alejarse de él—. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

Ron la siguió con la mirada cuando pasó por delante de él, mientras Harry aprovechó para llegar a su altura.

—¿Qué quería?

—¿Cómo?

—Que qué quería —repitió—. Habéis estado un buen rato hablando.

—Ah, sí… ya. Bueno, quería hablar sobre una cosa del trabajo, prácticamente lo hicimos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y para eso necesitaba hablar contigo a solas? Además, ¿qué sentido tiene decírtelo ahora que ya lo habéis entregado?

Su amigo suspiró.

—Pocas cosas tienen sentido últimamente.

Al parecer aquella respuesta fue suficiente para Ron, quien se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando junto a él.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó no le sorprendió encontrarse con una mano metida en el pantalón del pijama. Todavía un poco somnoliento, siguió agarrando sus partes íntimas mientras reproducía en su mente una y otra vez el tórrido sueño que acababa de tener. Lo recordaba con todo lujo de detalles, era como si acabara de suceder en realidad. Él mantenía sus piernas abiertas con las manos y saboreaba su cuerpo con la lengua. Primero su cuello, después sus senos, sus caderas y lo prohibido. Y lo hacía a sabiendas de que a ella le gustaba tanto como a él. Ese flujo transparente que se mezclaba con su saliva mojaba toda la intimidad de la chica y parte de sus muslos, él la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se aferraba a las sábanas de seda para no gritar de placer. Recordó la ardiente sensación de hundir los dedos en su clítoris, y luego la de deslizar la mano por sus labios inferiores para llenar la palma de ese líquido tan excitante. Impregnar su propio sexo con él hacía que el deseo de penetrarla aumentara todavía más, pero justo cuando se inclinó sobre ella y sintió sus duros pezones contra su pecho, despertó.

Sabía que debía sentir repulsión por todo aquello, pero su más que evidente erección mañanera no decía lo mismo. Por todos los dioses, necesitaba aliviar ese tremendo calentón. Se sacó la mano de los pantalones, escupió en ella y la volvió a introducir, esta vez por dentro de la ropa interior. Tocarse era placentero, pero no tanto como lo había sido en ese maldito sueño. Sin ganas de resistirse por más tiempo, dejó que su mente volara a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Su espalda mojada, ella desnuda y el agua resbalando por todo su cuerpo... Su erección se agitó un poco al recordar su trasero. Se mordió un labio y fantaseó con la idea de tocarlo, de pellizcarlo, de hacerla inclinarse y de abrir ambos cachetes para que su sexo entrara mejor en aquella cavidad. Se lamió los labios mientras imaginaba lo húmeda que debía estar por dentro, húmeda y cálida a la vez.

Se incorporó un poco para meter la mano libre dentro de la mochila. Necesitaba encontrar ese estúpido paquete de pañuelos que Paul había asegurado haber metido en la mochila de cada uno, estaba tan excitado que iba a terminar antes de lo esperado. Agitó el pañuelo en el aire como pudo para abrirlo, y acto seguido lo llevó a su miembro justo a tiempo. El semen salió disparado, impregnando todo el papel y parte de sus manos. Siguió subiendo y bajando la mano mientras se terminaba de vaciar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó allí, concentrado en el movimiento de su pecho mientras su corazón todavía latía rápidamente gracias al subidón de adrenalina. Cuando Draco volvió en sí tuvo unos minutos para reflexionar antes de que empezara a escucharse ruido en el exterior. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? De repente se encontraba fantaseando con tirarse a Granger, soñando con dejarla caer sobre su cama de sábanas carísimas y poseerla todo el tiempo. Una vez, y otra, y otra más. ¿Por qué diablos la habría visto anoche mientras trataba de asearse entre los árboles? ¿Desde cuándo tenía que verse luchando consigo mismo por recordarse una y otra vez que desearla a ella no estaba bien? Se preguntó si todo habría empezado cuando la vio probarse esas prendas de lencería en la tienda de Hogsmeade, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era más que una pobre tentativa para olvidar la realidad. Odiaba tener que admitir que era consciente de que toda esa obsesión había comenzado hacía bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué diablos no se detuvo cuando estuvo a tiempo? De esa forma tal vez no hubiera experimentado esos celos enfermizos al verla con su amigo, quizás incluso le hubiera dado exactamente igual descubrirlo. Maldita sea, ahora no encontraba la manera de parar aquello.

Paul gritó algo a los gemelos y él se incorporó todo lo que pudo para empezar a vestirse allí dentro. Se limpió bien y envolvió ese pañuelo en otro más antes de lanzarlo al interior de su mochila. Lo arrojaría al bosque cuando nadie mirara.

—Buenos días, Draco —saludó el hombre cuando lo vio salir de su tienda.

El chico pudo apreciar unas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente a pesar de que los rayos de sol todavía no pegaban fuerte a esa hora. Su atención se dirigió entonces a los gemelos, quienes ya parecían completamente recuperados de su resfriado. Correteaban de aquí para allá, desobedeciendo alguna orden que el monitor les había dado antes de que él apareciera. Draco se acercó a donde estaba, buscando a Granger con la mirada de manera involuntaria.

»No he podido encender una hoguera todavía, así que el desayuno va a tardar un poco —se excusó Paul, mirando a los niños con indignación y haciéndole saber de esa manera que ellos habían sido el motivo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo una voz a su espalda. Draco se giró para verla anudarse el encrespado cabello en una cola mientras caminaba hasta ellos.

—¿Podrías empezar a hacer el fuego? Tengo que conseguir que esos dos se traguen una pastilla que me dio la señora de la enfermería ayer… esto, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Señora Pomfrey —le ayudó ella.

—Eso, Pomfrey. Me dijo que tienen que tomarla en ayunas para que los efectos de su curación no se reviertan y vuelvan a resfriarse… y es que no hay manera.

—Tranquilo, Paul —sonrió—. Yo me encargo.

—Gracias… —el hombre se enderezó un poco para buscar a los gemelos en la distancia. En ese pequeño momento de distracción se habían alejado tanto que casi habían llegado al río entre empujones y carcajadas. Podían oírse los gritos desde el campamento. Paul bufó y echó a correr en su dirección.

Granger se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, empezando a colocar los palitos de madera dentro del círculo de la hoguera. Draco quiso irse, encerrarse en su tienda hasta que todo estuviera listo y ellos no estuvieran solos… pero de una u otra manera sus piernas ya no le obedecían. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando su concentrado rostro desde arriba agitó la cabeza y se forzó a apartar la vista de ella. Sus ojos se posaron ahora en sus manos, que agarraban un par de piedras con fuerza mientras las chocaba repetidamente cerca de la leña. No tardó demasiado en hacer que de una chispa surgiera una pequeña llama. La chica se inclinó, poniendo ambas manos alrededor de ella y soplando para mantenerla viva. Draco, por su parte, no pudo evitar volver a mirarla. Lo hizo con desdén, molesto por no ser capaz de poder controlar sus propias acciones. ¿O tal vez lo que le molestaba era que Granger fuera el motivo de su constante lucha interna? No sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta correcta.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la hoguera ya estaba completamente encendida y ella mirándolo fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Acaso estaba esperando algo de él? Sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba sin razón aparente, mantuvo su expresión de desagrado y dijo:

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás sordo? Te he dicho que me pases esa bolsa de ahí.

El Slytherin se percató de ella en ese momento, e hizo lo que le decía con tal de no seguir manteniendo una conversación. Flashes de su cuerpo desnudo habían empezado a aparecer una y otra vez en su cabeza y llegados a ese punto ya no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Recordaría ella ese incómodo momento también? ¿Lo estaría haciendo en ese mismo instante? Parecía bastante tranquila, a decir verdad. O bien lo había olvidado o bien no le importaba en absoluto.

»¿Quieres? —le preguntó de repente. Había cogido el paquete de galletas y ahora le ofrecía unas cuantas. El chico cogió un par de ellas y se las llevó a la boca—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie todo el tiempo? No vas a morir por ensuciarte un poco los pantalones.

—¿Qué te importa a ti lo que haga o no haga?

—Absolutamente nada.

Draco se la quedó viendo lo suficiente como para saber que era verdad lo que decía. Ahora parecía como si hubiera olvidado su presencia, seguía a lo suyo sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Por alguna razón aquello le mosqueaba.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, arrugó la nariz y se sentó en el suelo. Granger le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de seguir removiendo el contenido de la cacerola. La odió por no hacer un simple comentario, por no iniciar una pelea que terminara con él donde debía estar: lejos de ella. En cambio, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras sus miradas seguían fijas en aquella asquerosa leche en polvo. Él quería decir algo, tal vez provocarla y hacerla enfadar, pero algo dentro de su pecho presionaba tan fuerte que no fue capaz de decir una palabra. Le dio otro bocado a la galleta para concentrarse en la tarea de masticar y no pensar demasiado en todo lo que le rondaba la mente.

Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que pudieron ver a Paul a lo lejos con los niños. Los llevaba de la mano, uno a cada lado, mientras ellos intentaban seguir pegándose por el camino.

»¿Te preocupa lo que viste anoche? —preguntó la chica de repente. Una expresión horrorizada se extendió por el rostro de Draco sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Por qué decidía hablar de ello justo cuando estaban a punto de volver a tener compañía? Granger sonrió, al parecer le hacía gracia que se hubiera quedado sin habla—. Esto puede quedarse aquí, no tiene por qué enterarse nadie. Tampoco tiene por qué pasar a mayores… _a menos que tú quieras._

Cuando Paul llegó a su altura soltó a los niños y sacó una botella de agua de su mochila. Dio un largo trago antes de volver a rebuscar en ella y sacar unas barritas de cereales y chocolate de su interior.

—Las estaba guardando para el último día, pensaba dároslas a modo de recompensa por el esfuerzo, pero… —el hombre le lanzó una a cada uno y abrió otra para sí mismo. Los niños seguían armando un escándalo unos pasos más allá—. Pero esto está resultando más… más difícil de lo que pensaba. No hay por qué esperar, ¿verdad?

El chico supo que en realidad se refería a que la experiencia estaba siendo la más horrible, terrorífica y angustiante de toda su vida, pero por lo visto estaba tratando de ser amable al no decirlo en voz alta. Granger sirvió tres tazas y le tendió una a él, aun a sabiendas de que odiaba esa porquería. Contra todo pronóstico la aceptó. Sus dedos se rozaron en el intercambio de la humeante taza, una gota de leche resbalaba perezosa por un lado. No lo pensó demasiado a la hora de darle un buen sorbo. Dejando a un lado el sabor tan mejorable, la agradable sensación que dejó la leche caliente en su garganta alivió un poco la culpa que sentía por desear algo que debía avergonzarlo… algo que, al parecer, también lo deseaba a él.

No sabía lo que harían ese día, pero la idea de que ya quedaba menos para terminar esa tortura le daba fuerzas para continuar.

* * *

Pansy no había vuelto a dirigirse a Theo, cuando pasaba por su lado lo hacía como si no se conocieran de nada. No le pasó la pelota ni una vez durante el partido de fútbol contra Ravenclaw, y eso que ambos eran delanteros. Tampoco había vuelto a sentarse a su lado en los desayunos, comidas o cenas. Parecía como si se hubiera vuelto más antisocial de lo que ya era, o tal vez se trataba de pura precaución. Ya estaba advertida de que algo iba a pasar, era lógico que tratara de evitarlo a toda costa. Quizás ella también estuviera tratando de maquinar algo, aunque en su cara no podía ver la expresión de seguridad que solía tener cuando sabía que un plan iba a pedir de boca.

A él le daba igual. La seguía teniendo vigilada por si acaso. Esa noche apenas había probado bocado, se había levantado demasiado pronto y había desaparecido por la puerta del gran comedor. Theo y Snape habían intercambiado una mirada significativa a través de la habitación, una mirada que duró un par de segundos y que hizo que el chico supiera inmediatamente que debía ir tras sus pasos. Pero para cuando llegó a la sala común no la encontró, y tampoco estaba por las mazmorras. Decidió entonces ir al lugar donde descubrió la verdad, y aunque pasó horas escondido con la atenta mirada clavada en aquella pared vacía, en ningún momento apareció una gran puerta de la nada ni la vio caminando por ahí junto a Potter. Algo le decía que las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en sus narices. No haberse dado cuenta hacía que su enfado creciera con cada respiración que tomaba.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que nadie te ha seguido? —volvió a preguntar por enésima vez. Harry mantenía una mano en su cintura mientras miraba esporádicamente hacia aquella puerta que no se desvanecía.

—He tenido cuidado —respondió la chica con seguridad—. He bloqueado la puerta por si acaso, ya me has visto.

—Sí, es solo que…

—Odias ir en contra de las reglas.

El chico la miró un instante. Ella mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, aunque daba la sensación de que había algo que la perturbaba. Algo en el interior de su mente que no la dejaba tranquila.

—Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando te juntas mucho con alguien como Hermione —comentó en un pésimo intento de hacerle olvidar lo que fuera que la distraía. Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cerró la boca en el último momento—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —se rió, esta vez con más ganas—. ¿Te estás dando cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—De que estás siguiendo los pasos sin problemas —el chico casi había olvidado que ambos se mantenían en movimiento desde hacía un rato, aunque aquella noche no había música—. Y apenas me has pisado. Buen trabajo.

—¿Una Slytherin reconociendo el mérito de un Gryffindor? Debo estar soñando —bromeó.

—Te equivocas —dijo ella con una actuada arrogancia en la voz. Él arqueó una ceja y esperó a que se explicara. Parkinson se humedeció los labios antes de continuar—. El mérito es todo mío.

—Tengo que darte la razón.

—Siempre la llevo.

Harry tropezó con unas sillas apiladas cerca del final de la clase, lo que hizo que la chica chocara con él y sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados el uno al otro. Pudo sentir el paulatino incremento de los latidos de su corazón a medida que pasaban los segundos y permanecían así. La tenue luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas iluminaba parcialmente su rostro de facciones perfectas, haciendo que su lacio cabello negro brillara más de lo normal. Nunca se había percatado de lo guapa que era, no hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué sentía su garganta seca de repente? ¿Y por qué no se habían separado todavía? Ambos se habían quedado mirándose de una forma extraña, casi embelesados. Sus labios habían empezado a estar demasiado juntos de una forma que no lograba explicar, y aunque el ambiente no le estaba resultando para nada incómodo, no fue hasta que ella cerró los ojos lentamente que cayó en la cuenta de lo inapropiado de la situación. Tragó saliva para deshacer la incómoda sensación de sequedad en la boca antes de separarla de su cuerpo gentilmente, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa que supo que vio en cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos. La chica tomó aire por la nariz y llenó sus pulmones, vaciándolos luego en lo que pareció más un gesto de derrota que otra cosa.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Esto no debería haber pasado.

—No te disculpes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me haces sentir como la mala —replicó ella de malas maneras—. Como la bruja que… no sé, acosa al chico tímido hasta conseguir robarle un momento íntimo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, aunque la pesadez del mismo pronto puso a Harry en la obligación de romperlo.

—Pero tú no quieres hacer eso —en sus palabras había cierta duda implícita. La chica bufó, moviendo las manos en el aire mientras daba un par de pasos más hacia atrás.

—No, claro que no —replicó. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y apuntó su varita en la cerradura antes de murmurar—. No tiene sentido seguir con esta estupidez.

La chica se fue sin mirar atrás, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad de la clase.

* * *

Theo estaba especialmente nervioso aquella mañana de jueves. Miraba al profesor como si temiera que considerara que él tenía algo de culpa en lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—¿Y bien? —dijo el hombre, instándolo a hablar de una vez.

—Quería asegurarme de que anoche Pansy y Potter seguían… infringiendo las normas. Estuve escondido cerca de esa sala durante horas, pero no vi entrar ni salir a ninguno de ellos.

Las fosas nasales de Snape se hicieron más grandes al escuchar esa información. A pesar de no exteriorizar demasiado lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba más que claro que no era nada bueno.

—Deje que yo me ocupe de eso —su voz sonaba tan calmada como siempre, pero Theo no podía evitar sentir la amenaza que acompañaba a sus palabras—. ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme?

—No profesor.

—Entonces ya puede irse —replicó—. Pero asegúrese de volver a mi despacho después de la cena.

* * *

Una lechuza sobrevoló sus cabezas cuando estaban a punto de abandonar el campamento para iniciar una caminata aquella mañana. Dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de descender y posarse en el hombro de Paul, cuyo rebote debido al asombro no asustó en lo más mínimo al animal. El hombre se relajó cuando se percató de que llevaba una carta en el pico con el reverso sellado con cera roja y el emblema de Hogwarts. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos el ave volvió a emprender el vuelo, alejándose y desapareciendo por entre las copas de los árboles.

La inesperada llegada de esa carta hizo que los chicos se acercaran con curiosidad. Los gemelos hasta parecían haber parado de hacer trastadas por un momento. Draco se tensó un poco al sentir el calor que irradiaba el brazo de Granger contra el suyo.

—Estimado Paul —empezó a leer el monitor tras abrirla y desplegarla—. Debo comunicarle la decisión del Ministerio de incluir a los padres de los alumnos en la iniciativa que estamos llevado a cabo contra la discriminación a las personas no mágicas. Los señores Malfoy, Granger y Montgomery se aparecerán en el claro donde os encontráis mañana. Ellos también deben participar en las actividades que realicéis durante el día, ya que el objetivo principal de esta iniciativa es la de concienciar al mayor número de personas. Reciba un cordial saludo. Albus Dumbledore.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, analizando las palabras que tan pulcramente había escrito el director en ese pergamino.

—Eso va a ser interesante —comentó la chica después de unos segundos. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a Draco, a quien había encontrado con la vista fija en ella tras su comentario.

* * *

Harry y Ron se separaron cuando llegaron a los terrenos del castillo. El pelirrojo se dirigió a la zona destinada a la fotografía y Harry a la habilitada para el fútbol. Parkinson ya estaba allí, pero al contrario de como solía hacer, esa vez no hablaba con nadie. Simplemente se mantenía ahí, cruzada de brazos y esperando las órdenes de la entrenadora para empezar el calentamiento. El chico no pudo evitar preguntarse si su comportamiento de aquel día tendría algo que ver con lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Supo que había hecho algo mal en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron la expresión de la chica en aquella aula vacía, el problema era que no sabía cuál había sido el problema… y a juzgar por como lo estaba mirando ahora sus clases particulares de baile acababan de cancelarse.

No entendía por qué su estómago se revolvía con aquella idea, pero lo cierto era que un agudo y punzante dolor había empezado a hacer acto de presencia en su interior. ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación de vacío al pensar que no volvería a tocarla? No se suponía que debiera importarle demasiado, pero… al parecer sí que lo hacía.

Harry dio un par de saltos en el sitio, preparado para empezar a correr y despejar la mente. Era ridículo seguir dándole vueltas a algo así, por lo que el pitido del silbato nunca le sonó mejor. Al fin podía liberarse de esos pensamientos al poner toda su atención en otra cosa.

Aquel día hacía calor, demasiado para tratarse de un lugar tan frío y húmedo como Escocia. El sol brillaba con fuerza de una manera un tanto asfixiante mientras corrían alrededor del campo. Harry había empezado a sentir cómo la camiseta se pegaba a su torso debido al sudor que experimentaba en todo su cuerpo. Mantener el ritmo bajo esas condiciones estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero la monitora pronto los dejó descansar unos minutos.

—Eso es, bebed agua y recuperaos —ordenó, dando unas palmadas con las manos—. En breve daré comienzo al partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Es el último que haremos en la semana, así que disfrutadlo mientras dure.

Harry aprovechó para echarse un poco de agua por la cara en ese momento. El sofoco de todos en ese caluroso día era más que evidente, pero ni el sol ni sus efectos iban a parar a Parkinson. Lo supo al mirar a la chica a través del campo. Sabía que era competitiva, había jugado partidos de Quidditch contra ella en incontables ocasiones, pero aquella vez era diferente. Sus ojos se mostraban más fieros y determinados que nunca. Su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal. Era como si ella también necesitara que la adrenalina le hiciera olvidar aquello en lo que no paraba de pensar.

Y entonces Jennifer hizo sonar su silbato para dar comienzo al partido. La primera jugada la empezó Seamus, quien logró esquivar a un par de chicos del equipo contrario antes de pasarle la pelota a Harry con más precisión de la esperada. Harry se hizo con ella y siguió corriendo campo a través. Los rivales no eran demasiado diestros en ese deporte, por lo que deshacerse de ellos le estaba resultando realmente fácil. La portería ya estaba cerca, una Slytherin de cabellos dorados se frotaba las manos con esos enormes guantes puestos mientras se preparaba para su remate… pero alguien que acababa de alcanzarlo empezó a correr justo a su lado. En el segundo en el que Harry se distrajo al oler su perfume, Parkinson chocó hombro con hombro y logró desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para robarle el balón. Ya estaba corriendo en sentido contrario cuando él llegó a su altura y decidió meter el pie para desviar la pelota a una chica de su equipo, pero la maniobra no resultó ser la esperada. Parkinson tropezó, y aunque trató de poner las manos en el césped, terminó dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry con apremio, pero en lugar de responder a su pregunta, Parkinson se dio la vuelta y le propinó una inesperada patada en la espinilla desde el suelo. Él reprimió un grito y se llevó las manos al epicentro de aquel repentino dolor, comprobando así que los tacos de sus zapatos habían logrado rasparle lo suficiente la piel como para que empezaran a salirle unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

La entrenadora llegó trotando hasta allí, metiéndose la mano en un pequeño bolsillo que había en el pecho de su camiseta. Alzó una tarjeta roja y dio un pitido más.

—Es la primera tarjeta roja que saco en toda la semana, y espero que sea la última —le dijo a la chica, quien la miraba con una mezcla de autosuficiencia y asco en el rostro—. Mi marido me había contado algo sobre la rivalidad entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors, pero no pensé que sería tan evidente. Vamos, levántate del suelo.

La mujer evaluó un momento la herida que la chica presentaba en su pómulo antes de suspirar y añadir:

»No tiene buena pinta. Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te lo miren cuanto antes.

—Yo iré con ella —se ofreció Nott.

—Está bien, acompáñala. Los demás, ¡seguimos el partido!

Harry se frotó de nuevo la espinilla para quitarse el exceso de sangre antes de seguirla con la mirada hasta que el silbato sonó de nuevo.

* * *

Theo sonreía mientras la veía caminar unos metros por delante de él. Solo se había ofrecido a acompañarla porque era consciente de que su sola presencia la pondría de los nervios, y todos en Slytherin sabían que un objetivo desmoralizado era una presa mucho más fácil.

—Por ahí no se va a la enfermería —se burló el chico al ver que se desviaba a las mazmorras.

—No pienso ir a la dichosa enfermería —respondió ella de mala manera.

—Pero Pansy, esa herida se ve realmente mal.

—¡No intentes fingir que no haces esto por ti mismo! —le gritó, girándose hacia él y poniendo una mueca al comprobar que se estaba riendo.

Sabía bien que debía estar conteniéndose mucho para no darle una bofetada. Alguien como ella siempre se hacía valer ante los demás, aunque esa vez parecía tener cierto recelo de las consecuencias.

—Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte —dijo Theo con tono burlón, decidido a terminar de sacarla de sus casillas—. Ni siquiera aunque eso me favoreciera, amiga mía.

Pudo distinguir un "vete al infierno" justo antes de que aquel empujón lograra hacerle dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero esto no hizo que perdiera la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El profesor Snape apareció tras ellos con pasos silenciosos y semblante serio. Los miraba desde arriba como si los estuviera juzgando internamente.

—Profesor… es ella, que no quiere ir a la enfermería —se adelantó el chico.

—¿Por qué tendría que ir la señorita Parkinson a la enfermería?

Los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, quien de repente había fijado la vista en sus zapatos y dejado que su cabello formara una cortina entre ellos.

—Se ha caído mientras jugábamos un partido y se ha hecho una herida en la cara.

—¿Cómo de mal tiene que estar una herida para que manden a alguien a la enfermería? —preguntó el hombre, aunque ambos sabían que en realidad no esperaba una respuesta—. Déjeme verla.

Pansy se movió tan rápido que dejó al descubierto la raja que había aparecido en su rostro en un pestañeo. La sangre se deslizaba por su mejilla y goteaba desde su barbilla hasta sus pies. A pesar de estar frente al profesor, su cabeza miraba hacia la derecha, sus ojos fijos en la pared del final del pasillo.

»Vaya, sí que ha debido tener usted una caída bastante dura… ¿Le duele?

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Pansy respirara profundamente y negara débilmente con la cabeza. Fue un movimiento tan fugaz que cualquiera lo habría confundido con un espasmo.

»¿Le duele? —insistió el profesor—. ¿Sí o no?

—No —respondió ella en voz alta.

—¿Es que sus padres no le enseñaron que cuando se habla con alguien se le mira a los ojos?

Theo observó con curiosidad cómo algo dentro de ella estallaba de rabia. Los cerró un momento, con el rostro lleno de frustración, antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar al profesor. Se mantuvieron la mirada lo que pareció una eternidad, un silencio incómodo los arropó hasta que Snape apretó un poco los labios y se dio media vuelta.

»Asegúrese de que vaya a la enfermería, Nott.

Cuando el profesor giró la esquina y volvieron a quedarse solos, Theo agarró su brazo para obligarla a volver sobre sus pasos. Pansy se soltó con un ágil movimiento y le enseñó los dientes antes de acercarse a él para susurrarle algo.

—No pienses que no voy a jugar mis cartas lo mejor que pueda, _amigo_.

Y con el desprecio de esa última palabra todavía en el ambiente, Pansy echó a caminar hacia la enfermería.

* * *

Draco no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Granger le había dicho la mañana anterior. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando el tostón que Paul les estaba soltando sobre los beneficios de caminar al aire libre. No, eso no le importaba una mierda. Lo único que rondaba su cabeza en aquel momento eran ella y su habilidad para confundirlo. ¿A qué se había referido con ese " _a menos que tú quieras"_? ¿Es que si fuera por ella lo que pasó aquella noche hubiera llegado a más? ¿A cuánto más? ¿Cuál era el límite para Granger?

¿Y para él? Lo cierto era que solo por el simple hecho de estar pensando en ello ya estaba sobrepasando la barrera de lo indecente, pero… ¿por qué no podía parar?

La odiaba, la detestaba con toda su alma… pero al mismo tiempo no podía sacar de su cabeza la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, y él se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si seguía dejando que ese tema le obsesionara tanto terminaría cayendo en la tentación.

La miró de reojo mientras conversaba con el hombre animadamente. Él no iba a buscar que pasara, pero si seguía provocándole así seguramente consiguiera llevarlo a su terreno. ¡Maldición! Al fin y al cabo él era de carne y hueso… y podía resistir hasta cierto punto. El problema estaba en que no sabía cómo de fuerte era su intención de hacerlo caer, y aunque la idea de que ella consiguiera redimirlo le provocaba una gran ira y un incontrolable malestar, una minúscula parte en algún lugar de su cerebro deseaba que se mantuviera persistente en su cometido.

* * *

Theo llamó a la puerta de su despacho después de la cena, tal y como el profesor le había pedido por la mañana. Tras escuchar un simple "adelante", el chico abrió la puerta y pasó a la habitación.

—Profesor —saludó.

El hombre se encontraba colocando un libro en la estantería del fondo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y empezó a caminar hasta su escritorio, quedándose de pie junto a él al llegar.

—Confío en que llevó a la señorita Parkinson a la enfermería.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra?

—La señora Promfrey le cerró la herida en pocos minutos.

—Bien —dijo el profesor, acariciando distraídamente el respaldo de su silla—. ¿Conoce el aula abandonada del tercer piso?

Theo asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que el repentino cambio de tema le había dejado un poco descolocado.

—Creo que sí, profesor.

—Estupendo.

—Perdone, pero… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

El hombre finalmente se sentó en la silla y entrelazó los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Porque me consta que la señorita Parkinson y el señor Potter han hecho de ese su nuevo punto de encuentro. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta que su compañera se ha mostrado un tanto… agresiva con ese chico durante el partido de hoy, creo que sería conveniente que fuera a comprobar que ambos siguen viéndose a escondidas —comentó, casi con desgana—. No queremos hacerle perder el tiempo a la señora Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Theo se preguntó en qué momento se había enterado del pequeño altercado entre ambos, o peor aún, del aula que supuestamente usaban ahora para verse. Pero había algo en el tono de su voz que disuadió al chico de preguntar cómo había obtenido esa información. Tendría que aceptar que se había enterado de una u otra forma. Por el interés que había puesto en todo aquello daba la sensación de que ansiaba darle un escarmiento a la chica tanto como él.

»Quiero que vaya esta noche al aula que he mencionado antes —ordenó—. Compruebe que está todo en orden y vuelva aquí mañana por la mañana. Su compañera está teniendo una actitud nada digna de una Slytherin, necesita un poco de disciplina y usted va a ayudarme a proporcionársela.

* * *

Draco se había tumbado en aquella sábana a regañadientes. Paul les había pedido que lo hicieran de tal forma que sus cabezas formaran la circunferencia de un círculo y ahora lo tenía a él a un lado y a Granger al otro. Todos miraban al cielo, esperando que terminara de oscurecer lo suficiente como para poder ver las estrellas.

—No debe tardar mucho —aseguró el hombre.

Milagrosamente, los gemelos habían terminado quedándose dormidos con la suave y agradable brisa que soplaba aquella noche. Cuando el cielo finalmente empezó a llenarse de brillantes estrellas, Draco sintió un repentino y superficial roce de dedos contra el dorso de su mano. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Granger con confusión, pero ella no parecía inmutarse ni un poco con su escrutinio.

»Ahora como os he enseñado —susurró Paul, levantando el brazo y señalando a un punto sobre sus cabezas—. ¿Veis la Estrella Polar?

Draco no veía una mierda. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que trataba de encontrar las constelaciones, y en realidad no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, el claro en el que se encontraban dejaba al descubierto miles de ellas que brillaban con diferente intensidad. Escuchó a Granger contener la respiración por unos segundos.

—La veo —dijo ella, también en un susurro—. Es hermosa.

Draco cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones sin hacer ruido. Tenía que calmarse, ahora su ridículo corazón parecía retorcerse en su interior con su sola y estúpida proximidad.

* * *

Harry subía las escaleras junto a Ron para ir a su sala común. El día le había resultado tan largo que lo único en lo que pensaba era en meterse en la cama y dejar que su cuerpo descansara hasta la mañana siguiente… pero ver a Parkinson apoyada en la pared junto al retrato de la señora gorda le hizo entender que quizá las cosas serían diferentes aquella noche.

La chica parecía seguir enfadada con él, pero por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento había ido a buscarlo hasta su sala común. Ron hizo una mueca de confusión y lo miró en busca de respuestas, sin saber muy bien si debía quedarse allí o arrastrar a su amigo adentro para librarlo de ella.

—Ahora entro —le dijo, esperando que no hiciera preguntas al respecto. De todos modos no hubiera sabido responderlas.

Ron pareció mostrarse reacio a irse sin él, seguramente debido a lo extraño que resultaba que alguien como Parkinson lo estuviera buscando a esas horas, pero después de un momento bastante incómodo en el que ninguno dijo nada y los tres se miraron entre ellos, decidió desaparecer por el retrato.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos más, los suficientes como para que al chico le diera tiempo a darse cuenta de algo que había cambiado en su rostro. Había aparecido una delgada cicatriz que atravesaba su pómulo, un poco enrojecido. Era casi imperceptible, pero el reflejo de la herida se hacía levemente visible cuando movía la cabeza.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo —espetó.

Estas bruscas palabras sacaron a Harry de sus cavilaciones. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez entrecerrando los suyos.

—¿A dónde?

—Al mismo sitio que ayer —respondió con impaciencia.

—Pensé que…

—¿Vas a venir o no? —le interrumpió.

—¿Puedo negarme?

—En realidad no.

—Pues vamos.

Ambos emprendieron el camino en silencio, dejando una distancia prudencial entre ellos ya que todavía quedaban alumnos merodeando por los pasillos. Harry abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo al entrar, se dirigió a una vieja mesa y se sentó encima mientras él hechizaba la puerta para asegurarles intimidad.

—Nadie va a pillarnos agarrados de la cintura, no esta noche.

—Creí que de todas formas no sería conveniente que nos encontraran juntos en una habitación oscura —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Podría malinterpretarse fácilmente.

—Ya.

—Por cierto, ¿vas a decirme por qué estamos aquí si no tienes intención de seguir ayudándome a practicar?

—No —sus respuestas eran tan cortantes que hicieron que Harry se decidiera a ir un poco más allá. Sentía que necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

—De acuerdo… Escucha, sé que estás enfadada, pero lo que pasó…

—No esperes que me disculpe. Te merecías la patada —dijo con rotundidad antes de señalarse la cicatriz en su pómulo—. ¿Ves esto? Es por tu culpa.

—Está bien. Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte daño al entrarte de ese modo… pero de todas formas no era eso a lo que me refería… y aunque lo hubiera sido, no hubiera esperado que te disculparas.

—¿A qué te referías entonces?

—A lo de ayer.

Los huesos de sus dedos crujieron al aferrarse con fuerza al borde de aquella mesa.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Yo creo que en realidad sí… —Harry dio unos pasos en su dirección, lentamente y sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Había algo que quería preguntarle, algo en lo que había pensado la mayor parte de la noche. Pero quería tomarse su tiempo para elegir las palabras adecuadas, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar con alguien como Parkinson—. Cuando dijiste eso de "no tiene sentido seguir con esta estupidez", ¿qué quisiste decir en realidad?

La chica entrecerró los ojos. La noche estaba terminando de caer y la poca luz que quedaba en ese momento se estaba yendo con ella.

—No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?

—Simplemente siento curiosidad. Fuiste tú la que se ofreció a ayudarme con esto.

—No me estaba refiriendo al baile cuando lo dije —confesó.

El desconcierto de Harry era evidente.

—¿Entonces?

—No deberías querer saberlo todo, Potter. A veces uno vive más feliz en la ignorancia.

—Pues ese uno no soy yo.

El Gryffindor tuvo que enfocar los ojos para apreciar la media sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro. Extrañamente la prefería así, con su sonrisa sarcástica y su expresión arrogante. Si tenía que elegir, se inclinaba por eso en lugar de por la Parkinson enfadada.

—Mentí cuando dije que estaba tratando de ser mejor persona —dijo con altanería—. No intento hacer mi buena acción del año contigo, Potter. Lo único que quería con esto era conseguir algo a cambio, pero ya ves. Me he cansado de intentarlo.

El corazón de Harry empezó a acelerarse sin previo aviso. Había algo en su confesión que no terminaba de entender… o quizás sí y no quería verlo. Había pensado en ello, no podía negarlo, pero jamás creyó que pudiera ser cierto. Iba a arrepentirse de preguntar, pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

—¿Y qué querías conseguir?

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

Ella miró hacia otro lado en ese momento, dejando a la vista la cicatriz que quedaba de la herida de aquella mañana. Era extraño, pero saber que le había hecho daño, aunque hubiera sido de manera involuntaria, despertaba en él un sentimiento esclarecedor. Porque quería posar sus dedos allí, acariciar la piel de su mejilla hasta sanar el dolor. Y tal vez después recogerle el pelo detrás de la oreja. Sí, quería hacerlo. Y seguía queriendo hacerlo incluso después de ser consciente de que no era lo correcto. Sabía que estaba prometida, y con un hombre que conocía bien. De todos modos no era el mejor dándose cuenta de las cosas, no cuando a mujeres se refería… pero si había entendido el trasfondo de sus palabras y ella estaba buscando en él algo diferente a una extraña amistad, entonces, tal vez…

—Créeme, sí que quiero —dijo sin vacilar.

Parkinson movió la cabeza lentamente para volver a mirarlo. Parecía intentar valorar si realmente era consciente de sus palabras y lo que podría conllevar. Se miraron fijamente y en silencio unos largos segundos. Ya no quedaba rastro de enfado en su rostro, ahora solo podía ver lo que parecía ser un atisbo de una creciente excitación en sus ojos, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro debido a la oscuridad.

No se dio cuenta de la proximidad entre ellos hasta que la chica saltó de la mesa y pegó los labios a los suyos. Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente al principio, pero la suavidad de aquel beso hizo que se fuera relajando hasta el punto de que incluso se permitió cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del bien y del mal. En ese momento solo había cabida para el placer, ya se arrepentirían de ello mañana. Si es que lo hacían.

Harry rodeó su cintura con los brazos y ella se pegó un poco más a él. Sus manos se movían en su cabello como si llevara años soñando con ello, como si por fin se le permitiera saborear el caramelo que tanto tiempo había anhelado probar. Su aliento era fresco y dulce a la vez, sus labios suaves y su piel ardiente. Se notaba a leguas que era ella la que marcaba el ritmo, que iba incrementando con el paso de los segundos. Su lengua saboreaba su boca con apremio, como si temiera que fuera a quedarse sin tiempo de un momento a otro. O como si creyera que fuera a despertar de un sueño. Pero él estaba ahí, y no iba a irse hasta que ella así lo quisiera. Porque en realidad le estaba gustando, y lo sabía. Porque era la vez que más excitado se había sentido con una chica, y que fuera de Slytherin solo aumentaba el morbo. Era tan descabellado que le encantaba, y esa era una faceta que no conocía de sí mismo.

Ambos estaban a punto de empezar a hiperventilar cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire. Harry aprovechó para alzar el pulgar y presionar suavemente el lugar de la cicatriz. La chica giró la cabeza para besar la palma de su mano.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabías que querías esto —le susurró ella.

Su aliento provocó que el vello de la nuca se le erizara. O quizás habían sido esas contundentes palabras, que le habían hecho entender algo que había estado pasando por alto todo el tiempo.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :P**  
 **Cristy.**


	13. Medidas desesperadas

**NA : **¿Preparados para un capítulo de 20500 palabras?

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Medidas desesperadas.**

* * *

Pansy iba distraída mientras regresaba a su sala común. La sensación que inundaba su cuerpo hacía que pareciera que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, como si pudiera desplazarse a ras de él. Se llevó una mano a la boca, todavía húmeda. Había besado a muchos hombres, pero ninguno le había dejado aquel sabor tan dulce en los labios. Porque lo había besado, sí, lo había conseguido. Y había pasado cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, de darlo por imposible. Lo había besado.

La frescura de aquel recuerdo hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera instintiva, preparándola para algo que no iba a suceder, al menos no esa noche. Se mordió un labio mientras sentía lo más íntimo de ella lubricar e inundarla de placer. El deseo era tan endemoniadamente intenso que no pudo evitar apoyar la espalda en la pared y empezar a deslizar la mano por dentro de su ropa, cerrando los ojos y suspirando al imaginar que era él… pero un ruido repentino la hizo saltar en el sitio y activar todas sus alarmas. No había olvidado lo que había escuchado de casualidad en el despacho del profesor Snape. Ella había trazado un plan casi al instante de descubrir las intenciones del profesor, por eso había hecho que creyeran que no sabía lo que estaban tramando, por eso le había pedido al Gryffindor que la acompañara a ese aula aun cuando lo último que le apetecía era estar en su compañía… porque sabía que ese hombre haría que Theo la tuviera vigilada mientras llegaba el día en el que intentaría hacer que Narcisa la descubriera teniendo una aventura con alguien que no era su hijo. Pero al parecer aquello había hecho que consiguiera lo que quería. Sin embargo, sabía que debía seguir pareciendo ajena al asunto para no levantar sospechas que pudieran matar su plan antes incluso de llevarlo a cabo.

Se alisó un poco la camisa y siguió caminando por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, fingiendo creerse sola. Theo había vuelto a verla salir de aquel aula abandonada junto a Potter, estaba segura de que le haría llegar las buenas noticias a Snape. Dejaría que pensaran que Pansy Parkinson no tenía ni idea de lo que querían hacer, y permitiría también que llevaran sus intenciones hasta el final. No sabían lo que les esperaba, no tenían ni idea de que les robaría el caramelo justo antes de poder llevárselo a la boca.

Llegó a las mazmorras sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, dijo la contraseña y pasó dentro. Quería irse a dormir, sentir cómo la seguían por todo el castillo le había quitado las ganas de tocarse mientras recordaba el perfecto y delicioso beso que acababa de tener con Potter, ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en meterse en la cama y dejar que su cuerpo y su mente descansaran por unas horas… pero ver a aquel chico allí hizo que tuviera la sensación de que su sangre se helaba, que se congelaba en sus venas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Theodore Nott estaba allí, dormido en el sillón de tapiz verde de la sala común de Slytherin. Probablemente se había abandonado al sueño esperando a que llegara, tal vez para seguir amenazándola de forma sutil con la intención de arrebatarle las esperanzas de salir victoriosa de aquello. Pansy se encontraba de repente con dificultad para exhalar el aire de sus pulmones y tomar oxígeno nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y su corazón parecía haberse parado.

Theodore Nott estaba allí, y solo había una persona que pudiera haberla estado siguiendo aquella noche. Imaginar a Snape clavando la vista en su espalda le hizo recordar cuando Granger le comentó que mirar directamente a los ojos de una persona hacía la tarea de leer su mente mucho más fácil, pero que eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo sin hacer contacto visual. Y entonces lo entendió rápidamente. Debía delegar en alguien antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que confiarle su plan a una tercera persona y olvidarse de él cuanto antes… porque sabía cómo de fuerte era en el arte de la legeremancia cuando alguien lo miraba, pero no tenía forma de saber hasta dónde llegaba su habilidad si la persona en cuestión se lo ponía difícil. Solo esperaba que la oscuridad de la noche y el no haberle mirado a los ojos le hubieran supuesto una dificultad añadida a la hora de intentar ver lo que pensaba.

Se estrujó los sesos pensando en alguien de confianza. Granger no estaba allí, y aunque lo estuviera, aquel plan tampoco estaba seguro en su mente. No, tenía que pensar en alguien más, alguien que pasara desapercibido para el profesor…

Pansy decidió moverse de nuevo pasados unos minutos. Echó una última ojeada a Theo para comprobar que seguía durmiendo y caminó de puntillas hacia su habitación. Debía ser alguien de quien conociera los suficientes secretos oscuros como para asegurarse de que no la delataría, de que lo que tenía que pedirle quedaría entre ellos.

Pansy siguió dándole vueltas al tema mientras se ponía el pijama y se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta. Todas sus compañeras estaban en sus respectivas camas, completamente ajenas al problema al que se enfrentaba ella y al que no encontraba solución. El sonido que hicieron los muelles del somier al sentarse en el colchón hizo que una de ellas se diera la vuelta y se tapara con el edredón hasta el cuello. Pansy se quedó mirándola, recordando al instante el favor que le había hecho unos años antes y que todavía no se había cobrado.

Ya está, ya tenía una nueva cómplice.

* * *

Draco se encontraba allí de pie, en medio del claro y mirando en todas direcciones con preocupación. Quería disimular su nerviosismo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era el único allí que no podía dejar de mover el pie de una forma casi frenética… pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para sosegar su angustia en ese momento. Sus padres estaban a punto de aparecerse en ese lugar y Merlín sabía lo desastrosa que podía resultar esa experiencia. Conocía a su madre, tan refinada y aristocrática que jamás había consentido ensuciarse las manos con algo que no estuviera relacionado con su afición a la jardinería. Y su padre, sofisticado y distinguido, odiaba encontrarse en situaciones donde el ambiente o las personas le resultasen incómodas. Y aquel sitio entraba dentro de su concepto de incomodidad, por no mencionar a la gente que le rodeaba a él en ese instante.

Tomó una larga y profunda respiración. Los vería aparecer de un momento a otro, dudaba que el ministro hubiera dado a los padres la opción de decidir si querían participar en aquello o no… como tampoco lo habían hecho con los alumnos de Hogwarts. Por suerte ya era viernes y toda aquella estúpida y ridícula ocurrencia del Ministerio llegaría a su fin… aunque el día todavía no había acabado, de hecho acababa de empezar y todo apuntaba a que el tiempo pasaría endemoniadamente lento para los Malfoy.

Bastó una sola mirada de soslayo a Granger para darse cuenta de que estaba deseando que todo aquello empezara de una vez. Parecía como si el descaro y el cinismo que había ocultado a la perfección durante tanto tiempo estuviera floreciendo últimamente en su presencia, como si ella realmente estuviera disfrutando ser el motivo de sus pesadillas. Porque Draco no era tonto, no tenía ni un pelo de eso, menos en cuanto a insinuaciones se trataba. Y ella se le había insinuado de tantas formas en los últimos días que ya no podía negar la evidencia incluso aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Daba la impresión de que de repente le gustaba ponerlo en situaciones comprometedoras para así conseguir reducir su guardia mientras lo confundía con sus actos o comentarios.

Granger giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendiéndolo mientras la escrudiñaba sin ser realmente consciente de ello. Draco supo por su expresión que estaba a punto de decir algo para nada típico en ella cuando el sonido de unos pasos en el bosque llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes. Seis personas aparecieron entre la maleza unos metros más allá, dirigiéndose a su encuentro en cuanto se percataron de su posición.

Los gemelos corrieron al encuentro de sus padres, lanzándose cada uno a los brazos de ambos. Al contrario de lo que había esperado que pasara, Draco solo pudo ver a la mujer de cabellos encrespados y figura menuda que sonreía en su dirección. Era como si no pudiera apartar la vista de ella, como si el tremendo parecido con la chica que tenía al lado le impidiera dejar de buscar más y más similitudes a medida que se acercaba. Tenían los mismos rasgos, la nariz algo levantada en la punta y unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas, la misma tonalidad rosada en los pómulos y el mismo grosor de labios… La mujer lo sorprendió al dedicarle una mirada simpática, dejando que pudiera apreciar cómo el color de sus ojos tenía la misma intensidad que los de Granger.

Un carraspeo lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, un sonido que reconoció al instante.

—Padre —dijo, asombrado por el hecho de no haberse percatado de que ya estaban junto a él—, madre.

—Bueno, pues parece que ya estamos todos —dijo Paul mientras se frotaba las manos y trataba de no hacer contacto visual con los Malfoy—. La razón por la que estamos aquí es para intentar promover el acercamiento de los magos a las costumbres muggles, para así hacerles entender que en el fondo no somos tan…

—Sí, creo que todos sabemos a lo que hemos venido aquí —interrumpió Lucius con aires de suficiencia—. ¿Podemos empezar?

Todos se quedaron callados tras su intervención y Draco tuvo tiempo de apreciar el cambio tan drástico en la vestimenta habitual de sus padres. Ahora ambos llevaban pantalones holgados y camisetas lisas, ni rastro de prendas caras ni capas hechas a medida. Ni siquiera aquellos grandes zapatos color tierra se asemejaban a los tacones de piel de cocodrilo de su madre o a los mocasines siempre brillantes de su padre. Draco sabía que esos conjuntos irían directos a la basura en cuanto terminaran de hacer el paripé al que estaban sometidos.

—Esto… Claro, por supuesto —retomó el monitor—. Mi nombre es Paul y seré vuestro monitor el día de hoy. Usted debe de ser Lucius Malfoy, y usted la señora Narcisa.

Ambos asintieron con elegancia, aunque sus maneras no iban mucho con el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Nosotros somos Anna y William —dijo la mujer que sostenía la mano de uno de los gemelos—. Espero que estos dos no os hayan dado mucha guerra.

—Y nosotros los padres de Hermione, Rachel y Liam.

—Ah, señores Granger, me consta que son expertos en acampadas —comentó Paul—. Supongo que esta pequeña experiencia no os resultará demasiado complicada.

—Bueno, ha sido nuestro hobby desde antes de que naciera Hermione.

—No sabía que vestirse así y dormir rodeado de bichos pudiera ser una afición para alguien —susurró una arisca voz cerca de él.

Draco intentó disimular cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a quedarse mirando a la mujer de la que se burlaba su madre, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos estaba seguro de que Granger ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

* * *

Sus miradas se cruzaron a través del gran comedor. El fantasma de lo que pasó la noche anterior todavía se sentía a flor de piel, erizando el vello de sus brazos y recordándoles que todo eso pasó de verdad. Ella lo miraba con intensidad mientras sorbía de su taza de té y se lamía los labios al derramársele una gota por la comisura.

Harry decidió sacudir la cabeza y remover la leche de su vaso por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana.

—¿Ocurre algo? Te noto como distraído —Harry sonrió al sentir aquella mano acariciando su espalda. Al menos aquel día tenía una buena distracción para dejar de pensar tanto en todo.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Está todo bien. ¿Qué decías?

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y tomó su rostro entre las manos para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

—Te decía que a tu padre y a mí nos ha dado la sensación de volver a nuestra infancia al viajar de nuevo en el expreso —repitió con voz dulce antes de soltar una risita—. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer.

—Pero en realidad ha pasado una eternidad, querida —intervino su padre—. ¿Eso que veo ahí es una cana?

—Deja de intentar molestarme con eso, sabes que no me importa en absoluto —replicó—. No me hagas tener que señalar tus kilitos de más, James.

Harry se rió con ganas. La graduación ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero era bueno tenerlos cerca de nuevo. Un sonido inundó la sala y todos dirigieron entonces su atención a la mesa de los profesores. El director se estaba haciendo notar al llevarse su varita a la garganta y carraspear para que todos lo escucharan.

—Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a todos los padres que han accedido a participar en esta maravillosa y necesaria iniciativa —comenzó diciendo cuando el último despistado guardó silencio—. Verán, siempre he pensado que como mejor podemos combatir la ignorancia es con la educación, y esta no se basa solo en lo que se enseña en la escuela, no… las bases de una buena educación empiezan a formarse en casa, con los valores y principios que vosotros, padres, transmitís a vuestros hijos. Supongo que ya todos sabréis lo sucedido tristemente en York hace unos días… No ha sido el primer ataque racista protagonizado por magos con ideas preocupantemente radicales, la gente no mágica ha tenido que sufrir la violencia y el odio de algunos de los nuestros desde hace siglos, pero la buena noticia es que está en nuestra mano cambiar eso. Podemos tender la mano a quien es diferente, y podemos empezar ahora. El gran comedor está hoy lleno de padres junto a sus hijos, y da igual si son sangre pura, mestiza, o si no corre ni una gota de magia por sus venas. Estoy convencido de que muchos de vosotros terminaréis descubriendo que no hay tanta diferencia entre ambos mundos como se piensa —el anciano hizo una breve pausa para pasear los ojos por toda la habitación, mirando a los presentes por encima de sus gafas de media luna—. Ese es, queridos míos, el objetivo de hoy. Y sin más ánimo de alargarme por más tiempo, espero que aprendan mucho de esta experiencia que, sin duda, se volverá a repetir en años posteriores.

El hombre hizo un gesto con ambas manos y volvió a tomar asiento en su mesa. La mirada de Harry se desvió sin previo aviso hacia el hombre se encontraba a la derecha del director. Snape, quien no apartó la vista de él aunque lo hubiera descubierto mirándolo fijamente, pareció apretar con mucha más fuerza el cuchillo que sostenía con una mano. Su expresión cambió de seria a furiosa transcurridos unos segundos, aunque logró disimular lo que fuera que le hubiera causado esa irritación repentina en lo que duran un par de respiraciones.

—¿No vas a comer nada, cielo? —de nuevo, la dulce voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos aquella mañana—. Vas a necesitar fuerzas para convencer a tu padre de que el fútbol puede ser igual de entretenido que el Quidditch.

* * *

Draco había tratado de explicarles a sus padres que aquellas ramas que de tan mala gana estaban recogiendo del suelo no arderían ni en un millón de años. Al menos no usando los métodos primitivos que se utilizaban ahí para prender una llama, pero al parecer ellos no estaban muy por la labor de colaborar. No se inmutaron ni un poco cuando el muggle rechazó su pequeña aportación a la hoguera alegando que, como él ya les había dicho, esas ramas solo entorpecerían el proceso de hacer fuego.

El desayuno pasó rápido a pesar de que ahora eran bastantes más alrededor de las llamas. Sus padres se habían negado en rotundo a comer lo que se les ofrecía, por no hablar de sentarse en el suelo. Habían permanecido de pie todo el tiempo, al igual que Draco, a quien una sola mirada de advertencia por parte de su padre le había dejado claro que no iba a tolerar que él hiciera lo contrario.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? —preguntó su madre cuando, después de haber caminado hasta la orilla, Paul les dijo que lo primero que harían sería coger almejas de río.

—La mayoría de las personas que van de acampada cazan su propia comida —explicó el hombre mientras se remangaba los bajos de los pantalones—. Hay quienes se llevan sus escopetas y disparan a los pájaros, otros prefieren colocar trampas para conejos o tratar de pescar algo en el río. Esto es mucho más fácil que todo eso.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante sus palabras. Todavía podía ver los botes que habían usado hacía unos días y que habían abandonados un poco más allá. El resultado de obligarlos a intentar pescar algo en aquel maldito río había dado un resultado desastroso, por lo que Draco no tenía ningún incentivo para creer que aquella vez pudiera acabar mucho mejor. A pesar de ello, también se subió un poco los pantalones y entró en el agua. Su padre y su madre fueron los últimos, pero al final terminaron aceptando aquello a regañadientes. Paul tenía un cubo en el que iban metiendo todas las almejas que iban encontrando, aunque para ello tuvieran que remover la arena con los pies y ponerse perdidos de fango.

La presencia de sus padres había conseguido calmar un poco a los gemelos, pero ahora el único que parecía nervioso era el mismísimo Draco. No sabía si había sido un descuido o lo había hecho a propósito, pero la camiseta blanca de Granger se había mojado de tal manera que ahora se pegaba a su torso lo suficiente como para apreciar el color de su sostén. Aquellas transparencias provocaron que volviera al momento en el que la vio en el bosque, completamente desnuda y mojada. Recordó la sonrisa que le dedicó al percatarse de su presencia, y cómo sus niveles de testosterona subieron drásticamente provocando un terrible ardor en su cuerpo, más concretamente en su entrepierna.

No pudo evitar resoplar al sentir de nuevo ese calor en sus genitales. ¿Iba su cuerpo a parar de desearla alguna vez? ¿Por qué no podía ir en concordancia con su cabeza, la cual sabía a la perfección que aquello estaba mal? Cada parte de él parecía encenderse con su proximidad de una manera ridícula desde que conocía sus intenciones.

—¡Mira mamá! ¡Mira lo fuerte que soy! —exclamó uno de los niños de repente, sosteniendo en alto una piedra más grande que su cabeza. Draco quiso encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de acudir a su mente: ¿Cómo es que ese pequeñajo había conseguido levantar una roca que parecía tan pesada? Pero sus dudas tuvieron que ser aparcadas en un rincón de su cerebro cuando el crío gimió un poco y, sin más fuerza para seguir sosteniendo aquella piedra, la tiró justo frente a su madre.

El grito que dio la mujer hizo que varios pajarillos salieran volando de las copas de algunos árboles cercanos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada en lo que pareció una eternidad. Su madre se había quedado con la boca abierta y una expresión para nada amable en el rostro, inmóvil en el sitio y empezando a hiperventilar. Draco observó con horror cómo goteaba el agua de las puntas de su cabello, ahora empapado. Toda ella estaba mojada en aquel momento, el maquillaje de su rostro empezando a correr por sus mejillas.

—Oh por Merlín. Disculpe a mi hijo, señora Malfoy, es un niño algo travieso —empezó diciendo la mujer.

—¿Travieso? ¡Su hijo lo que es es un maleducado! ¡Un bestia! —gritó su madre, visiblemente sofocada. Draco supo en ese mismo instante que aquella familia había tenido suerte de que su varita estuviera descansando dentro de su bolso, en la orilla—. ¡Un pequeño y molesto animal!

—No se atreva a seguir por ahí —advirtió el padre del niño con seriedad.

—Montgomery —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Lucius Malfoy. Su semblante reflejaba una furia mal contenida y unas ganas tremendas de hechizar a todos los presentes.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —intervino Paul, que había corrido hasta allí para interponerse entre las dos familias, salpicando un poco a ambas en el proceso—. Bien, de acuerdo, esto ha sido una mala idea. Volvamos a la orilla, haremos algo diferente.

—¿Una mala idea? —preguntó su padre, acercándose un poco para encararlo con cara de pocos amigos—. Una pésima diría yo.

Paul tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo tragó saliva y abrió mucho la boca para llenar sus pulmones de aire. Incluso los muggles sabían que no debían meterse con alguien como él, notaban el peligro en la piel tan pronto como pasaban por al lado.

Todos fueron saliendo del agua poco a poco y sin decir palabra alguna. Draco nunca había visto a esos niños tan pálidos, era como si las ganas de hacer trastadas hubieran huido de su cuerpo ante la ira de su madre. Él mismo había sentido en sus carnes el terror que esa mujer provocaba en los niños cuando se enfadaba, porque aunque siempre le habían consentido y dado todo lo que había querido, cuando de pequeño conseguía enfadar a su madre la mansión se le hacía pequeña para correr.

Ella cogió su varita y, aunque no estaba permitido hacer magia durante el día, secó su ropa y su cabello con un par de sacudidas. Luego hizo lo mismo con los bajos de los pantalones de su marido y su hijo y le mantuvo la mirada al monitor mientras la guardaba de nuevo en su bolso. Paul no se atrevió a rechistar, Draco dudaba que aquello hubiera cruzado su mente siquiera.

—Todavía no estamos en otoño —dijo el hombre mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos—, pero esta zona es bastante húmeda. Con suerte encontraremos algunas setas si nos adentramos en el bosque.

Sus padres maldijeron entre dientes durante gran parte del camino, pero nadie pudo escucharlos porque se habían ido quedando atrás del grupo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha sido vuestra primera aparición? —preguntó Granger a sus padres en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

—Ha sido… interesante, pero no creo que se convierta en mi actividad favorita —respondió su padre, que caminaba sujetando la mano de su esposa mientras miraba distraído al suelo buscando setas.

—Sí, bueno… los señores Montgomery accedieron muy amablemente a venir a nuestra casa para "desaparecernos" —Rachel se rió casi con ternura, haciendo que Anna y William, así como sus hijos, sonrieran a su vez. Draco observó en la distancia la curiosa magia que parecía poseer las palabras de aquella mujer. Eran tan dulces y las decía con tal suavidad que inevitablemente todos los que estaban a su alrededor se contagiaban de su simpatía—. No voy a decir que ha sido agradable, porque ciertamente se sintió como si mi cuerpo se contrajera y estallara una y otra vez, pero… creo que le veo la utilidad. Supongo que merece la pena pasar por eso durante unos segundos que conducir durante horas para ir al trabajo.

—Oh, recuerdo la primera vez que mi esposa me desapareció para ir a visitar a sus padres —intervino Paul—. Devolví todo lo que había comido en el día en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo.

—Por Merlín —se quejó Narcisa. Draco la vio poner cara de asco por el rabillo del ojo.

—Yo he necesitado un par de minutos para recomponerme —dijo Rachel—. Hacer estas cosas a mi edad ya pasa factura.

Granger se colgó del brazo libre de su madre antes de mirar disimuladamente por encima del hombro para verlo. Ellos caminaban mucho más atrás, aunque Draco estaba algo más adelantado que sus padres. Él sabía que se había dado cuenta de que ninguno se había mirado más de un par de veces, de que no habían hablado entre sí durante todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. Su familia era una de las más importantes del mundo mágico, pero aunque siempre habían mostrado perfección de cara a los demás, en realidad eran un maldito desastre. La chica no pareció burlarse, ni siquiera le sonrió con malicia, simplemente volvió a mirar hacia adelante y a charlar con los demás.

Draco supo con esa mirada que acababa de entender muchas cosas de él, de su comportamiento y sus acciones… y eso fue algo que, de alguna manera que no entendía, le reconfortó. Odiaba ser analizado, detestaba con toda su alma que alguien pudiera indagar en él lo suficiente como para sacar a relucir sus traumas y puntos débiles, pero con ella se sentía diferente. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le diría a nadie que en su familia no había amor ni cariño, que su manera de ser venía de una infancia rodeada de riquezas pero vacía de afecto.

El chico abrió mucho las fosas nasales mientras la veía de espaldas, una extraña sensación de nostalgia invadió su pecho de repente. Ella y sus padres caminaban a la vez.

* * *

Intentar que su padre entendiera las reglas del fútbol fue misión imposible. Tampoco consiguió que diera más de dos toques seguidos sin tropezarse con la pelota o mandarlo diez metros más allá. Sin absolutamente ningún lugar a dudas, su padre era más de deportes en el aire. Sin embargo, su madre resultó ser bastante buena a la hora de robar el balón y encajarlo en la portería con precisión. La hora de la comida ya estaba acabando, pero ella todavía se burlaba de su marido y hacía chistes con los Weasley sobre si no habían visto una pelota de fútbol aterrizar por allí cerca desde la estratosfera. El aludido, lejos de sentirse ofendido, también bromeaba sobre su evidente ineptitud en ese deporte muggle.

Ginny se había visto en la obligación de sentarse a la mesa con todos ellos, pero era la única que no se reía. En el fondo Harry sentía lástima por ella. No podía creer que alguien a quien conocía desde que era niño pudiera haber sido tan ruin y miserable como para tratar de dañar a una amiga solo por celos… pero el enfado tan grande que había sentido días atrás ya casi se había esfumado por completo. No quería condenarla de por vida por haber cometido un error, tan solo esperaba que hubiera aprendido la lección, que recordara que algunas acciones siempre tienen consecuencias.

—¿Cómo se le da a tu padre el baloncesto? —le preguntó.

Ginny alzó la vista del plato lo suficiente como para mirarlo de reojo, pero fijó los ojos en los suyos tan pronto como se percató de que le estaba hablando a ella. Por supuesto, esto le había tomado tan por sorpresa que no fue capaz de articular palabra hasta un momento después. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonar natural.

—De pena —dijo—. No da una ni con ayuda.

Harry se rió y ella logró esbozar un atisbo de sonrisa. Ron no puedo evitar ponerles atención cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando entre ellos.

—Bueno, todavía tienes unas horas más para intentar cambiar eso.

—Supongo… aunque creo que simplemente es demasiado torpe.

—¿Estás hablando de mí, jovencita? —intervino el señor Weasley, fingiendo haberse sentido ofendido.

La conversación fluyó un poco más, y Harry participó de ella hasta que vio a una persona levantarse de su asiento unas mesas más allá. Sus miradas se cruzaron entre la multitud durante un instante, luego ella caminó hasta la puerta y salió del gran comedor.

—¿Me disculpáis? —dijo él, levantándose también y dirigiéndose a la salida.

El barullo de aquella habitación se iba haciendo más y más pequeño a medida que caminaba por el castillo. Veía su pequeña y esbelta figura en la distancia, sus pasos llevándola hacia el baño de mujeres más cercano. Una chica entró antes que ella y él vio la oportunidad perfecta para llamar su atención.

—Parkinson —pronunció su apellido casi sin pensarlo, diciéndolo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara. La chica se quedó clavada en el suelo al escucharlo, luego se giró lentamente y lo esperó allí hasta que llegó a su lado.

—Hola —saludó, aunque su voz sonó un poco más melosa de lo que pretendía.

—Hola.

Los dos se quedaron completamente inmóviles, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie alrededor que pudiera presenciar aquella escena tan extraña. Finalmente, Pansy decidió decir algo.

—Tu padre es malísimo en el fútbol.

—No me lo recuerdes.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, quien parecía haber olvidado por completo el motivo por el que había querido hablar con ella a solas. En ese momento Pansy miró fijamente a un punto por encima de su hombro, por lo que Harry se volvió para ver de lo que se trataba. Un alumno de Ravenclaw caminaba hacia allí, y aunque parecía completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, la chica lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se moviera para dejar de estar expuestos. Solo tuvieron que caminar un puñado de metros para sentirse seguros de nuevo en las sombras de aquel hueco de escaleras.

Pansy se ajustó un poco las calzonas a su cintura. Se había prometido no sacar el tema, pero tenerlo allí presente despertaba su lado más Slytherin de una forma abismal, el que, entre otras muchas cosas, detestaba compartir las cosas que considera suyas. Esto hacía que le resultara tremendamente difícil olvidar lo que había visto hacía tan solo unos minutos.

—Hacía tiempo que no veía a… a esa… —comentó, haciéndose la despistada—. A la chica… a Weasley.

—¿Ginny?

—Eso, _Ginny_.

No podía evitarlo, decir su nombre en voz alta hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

—Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco.

La chica sonrió ampliamente, fingiendo que no le importaba en absoluto. Luego se puso una mano en la cintura y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Querías algo? Mis padres se van a preocupar si tardo tanto en volver del baño.

—Eh, sí, claro…

Potter pareció colapsar, como si su cerebro hubiera empezado a trabajar por encima de sus posibilidades. Pansy podía llegar a entenderlo, porque aunque no lo exteriorizara ella también se encontraba algo nerviosa en ese momento. Su despedida de anoche había sido rara, como si salir por la puerta de aquel aula abandonada hubiera hecho que volvieran a la realidad de una forma un tanto brusca. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer habían optado por despedirse con la mano y por tomar caminos diferentes para volver a sus respectivas salas comunes. Y ahora volvían a estar solos en algún lugar del castillo, y se sentía como si realmente tuvieran que simular que no se acordaban de lo que había pasado la noche anterior… aunque ninguno había olvidado un solo detalle.

»Oye, sé que odias que me disculpe…

—Pues no lo hagas.

—Es que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable —Pansy frunció el ceño, dándole a entender que necesitaba una explicación un poco más detallada. Harry suspiró antes de alzar el brazo para acariciar tímidamente su cabello—. Me hablaste de tus planes de boda con Malfoy y aun así te besé.

—No son mis planes, y en realidad te besé yo —apuntó ella.

—Bueno, entonces dejé que me besaras —el chico hizo una pausa y volvió a bajar el brazo—. No creo que esté bien.

—Respóndeme una cosa, ¿te arrepientes? ¿Desearías que no hubiera pasado? Sé sincero —él negó con la cabeza después de pensarlo unos segundos—. Entonces no te disculpes, porque yo tampoco lo hago. Además, ese matrimonio nunca se va a llevar a cabo. Yo no quiero casarme con Draco y él tampoco quiere casarse conmigo. Ambos sabemos que es un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero ninguno estamos dispuestos a pasar por ahí.

—¿Qué ganas tú con eso? —quiso saber.

—Querrás decir qué ganan mis padres… —Pansy se tomó un momento para suspirar y ordenar las ideas en su cabeza—. Para ellos es un acuerdo comercial. El negocio familiar incrementará sus beneficios un doscientos por cien a pesar de que ya es lo suficientemente rentable como para que cinco generaciones más vivan llenas de lujos y sin tener que mover un dedo.

—¿Y qué ganan los Malfoy?

—Mantener el prestigio y la pureza de su sangre. Al parecer fui la elegida para propagar su estúpido apellido, ya sabes, no les vale cualquiera.

Él asintió una vez, mordiéndose un labio a la vez que procesaba aquella información.

—¿Y cómo piensas librarte de eso? —preguntó al fin.

—No lo sé. Tal vez me escape.

—Pero podrías meterte en problemas con tu familia.

—Sí, con mi familia y con los Malfoy, y en problemas serios… pero no me importa. Lo que quieren mis padres con esto es que me ahogue en dinero, lo cual es irónico porque seguramente me deshereden si me niego a casarme con mi amigo… pero me subestiman si creen que no puedo crear mi propia fortuna desde cero. Lo único que yo quiero es ser feliz, pero parece que eso no le importa a nadie.

Potter pareció indeciso, como sopesando si aquello que pensaba hacer era lo correcto, pero después de unos segundos enlazó unos temblorosos dedos con los suyos para atraerla un poco más a él.

—A mí sí —susurró.

Pansy sintió cómo la embriagaba una sensación completamente nueva para ella. Intentó entenderla, pero llegó a la conclusión de que solo podía asemejarla a la calidez que deja en su interior el primer buche de un té caliente en una noche de invierno, a encender la chimenea y sentarse en la alfombra a ver el chisporroteo del fuego mientras la lluvia golpea la ventana de la habitación. A salvo, por primera vez en su vida se sentía a salvo junto a alguien. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de puntillas para robarle un beso, pero escuchó una puerta cerrarse en la distancia y supo que debía ponerse en marcha si quería interceptarla antes de que volviera al gran comedor.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo—. ¿Nos vemos aquí luego? ¿A media noche tal vez?

No le dio tiempo a responder, en lugar de eso salió corriendo por donde habían venido.

—¡Angelina! —por suerte no se había alejado lo suficiente y pudo encontrarla a escasos metros del baño de chicas. La aludida se giró al escuchar su nombre—. ¿Me acompañas?

La chica vio cómo abría la puerta y la sostenía abierta para dejarla pasar. Parecía confusa cuando respondió:

—Acabo de salir de ahí.

—Pero te conviene entrar de nuevo, créeme.

Pansy le sonrió mientras la seguía con la mirada hasta que entró otra vez al baño. Al ver que su compañera de habitación tenía una pequeña mancha verde en el pómulo se chupó el dedo pulgar y se tomó la libertad de frotarlo contra su piel.

—¿Qué tal las clases de pintura? —quiso saber.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo, echándose hacia atrás para apartarse de ella.

Pansy alzó las manos en el aire como señal de rendición.

—Vale, así que no quieres unos pequeños preliminares antes de llegar al punto…

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió. Como buena Slytherin que era sabía perfectamente cuándo alguien estaba a punto de pedirle algo comprometedor o de meterla en líos, o tratándose de Pansy Parkinson de ambas cosas a la vez.

—¿Recuerdas cuando el año pasado me pediste que le zorreara a Cormac, el chico tan apuesto de Gryffindor que salía con tu prima? Accedí a hacerlo porque creí que lo único que querías era que dejara de verse con él, ¿quién desearía que un mujeriego así jugara con los sentimientos de alguien a quien quieres, verdad? —Angelina Priori estaba tratando de no ponerse nerviosa, pero sabía que ese tema no podía llegar a nada bueno—. El caso es que conseguiste que ella nos viera liándonos en un cuarto oscuro, y por supuesto que lo dejara para siempre. Imagina cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que te estabas viendo con él poco después.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, y no te hagas la sorprendida, le estabas metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta —Pansy se miró las uñas y tomó aire por la nariz—. Me lo he estado guardando por si podía sacar provecho de lo que había visto más adelante, y aquí me tienes ahora. De todos modos me debes el favor, pero no te preocupes, no es nada demasiado difícil. Y ni que decir tiene que si se te ocurre decirle algo a alguien no solo haré que tu prima te odie para siempre, arruinaré tu reputación de por vida. ¿Qué es eso de salir con un Gryffindor durante meses? —puso cara de asco, como si aquello fuera lo más repugnante que hubiera visto nunca—. Si yo fuera tú no querría ser la vergüenza de la honorable casa Slytherin. ¿Qué me dices?

* * *

Paul era perfectamente capaz de hacer una hoguera enorme las veces que fueran necesarias, pero no de alimentar correctamente a las personas a su cargo. Los padres de Malfoy se habían quejado por el hecho de estar pasando hambre, pero a su vez tampoco habían aceptado lo que el hombre tenía para ofrecerles. Hermione había visto con sorpresa la rotunda desaprobación de sus rostros cuando su hijo decidió tomar el plato que Paul le tendía. Con respecto a la tensión que había aparecido en un principio con ellos y la familia de los niños, había ido disipándose a medida que pasaban las horas, pero solo porque estos últimos habían decidido ignorar sus constantes comentarios malintencionados hacia ellos.

Después del almuerzo Paul se decantó por una actividad un poco más liviana, poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo para empezar a hacer senderismo. Llevaban poco más de dos horas cuando su madre se dirigió a ella para hablarle en voz baja.

—Oye cielo, ese chico de ahí… ¿lo conoces?

—Sí, es de mi curso —respondió al comprobar que se refería a Malfoy—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque apenas ha dicho una palabra desde que hemos llegado esta mañana.

La chica tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Con sus padres delante muestra una actitud muy diferente a la que suele tener en el colegio… supongo que les debe tener mucho respeto.

—Más que respeto yo diría miedo…

La mujer había ido aminorando el paso sin que su hija se diera cuenta, solo para tenderle la mano a Malfoy cuando pasó por su lado.

—¡Hola! Hermione me ha dicho que vais juntos a clase.

La palidez natural del chico se intensificó un poco al descubrir que era a él a quien se estaba dirigiendo. Parecía confuso cuando al fin accedió a darle la mano a la madre de su compañera.

—Sí… —dijo. Él y Hermione compartieron una mirada de total incomodidad, pero la mujer no tardó demasiado en romper el silencio.

—¿Tú también eres de Gryffindor? —quiso saber.

El aludido arqueó una ceja como si aquello fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera escuchado nunca. Hermione por su parte dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Más quisiera él pertenecer a Gryffindor.

—Slytherin no tiene nada que envidiarle a tu casa de pacotilla, Granger —añadió él de inmediato.

—Oh… así que esta es la rivalidad entre los Gryffindors y los Slytherins de la que me hablaste —su madre parecía completamente maravillada—. Nunca pensé que fuera tan fuerte como decías, pero acabo de presenciar cómo os sale de manera natural. Es como si estuvierais destinados a pelear por todo y nada todo el tiempo.

Los padres del chico aceleraron el paso para quedar a la misma altura que ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación con su presencia. Las caras de pocos amigos que le dedicaron a Rachel no fueron suficientes para que abandonara la idea de seguir hablando con su hijo, al contrario, se atrevió incluso a cambiar el rumbo de la pequeña charla que estaban teniendo para incluirlos a ellos también.

—Señores Malfoy —saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué les está pareciendo el paseo?

—¿Es esto una provocación? —preguntó Lucius.

—En absoluto, ¿por qué tendría que serlo?

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que intervino Narcisa.

—No concibo cómo ustedes pueden hacer esto por gusto. Es el peor día de mi vida.

—Bueno, mírelo de este modo, al menos lo está pasando con su hijo —Rachel tomó la mano de Hermione y se la llevó a los labios para besar su dorso—. Yo ya echaba de menos a la mía.

La mujer de rasgos finos y mirada altiva ni siquiera miró al suyo, aun cuando caminaba justo a su lado. Frunció los labios y le dejó entender que aquella conversación se había acabado. Hermione apenas había notado la caída del sol, pero tener que esforzarse en enfocar los ojos para ver a la señora Malfoy le hizo darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Paul alzó la voz justo en ese momento.

—Bueno, pues se acabó la experiencia. Esa tetera de ahí es uno de los trasladores que Dumbledore repartió por la zona, o al menos eso es lo que dice este mapa —el hombre lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones—. Espero que lleguemos justo a tiempo para la cena.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo se supone que esa tetera va a llevarnos a Hogwarts? ¿No vamos a aparecernos allí?

—Nadie puede aparecerse en las inmediaciones del castillo, papá —respondió Hermione—. Los trasladores sirven para llevarte a un lugar determinado, en realidad es similar a aparecerse pero de una manera controlada. Solo hay que tocar el objeto en cuestión y te transportará al otro lado.

—Y según tengo entendido tenemos que hacerlo todos a la vez —añadió el monitor—. ¿Estáis listos?

—Un momento, ¿qué pasa con las cosas del campamento? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Oh, seguramente vuestras pertenencias ya estén en vuestras habitaciones. El director me dijo que él se encargaría de que estuvieran de vuelta en el castillo antes de que llegáramos —todos habían ido poniéndose alrededor de aquel objeto de color rosa pastel, preparándose para dejar atrás aquel lugar—. Está bien… ¡ahora!

Esta vez los padres de Malfoy no se mostraron reacios a obedecer al monitor. Ni por todos los galeones del mundo hubieran accedido a quedarse allí por más tiempo. En el momento en el que todos tocaron aquel objeto fueron absorbidos por una fuerza mayor que tiró de ellos y los escupió sobre el húmedo césped de los jardines del castillo. Una pequeña elfina los estaba esperando cerca de allí, aunque debido a la oscuridad nadie pudo verla hasta que empezó a hablar con voz aguda.

—Les estaba esperando. Síganme por aquí, por favor.

La emoción de su madre al ver aquella criatura hizo que Hermione sonriera de oreja a oreja. Era la primera vez que sus padres visitarían el lugar que albergaba tantos de sus recuerdos, y para ser honesta le hacía bastante ilusión. Hogwarts había sido un hogar para ella durante años, tantos que le parecía mentira que en un par de días tuviera que decirle adiós para siempre.

Malfoy suspiró en ese momento y ella fijó la vista en su espalda. Caminaba frente a ella, deseoso de llegar al castillo después de haberse visto obligado a unirse a una acampada que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Era extraño, pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que habían llegado a una especie de acercamiento entre ellos… no podía explicarlo, pero sentía como si ahora se conocieran un poco mejor, aunque todavía estaba por ver si finalmente conseguía su objetivo.

Al llegar al umbral del gran comedor la elfina les hizo un gesto que pareció una reverencia, luego chasqueó los dedos y desapareció dejando en su lugar un humillo blanco que se desvaneció enseguida. Los padres de Hermione no dejaban de sorprenderse con cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor, cosa que hacía a Lucius y Narcisa rodar los ojos o ponerlos en blanco. Estos y su hijo se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, los gemelos y sus padres a la de Hufflepuff y Hermione y los suyos a la de Gryffindor. Paul recorrió todo el largo de la sala, directo a donde estaban los otros monitores. De alguna forma Dumbledore se las había arreglado para modificar las dimensiones del gran comedor sin que afectara a la estructura del castillo. Ahora era casi el doble de grande de lo que era normalmente, por lo que todos los alumnos y sus padres podían disfrutar de una cena tranquila y relajada sin tener que pelear por un sitio o sentarse apretujados.

Harry y Ron se levantaron para darle la bienvenida en cuanto la vieron entrar por la puerta. Ella los abrazó con ganas antes de sentarse y servirse sin demora un buen plato de carne y puré de patatas. No es que hubiera comido demasiado bien en la acampada y los rugidos de su estómago ya se estaban volviendo preocupantes.

—Me congratula que ya estemos todos reunidos —empezó a decir el director con voz solemne—. Antes que nada me gustaría pedir un fuerte aplauso para los monitores que han accedido a participar de manera voluntaria en esta semana dedicada a las actividades muggles —el anciano empezó a aplaudir y una lluvia de aplausos lo siguió enseguida. Cuando esta paró, siguió con su discurso—. Gracias por haber hecho que esto sea posible, por haber estado dispuestos a darle visibilidad a algo tan básico como la igualdad. Ahora pasaré a recordarles a los padres que Hogwarts ha habilitado una de sus estancias para que todo aquel que desee quedarse a dormir para acudir mañana a la representación de la obra de teatro que los alumnos han preparado pueda hacerlo. Adelantaré que se trata de la comedia "El sueño de una noche de verano", escrita por el famoso escritor inglés William Shakespeare. Se ha adaptado en cierta medida y será protagonizada por los propios alumnos que eligieron el teatro como la actividad muggle sobre la que querían aprender. ¿Saben? En la comunidad mágica se dice que el autor de esta obra conoció a varios magos a lo largo de su vida, y que por eso representó a varias criaturas de nuestro mundo, como las hadas, en sus escritos. No está comprobado, pero si fuera cierto sería otro ejemplo más de cómo es perfectamente posible vivir en paz en ambos mundos. Añadiré que los padres de aquellos alumnos que se gradúen el domingo pueden permanecer en Hogwarts hasta entonces. Las habitaciones se encuentran en el séptimo piso, en la sala de los Menesteres. Para quien no la conozca, esta sala tiene la capacidad de reconocer la necesidad de las personas y de adaptarse como haga falta para ayudarlas —el hombre hizo una breve pausa en la que pareció mirar directamente a Hermione antes de hacer lo mismo con Parkinson—. Los prefectos de cada casa acompañarán a todo el que lo necesite para que la encuentren con facilidad. Y sin más dilaciones, doy por finalizada la primera semana de actividades muggles en Hogwarts. Comamos para celebrarlo. Monitores, por favor, únanse a nosotros en la mesa de los profesores.

Pansy sabía que esa mirada que el director les había dedicado significaba algo, lo más probable era que sabía lo que habían estado haciendo en esa sala. Pero no se parecía en nada a la forma de mirar de Snape, que parecía querer fulminarla desde que conocía sus intenciones con Potter. Por más que lo intentaba no llegaba a entender muy bien qué le motivaba a llegar tan lejos. Él era un profesor, no se suponía que debía meterse en la vida personal de los alumnos, y aunque ella había quebrantado unas cuantas normas para conseguir su objetivo, el hecho de que hubiera querido conquistar al Gryffindor no debía importarle en absoluto. Sí, sabía a la perfección toda la mierda que había entre una casa y otra, conocía los prejuicios y lo mal visto que estaba que dos personas de ambas casas salieran juntas. En parte entendía algunos puntos, incluso se atrevía a decir que los compartía… pero lo que podía llegar a pensar estaba contrapuesto a lo que sentía, y había sido así desde que descubrió lo que ese chico le provocaba en su interior. Al menos sabía que siempre podía cambiar de idea, pero no de sentimientos. Eso era algo más difícil de hacer.

Todo aquello la llevó a pensar en Theo y en su corta pero intensa aventura con Granger. Al parecer la gente de Slytherin tenía una predisposición natural a encapricharse con lo prohibido, con lo que no podían tener… aunque en realidad a él le había gustado Granger desde hacía mucho, por eso arremetía contra ella en lugar de hacérselas pagar a la Gryffindor. Porque necesitaba canalizar toda esa rabia que sentía por dentro de haberla tenido toda a haberla perdido en cuestión de horas. De haberse sentido engañado, utilizado. Pansy miró en su dirección disimuladamente. Él y sus padres no se sentaban muy lejos, por lo que pudo observarlos durante unos minutos mientras los Malfoy narraban la horrible experiencia que habían tenido en la acampada a todos los que estaban alrededor. Su compañero se sentaba entre los dos, y aunque aquello era algo completamente natural daba la sensación de que los tres se sentían tensos e incómodos. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en ellos en todo el día, y no pudo evitar que le extrañara el hecho de que no hablaran, de que apenas se movieran. La señora Nott mantenía una expresión cortante en el rostro mientras su marido se mantenía neutral, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Miraban en direcciones completamente opuestas mientras su hijo movía la comida de su plato sin demasiadas ganas. Pansy paseó los ojos por ellos con detenimiento, divagando algunas teorías y encontrando algo revelador al final. Algo que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido de la sorpresa. Pero no pudo dar rienda suelta a todos los pensamientos que inundaron su mente en ese momento porque su propio padre llamó su atención y la hizo regresar de sus cavilaciones.

—Hija, Narcisa te está proponiendo organizar una cena en su mansión para dar a conocer tu compromiso con Draco —le dijo con una falsa sonrisa en los labios—. Presta atención, ¿quieres?

Draco y ella compartieron un momento cargado de resignación cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. No, Pansy no quería prestar atención, y el chico que tenía delante tampoco. ¿En qué jodido momento habían dejado de hablar de lo terrible que había sido su día para centrarse en aquel matrimonio de mierda? Narcisa y su madre reían como tontas imaginando el momento en el que ambos entraran por la puerta de manera casi triunfal y anunciaran su compromiso a la sociedad más distinguida del mundo mágico. Eso no iba a pasar, podía asegurarlo apostándose la piel. No cuando por fin había encontrado en alguien aquello que había buscado por tanto tiempo. En el fondo siempre había sabido que su extraña obsesión con Potter era por algo, algo que no había entendido hasta ahora, pero que por fin era capaz de comprender. La hacía sentirse valorada, apreciada. Como si mereciera ser tratada bien, y ni el dinero ni la popularidad tenían nada que ver ahí. Le habían bastado un puñado de horas para darse cuenta de ello, de que era el indicado, el definitivo, y de que ya no se conformaría con nada menos. Con nadie más que él. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero esa boda no se celebraría.

Esperaba que Granger hubiera hecho su trabajo en los días que habían estado juntos en esa acampada, porque necesitaría la ayuda de Draco si iba a posicionarse contra el mundo. Quería pensar que había seguido todos sus consejos, que no se había comportado como una niña tonta y sabelotodo sino como una mujer hecha y derecha que no esconde sus atributos porque sabe que no hay nada de pecaminoso en la forma femenina, pero que disfruta del placer de su cuerpo tanto como otra persona lo haría. Una mujer dispuesta a comerse el mundo y a comérselo a él de paso. Eso le encantaba a su amigo, sabía de buena mano que no podía resistirse a una chica que no mostraba miedo a nada. De verdad que necesitaba que Granger estuviera en la mente de Draco en ese momento, y que no se fuera de ahí ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez si unían las de ambos conseguirían parar aquel sinsentido.

Decidió esperar pacientemente a que terminaran de fantasear con la idea de casar a sus hijos para levantarse de la mesa. Después de poner de excusa que aquel había sido un día largo y de dedicarle una fugaz mirada a Angelina Priori, Pansy se fue del gran comedor con la esperanza de que todo saliera como había planeado. Pero antes tendría que hablar con Granger para ponerla al día de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

* * *

Hermione había presenciado durante la cena cómo Harry volvía a dirigirle la palabra a Ginny, y a decir verdad no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse ante eso. Todavía no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Parkinson, pero seguro que estaba furiosa por ello… y tal vez se quedaba corta usando ese adjetivo.

—¿Ha sido muy duro? —preguntó Ron, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Hermione lo miró, confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Ir de acampada con Malfoy —especificó—. Yo me hubiera tirado por el barranco más cercano.

—Tampoco ha ido tan mal.

—¿En serio? Estamos hablando de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin más idiota de nuestra generación.

—Perdonad que interrumpa, chicos —dijo su madre, que no había podido evitar escuchar aquella conversación—. Pero creo que podríais sorprenderos si en lugar de encasillar a las personas por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una casa u otra decidierais daros la oportunidad de conocerlas. Al fin y al cabo siempre se escucha por ahí que no todos los buenos son tan buenos y no todos los malos son tan malos, ¿verdad?

La mujer les dedicó una sonrisa especialmente cálida antes de volver a la conversación de los mayores. Harry pareció haberse puesto un tanto nervioso con aquellas palabras, cosa que hizo que Hermione se preguntara el motivo. ¿Habría conseguido la Slytherin sembrar la semilla de la duda en su amigo? ¿Estaría su reacción relacionada con ella de alguna forma?

Pensar en eso le hizo darse cuenta de que Pansy ya no estaba sentada en su mesa, y algo le decía que estaría esperando en cualquier otra parte para hablar con ella. No podía ir a la sala de los Menesteres porque ya no estaba disponible, pero aunque no sabía realmente adónde ir decidió no alargar aquello por más tiempo. El castillo era muy grande, pero la terminaría encontrando.

—Os vais a quedar, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a su madre, intentando no interrumpir a la cariñosa Molly en lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo. La aludida le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Te vas a dormir, cariño? Nosotros estaremos aquí cuando despiertes. Seguramente aceptaremos la propuesta del director de quedarnos hasta el domingo, quiero estar contigo en el gran día de tu graduación.

Hermione le devolvió el beso y se despidió de los demás con la mano. La sobremesa estaba siendo más larga de lo habitual porque habían empezado a aparecer jarras con cerveza de mantequilla, tés de todo tipo y otras bebidas alcohólicas para los adultos, además de unos deliciosos dulces en pequeños platos dorados. Al parecer Dumbledore no había pasado por alto que podía aprovechar ese tiempo para crear más lazos entre las personas allí presentes. Todo el mundo sabía que alguien con el estómago lleno es un poquito más feliz de lo que lo era antes de comer.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —una mano salió de entre las sombras en cuanto dobló la esquina, tirando de ella y llevándola a un pasadizo oscuro que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

—Lo siento, no vi cuando te fuiste.

—Pues deberías haber estado más atenta.

Ya que apenas podía verle el rostro, Hermione buscó algo en su tono de voz que le hiciera ver hasta qué punto estaba enfadada, pero no pudo encontrar nada atípico en ella. De todos modos decidió mencionarlo.

—Lo siento —repitió—. Oye, me he dado cuenta de que Harry vuelve a hablar con…

—Eso no importa.

—¿No? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja.

—Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Que hable de nuevo con la tonta de Weasley es el menor de mis problemas ahora mismo —Pansy tomó aire para empezar a contarle todo, luego cambió el peso del cuerpo a la otra pierna y comenzó—. Theo sumó dos más dos y descubrió lo de nuestro trato, me siguió hasta la sala de los Menesteres, descubrí que había ido con el chisme a Snape y que ahora quieren tenderme una trampa, tuve que buscar otro sitio en el que verme con tu amigo y estuvimos de acuerdo en ir al aula abandonada del tercer piso, anoche nos besamos pero al parecer el profesor de pociones ha empezado a…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hermione

—¡Shhhh! ¿Estás loca o es que quieres que nos descubran?

—¿Que os habéis besado? —esta vez Hermione hizo la pregunta tratando de no chillar, aunque parecía que no lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

—¿Acaso no has escuchado todo lo demás? Estoy metida en un buen lío si no consigo que todo salga como he planeado.

La Gryffindor se forzó a recobrar la compostura, aunque le resultaba algo difícil después de escuchar de sus labios que finalmente lo había conseguido. Lo único que quería ahora era dar saltos de alegría, pero si era tan grave como sonaba, ella también estaría metida en problemas sin saberlo. Lo primero era lo primero.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Como ya te he dicho, Theo siempre ha sido un chico listo. No tardó demasiado en dar con nuestro pacto, tampoco en acudir a Snape para intentar darme mi merecido.

—Espera, ¿tu merecido? Fui yo la que lo utilizó.

—Te lo repito, Theo no es tonto. Supo que la mente pensante detrás de todo aquello era yo. Además, dudo mucho que se le haya pasado por la cabeza tomar represalias contra ti. Te dije que realmente le gustas y no me equivocaba. La única que puede meterse en líos soy yo.

La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero Hermione se apresuró a contestar.

—Sí que te equivocas en una cosa. Estamos juntas en esto, si tú tienes problemas entonces yo también.

—Muy bonito por tu parte y todo lo que quieras, pero la realidad es la que es. Estoy hasta el cuello, a ti el agua no te llega ni a los talones.

—Entonces te ayudaré a salir de esta.

Granger sonaba totalmente convencida a rescatarla de sus problemas, pero llegaba un poco tarde para gusto de Pansy.

—Ya me he encargado de todo yo sola. Estaría muerta si hubiera tenido que esperar a que llegaras.

—¿Y qué has hecho?

—Aproveché el hecho de que me enteré de casualidad para hacerme la tonta. Por supuesto Theo me amenazó y todo eso, pero le dejé creer que estaba en la total y completa ignorancia para que no cambiara el plan.

—¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

—Iba de camino al despacho del profesor Flitwick para entregarle el trabajo sobre Encantamientos cuando escuché una conversación en la distancia donde se me nombraba… seguí las voces sigilosamente y me encontré fuera del despacho de Snape. Habían dejado la puerta entreabierta, por lo que pude escuchar con claridad que se trataba de él y de Theo. Hablaban sobre llevar a Narcisa al lugar donde Potter y yo quedamos por las noches.

—Espera un momento, ¿Snape ha planeado algo contra ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué pinta Narcisa en todo esto?

—¿Es que no me escuchas? Lo he dicho antes. Sí, él y Theo quieren jugármela pero bien. Conozco las razones de Theo, está resentido conmigo por lo que hicimos, pero no sé qué lleva al jefe de mi propia casa a querer darme una lección de ese calibre. Dudo que Narcisa rompa mi compromiso con Draco por algo así, pero definitivamente hará lo que tenga que hacer para asegurarse de que no vuelva a ocurrir, y sé que Snape es consciente de ello… aunque no consigo entender cómo es que conoce nuestro compromiso. Solo lo saben algunas personas de nuestro círculo más cercano, como familiares y amigos.

Granger se había ido apoyando en la pared a medida que hablaba. Por lo que las sombras le dejaban ver, su expresión se había tornado horrorizada.

—¿Tu compromiso con Draco? —las palabras habían salido a trompicones de su boca, aunque eso no las había hecho menos inaudibles.

—Nuestros padres concertaron la boda hace bastantes años, más concretamente cuando nacimos… pero tranquila, no tengo el menor interés en desposar a tu chico, y por lo que sé él tampoco se muestra demasiado entusiasmado con la idea.

—¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho esto antes?

—¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

—Bueno, para empezar a lo mejor no hubiera estrechado tu mano cuando me propusiste este trato.

—Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo Pansy con aburrimiento—. Es algo irrelevante, y que lo supieras solo entorpecía mis objetivos. Esa boda no se va a celebrar.

—¿Y cómo piensas sabotearla? No sé cómo son los tuyos pero he pasado todo el día con los padres de Malfoy y no es que parezcan demasiado comprensivos.

—No sé cómo, pero sé que terminaré encontrando la manera de hacerlo. Pero no te quedes con lo que no sirve, céntrate Granger —le ordenó—. El caso es que quieren que su madre me descubra teniendo una aventura. Es gracioso que realmente pensaran que la estaba teniendo cuando tu amigo no pillaba las indirectas ni a la de tres, pero bueno. Les hice creer que así era, dejé que Theo me siguiera y descubriera nuestro nuevo punto de encuentro y me las apañé para que Potter viniera conmigo cada noche. No sé cómo la convencerán, pero mi suegrita terminará accediendo si consiguen que piense que su reputación está en peligro —Hermione hizo una mueca, cosa que Pansy no pasó por alto—. ¿Qué?

—Sinceramente… no me imagino a Snape exponiéndose de esa manera con alguien como Narcisa Malfoy.

—No seas incrédula, Snape no piensa arriesgarse con algo así. Él es demasiado listo como para eso. Está utilizando a Theo como su marioneta, y aunque me gustaría que ambos pagaran un precio por conspirar contra mí, el único que saldrá _escaldado_ será mi compañero.

Granger notó la manera en la que Pansy había dicho la palabra "escaldado", pero en ese momento no le dio mayor importancia.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿No aparecer por allí esta noche?

La Slytherin esbozó una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien puede intentar jugármela y no recibir su merecido?

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Mi plan es sencillo… aunque un poco peligroso.

—No me digas que alguien saldrá herido —dijo la Gryffindor a modo de súplica.

—Es posible —respondió ella—. Pero tranquila, tengo las manos limpias. Anoche descubrí que Snape estaba tras mis pasos… literalmente. Supuse que intentaba leer mi mente, así que delegué en alguien más y me forcé a olvidar todo lo que había pensado. Hasta ahora. Prefería prevenir que curar.

—¿Le has confiado nuestro trato a alguien? —la voz de la chica sonaba entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

—¿Debería sentirme insultada porque pienses que soy tan estúpida como para eso? No, no entré en detalles. Solo le di instrucciones precisas y la amenacé para que no pudiera negarse a ello. ¿Conoces a Priori?

—¿Bianca? Sí, también es de Gryffindor.

—Ella no, su prima. Angelina Priori, de Slytherin. Conozco demasiados de sus trapos sucios, así que pensé que sería la indicada. La chica siempre me ha caído bien, pero no tendrá suficiente mundo para escapar de mí si estropea mi plan —el murmullo de la gente saliendo del gran comedor había empezado a inundar todo el hall, por lo que Pansy añadió rápidamente—: ¿Nos vamos? Podemos hacer tiempo, pero quiero ver el espectáculo desde la primera fila.

* * *

Theo odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero era una mierda que sus padres hubieran ido aquel día. Era más feliz sin ellos, o al menos cuando solo estaba con uno de los dos. Había más paz, menos rencores y situaciones incómodas. Había sido una pesadilla intentar que ambos cooperaran con esa tontería de deporte muggle, al final ninguno había terminado poniéndoselo fácil. Por suerte ya se habían levantado de la mesa para irse. Una rápida despedida y Theo volvió a centrarse de nuevo en lo que debía. Sentía la presión de la penetrante mirada de Snape en la distancia, recordándole que debía seguir el plan establecido, y que tenía que hacerlo ya. Los padres de Draco y los de Pansy parecían estar terminando aquella conversación, no podía arriesgarse a que se le echara el tiempo encima. Comprobó que Draco estaba distraído hablando con Blaise y se deslizó por el asiento hasta Narcisa.

—Buenas noches, señora Malfoy —dijo con educación.

—Hola Theo, ¿cómo estás? —respondió ella. Siempre había sido el preferido de la mujer entre los amigos de su hijo, así que gozaba de una cierta ventaja aquella noche.

—Muy bien, señora. Agradecido porque esta estúpida idea del Ministerio haya llegado a su fin.

—Yo doy gracias al cielo porque mi único hijo esté a punto de graduarse, no aguantaría tener que hacer esto de nuevo.

—Tiene usted toda la razón. Es insultante que nos hagan perder el tiempo a todos de esta forma, imagino que ya estará ocupada empezando a organizar la boda de su hijo. No he podido evitar escuchar que van a celebrar una cena para dar a conocer su compromiso.

—Así es, tú y tus padres estáis invitados, por supuesto —Theo asintió con una sonrisa, pero hizo que desapareciera de su cara demasiado rápido. En su lugar nació una expresión preocupada que hizo a la mujer sentir que algo no iba bien—. ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico miró a ambos lados de la mesa para comprobar que nadie les estaba prestando más atención de la deseada, luego se inclinó un poco hacia la mujer para hablar en voz baja.

—Verá, señora… no sé si debería decirle esto, pero…

—¿Hay algo que debería saber?

—En realidad sí, pero no estoy seguro de ser el indicado para decírselo.

—Tienes que hacerlo —la matriarca de los Malfoy acostumbraba a ser la primera en conocer los problemas que afectaban a su familia, y en la mayoría de los casos a ocuparse de ellos para preservar el bienestar de su casa. Hacía lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo—. Nadie sabrá que has sido tú. Dime qué pasa.

—Es Pansy, señora Malfoy. Está viéndose con un chico de Gryffindor, Potter, no sé si lo conoce. El caso es que no creo que esté respetando su compromiso con su hijo, sobre todo ahora que la boda está tan cerca.

Narcisa se quedó en silencio unos largos segundos, luego tomó aire y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible, chico. Ella nunca haría algo así.

—Puedo mostrárselo —ofreció, llamando de nuevo la atención de la mujer—. Sé dónde se ven a escondidas cada noche. A veces resultan demasiado descarados, me preocupa que termine enterándose todo el castillo —la mujer había ido aumentando poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración. Ante la falta de respuesta, Theo decidió pasar al siguiente paso—. Estaré esperando en el pasillo escondido del primer piso por si decide comprobarlo usted misma. Venga a media noche, es a esa hora cuando quedan.

El chico se levantó de la mesa y, sin decir ni una palabra más, salió de allí y fue directo a su sala común. Sabía que vendría, que se las arreglaría para estar a media noche en el punto de encuentro que le acababa de proponer. Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer demasiado posesiva y recelosa con lo suyo como para arriesgarse a que alguien como Pansy Parkinson arruinara lo que debía ser un matrimonio perfecto con su hijo. Pero él tenía que aparentar normalidad mientras tanto. Sí, esperaría todo lo pacientemente que pudiera a llevar a cabo su venganza personal.

* * *

Draco no podía entender por qué su madre se había empeñado en quedarse aquella noche. Su padre y él la habían mirado con desconcierto al escucharla decir esas palabras. No había dado demasiados argumentos, pero al final había provocado que los padres de Pansy decidieran quedarse también. Era curioso ver hasta a qué punto estaban dispuestos a llegar por complacerla a ella y a su marido, era evidente que ansiaban que sus familias se unieran de una vez por todas y no parecían dispuestos a permitir que fuera de otro modo.

Hacía tiempo que él quería imponerse ante sus padres, decirles que de ninguna manera iba a casarse con una chica a la que consideraba su amiga. Ni siquiera pensó en ello esas noches en las que la esperaba en su sala común y la veía aparecer ligera de ropa. No era un secreto que los Slytherins eran personas que necesitaban sentir placer constantemente, ya fuera mediante el lujo, el dinero o el sexo, pero de ahí a considerarla algo más… nunca había pasado y sabía perfectamente que nunca pasaría. Ni en mil años. Ella no era la mujer de su vida, eso lo tenía más que claro… pero sus padres no admitían opiniones opuestas a las suyas. Draco había ido posponiendo su revelación ante ellos y ahora tenía la sensación de que había dejado que la cosa llegara demasiado lejos. Ya estaban hablando sobre dar a conocer el compromiso y él todavía no se sentía preparado para negarse a ser partícipe de esa farsa.

Imaginar a Pansy vestida de novia y caminando hacia él hizo que se levantara de allí de un salto. Se fue sin despedirse de nadie, caminando tan rápido que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando una voz ronca lo sorprendió de improviso.

—Señor Malfoy —el chico se giró para ver al profesor de pociones de pie en medio del pasillo.

—Profesor...

—¿Ha visto a la señorita Parkinson, por casualidad?

El chico frunció el ceño. Parecía una mala broma del destino que estuviera intentando olvidarse de ella y que no pararan de recordársela. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse. No era posible que el profesor Snape supiera algo de su compromiso, debía tratarse de otro asunto ajeno a él.

—No —respondió secamente, volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

Caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando unos metros más allá algo chocó contra él al doblar la esquina. Cuando pudo enfocar los ojos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica, y además una de su curso. Angelina Priori no se disculpó por ir distraída, aunque él tampoco hubiera esperado que así fuera en absoluto. Tal vez sí tratándose de otra persona, pero los Slytherins tenían demasiado orgullo como para eso. Draco se fijó en que su rostro reflejaba inquietud y nerviosismo. Se echó a un lado para que siguiera su camino, la vio mirarlo a los ojos un instante y después salió corriendo de nuevo.

No sabía qué asuntos la traían así, pero debía ser algo complicado.

* * *

Theo había aprovechado el tiempo libre para ducharse y ponerse la mejor de sus túnicas. Había pasado más tiempo del normal para peinarse y prepararse para la ocasión, y luego había salido de su sala común hacia donde sabía que estaría la señora Malfoy. Ahora caminaba junto a ella mientras la llevaba al lugar indicado. Había estado imaginando la cara de Pansy al ser descubierta por la que sería su futura y no tan adorable suegra, como también había pensado en la satisfacción que sentiría al verla así de humillada. Humillada y abochornada, tal y como se había visto él hacía tan solo unos días. Merecía pagar lo que le había hecho, merecía tener un castigo acorde a sus acciones, y el plan del profesor Snape le parecía más que razonable.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó la mujer con contundencia.

—Ya casi estamos —respondió él.

El ritmo cardíaco del chico se aceleraba cada vez más con cada paso que daban. Estaba a punto de cobrar venganza, de hacerle entender a esa chica que nadie jugaba con él y no pagaba las consecuencias.

Diez metros. Nueve. Ocho.

Su respiración volviéndose irregular.

Siete. Seis. Cinco.

La mujer a su lado apretando los labios.

Cuatro. Tres. Dos.

Él esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

Uno.

Theo se paró frente a la puerta de esa aula abandonada. Él y la señora Malfoy comprobaron que había luz al otro lado por el pequeño resplandor que se colaba por debajo de la misma. Ambos se miraron un momento, el tiempo suficiente como para que Narcisa entendiera que todo lo que le había dicho ese chico tras la cena era verdad.

Con una evidente y creciente rabia apoderándose de ella, puso una mano en el pomo y lo giró con rapidez, empujando la puerta para abrirla bruscamente y descubrir a los amantes desprevenidos… pero lo único que encontraron fue una enorme serpiente en llamas que se lanzó hacia ellos con la boca completamente abierta y los tiró de espaldas mientras las llamas los atrapaban. La serpiente desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dejando un calor inusualmente angustiante en el lugar. Theo había sido rápido a la hora de saltar fuera de él, pero el fuego había atrapado de lleno a la mujer. Se levantó del suelo con la ropa chamuscada y el rostro completamente rojo. Ahora algunos mechones de su cabello escapaban de su siempre tan repeinado moño, dándole un aspecto desastroso. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que recuperaron el aliento, pero la furia de Narcisa no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto?! —exclamó la mujer. Su voz retumbó por todos lados en medio de aquella quietud. Rugió de rabia antes de acercarse a él y cogerlo por el cuello de la túnica, visiblemente fuera de sí—. No te quiero en la fiesta de mi hijo, ni se te ocurra aparecer el domingo por mi casa o haré que te arrepientas de ello.

—Pero yo…

—¡Cállate! —Narcisa se acercó a su oído y chirrió los dientes antes de añadir—: Nadie me hace algo así y vive para contarlo.

La mujer lo soltó dándole un pequeño empujón y se fue de allí con la cabeza bien alta. Theo tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se apresuró a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa y a alejarse de aquel sitio con pasos ligeros.

* * *

—Eso podría haber acabado muy mal —susurró Granger a su lado.

—Lo sé.

—No te importa, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto.

Las chicas salieron de su escondite y observaron el desastre que había dejado tras de sí aquel encantamiento no tan legal. El marco de la puerta por la que había salido la serpiente estaba completamente negro, al igual que el suelo y parte de la pared de enfrente. Todavía podía sentirse el ambiente caldeado en aquella noche tan fría. Echaron un vistazo al interior del aula. La mayoría de mesas y sillas que había allí apiladas ahora eran completamente inservibles, pero aun así Pansy señaló una de ellas.

—Ahí fue donde nos besamos —confesó.

—¿Vas a contarme ahora todos los detalles?

—No —Granger parecía desilusionada con su respuesta—. Tengo un pequeño asunto que zanjar con Theo… y luego hemos quedado de nuevo para vernos.

—¿Te refieres a Harry?

—Por supuesto.

La Slytherin se quedó de piedra cuando Hermione la abrazó de repente. Se sintió extraño, pero a la vez sincero. Pansy decidió darle unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de que se separara.

—Me alegro de que al menos una de las dos haya conseguido su objetivo.

—Hablas como si estuviera todo perdido para ti.

—¿Acaso no lo está?

Pansy arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

—¿Crees que voy a abandonarte en la recta final? Todavía quedan dos días, pero puedo asegurar que te sobrará tiempo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, aunque bueno, todo depende de lo que hayas hecho en esa acampada. ¿Seguiste mis consejos?

—Todos y cada uno —respondió—. Mostrarme fuerte, decidida, sin miedo a enfrentarlo…

—¿Le enseñaste tus armas de mujer?

—Me descubrió desnuda mientras me aseaba —le confió. Pansy abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa—. No intenté taparme o salir corriendo. Le sonreí y le demostré que soy una mujer que no le teme a la sexualidad. Desde entonces he visto un cambio en él, uno que no sé explicar muy bien, pero…

—No digas más. Ya lo tienes hecho.

—¿De verdad? Si te soy sincera todavía no lo veo preparado.

—Chica, eres tú quien tiene que darle el último hervor a tu comida. Ya casi está, solo necesita que le pongas la miel justo en los labios.

—¿Y cómo hago tal cosa?

Pansy suspiró.

—Creo que sé cómo, pero deja que piense en ello esta noche… al menos lo que tu amigo me deje pensar hasta mañana.

Granger le sacó la lengua y ella se despidió con la mano. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Theo si no quería sufrir represalias por su pequeña "broma llameante". Fue una suerte encontrarlo dando vueltas en el pasillo que iba a las mazmorras. Seguramente no había querido encontrarse con Draco y sus problemas de insomnio al haber tenido aquella riña con su madre tan recientemente. Pansy sabía que bajo esa fachada inexpresiva estaba realmente alterado, pero eso no la detuvo en su cinismo.

—Hola —saludó con alegría—. ¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Ardiente?

El rostro del chico fue adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza a medida que se acercaba a él, su expresión se tornó fiera de repente. Quiso atrapar su cuello cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero ella se apartó en el momento justo para hacer que se pegara de bruces contra la pared de enfrente.

—Desgraciada alimaña… —siseó él. Pansy alzó el dedo índice y lo movió cerca de su cara, reprobando su comportamiento.

—Así no es como se trata a las amigas, querido.

—La madre de Draco querrá venganza después de eso —un bajo gruñido se instaló en su garganta al recordarlo.

—Qué pena —respondió ella con un tono de voz para nada triste—. Hablando de padres… Los tuyos están separados, ¿verdad? Es decir, no legalmente… ambos sabemos lo que hubiera pasado si así fuera.

Pansy observó con deleite cómo el enfado de su amigo iba disipándose para dar paso a la perplejidad. Supo que estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero que desechó la idea al entender que no iba a conseguir convencerla de lo contrario. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder:

—¿Cómo lo…?

—¿Que cómo lo sé? Ninguno lleva su anillo. Y ni siquiera se han dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que han pasado aquí… La cosa es, ¿con quién te vas durante las vacaciones? ¿Y cómo hacéis para que nadie se dé cuenta? Me imagino que tus padres tendrán tanta gente en su contra como los de Malfoy o los míos, ya sabes, cosas de familias importantes. ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de ellos se enterara de que en realidad viven vidas separadas? —Pansy esperó unos segundos, pero él no respondió—. No me malinterpretes, no soy una entrometida ni me interesan los problemas conyugales de nadie. Sé que en todos los matrimonios hay altibajos y eso es completamente normal, pero… tengo entendido que en las bodas que se pactan con sangre uno de los contrayentes muere en caso de romper el enlace. Ya lo sé, es algo horrible. Menos mal que el Ministerio consiguió prohibirlas cuando éramos pequeños, por suerte ni tú ni yo nos veremos en esa tesitura si alguna vez queremos divorciarnos de nuestras respectivas parejas… aunque tengo curiosidad por saber algo, ¿cada cuánto tiempo tienen que verse tus padres para engañar a la magia oscura que hay tras su matrimonio? Porque sería realmente trágico que alguien con malas intenciones se enterara de lo que pasa en realidad… aunque al menos uno de los dos podría volver a rehacer su vida después. No sé si considerarlo horrible o necesario.

Theo agarró su antebrazo con tal fuerza que un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la chica.

—Tú no harías tal cosa.

A Pansy le costó bastante soltarse de su agarre, pero lo hizo. La zona donde había apretado los dedos estaba roja, dejando la marca de todos y cada uno de ellos. También tenía las señales de algunas de sus uñas clavadas en la piel. Pansy se acercó un poco más a él, hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que el chico pudo sentir su respiración en la garganta. Ella le dedicó una mirada de advertencia cargada de veneno.

—No me pongas a prueba, amigo. No quieres saber hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar.

Y acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se fue, sabiendo a la perfección que no había nada que pudiera hacer a partir de ahora para que volviera a querer cobrarse venganza por sus actos. Todavía sonreía con satisfacción cuando encontró a Potter a medio camino.

—Vaya —dijo él—. Y yo que creía que llegaba tarde.

—Tienes suerte de no haberme hecho esperar —respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa pícara en los labios mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con una mano.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó, tomando su brazo y mirando con curiosidad las marcas moradas que habían aparecido en su piel.

—Nada —espetó ella antes de apartar el brazo de un tirón.

Después de eso ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el bajo de aquellas escaleras, lo hacían tan cerca que sus manos se rozaban de vez en cuando, haciéndoles temblar levemente. Ya casi habían llegado cuando Pansy se puso un dedo en los labios para que se mantuviera en silencio. Potter había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero ella había empezado a oír unos extraños susurros cerca de allí. Al parecer no eran los únicos que estaban fuera de la cama a esas horas.

—Será mejor que busquemos otro sitio —propuso él en voz baja tras aguzar el oído.

Pansy estuvo a punto de mostrarse de acuerdo, pero el sonido de un golpe seco le hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente. Sentía curiosidad por lo que pudiera estar pasando más allá, y a esas alturas del curso ya no corría demasiado peligro de ser expulsada. Potter la siguió con sigilo en contra de su voluntad hasta que llegaron a una habitación desde la que una tenue luz escapaba por el hueco que dejaba la puerta medio abierta.

—Te digo que no es posible —escucharon desde fuera. El corazón de Pansy se aceleró un poco al reconocer aquella voz.

Ella y Harry se escondieron un poco más en las sombras cuando dos personas pasaron de un lado a otro, apareciendo brevemente al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿No es esa tu madre? —preguntó el chico, sorprendido.

—No puede ser… ella y mi padre no iban a quedarse esta noche —respondió, no muy segura de sus palabras.

—Escúchame de una vez —esa otra persona sonó grave, amenazante—. Tu hija está haciendo esto para librarse de su compromiso.

—¿Es esa la voz de tu padre? —preguntó Harry de nuevo.

Pansy volvió a mandarlo a callar. Era ridículo que preguntara algo así cuando ambos sabían que no, que aquel no era su padre. Habían estado escuchando la voz de aquel hombre casi a diario desde los once años.

—Pansy nunca se fijaría en un chico así —replicó su madre.

—Eso pensaba yo también, pero su rara obsesión con ese chico de los Potter está poniéndolo todo en peligro.

—Pero…

De nuevo las dos figuras se dejaron ver al otro lado de la habitación. Esta vez se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, mientras Snape acorralaba a su madre contra la pared. Harry sacó su varita de inmediato, dispuesto a entrar ahí para defenderla, pero Pansy lo detuvo estirando el brazo ante él. Solo un Gryffindor pasaría por alto las ventajas que podría aportarle el hecho de escuchar una conversación ajena a escondidas. Pansy sabía bien que a veces intentar salvar a alguien no servía de nada si al final no podías salvar tu propio pellejo, y aquella noche tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba presenciando podía ser esencial para ella de alguna u otra forma.

La chica decidió empuñar también su varita al ver que el profesor dio un puñetazo en la pared, cerca del rostro de su madre… solo por si acaso.

—Tú y yo lo sabíamos desde un principio, sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que cuando creciera no aceptara que le impusieran con quién debe casarse, Severus.

—¡Pues tendrá que encontrar la manera de hacerlo! —rugió el profesor—. Dijimos que Malfoy era la mejor opción para ella. Esto ya no es por vuestro maldito negocio familiar, nuestra hija no merece menos y lo sabes.

La mirada de Pansy se perdió en algún punto de aquella habitación mientras trataba de asimilar esas palabras. Apenas fue consciente de qué fue lo que dijeron a continuación, tampoco del momento exacto en el que el profesor abandonó el aula y desapareció en dirección contraria a ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la única persona que quedaba allí dentro era su madre. Apoyada en la misma posición en la que la había dejado Snape, sostenía su rostro entre las manos mientras parecía negar con la cabeza. Dejar a Potter atrás al salir de su escondite y entrar por aquella puerta fue una acción impulsiva, algo que hizo sin pensar demasiado. Tragó saliva mientras miraba a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Madre? —dijo al fin.

La aludida se sobresaltó sobremanera, apartando las manos de su cara para ver a la persona que tenía delante. Pareció quedarse atónita durante unos segundos, pero después de tomar una bocanada de aire recobró el habla.

—Pansy… ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Ella ignoró su pregunta e hizo otra en su lugar.

—¿Por qué he escuchado al profesor Snape referirse a mí como vuestra hija?

Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Su madre sacó su varita de algún lado e hizo algo que Pansy no hubiera esperado nunca… apuntó hacia ella.

—Obliv…

Su reacción fue lo suficientemente rápida como para hacer que la varita saliera volando justo a tiempo. Aterrizó al otro lado del aula, ambas la vieron estamparse contra la pared y caer al suelo junto a la mesa del profesor. Luego volvieron a mirarse. Pansy tenía una expresión completamente rota en el rostro, como si aquella traición le hubiera dolido en lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Usar obliviate contra tu propia hija? —logró murmurar. Después de eso, alzó el brazo y, como si fuera lo más difícil que hubiera hecho nunca, apuntó la varita hacia su madre. La voz le salió quebrada al añadir—: Quiero respuestas, y las quiero ya.

—Pansy, hija…

—¡Habla! —chilló, interrumpiendo sus súplicas. Al ver que los segundos seguían transcurriendo y no decía nada, dio cuatro pasos en su dirección y apretó el extremo de la varita contra su pecho. Su madre, a la que siempre había visto mantener la compostura en todo tipo de situaciones, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios en ese momento. Pansy la miró con intensidad mientras empezaba a desmoronarse frente a ella—. Sabes de lo que somos capaces los Slytherins cuando sentimos que ya no tenemos nada que perder.

La chica vio cómo le temblaron los labios al momento de empezar.

—Tuve una aventura con Severus poco antes de casarme con tu padre —confesó con un hilo de voz—. Supe que estaba embarazada unos días antes de nuestra luna de miel. Él aceptó… aceptó mantenerse al margen siempre y cuando siguiera teniendo contacto directo contigo…

—¿Contacto directo?

—Te llevaba a su casa a escondidas cuando eras un bebé —reveló, tragando saliva con dificultad—. Dejé de hacerlo cuando tenías unos tres años, pero él siempre estuvo cerca de ti sin que te dieras cuenta. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que empezaras a preguntar por él delante de… —hizo una pausa en la que, cabizbaja, suspiró con pesar.

—¿Del que creía mi padre? —dijo, terminando la frase que había dejado a medias—. Continúa.

—Todo fue mucho más fácil cuando te llegó la carta de Hogwarts… Ya no teníamos que encontrar la manera de que estuviera cerca sin levantar sospechas.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él con el estúpido acuerdo de matrimonio?

—Él solo quería lo mejor para ti…

—¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Lo dices en serio? —solo se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando el pecho de su madre con demasiada fuerza cuando esta hizo un gesto de dolor. Pansy la dejó libre al darse la vuelta y darle la espalda. Necesitaba tranquilizarse si no quería derrumbarse en ese mismo instante. Aquella conversación todavía no había acabado, debía mantenerse firme. Tomó una larga respiración y volvió a encararla, esta vez tratando de contener la rabia en su interior—. ¿Sabes por qué has tenido una hija con otro hombre que no es tu marido? Por aceptar casarte con alguien a quien no amas. ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? ¿Que pensaba que vuestra relación estaba llena de amor y alegría? —se tomó un momento para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, pero por más que lo intentó, aquella sensación de desasosiego no se fue de su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué me haces lo mismo a mí? Tú misma has experimentado lo que se siente al ser obligada a casarte con alguien a quien solo consideras un amigo, ¿de verdad me quieres tan poco que no te importa hacerme una desgraciada toda mi vida?

—Creía que tú y Draco…

—No hay nada entre él y yo, no lo va a haber jamás —la interrumpió—. Y tú te vas a encargar de que así sea.

La mujer la miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y horror en los ojos.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga?

—Quiero que canceles esa boda. No sé cómo piensas hacerlo, pero ese es tu maldito problema. Se te acabó lo de creer que puedes controlar mi vida.

—No puedo hacer eso, no a estas alturas…

—Podrás —le aseguró su hija—. Podrás, porque de lo contrario me encargaré de que todo el mundo se entere de quién es mi verdadero padre. Has guardado este secreto demasiado tiempo, ¿temes que la gente te señale por la calle? ¿Que te juzgue por lo que hiciste? —Pansy negó con la cabeza a la vez que trataba de sonreír ladeadamente—. Te quedarías sin nada si lo hiciera. Sin tu parte del negocio, sin dinero, sin familia… Estarías en la mierda, donde realmente mereces estar —aquello hizo que finalmente su madre rompiera a llorar. Pansy lo sintió como una patada en la boca del estómago, pero se mantuvo casi impertérrita—. Cancela esa boda, madre. Hazlo si no quieres tener problemas peores que una eterna enemistad con los Malfoy —madre e hija dejaron que el silencio reinara en la habitación. Solo se escuchaba el débil llanto de la mujer y los pasos de su hija por la clase. Pansy volvió con su varita en la otra mano, se acercó a ella y la metió en su bolso—. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas en las que pensar esta noche. Será mejor que te vayas.

Todo se volvió un poco más oscuro cuando su madre salió de la habitación lentamente y arrastrando los pies. De repente Pansy sentía cómo sus ojos habían empezado a brillar en la oscuridad. Una fuerza invisible había comenzado a presionar su pecho y a hundirlo hacia adentro, haciendo que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire y su corazón empezara a dolerle como nunca. También tiritaba un poco, como si el ambiente se hubiera congelado a su alrededor de un momento a otro. No se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí hasta que puso una mano en su hombro. Ella alzó la mirada a pesar de que en ese momento la humedad de sus ojos no le dejaba ver nada.

—¿Qué has escuchado? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Lo suficiente —respondió él—. Lo siento, debí haberme ido en cuanto me percaté de que era una conversación privada, pero… no sé, una parte de mí no quería dejarte sola.

Pansy no respondió. Había tanto dolor en su cuerpo que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el calor de aquella mano en su hombro se propagara por toda ella, que apagara ese frío que la estaba calando hasta los huesos… y, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, la abrazó sin previo aviso. Pansy cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas por fin cayeran y dejaran un reguero salado en sus mejillas a medida que resbalaban por ellas. El picor de sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no lloraba, meses, tal vez años… pero aquella vez permitió que ocurriera. Puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras él presionaba los labios en su frente.

—El profesor Snape, el jodido profesor Snape… —musitó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—Lo sé, tranquila.

Harry acarició su cabello pacientemente hasta que dejó de llorar. Puso las manos en sus hombros y la apartó un poco, agachándose para verla directamente a la cara. Sabía que tenía que tener un aspecto horrible, pero había algo en la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba que le hacía sentir que no importaba. No tenía que preocuparse porque la viera despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido y una pena enorme en el cuerpo. No, le transmitía la suficiente confianza como para mostrarle abiertamente su lado más vulnerable, y eso era algo que los Slytherins rara vez hacían. Que otra persona viera sus debilidades le daba el poder para destruirla, pero de alguna manera sabía que lo único que él quería era curar su dolor.

Pansy cerró los ojos debido al agotamiento. Su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, su mente exhausta.

»Deberías dormir un poco —susurró el chico—. ¿Me dejas acompañarte a tu sala común?

Ella negó con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos con cansancio.

—No quiero… no quiero volver ahí —murmuró. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentar todos los sentimientos que encerraba allí, no aquella noche.

—¿No quieres…? —Harry se quedó pensativo un momento. Luego tomó su mano con delicadeza—. Está bien, conozco un sitio en el que podríamos pasar la noche.

Pansy se dejó llevar. No prestó mucha atención al caminar, todavía tenía la mirada perdida por haber descubierto que toda su vida había sido una maldita mentira. Todavía le dolía el alma, era como si no dejara de desquebrajársele, como si cada pedazo volviera a romperse dentro de su pecho una y otra vez. Sorbió un poco por la nariz cuando bajaron unas estrechas escaleras y llegaron a su destino.

»No es un sitio demasiado conocido, de hecho habrás podido comprobar lo difícil que es llegar hasta aquí… pero es precioso, ¿no te parece?

Pansy no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habían tardado en llegar, tampoco de cuántos pasadizos secretos habían tenido que atravesar, pero una cosa era cierta; aquello era hermoso. Era una especie de jardín interior con un camino de piedra que daba a una pequeña fuente plateada. Las paredes eran de cristal y fuera podía verse una continuación de lo que había en aquella habitación. Harry la guio por el camino hasta que llegaron a un sofá blanco que se camuflaba a la perfección con las rosas del mismo color que lo rodeaban. El chico dejó que se tumbara y se diera cuenta de que el techo también era de cristal. Sonrió al verla maravillada porque la habitación estuviera iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

—En realidad estamos un nivel por debajo de las mazmorras —le confesó—. Lo que ves fuera de estas paredes es solo un efecto, pero estoy seguro de que te relajará.

—¿Cómo diste con este lugar? —preguntó, acomodando la cabeza en el cojín. Era increíble, pero había conseguido hacer que olvidara por un momento toda la mierda que inundaba su cabeza aquella noche.

—Tal vez te hayas preguntado alguna vez por qué aprecio tanto a Hagrid… me trajo aquí con nueve años, poco después de llegar a Hogwarts por primera vez. Mi padrino había fallecido unos días antes y yo no encontraba consuelo… Este sitio consiguió que el duelo pasara mucho más rápido —ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento—. Por eso el hecho de que salieras en su defensa hizo una gran diferencia para mí. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Pansy tomó aire. Tal vez Granger no hubiera sido tan mala consejera después de todo.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —le preguntó.

—Siempre que tú quieras.

La chica se incorporó un poco y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Cuando lo hizo puso el cojín sobre su regazo y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en él.

Era de locos pensar que dos personas podían llegar a tal punto de complicidad en cuestión de unos pocos días, parecía una idea descabellada que ambos se sintieran tan cómodos y conectados desde el primer beso. Pero así era, y acababa de descubrir que a veces algo no era menos real por no tener explicación.

* * *

Hermione aprovechó para ordenar un poco la mesa de la sala común mientras esperaba a sus amigos para bajar a desayunar.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —quiso saber cuando Ronald llegó a donde estaba.

—Esperaba que lo supieras tú —respondió a la vez que se estiraba y bostezaba—. No ha pasado la noche en su cama.

—Oh.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Tal vez… no sé, haya pasado la noche con alguien.

—¿Con quién?

La expresión confundida de Ron la hizo reír. Salieron por el retrato y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras hacia el gran comedor.

—Con una chica, por supuesto.

—Ah, no. Eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido.

—¡Soy su mejor amigo! Me habría comentado algo.

—Claro, tienes razón —dijo ella, aunque por dentro sabía que eso no tenía que ser necesariamente así. Es más, algo le decía que Pansy tampoco había pasado la noche en su sala común.

Tal y como le habían prometido la noche anterior, sus padres ya estaban allí cuando llegaron.

—Buenos días, cielo. ¿Cómo has dormido? —le preguntó su madre mientras le servía zumo de uva.

—Muy bien, ¿y vosotros?

—Estupendamente. Esa sala de los Menesteres es increíble —Hermione casi se atraganta con el zumo, pero supo disimular de maravilla—. Cuando entras parece el pasillo de un hotel cualquiera, pero las habitaciones son bastante espaciosas y bonitas. Hacía tiempo que no podía darme la vuelta en la cama sin tocar a tu padre.

—Sin darme patadas, querrás decir —apuntó él.

—Oh, vamos, te encanta que lo haga.

Los tres miembros de la familia rieron y empezaron a desayunar, pero Hermione se percató de que la señora Potter parecía buscar a su hijo con la mirada.

—Se ha entretenido ordenando sus apuntes de este curso —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora baja.

Lili le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a seguir charlando con su marido.

—¿Por qué mientes? —preguntó Ron en voz baja, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder Harry apareció por la puerta del gran comedor. Saludó a todos los presentes y se sentó frente a sus amigos—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Él miró a ambos lados de la mesa antes de inclinarse sobre ella para que nadie lo escuchara.

—Con una chica —dijo al fin, vacilante.

Ron miró a su amiga, quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de autosuficiencia.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Surgió de repente —respondió él. Ron parecía no caber en sí de la curiosidad.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Esa chica rubia de Hufflepuff que tanto te mira? ¿O la de los ojos saltones de Ravenclaw? Creo que siempre ha tenido interés en mí, pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, cambian de parecer según les pille.

Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y resoplar. Si algún día se preguntaba por qué ninguna mujer quería ser su novia, ahí tenía la respuesta.

—Vamos Ron, no seas pesado y deja que desayune tranquilo —intervino. Sabía que Harry era muy discreto en cuanto a sus relaciones se trataba, por eso vio cómo le dio las gracias con la mirada antes de meter la cuchara en sus cereales.

—Pero tengo que saberlo —insistió el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué pasa si la chica me pide salir a mí después? Necesito saber quién es para rechazarla.

—Como si fueras a hacerlo realmente —se burló ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿De qué habláis? —parecía que el hecho de que Harry le hubiera hablado el día anterior había hecho que Ginny se decidiera a hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo con ella.

—De que Harry tiene novia —respondió Hermione con una chispa de maldad en la voz.

—Eso no es cierto —rechistó el aludido.

Una repentina incomodidad los inundó a todos mientras Hermione sonreía con diversión. La hermana de Ronald se había puesto rígida, pero terminó de beberse la leche de una vez y se levantó de la mesa, saliendo del gran comedor con apremio.

—Eso no era necesario —se quejó Ron.

—¿Qué? Ella dijo cosas de mí por todo el castillo y me atacó sin razón, todavía le queda mucho para que estemos en paz.

—Cuando dices esas cosas apenas te reconozco.

—Pues ve acostumbrándote.

Hermione tomó su vaso de zumo y sorbió de la pajita que le había puesto su madre, levantando el pulgar y haciendo ruido al terminárselo. Miró a los chicos y sonrió. Ahora era un poco más Slytherin y ellos tendrían que aceptarlo. En realidad se sentía bien no dejarse amedrentar por nadie, sacar ese lado más rudo y mostrarle al mundo lo maldita que podía llegar a ser. Todavía le faltaban años luz para llegar a ser tan fría y calculadora como Parkinson, seguramente ni siquiera se acercara a ser un poquito como ella nunca, pero al menos era algo.

—Cielo —dijo su madre, llamando su atención—. Los padres de tus amigos se han ofrecido para enseñarnos Hogsmeade, ¿quieres venir?

—Yo me apunto —anunció Ron enérgicamente.

—Lo siento, señora Granger, pero Hermione ya tiene planes para hoy.

La chica lo miró, recelosa.

—¿Los tengo?

—Mañana es nuestro momento, ¿recuerdas? Lo de inaugurar el baile y todo eso.

Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente. Había estado tan ocupada que había olvidado _que no sabía bailar_.

—¿Vais a ensayar? Estupendo —dijo la mujer—. Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

—¿Y tú por qué quieres ir? —le preguntó Harry a Ron en voz baja.

—Quiero ver si convenzo a mi madre de que me compre otro traje para la graduación. Ni de coña me pongo el de Charlie.

—Buena suerte —dijo Hermione, levantándose y despidiéndose de todos.

* * *

—¿Por qué no has bajado a desayunar? —Draco acababa de entrar en la sala común de los Slytherins, donde solo estaban Pansy y un par de chicas más.

—No tengo hambre —respondió. Tirada en el sofá, lo ocupaba entero mientras leía una revista que alguien había dejado por ahí.

—¿Y sabes qué ha pasado con nuestros padres?

La chica no apartó la vista de la página para verlo, pero aun así respondió a su pregunta.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Ayer, cuando te fuiste, siguieron hablando de lo de nuestro compr… —se cortó antes de decir aquello en voz alta. Llegó a su lado y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a ella—. De nuestro compromiso. No sé si a su edad son normales los delirios, pero mi madre nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta al decir que quería quedarse a dormir. Los tuyos se lo pensaron un momento antes de decidir que también lo harían, pero no he visto a ninguno de ellos esta mañana.

Pansy bostezó con aburrimiento.

—Pues no tengo ni idea.

—Está bien —el rubio se levantó para irse, pero volvió sobre sus pasos cuando aquel tema volvió a cruzar su mente—. Oye, ¿no crees que tenemos que parar esto cuanto antes? No quiero levantarme un día y encontrarme poniendo un anillo en tu dedo.

La chica cerró la revista y se incorporó, quedando sentada frente a él.

—Ya me he ocupado de eso. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—¿Que ya te…? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—No puedo decírtelo, pero estoy casi segura de que he acabado con ello.

—Ese casi no resulta muy tranquilizador.

—Tendremos que confiar en que funcione —Pansy se quedó viendo a su amigo, que apartó la mirada de ella para clavar los ojos en la chimenea con semblante serio. Entendía que Granger estuviera loca por él, ¿qué chica del castillo no lo estaba? Esos rasgos tan perfectos hacían suspirar a más de una a pesar de que podía ser un patán la mayoría de las veces, pero era la mar de atractivo cuando mantenía esa bocaza cerrada—. ¿Cómo te fue en la acampada?

—Una tortura. Había bichos por todas partes y dos críos insoportables que no dejaban de hacer travesuras.

—Interesante…

—¿Qué te parece interesante?

—Que no creas que Granger haya sido lo peor de la experiencia —Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina que solo hizo que Pansy se riera—. ¿Puede ser que siempre te hayas metido con ella porque en el fondo te asusta enamorarte de alguien tan opuesto a ti?

—Cierra la boca —espetó de mala gana mientras se levantaba para irse.

—Oh, vamos —Pansy estiró las piernas para ponerlas sobre el sillón que acababa de dejar libre—. ¿Sería algo tan terrible?

* * *

Que la mayoría de los padres se encontraran en el castillo fue ideal para que Harry y Hermione practicaran el baile del día siguiente. Su sala común estaba completamente desierta ya que todos los alumnos se encontraban haciendo algo con sus respectivos padres. El chico había tratado de explicarle lo mejor que había podido todos los pasos que Pansy le había enseñado a lo largo de la semana, pero su amiga simplemente parecía tener dos pies izquierdos. Él siguió intentando ayudarla a mejorar su coordinación a pesar de que cualquiera ya habría tirado la toalla con ella.

—Vaya, ¿dónde has aprendido a bailar tan bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. Harry se miró los pies a la vez que se mordía un labio—. Está bien, no tienes que responder.

—Quiero hacerlo de todos modos —ella lo miró con curiosidad, ¿de verdad iba a confesarle lo de Parkinson?—. Verás, estoy conociendo a una chica…

—Y esa chica sabe bailar.

—Sí, es muy buena, de hecho. La cosa es que… —hizo una breve pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Estoy sintiendo cosas demasiado rápido, pero no sé si es del todo correcto. No lo de sentir cosas, sino lo de salir con ella.

—¿Te gusta? —él asintió con vergüenza—. Entonces es correcto.

—Pero ella es de…

—Es correcto —repitió—. Si vosotros dos estáis a gusto lo demás es secundario.

—Tienes razón.

Hermione agradeció que no se hubiera quejado por el hecho de haberle pisado sin querer, aunque aquella hubiera sido la duodécima vez desde que habían empezado. Harry era un buen chico, el más noble y bueno que había conocido en toda su vida. Hermione se alegraba tanto de que aquel trato con Pansy hubiera salido bien que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran al pensar en ello. Había sido una completa egoísta al ponerlo de trofeo en medio de aquel juego, pero finalmente podía limpiar su conciencia. Apretó su mano con afecto, sonriéndole.

—Esa chica tiene mucha suerte de tenerte —susurró.

Él levantó la mirada para ver cómo sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas de repente.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No… —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla en ese instante, contradiciéndola por completo—. Bueno, sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero —ambos dejaron de moverse y ella apartó las manos de su cuerpo para secarse las lágrimas—. Te quiero mucho y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin verte a diario.

Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos, apoyando la mejilla en su coronilla.

—Yo también te voy a echar de menos.

Hermione rodeó fuertemente su cuerpo con los brazos y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor aquel abrazo sincero. Él era su mejor amigo, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Le resultaría la mar de difícil asimilar que sus caminos tendrían que separarse después de la graduación.

* * *

La comida había resultado estar más deliciosa de lo normal. Ron no había conseguido que sus padres le compraran otro traje para mañana y había pasado toda la hora enfurruñado, al igual que su hermana, que se había sentado bien lejos de Hermione.

—No sé tú, pero yo necesito una siesta —le dijo Rachel a su marido.

—Puedo acompañaros a la sala de los Menesteres, está cerca de mi sala común —ofreció su hija.

—Eso sería genial cariño, este castillo es inmenso.

Después de terminarse las tazas de té tras el almuerzo, ella y sus padres se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Qué os ha parecido el pueblo? —quiso saber.

—Lo mejor ha sido la tienda de los gemelos Weasley —comentó su padre, empezando a narrar todas las aventuras que les había dado tiempo a vivir allí dentro. Después siguió con su experiencia en las Tres Escobas y no dejó de decir lo maravillosa que le parecía la cerveza de mantequilla hasta que llegaron.

Hermione se giró al verlos desaparecer por la puerta, pero encontrar a una chica justo a su lado hizo que diera un pequeño grito debido al susto.

—He hablado con Draco —le dijo Pansy—. Creo que lo tienes en el bote, pero antes de hablar de eso será mejor que encontremos un sitio menos… público.

—Sí, en cuanto me recupere de este infarto que me has provocado.

—No seas blandengue —terció, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Esta es tu planta, te sigo.

La Gryffindor bufó y ambas caminaron hasta uno de los pasillos menos transitados de por allí. Se escondieron un poco tras una armadura y empezaron a hablar.

—Antes de que digas nada —empezó Hermione—. ¿Qué tal ayer? Sé que Harry ha pasado la noche fuera de la sala común.

Pansy dejó escapar una mueca al recordarlo todo de nuevo, pero se obligó a sacudir la cabeza para volver a centrarse.

—Eso no te interesa. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa con Draco o no?

—Tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti.

—Haces bien, pero tal vez te asuste lo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Más?

—Sí, más. Quedan solo dos días, y por mucho que una se esfuerce en conseguir algo a veces necesita tomar medidas desesperadas.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¿Todavía tienes esa lencería que compraste la semana pasada? Porque la vas a necesitar.

Hermione contuvo la respiración más tiempo de lo necesario. Podía intuir por dónde iba Pansy al decirle aquello, ¿finalmente había llegado el momento? Desde que hicieron aquel trato, más concretamente desde que se probó aquella lencería fina tan cara y pagó por ella, había sabido que tarde o temprano tendría que usarla. Recordaba a la perfección cómo se había sentido con ella puesta, pero una cosa era ponérsela para ella y otra muy distinta era vestirla para alguien más. Al ver que Granger se había quedado sin habla, Pansy continuó:

»Quiero creer que es así, porque no es que sea muy barata que digamos. Bueno, el plan es el siguiente. Esta noche se celebra esa obra de teatro de la que habló Dumbledore, ¿verdad? Pues vas a aprovechar eso para ponerte esa lencería e ir a mi sala común sin levantar sospechas. Te daré la contraseña para entrar, no me va a pasar nada a estas alturas por romper un par de reglas más.

—¿A tu sala común? Pero podría vernos cualquiera.

—Mejor, ¿no? Más emoción.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás lo suficientemente loca como para ir a por todas con Draco?

Hermione la miró mientras experimentaba un pequeño tic en la comisura de sus labios. Se había esforzado mucho aquellas últimas semanas, ¿iba a echarse atrás en el último momento, a tirarlo todo por la borda y a quedarse sin nada? Suspiró con resignación al darse cuenta de que sí, de que estaba lo suficientemente demente como para aceptar lo que le proponía. Tenía poco que perder y mucho que ganar, ¿no?

—¿Algún requisito en especial? —preguntó.

—Sabía que aceptarías —dijo la Slytherin dando un pequeño saltito en el sitio—. La única regla aquí es que no seas romántica, recuérdalo porque es lo más importante. Dale lo que quiere y cuando termines lárgate de allí sin volverte para mirarlo, sé fría como el hielo. Si al día siguiente no está comiendo de tu mano es que es un caso perdido.

—Entendido —Hermione empezó a temblar al darse cuenta de lo poco que quedaba para pasar a la acción… a la verdadera acción—. ¿Conoces algún hechizo para los nervios? Voy a necesitar tres.

—No necesitas nada de eso —le dijo con una sonrisa—, solo terminar de creerte que eres la diosa del universo que va a conquistar al chico más inalcanzable del castillo.

* * *

Draco se sentía pequeño estando rodeado de aquellos inmensos árboles. La noche era demasiado oscura, había maleza por todas partes y se escuchaban sonidos de animales por doquier. Tragó saliva y se miró los pies. Permanecía quieto sobre un camino de tierra que, de alguna manera, sabía que tenía que recorrer. A pesar de ello todavía no se había atrevido a dar el primer paso, la gravilla bajo sus zapatos crujiría y eso delataría su posición. Era consciente de que había gente en el bosque que lo estaba buscando, personas que querían atraparlo para enjaularlo y no dejarlo salir jamás. Y era frustrante, porque si enfocaba un poco los ojos podía ver luz al final del camino. Estaba lejos, muy lejos, pero había un lugar donde brillaba el sol, donde las copas de los árboles no hacían sombra ni impedían disfrutar de su calor. Tendría que caminar durante horas, tal vez días, para llegar al otro lado, y aun así tampoco tenía la garantía de que aquellas personas no lo interceptaran antes. No, no se movía porque quedarse allí le aseguraba seguir pasando desapercibido, aunque eso significara que el miedo y el frío lo acompañaran eternamente, tal vez hasta el último exhalo de sus pulmones.

Y, de repente, otro corazón empezó a latir a su lado. Se escuchaba fuerte en medio del silencio, Draco se hubiera preguntado por qué no había podido escuchar el suyo en todo ese tiempo si no hubiera estado muerto de miedo. ¿Lo habían descubierto? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Tirarían de él para llevarlo a un lugar todavía más oscuro y aterrador? ¿Sería capaz de resistirse?

Temeroso por descubrir a la persona que había a su lado, fue girando la cabeza poco a poco hasta verla. Hermione Granger también miraba hacia adelante, hacia el lugar luminoso y tranquilo que había más allá. La vio sonreír incluso antes de posar sus ojos en él, luego sintió una calidez inusual en su mano al tomarla entre la suya. Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a escucharse entonces, altos y llenos de vida. Pero al contrario de lo que se suponía que debía pasar, no temió que nadie lo encontrara. Era extraño, pero ese sentimiento de temor continuo que había experimentado por tanto tiempo había ido escurriéndose por su cuerpo hasta que ya no quedó ni una gota. Ella sostenía su mano y además le sonreía, ¿qué podía salir mal?

El ruido que hizo la arena bajo sus zapatos le hizo despertar sobresaltado. Se encontraba en el sillón de siempre, aunque aquella noche su libro no descansaba abierto sobre sus piernas, sino en el suelo. Se inclinó para recogerlo, chistando al comprobar que la mayoría de las páginas estaban dobladas, pero su corazón se paró una milésima de segundo al incorporarse y levantar la vista de él. Granger estaba allí, en su sala común. Apenas se movía, pero podía ver el delicado subibaja de sus hombros al respirar.

Draco entendió que debía tratarse de otro sueño, por lo que dejó el libro sobre el sillón y se acercó a ella con tranquilidad. Se permitió mirarla a los ojos mientras alzaba una mano y acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso. Ella le mantuvo la mirada incluso al estremecerse con su roce helado. La diferencia de temperaturas hizo que el vello de la nuca del chico se erizara inevitablemente. Sin embargo, se mostraba realmente tranquilo al tenerla así de cerca. Sus sueños serían siempre suyos, los sabía seguros en su mente, aunque había algo en ese sueño que se sentía demasiado real…

Draco apartó con un dedo parte de su túnica, dejando al descubierto la preciosa pieza de lencería que había debajo. Fue instantáneo. Una corriente eléctrica cruzó su cuerpo de lado a lado debido a la excitación, un delicioso placer inundó su sexo y lo hizo crecer hasta tal punto de dolerle dentro de los pantalones.

Granger dejó caer su túnica en ese momento, quedando parcialmente desnuda ante él. Solo la lencería ocultaba sus zonas más íntimas, lo que hizo que Draco quisiera arrancarlas de un tirón. La chica se acercó un poco más, girándose lentamente y pegando su espalda contra su pecho. Apoyó la cabeza cerca de su cuello, respirando de manera profunda el olor del chico.

—Esto debe ser un sueño —murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Ella tomó sus manos, caídas a cada lado de sus costados, y lo obligó a tocar su piel desnuda.

—Dime Malfoy, ¿no te parece esto lo suficientemente real?

Draco bufó y la empujó hasta que estuvo contra la pared. Ella puso ambas manos en la piedra, sintiendo el frío de la misma en las palmas y en parte de su rostro. Sonrió un poco al sentir cómo le apartaba el pelo para hablarle al oído.

—¿Por qué me provocas de esta manera?

La chica hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para escapar y revertir las posiciones. Ahora era él quien se encontraba contra ella y la pared.

—Porque es nuestra última oportunidad —le respondió—. Pero puedo irme por donde he venido si no quieres que siga.

Su descaro le resultaba de lo más excitante. Draco la cogió del cuello e hizo que retrocediera unos pasos hasta llegar al sofá. Intentó hacer que se tumbara, pero ella agarró su brazo y tiró de él hasta que estuvo sentado en la mitad. Comportándose como una auténtica leona, Granger puso ambas piernas a cada lado y se sentó sobre su sexo. Tomó su cara con los dedos de una mano y apretó sus mejillas hasta que la fuerza fue tal que hizo que su boca se abriera en contra de su voluntad. Luego acercó el rostro al suyo y, sin vacilar ni un segundo, metió la lengua y la movió de lado a lado en su interior. Él correspondió el beso después de unos segundos que necesitó para asumir lo que estaba pasando. Agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella para que dejara de apretarle la cara, y acto seguido metió la mano en su cabello y enredó los dedos en él, cerrando el puño para poder controlar los movimientos de la chica.

Draco gimió un poco cuando sus rostros se separaron un momento. Se estaba moviendo con una destreza asombrosa para tratarse de ella, lo que estaba provocando que su erección palpitara con más fuerza dentro de sus boxers. Estaba tan excitado que no dudó a la hora de cargarla en brazos para ponerla sobre la mesa más cercana. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado antes de hacer que sus pantalones y ropa interior cayeran al suelo Estaba completamente desnudo frente a Granger y esa vez no era un maldito sueño. Estiró una mano y agarró uno de sus pechos mientras la veía a ella hacer lo mismo con el otro. Sí, esta vez era real. Joder, sí que lo era. Un atisbo de cordura atravesó su mente en aquel momento. ¿Estaban todas las puertas cerradas? ¿Qué probabilidad había de que alguien saliera de su habitación y los descubriera? Maldición, ¿acababa de meterse la mano por dentro de las braguitas?

Draco se tocó un poco mientras la veía a ella hacer lo mismo, pero el calor de su cuerpo ya estaba llegando a un punto en el que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Decidió clavar una rodilla en el suelo antes de apartar aquella lencería con un dedo y llevar su boca a lo más íntimo de la chica. Le dio una primera lamida de prueba, comprobando cómo se estremecía con el frescor de su saliva, luego pasó la lengua varias veces más hasta que se sintió al borde de la locura. Necesitaba penetrarla, necesitaba hacérselo sobre esa maldita mesa de una jodida vez.

Se levantó del suelo y, decidido, colocó su sexo sobre el suyo. Empezó suave, aproximándose más y más hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Ella se echó hacia atrás, abriendo mucho la boca debido al placer que acababa de inundar su cuerpo. Pansy tenía razón, se lo había trabajado bien y ahí tenía la recompensa. Se mordió el labio a medida que iba aumentando la intensidad de las sacudidas. El chico movía las caderas de una forma que le hacía recordar un poco a Krum, pero Malfoy tenía algo que lo diferenciaba de él. ¿Tal vez la manera de agarrar su cintura para penetrarla todo lo profundo que se podía? ¿O esa habilidad para hacerle sentir escalofríos a la vez que ardía un fuego en su interior? No lo sabía muy bien, pero aquello era mucho mejor en todos los sentidos. Fue aún mejor cuando se inclinó para juntar su cuerpo con el suyo. Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos y metió los dedos de una mano en su fino cabello. Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos en ese momento, víctimas de la pasión que les había llevado a cometer tal imprudencia. En ese momento tuvieron la sensación de conocerse bien, no había tantas diferencias entre ambos estando desnudos y dándose placer. Los dos lo estaban disfrutando como nunca, aquella era la manzana prohibida que acababan de morder y que masticaban con gozo.

Draco lamió sus labios sin previo aviso y ella mordió el suyo en respuesta. Eran uno, en ese momento realmente lo eran. El chico llevó una mano a su clítoris y empezó a estimularlo mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella. Tapó su boca con la otra cuando empezó a gemir demasiado fuerte. Estaba llegando al clímax, al igual que él. Un montón de sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos a la vez. Draco no pudo evitar hacer un sonido gutural al terminar de eyacular en su interior con esa última sacudida.

Ambos trataron de recuperar el aliento mientras se mantenían completamente quietos, uno encima del otro. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de echarlo a un lado y bajarse de la mesa. Sabía que él la estaba mirando porque sentía sus ojos clavados en su espalda, pero siguió el último consejo de su compañera y, sin mirar atrás, se puso de nuevo su túnica y salió por la puerta.

Realmente se sintió una diosa al sentir su semen mojando sus braguitas.

* * *

 **NA : **Unas cuantas aclaraciones:

—Angelina Priori es la chica que ganó el concurso que organicé en mi página de Facebook. A Bianca también la he incluido porque ILHSM.

—He terminado dividiendo el capítulo porque si seguía con la graduación seguramente me quedaría un capítulo de 30000 palabras, tal vez incluso más. Por eso esta historia terminará teniendo 15 capítulos en total.

—Llevo semanas escribiendo este capítulo, espero que os haya cundido.

 **¿Me dejas un review?**  
ME LO MEREZCO.  
Gracias :P  
 **Cristy.**


	14. Vestidos y máscaras

**NA : **¡Esta historia llega a su fin! ¿Preparados para otro capítulo de más de 15,000 palabras?

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Vestidos y máscaras.**

* * *

Hermione había puesto especial empeño en limpiarse cuidadosamente antes de ponerse ropa interior limpia. Todavía sentía sus mejillas coloradas cuando se coló unos pantalones por las piernas y se puso su camisa con mayor escote. Lo hizo inconscientemente, como si su cuerpo hubiera empezado a reclamar toda esa atención que se le había estado negando hasta el momento. Por supuesto que era una mujer sexual con fantasías, claro que se tocaba por las noches cuando el deseo palpitaba de repente entre sus piernas, pero… aquello era otra cosa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que apenas recordaba lo que le gustaba sentirse en posesión de un hombre. Y poseerlo ella también.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro mientras salía por el retrato de la señora gorda y se dirigía al lugar donde algunos alumnos estaban interpretando una obra de teatro. El recuerdo de lo que acababa de hacer no se iba de su cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente y ella no parecía del todo disgustada con aquello. Sonrió un poco por el camino al sentir de nuevo el flujo de su sexo entre sus piernas. Aquella noche había sido la mejor de toda su existencia, había sido una suerte que Pansy no la dejara arrepentirse en el último momento. Era consciente de haber adquirido algunos destellos del comportamiento de la Slytherin en el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, pero… ¿de dónde había sacado el descaro para colarse en aquella sala común y dejar caer su túnica frente a Malfoy? No estaba muy segura de saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta, tan solo podía suponer que se había cansado de no tomar la iniciativa de una vez por todas. Y ahora que había logrado su objetivo se había demostrado con creces que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Hermione llegó a aquel salón de actos que ni siquiera sabía que existía y se sentó en al asiento libre que había junto a su madre.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó la mujer en un susurro—. Te has perdido la mitad de la función.

La chica se encogió de hombros, agradecida porque la oscuridad no le dejara apreciar la pequeña sonrisa que no se iba de sus labios. Se llevó los dedos a la boca disimuladamente cuando su madre volvió a prestar atención a la obra. Como si de algo muy valioso se tratara, rozó con cuidado los labios que habían besado a Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy. Todavía podía saborear los rastros de saliva que quedaban allí, cada centímetro de piel de su mano guardaba con recelo el perfume de hombre que se había adherido a ella cuando, al fin, había podido tocar su cuerpo… su cuerpo desnudo.

Hermione siguió mirando al escenario a pesar de no estar viendo absolutamente nada. Se negaba en rotundo a bajarse de la nube tan pronto, lo que hizo que no tuviera ni idea del tiempo que había pasado fantaseando cuando la gente empezó a aplaudir a su alrededor y las luces se encendieron. Los alumnos que había sobre el escenario se acercaron al borde del mismo e hicieron una reverencia a su público, disfrutando al máximo de su pequeño instante para brillar. La chica recordó que al día siguiente tendría lugar su graduación, el momento con el que había soñado desde que puso el primer pie en aquel castillo. Sí, mañana se graduaría siendo la chica con mejor expediente de su casa pero, de alguna forma, ella sentía que ya había tenido su momento de gloria aquella noche.

* * *

Pansy se levantó temprano aquella mañana. No es que hubiera dormido demasiado bien durante la noche, pero se había desvelado un poco y no le apetecía quedarse dando vueltas en la cama mientras su mente se encargaba de recordarle aquel asuntillo familiar que le causaba tremendo dolor de cabeza.

No, aquel sería su día y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se lo estropeara. Estaba dispuesta a brillar aquella tarde, a deslumbrar a todos en cuanto entrara por la puerta. Al fin y al cabo así había sido siempre, ¿verdad? No había motivos para que ese día fuera diferente.

Caminaba con la cabeza bien alta hacia Hogsmeade cuando aquel carísimo bolso se le escurrió un poco por el hombro. Se lo ajustó de nuevo, desechando el molesto recuerdo de cuando el que creía su padre se lo regaló en su anterior cumpleaños. Ya lo había dicho, nada conseguiría ponerla mal ese día, y estaba completamente dispuesta a cumplir su promesa.

Se permitió visitar las tiendas más caras del pueblo, disfrutó la exquisita atención de los dependientes y se regaló tres hermosos vestidos de gala que costaban una fortuna cada uno. Salió de las tiendas con las manos vacías, el precio incluía el servicio de llevarlos al castillo para que un elfo doméstico los colgara con sumo cuidado en su armario. Respiró el aire fresco de la mañana y paseó durante un buen rato por las calles del pueblo sin ninguna dirección aparente, deleitándose en la soledad que sentía tan necesaria en aquel momento de su vida.

Se paró en seco cuando el escaparate de una tienda llamó su atención, observó unos pocos segundos los objetos que se mostraban tras el cristal y entró dentro sin pensárselo dos veces. Todo el local estaba lleno de accesorios, en su mayoría de mujeres. Pulseras, collares, anillos… Pansy cogió un par de pendientes sin pararse a mirar el precio. Parecían dos pequeñas argollas plateadas de las que colgaban tres diamantes en cada una. Aquello le vendría genial con cualquiera de los vestidos que se había comprado a lo largo de la mañana. Se dispuso a pagarlos, pero algo brilló en la vitrina que había tras el mostrador y Pansy no pudo evitar quedar embelesada. Se trataba de un broche dorado en forma de flor, y era tan sumamente hermoso que opacaba las otras cosas que había cerca de él. Lleno de pequeños diamantes y brillos amarillos, parecía ser la estrella de toda la tienda.

—¿Es para el pelo? —preguntó a la dependienta, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia él.

La chica no tuvo que mirar por encima de su hombro para saber a lo que se refería.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa impecable—. Está hecho de oro y tiene integrados cristales swarovski, una de las joyas más valiosas del mundo muggle.

Pansy no necesitó preguntarlo para saber que probablemente aquel sería el objeto más caro de la tienda. Tal vez costara incluso más que sus tres vestidos juntos. No le tembló la voz al abrir la boca para decir:

—Me lo llevo.

* * *

Hermione había ido a recoger a sus padres a su habitación en la sala de los Menesteres para bajar a desayunar. Habían terminado de bajar el último tramo de escaleras y se dirigían al gran comedor cuando un estruendo hizo que todo el mundo dejara de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para ver de lo que se trataba. Los alumnos que no fueran de último año cogían el expreso de vuelta a King's Cross en pocas horas, por lo que la mayoría de ellos ya cargaban con sus maletas para dejarlas en la entrada, donde un grupo de elfos las llevarían levitando al tren. Sin embargo, algún gracioso había decidido que de la maleta de un chico de tercer año empezaran a salir fuegos artificiales por arte de magia. La víctima trataba de recoger su ropa del suelo mientras esquivaba sin mucha gracia las chispas y relámpagos que no dejaban de salir del interior de su maleta.

La gente reía a su alrededor, incluso su madre se había puesto una mano en la boca para disimular la sonrisa que le causaba tal escena. Hermione se percató en ese momento de que no era la única persona que la estaba mirando. Malfoy había aparecido a su lado de repente, aunque en lugar disfrutar la trastada de quien quiera que fuera ese alumno con poco respeto por las normas, parecía preferir quedarse contemplando a la mujer.

—Contrólate —le dijo ella en voz baja, acercándose disimuladamente para que pudiera oírla—. Estás gastando a mi madre con la mirada.

El chico dio un respingo en el sitio al ser descubierto. La miró un momento, cuadrando los hombros y poniéndose recto. No tenía por qué responder, Hermione ni siquiera esperaba que lo hiciera, pero…

—Tenéis un parecido asombroso —empezó a decir, manteniendo la vista al frente—. Solo me estaba preguntando si…

—¿Si seré como ella de mayor? —la chica sonrió al sentir su brazo contra el suyo. La gente había empezado a aglomerarse hasta tal punto de que ya no existía el aire entre ambos—. Seguramente. Las mujeres de mi familia siempre se han conservado de maravilla.

Malfoy deslizó una mano por su cintura y se acercó tanto que, cuando habló, Hermione pudo sentir su aliento acariciando su rostro.

—Corren rumores de ti por el castillo —susurró. La chica no pudo evitar poner mala cara al recordar todas las cosas que Ginny había dicho por ahí a sus espaldas—. Nunca creí que fueran ciertos, pero te diré algo… creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la Gryffindor no supiera qué responder, aunque tampoco hubiera cambiado nada en caso contrario. Malfoy ya se había hecho paso entre la multitud y empezaba a alejarse de ella.

Los fuegos artificiales cesaron por completo y la gente empezó a disiparse. Hermione y sus padres llegaron al gran comedor, pero ni teniendo delante su plato favorito logró que aquellas últimas palabras de Malfoy dejaran de taladrarle la mente.

—¿Qué me dices?

—¿Qué? —Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento tan bruscamente que el tenedor se le resbaló de los dedos y chocó contra el plato de huevos revueltos—. Disculpa, ¿decías?

Ron la miró con cara de fastidio.

—¿Qué os pasa hoy? Primero Harry y ahora tú.

La chica miró a su amigo en busca de respuestas. Harry tragó sus cereales y comentó:

—Yo tampoco lo estaba escuchando.

Hermione se rió entre dientes antes de morderse un labio y volver a ponerle atención.

—Perdona, estaba pensando… en la graduación.

—Como sea. Decía que Michael Corner me ha retado a una última partida al ajedrez mágico. Lo haremos después del desayuno en algún sitio donde pueda verlo todo el que quiera, dice que ha perfeccionado su técnica, pero tiene que estar demente si cree que puede ganarme —comentó—. Ese chico es un poco espeluznante, si quieres mi opinión. Te preguntaba si vendrías a ver la partida.

—Oh… ¿Harry no puede?

—Tengo cosas que hacer —respondió el aludido.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas —replicó él, mirando a su amiga de tal forma que entendiera que era mejor que no hiciera más preguntas.

Hermione resopló, aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas de que no se diera cuenta de que aquel plan le parecía el más aburrido del universo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ronald esperaba su respuesta con un brillo especial en los ojos. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba aquel juego y lo importante que era para él demostrar que era el mejor de todo el castillo… y al fin y al cabo no había estado pasando mucho tiempo con él, ¿no?

—Está bien, iré —respondió, resignada.

* * *

Para cuando Pansy quiso darse cuenta la gente ya había empezado a llenar las calles de Hogsmeade, pero todavía no le apetecía volver al castillo, así que pensó en qué otra cosa podía gastar el sucio dinero de sus padres aquella mañana. Decidió que no estaría nada mal ir a una de las teterías más exclusivas de todo el mundo mágico. Caminó hacia allí y empujó la puerta, haciendo que una pequeña campanita que había sobre ella sonara alegremente. Enseguida fue recibida por una chica joven que le invitó a sentarse en un cómodo sillón con una pequeña mesa redonda frente a él. Su orden fue tomada por una bruja de mediana edad, que le preguntó con una sonrisa si deseaba que agregaran unas raspaduras de limón a su té de lavanda. Cuando la misma mujer regresó unos minutos más tarde, trajo con ella una bandeja dorada con una tetera y una taza de porcelana, además de un pequeño plato y una cucharilla de plata. Le sirvió el té caliente con delicadeza y luego añadió las raspaduras moviendo la varita y haciéndolas aparecer. Pansy pasó la página de la revista que le habían ofrecido mientras la camarera se alejaba, y esperó un poco para dar el primer buche con el objetivo de no quemarse la lengua.

La campanita de la puerta volvió a sonar. Pansy no se molestó en levantar la vista de aquel interesante artículo sobre la caza de brujas en el siglo XVII, pero terminó haciéndolo de todos modos al escuchar a lo lejos aquella voz tan familiar. Contuvo el aliento al identificarlo de espaldas a ella mientras parecía hacer un pedido de dulces en el mostrador. Cerró la revista sin preocuparse por doblar la esquina de la página para volver al artículo más tarde, luego se levantó de un salto del sillón. Pansy se acercó y le dio unos toquecitos en la espalda con el dedo, lo que hizo que al chico casi le diera un infarto en ese momento. Se giró para mirarla, una expresión sorprendida se apoderó de su rostro al instante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry.

—No, ¿qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? —respondió ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al mirar la caja rosa que sostenía sobre sus manos—. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los dulces de este sitio? ¿Puedes acaso permitírtelos?

Pansy supo que Potter hubiera clavado los ojos en sus pies de no tener aquella caja en medio que se lo impidiera. Un rubor repentino atravesó su rostro de lado a lado, casi podía sentir el nerviosismo que crecía en su interior y hacía que su pecho empezara a moverse más rápido con cada respiración.

—Son para ti —dijo al fin, haciendo que la Slytherin se quedara sin habla por primera vez en su vida—. Lo siento, ¿es demasiado? Es solo que… he estado pensando en formas de hacerte sentir bien después de… ya sabes, lo de tus padres. Pensé que preferirías esto a unas golosinas de Honeyduckes.

El chico había empezado a hablar tan deprisa que casi no se le entendía. Pansy estiró una mano para tocar su cara. El contacto de sus fríos dedos hizo contraste con el ardiente rostro del chico, que de repente había adquirido una tonalidad roja bastante graciosa. La Slytherin se apresuró a colocarle las gafas en el puente de la nariz al percatarse de que estaban a punto de caérselas y sus manos estaban ocupadas sujetando aquella caja llena de dulces. Pansy se acercó poco a poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pudiendo sentir también sus mejillas inusualmente coloradas al separarse. Ya no le importaba que los vieran juntos, para ella era como si las demás personas que había en el lugar hubieran desaparecido con un chasquido y los hubieran dejado solos en cuanto él entró por la puerta.

—Gracias —susurró—. Es lo más bonito que han hecho nunca por mí.

Sin esperar a que respondiera le cogió la caja de las manos y se dio la vuelta para dejarla sobre la mesa donde estaba su té. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a ella y llamó a la mujer que la había atendido anteriormente.

»Otra taza, por favor.

Pansy le sonrió ampliamente mientras él se limitaba a controlar el ritmo de su respiración. La camarera no tardó en volver y en servir el té en una segunda taza.

—¿Raspadura de limón, señor?

—¿Eh?

Harry estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la mujer ya estaba a su lado. Esta le sonrió un poco mientras sostenía la varita cerca de su taza.

—¿Raspadura de limón?

—Ah… Vale.

El chico seguía mirando a su alrededor disimuladamente cuando volvieron a quedarse solos. Pansy metió la cucharilla en el líquido violeta y lo removió un par de veces.

—¿Qué miras? —quiso saber.

—Este sitio es demasiado refinado para mí —confesó.

—¿No te gusta que te traten como si fueras importante?

—Que me sirvan el té con raspaduras de limón no va a hacer que me sienta importante. En realidad no me gusta tanta atención.

—¿Entonces qué te gusta?

—Me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos… el lugar es lo de menos.

—Supongo que yo aprendí a derrochar el dinero cuando vi que ni mi familia ni mis amigos querían pasar tiempo conmigo.

Pansy se echó el pelo hacia atrás con aires de suficiencia. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había comprado hoy, aunque estaba segura de que había sido una fortuna. No es que acostumbrara a ir de tiendas muy a menudo, pero cuando se sentía estresada o enfadada por algo no dudaba en gastarse lo que hiciera falta hasta que esas sensaciones desaparecieran. Nunca se había sentido mal por gastar enormes cantidades de dinero en cosas que realmente no necesitaba, así que ahora que se había enterado de que toda su vida había sido una mentira no podía importarle menos.

—Yo quiero —respondió él, la voz temblándole un poco de principio a fin.

—Que le tengas miedo a las chicas dice muy poco de ti como Gryffindor —se burló ella—. Aunque debo confesar que me resulta bastante tierno.

—No te tengo miedo —replicó, mirándola de reojo y tomando su taza—. Tal vez un poco de respeto, pero no miedo.

—Oh vamos, no voy a morderte… —se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para poder añadir en voz más baja—: A menos que tú quieras.

Potter escupió sobre la mesa el buche que acababa de darle al té. La escena resultó bastante graciosa porque luego trató de sacar su varita rápidamente para limpiar ese desastre, pero pareció haberse quedado atorada en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—No te preocupes, el servicio de limpieza aquí es… —un elfo con delantal apareció con un chasquido, hizo levitar todo lo que había sobre la mesa y limpió la superficie con un trapo. Luego volvió a dejarlo todo donde estaba y se esfumó tan rápido como había venido.

—¿Ibas a decir veloz? Porque creo que es el adjetivo que mejor se le ajusta.

—Eso mismo iba a decir —Pansy abrió la caja de dulces que el chico acababa de comprar y los miró unos instantes antes de decidir que quería probar el que tenía purpurina comestible por encima—. ¿Cómo llevas lo de esta tarde?

—¿Te refieres al baile inaugural? —ella asintió a la vez que mordía el pastelito—. No voy a decir que me entusiasma la idea, pero… definitivamente estaría mucho más nervioso si no me hubieras ayudado. Aunque creo que me preocupa más mi amiga.

—¿Herm…? —se acomodó un poco en el sillón para disimular su metedura de pata—. ¿Granger?

—Sí, intenté enseñarle lo que había aprendido contigo… pero no hubo manera. No sé cómo saldrá la cosa esta tarde.

—Es una pena que ahora me caiga medianamente bien, en otras circunstancias me hubiera reído de ella por su forma de bailar… todavía no la he visto, pero puedo imaginármela.

—¿Ahora… te cae bien? —Harry parecía visiblemente sorprendido.

—No me desagrada del todo. No vayas a decírselo, pero en el fondo siempre pensé que era una chica linda. Lo pensaba desde primero y me arrepentía de ello en cuanto abría la boca para corregir a alguien o levantaba la mano tan alto que parecía que se le iba a descolocar el hombro, pero… bueno, parece que ya no es tan insufrible como en los primeros años del colegio.

—Bueno, Ron también piensa eso.

—¿Que es insufrible?

—No, que es linda —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Para mí solo es Hermione.

Pansy se rió entre dientes antes de limpiarse las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta de tela que tenía. Ese bueno para nada de Weasley no tenía ni una ínfima oportunidad con Granger, ella lo sabía de buena mano.

* * *

Hermione untó sus manos en jabón y las frotó concienzudamente bajo el agua del lavabo. No es que las tuviera sucias, es que no tenía ganas de salir de allí.  
Se había excusado un momento para ir al baño solo porque no quería estar en medio de la multitud cuando Ron y ese chico de Ravenclaw empezaran su partida de ajedrez. Habían decidido llevarla a cabo en el gran comedor después de que la profesora McGonagall les diera el visto bueno, no sin antes advertirles que no debían armar un alboroto mientras estuvieran allí. Sus padres se habían quedado, curiosos de descubrir las diferencias que había entre un tablero y unas piezas muggles y otras del mundo mágico.

Sabiendo que ya no podía alargar su estancia allí por más tiempo se dirigió a la puerta, giró el pomo y salió de nuevo al pasillo. No pudo dar ni dos pasos hasta detenerse por completo. Draco Malfoy la esperaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido mientras miraba sus zapatos. La puerta se cerró tras ella, haciendo un pequeño sonido que llamó su atención y le hizo levantar la mirada del suelo. Ambos se miraron durante una fracción de segundo antes de que él hablara primero.

—Hola —dijo, bajando los brazos y separándose un poco de la pared—. ¿Qué planes tienes?

—Hola —respondió ella, tratando de mantener una respiración acompasada. Vamos, ya se había acostado con él… tener una conversación normal no podía resultar tan difícil. Se enderezó un poco y trató de regresar toda la seguridad y confianza que parecían haberla abandonado en aquel momento—. Se supone que debería estar apoyando a mi amigo en una partida de ajedrez mágico.

El chico enarcó una ceja, dando un paso en su dirección.

—Eso suena aburrido —añadió, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de seguir acercándose. Se mordió un labio en lo que pareció un gesto involuntario y se inclinó un poco para hablarle cerca del oído—. Te propongo algo infinitamente mejor.

Hermione se obligó a salir de su turbación dándose un par de bofetadas imaginarias. Le estaban temblando las piernas, maldita sea.

—¿Algo mejor que ver a tu amigo jugar al ajedrez? —trató de sonar confiada, casi provocativa—. No se me ocurre qué podrías ofrecerme para superar eso.

Malfoy se separó lo suficiente como para verla a la cara. Paseó los ojos por sus facciones lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, después empezó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la entrada. La chica respiró profundamente, dándole tiempo para que creara algo de distancia entre ambos, luego empezó a seguirlo mientras parecía adentrarse en lugares poco transitados de la escuela. No supo cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que se lo había encontrado al salir del baño, pero terminó de perder la noción del tiempo cuando, al doblar una esquina, la estaba esperando para agarrarla y pegarla contra la pared. Hermione jadeó un poco al sentir sus férreos dedos agarrando su rostro y su cintura, unos finos labios la hicieron callar al chocar contra los suyos y mover una lengua viperina en el interior de su boca.

La chica dejó que se pegara a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que empezara a faltarle el aire. No le importaba. Sentir sus pulmones arder porque aquel beso la dejara sin oxígeno no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que al fin lo había conseguido, pero ahora de verdad. Parkinson había acertado al decir que después de la acción de la noche pasada él sería el que empezara a buscarla de una vez por todas. Lo había hecho, la había buscado y ahora se encontraba besando sus labios y tocando su cuerpo. Por Merlín, un fuego abrasador parecía nacer y morir en su entrepierna desde el primer contacto. Malfoy dejó de besarla para empezar a deslizar los labios por su mandíbula.

—No sé qué maldito rollo te traes con Theo —dijo en voz baja, pero con un deje agresivo en la voz—. Pero por si acaso…

Hermione abrió mucho la boca al sentir aquellos labios succionando la piel de su cuello de repente. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado al notar el dolor concentrado en aquel punto de su cuerpo mientras se mezclaba con el placer de estar entre sus brazos. Aquel conjunto de sensaciones tan potentes hizo que su sexo palpitara tan deprisa que terminó explotando al sentir el bulto de los pantalones del Slytherin contra sus partes íntimas. Gimió más fuerte de lo que había esperado en un principio. Malfoy dejó su cuello y volvió a mirarla, pero no se separó de su cuerpo ni un centímetro. Mantuvo los brazos alrededor de ella mientras se lamía los labios para limpiar los restos de saliva. Hermione clavó los ojos en ellos, ahora rosados y visiblemente más hinchados.

Ambos se quedaron así hasta que sus corazones dejaron de querer escaparse por sus gargantas. El Slytherin tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó al rostro, respirando el olor de su palma con los ojos cerrados. Inhaló profundamente, quedándose el aire en los pulmones durante un par de segundos antes de volver a mirarla y expulsarlo por la boca.

»No sé qué me has hecho —dijo mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza. Hermione no supo decir si estaba cabreado o sumamente confundido—. Pero si crees que voy a compartirte estás muy equivocada.

—Él nunca fue nada —respondió ella, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

—Eso espero… porque quiero, _necesito_ más de ti —daba la sensación de que decir aquello en voz alta le carcomía por dentro de alguna forma. Le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata una de sus debilidades… y no solo era una, sino que se trataba de la más grande. Y era ella.

Hermione se deshizo de los dedos que sujetaban su mano y la alzó para acariciar su rostro con el dorso. Él la miró de reojo, todavía manteniendo su actitud altiva intacta. Ella supo exactamente qué decir para provocarlo.

—Tus acciones delatan que me has estado deseando todo este tiempo, deja de fingir que no es así.

Le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada al verlo arrugar la nariz. No respondió, solo apartó la vista y se pegó más contra su cuerpo. Se mordió un labio mientras parecía comprobar que no habían sido descubiertos.

—Esta noche celebro una fiesta en mi casa. Si te crees tan lista como para suponer eso, averigua cómo llegar y qué hacer para poder entrar —dijo, separándose de ella y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Obviamente no estás en la lista de invitados, pero definitivamente me gustaría verte allí.

Hermione se encontró mirando embelesada cómo se alejaba sin mirar atrás. Recobró la compostura en cuanto desapareció por completo de su campo de visión. Se alisó un poco la camisa y trató de adecentarse el cabello. Luego volvió como si nada al gran comedor y se quedó de pie tras la multitud que apoyaba a uno o a otro en aquella partida de ajedrez. En un momento dado pudo ver a Harry haciéndose paso entre la gente para ir más allá, luego una chica se paró cerca de ella.

—Tu amigo es un encanto —le dijo la Slytherin, fingiendo no hablar con ella.

—Y tu amigo demasiado ardiente —Hermione supo que Parkinson le había dedicado una mirada fugaz después de eso. Se apartó un podo el cabello para que pudiera ver el chupetón que tenía en el cuello—. Me ha buscado y me ha besado hasta que he tenido una especie de… orgasmo. Sí, sin necesidad de tocarme más allá.

—Vaya con la chica buena… —un par de alumnos repararon en ellas teniendo esa actitud tan extraña de hablar sin mirar realmente a nadie—. Necesitamos tratar esto en privado.

—Te sigo.

Ambas dejaron el gran comedor respetando las distancias y volvieron a encontrarse en un lugar apartado de las mazmorras. Hermione se dio cuenta en ese momento de que sostenía una caja de color rosa entre las manos.

—Son dulces, ¿quieres uno? —Hermione negó un poco con la cabeza—. Potter me los ha comprado para hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Sentir mejor?

—Sí, bueno, es una larga historia. Primero cuéntame qué ha pasado con Draco en mi ausencia.

Hermione empezó a narrar los hechos de principio a fin, tratando de no olvidar ningún detalle por el camino. La Slytherin había abierto la caja y la escuchaba mientras masticaba un pastelito de chocolate. No dejó de sonreír pícaramente ni un instante.

»Felicidades, Granger. Ya te lo has ganado —comentó después de tragar el último bocado—. Te dije que lo tenías en el bote.

—Sí, pero todavía me queda una última cosa… me ha invitado a su fiesta de esta noche.

Pansy la miró como si le costara horrores creer que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Ha mencionado algo de descubrir cómo llegar… y después saber qué hacer para poder entrar. He estado dándole vueltas hasta que has llegado, pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

—Se refiere a que es una fiesta de máscaras en la que todos deben entrar del brazo de su acompañante. No sé cómo ha podido pensar que llegarías a esa conclusión tú sola.

—No tengo máscara.

—Puedo arreglar eso.

—Tampoco tengo acompañante.

—Eso no es problema. Lo que me preocupa aquí es que tengas el vestido perfecto para la ocasión.

Hermione se mordió un labio alzando ambas cejas.

—¿No puedo ir con el de la graduación?

—No sé cómo será tu vestido de graduación, pero puedo asegurarte que a las fiestas de Malfoy todos van mucho más elegantes que eso. Además, ¿quién repite modelito pudiendo usar dos vestidos la misma noche?

—Pues no tengo otro —se quejó la chica.

—Venga, no seas tan aguafiestas. Sabes que no dejaría que faltaras a esa fiesta por nada del mundo —Hermione ladeó un poco los labios, curvándolos en una sonrisa—. Tengo el vestido perfecto para ti.

* * *

—¿Dónde te metiste? —le preguntó Ron cuando empezó el almuerzo. Su tono de voz era claramente recriminatorio.

—Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que lo es.

Hermione sorbió el agua de su vaso con tranquilidad. No se arrepentía de haber faltado a su palabra, no hubiera cambiado ese segundo encuentro con Malfoy por nada del mundo… pero al menos tenía que disimular.

—Te estuve buscando con la mirada y no estabas por ningún lado —siguió diciendo el chico.

—Había mucha gente, Ronald.

—Yo la vi —intervino Harry. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa por salir en su defensa—. Estaba fuera de todo el barullo, pero estaba.

Ron farfulló algo por lo bajo y lo dejó estar. Aquel día estaba especialmente quejica por el hecho de estar a punto de perder la partida, y no es que él llevara demasiado bien eso de ser _casi derrotado_ al ajedrez.

»¿Quieres que practiquemos los pasos que te enseñé? Todavía quedan casi tres horas para que empiece el acto de graduación.

—Creo que fingiré estar petrificada para no tener que bailar delante de todos.

—Lo harás bien —le dijo Harry—. Solo necesitas memorizar en qué momento se mueve cada pie y en qué dirección. Tómatelo como una tarea de clase.

—No lo había visto de esa manera. Supongo que tres horas son suficientes para sacar sobresaliente.

Ambos chicos se rieron, haciendo que Ron sonriera un poco por primera vez en el día.

* * *

Pansy bajó a la sala común después del almuerzo. Aquel día sería largo y sabía que tenía que descansar para estar fresca toda la noche, pero antes necesitaba solucionar un asuntillo… Fue directa a su habitación y, después de comprobar que no había ninguna chica dentro, se arrodilló frente a un baúl a los pies de una de las camas y lo abrió sin problemas con su varita. Encontró lo que buscaba con relativa facilidad, guardando aquel objeto en su bolso y volviendo a la sala común. Escogió un libro de la estantería, dejó su chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá y se quitó el bolso para estar más cómoda. Los pastelitos que Harry le había regalado estaban sobre la mesita que había frente a la chimenea. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que había pensado en él por su nombre en lugar de su apellido.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá cuando una chica entró por la puerta de la sala común.

—Angelina —dijo, llamando su atención y dando unos cuantos saltitos en su dirección.

—Pansy —saludó ella con cierto recelo. Ahora parecía mantenerse a la defensiva cuando le dirigía la palabra.

—Tranquila mujer, solo quería felicitarte. Sabía que eras capaz de invocar una serpiente de fuego sin problemas, lo que no pensé era que el hechizo sería tan perfecto.

La aludida se llevó un dedo a los labios y siseó casi con desesperación. Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho.

—Está bien, gracias —susurró—. Solo espero que recuerdes que ya no tenemos cuentas pendientes.

—Hasta la próxima vez —respondió Pansy, dándose la vuelta y volviendo al sofá con una sonrisa. Se sentó sobre él y puso los pies arriba para mayor comodidad.

Angelina Priori desapareció tan pronto que no le dio tiempo ni a leer la primera palabra de aquel libro, pero otro Slytherin apareció en su lugar. Fue tan sigiloso que casi consigue pasar desapercibido para la chica… casi.

»Oh, Theo —dijo, incorporándose de nuevo y cerrando el libro sobre su regazo—. Ven, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué quieres? —el chico se quedó ahí de pie, aparentemente sin ninguna intención de acercarse a ella.

—Puedo acercarme yo si lo deseas, pero no creo que quieras que esos de ahí se enteren de lo que tengo que decirte.

Theo se giró para ver a un grupito de Slytherins de cuarto año sentados en una mesa y hablando por lo bajo entre ellos. Parecían estar tramando algo, pero eso no quitaba que no tuvieran la oreja puesta en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Suspiró y, no sin mala cara, se acercó a donde estaba.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —repitió. Ella se estiró un poco antes de responder.

—Lo de tus padres es un secreto tan grande que no me vendría mal una ayudita para seguir guardándolo.

—Déjate de misterios, Pansy. Dime qué demonios quieres de una vez.

—Tu máscara. Dame la máscara que ibas a llevar esta noche en la fiesta de Draco.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No necesitas saber para qué la quiero, solo dámela para que recuerde cuánto daño haría a tu familia si se me escapara algo sin querer.

—Eres cínica —le recriminó. Ella se rió dulcemente en respuesta—. Si no tengo una no podré entrar y dejaré colgada a mi acompañante.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Ya me he encargado.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Tu acompañante era Daphne, ¿verdad? —Theo la vio abrir su bolso y mostrarle el interior para que pudiera ver la máscara de mujer que había dentro—. Lamentablemente ella tampoco podrá asistir a la fiesta. Es una pena. Y sé lo que estás pensando. Todavía tenéis tiempo para ir a Hogsmeade y comprar unas nuevas, pero créeme, es mejor que no lo hagas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que hay otro chico que entrará en la fiesta usando tu nombre, Theo. Solo hay un Theodore Nott apuntado en la lista de invitados y ese no serás tú.

—Pero…

—Basta de preguntas —le cortó ella—. Ahora dame tu máscara de una vez, necesito descansar.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado endemoniadamente despacio mientras Harry intentaba que ambos se compenetraran en el baile, pero ahora que se estaba arreglando en la habitación de sus padres podía sentir cómo los minutos empezaban a girar alrededor del reloj con asombrosa rapidez.

—Cierra los ojos, cielo —le pidió su madre, aplicando un poco de máscara negra en sus pestañas cuando lo hizo—. Genial, ya está. Ahora voy a ponerte este pintalabios que he comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Lo vi en una tienda de belleza cuando fui de visita a Hogsmeade y pensé que iba muy bien con tu vestido.

—En realidad lo han comprado los padres de Harry —dijo su padre desde el baño—. Tú no tenías… ¿cómo se llama el dinero de aquí?

—Galeones —respondió Hermione.

—Eso, galeones.

—Pero ya les he dicho que les invitaré a merendar cuando vengan a Londres —replicó la mujer, quien parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con James y Lili.

Hermione sonrió antes de separar los labios para dejar que su madre terminara de maquillarla. El hecho de no oponer nada de resistencia la sorprendió tanto a ella misma como a su madre. Un poco de maquillaje no le haría daño aquel día. Se frotó los labios para extender el labial y se levantó de la cama para mirarse en el espejo de pared que había junto a la puerta. Se ajustó el cabello que había alisado un poco con magia para tapar la marca de su cuello, luego analizó un momento aquel reflejo y tomó aire, un tanto abrumada de repente. Al fin iba a graduarse en Hogwarts, y lo haría sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Incluso aquel vestido parecía quedarle mejor que cuando se lo probó en aquella tienda muggle del centro de la ciudad. Era rojo, largo, de raso y con tirantes. Que fuera tan sencillo era el principal motivo por el que le encantaba. No tenía mucho escote, pero un elástico se ajustaba a su cintura y realzaba esa parte de su cuerpo.  
Hermione se agachó para ponerse los tacones. Eran lo suficientemente altos como para poder considerarlos "de fiesta", pero lo suficientemente bajos como para no caer de bruces contra el suelo al quinto paso.

Cuando volvió a enderezarse, el espejo le mostró que a sus espaldas su madre se había llevado una mano a la boca debido a la emoción.

»¡Liam, deja de peinarte y ven aquí! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Acaso no es preciosa nuestra niña?

Su padre asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño, saliendo a la habitación tan pronto como vio a su hija lista para su graduación.

—Jamás había visto a una muchachita tan elegante como tú —le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su mujer y la atrajo a él mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en Hermione—. Estás guapísima, mi vida.

Una pequeña lágrima negra escapó de los ojos de la muchacha. Su madre se acercó para evitar que estropeara el resto del maquillaje, luego la abrazó y llamó a su marido para que se uniera al momento. Los tres miembros de la familia compartieron el amor que sentían unos por otros antes de, por fin, bajar las escaleras hasta el lugar de la celebración.

* * *

La gente ya iba empezando a llegar a la zona de los jardines donde se celebraría la graduación. Los escudos de las casas levitaban bien visibles al principio del camino de gravilla. Una gran tarima presidía el lugar, y cuatro enormes filas de asientos, cada una con los colores de cada casa, habían sido colocadas frente a ella. Otro gran escudo, esta vez el de Hogwarts, estaba suspendido sobre el estrado y ondeaba débilmente con la suave brisa que los acompañaba.  
Draco observó a un puñado de pequeños pájaros que cantaban alegremente sobre uno de los árboles más altos del lugar mientras sus padres se entretenían hablando con los de Pansy. Parecía que no había nada que lograra captar su interés. Aquello solo eran las mismas personas de siempre, solo que más arregladas de lo normal. Ningún chico llevaba un traje más caro y perfecto que el suyo, y sorprendentemente ninguna chica conseguía llamar su atención aquel día. Podía ver como todas se habían esforzado por lucir espectaculares; todas llevaban vestidos elegantes y maquillaje, pero no le interesaba ninguna por muy estupendas que se vieran esa tarde. En otra ocasión se hubiera deleitado al verlas pasar, incluso habría coqueteado con unas cuantas de ellas… pero hacía relativamente poco había descubierto que solo una merecía su atención, así que esperó pacientemente hasta que la vio. Todo pasó ante sus ojos como en cámara lenta. El sol parecía enfocarla directamente a ella mientras pasaba por su lado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Miraba al frente y mantenía una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. El vestido que llevaba ondeaba un poco con cada paso que daba y su cabello parecía mínimamente controlado… Draco pudo apreciar la marca que le había hecho cuando el aire lo movió un poco hacia atrás y dejó al descubierto aquella parte de su cuello.

Tomó aire por la boca al darse cuenta de que había olvidado seguir respirando. Maldición. No sabía si algún día se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba completamente loco por Hermione Granger. Aquel sentimiento no parecía en absoluto revocable, pero no se preocupó por eso en aquel momento. Tampoco tenía muy claro si querría empezar a hacerlo más tarde. ¿No había puesto ya todo de su parte para evitarlo? Había terminado cayendo de todas formas y ahora no sabía si quería levantarse. Había probado algo en ella que no sabía explicar, pero que le había dejado con la boca seca esperando por más. Necesitaba más.

—Buenas tardes a todos —la voz de Dumbledore retumbó con fuerza en el lugar. Estaba frente al atril mientras que el resto de profesores se encontraban unos pasos más allá en la tarima—. Vayan tomando asiento, por favor.

Draco y sus padres se sentaron en la primera fila de la casa Slytherin. Se irguió en la silla, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para fingir poner atención en el director.

»Es para mí un orgullo daros la bienvenida a todos los presentes a este nuevo acto de graduación que acoge el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —prosiguió una vez que todos estuvieron sentados—. Hace siete años que los muros de este castillo acogieron por primera vez a los alumnos que hoy se marchan para siempre. Siete años de vuestras vidas en los que habéis adquirido los conocimientos necesarios para salir ahí fuera y conseguir vuestro puesto de trabajo soñado. Siete años en los que habéis hecho amistades para toda la vida, amistades con las que habéis reído y llorado, con las que habéis crecido cada día. Erais niños cuando traspasasteis esas puertas por primera vez, las personas que ahora miro son adultas y sensatas. Y es que dentro de estos muros habéis experimentado la alegría de aprobar un examen, la rabia de perder un partido de Quidditch o la bonita sensación de enamorarse. He vivido muchos años y después de observar ciertos comportamientos he aprendido que hay quienes no dudan a la hora de intentar llamar la atención de esa persona especial, aunque eso signifique romper alguna que otra regla de la escuela —el director hizo una pequeña pausa para sonreír. Las miradas de Pansy y Hermione se encontraron entre la multitud, cómplices—. Pero lo importante es que hoy saldréis de aquí con la certeza de haber crecido como personas, y espero que con la gratificante sensación de saberos libres para poder perseguir vuestros sueños… pero sobre todo con las ganas y la determinación para mostrar al mundo lo que os define y hace únicos, más allá del intelecto y la apariencia. Este colegio seguirá recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a las generaciones venideras, esperando que también hagan amistades, que rían, que lloren y que amen. Espero de todo corazón volver a veros por aquí, ya sea en calidad de profesorado o como padres de los pequeños que recorrerán los pasillos del castillo como hicisteis vosotros en su momento. Y sin más dilaciones, considerad mis más alegres felicitaciones, lo habéis conseguido.

Alguien entre el público empezó a aplaudir en ese momento y una lluvia de aplausos no tardó en unírsele de inmediato. Sólo unas pocas personas de la fila de asientos de Slytherin decidieron aplaudir también de una manera un poco más discreta. El director dio paso a aquellos profesores que querían contar alguna que otra anécdota y despedirse de sus alumnos, luego sacó la varita del interior de su túnica de gala y la movió con precisión, haciendo aparecer una mesa de madera oscura con un montón de diplomas enrollados y colocados en forma de pirámide sobre ella.

Los alumnos empezaron a ser llamados para que subieran a recoger sus diplomas, empezando por la fila de los Gryffindors. Las hermanas Patil, Finnigan, Weasley, Potter… Granger. La chica recibió con una sonrisa el cariñoso abrazo de la profesora McGonagall, luego tomó su diploma y giró la cabeza para mirar a sus padres. Su cabello ondeó con aquel gesto, Draco casi pudo oler su perfume y sentir su calidez. Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en la próxima vez que se encontraran. De repente una terrible incertidumbre ganó parte del terreno de su orgullo. Había querido ponerla a prueba, pero… ¿Y si no lograba colarse en su fiesta? ¿Debería dejarle caer algo o era mejor que se mantuviera firme en su decisión? Maldita sea, jamás hubiera imaginado que la querría en su fiesta a toda costa.

* * *

Pansy se sentía fabulosa en su vestido de graduación. Tenía todo lo que le gustaba; escote, brillos y el color verde. Llevaba los carísimos pendientes que se había comprado aquella mañana y había puesto especial empeño en hacerse un recogido a la altura de la situación. No se graduaba una todos los días, ¿verdad?

Ya había recogido su diploma y ahora todos estaban en el coctel que Dumbledore había preparado para los graduados y sus familias. Pansy sujetaba un vaso con elegancia cuando su padre se acercó disimuladamente sin esperarlo.

—¿Sabes? No he podido evitar fijarme en las otras chicas de tu curso… Eres la más preciosa de todas.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Pocas habían sido las muestras de afecto que le había dedicado aquel hombre a lo largo de su vida, pero definitivamente aquella había sido la más bonita. Mandó al cuerno los formalismos y rodeó su cintura para abrazarlo. Padre e hija se mantuvieron así lo suficiente como para no hacerlo extremadamente emotivo. Pansy echó una rápida ojeada a su madre, solo para comprobar que observaba la escena desde fuera con una mirada casi inexpresiva. A la mierda, ese hombre siempre sería su padre por mucho que la sangre dijera otra cosa diferente.

Tomó un canapé de la bandeja que llevaba un elfo doméstico y miró el panorama que había ante ella. Malfoy y sus padres se habían acercado, pero su madre ya no se mostraba tan entusiasmada cuando Narcisa le sacó el tema de la dichosa boda. Se olvidó de eso con rapidez, ahora era asunto de su madre. Siguió mirando alrededor. Theo y su familia se mantenían alejados de todos y no parecían muy dispuestos a socializar. Granger parecía disfrutar de la tarde rodeada de los Potter y los Weasley, sus padres se habían integrado sorprendentemente bien en ambas familias. Harry estaba allí. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la distancia pareció desaparecer entre ellos. Se sentían, podía notarlo. Una sonrisa suya fue suficiente para sonrojarlo.

* * *

Hermione estaba tan a gusto que ni siquiera se percató de la caída de la tarde. Solo fue consciente de la reciente oscuridad hasta que una pequeña elfina se apareció ante ella y tuvo que enfocar un poco los ojos para verla.

—Señorita Hermione Granger, es usted requerida en el vestíbulo para el baile inaugural de los mejores alumnos de este año —le dijo con voz súper aguda—. Sígame, por favor.

Otro elfo doméstico había repetido la misma frase para Harry. Ambos se despidieron de sus familias y se dispusieron a seguir a aquellas criaturas hacia el interior del castillo. Los elfos los dirigieron a una sala cerca del gran comedor y los hicieron pasar dentro. Los dos mejores alumnos de las otras casas ya estaban allí, también McGonagall.

—Estupendo, ya estamos todos. Agradecería vuestra atención, por favor. El orden de entrada al gran comedor ha sido echado a suertes y ha quedado de la siguiente manera. Primero entrarán los alumnos de Gryffindor, seguidos por los de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Cada uno de vosotros deberá sostener la mano de vuestra compañera más o menos a esta altura —explicó—. La música empezará a sonar una vez que las cuatro parejas se hayan colocado correctamente en el centro de la pista. Los demás alumnos podrán unirse a vosotros pasados un par de minutos, ¿alguna duda?

Hermione se vio tentada a preguntar si podía cederle el privilegio de aquel baile a la segunda mejor alumna de Gryffindor, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ahora era una mujer decidida y valiente ¿no? Superaría aquello como mejor pudiera y trataría de olvidarlo sin hacer más drama de ello.

»¿Ninguna? De acuerdo. Esperad aquí, voy a comprobar que esté todo el mundo dentro. Estad preparados para cuando regrese.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron al frente de la fila, él le tendió la mano y la chica puso la suya sobre ella. ¿De verdad había llegado el momento? Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas se había fijado en que Malfoy estaba en la misma habitación. Miró disimuladamente por encima de su hombro. Él también sostenía ya la mano de su amiga, pero mantenía la vista fija en ella. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero se mantuvo sorprendentemente firme hasta que McGonagall volvió. Las cuatro parejas caminaron hasta establecerse justo frente a las puertas cerradas del gran comedor. Respiró profundamente y trató de mantenerse serena. Harry apretó su mano para infundirle ánimos y acto seguido la profesora movió la varita e hizo que las puertas empezaran a abrirse lentamente.

Dos grandes filas de personas clavaron los ojos en los ocho estudiantes que caminaban por aquel pasillo hacia el centro de la pista. Hermione se percató del gran cambio que había dado aquel sitio en tan poco tiempo. Las paredes se habían vuelto blancas y unas tiras de flores cuyo nombre desconocía estaban suspendidas en el aire, sobre sus cabezas. El suelo también era diferente, brillaba tanto que casi podía verse reflejada en él.

La música empezó a sonar y su amigo dio el primer paso, guiándola como podía para evitar que tropezara y cayera o que le pisara con los tacones. El tiempo que estuvieron dando vueltas le pareció eterno, pero milagrosamente logró hacer una puesta en escena medianamente aceptable. Cuando finalmente otras parejas se unieron al baile, incluidos algunos profesores, Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de seguir con la mirada al Slytherin de ojos grises y a la chica que le había ayudado a conseguirlo. Ambos parecían flotar, sus movimientos eran tan gráciles y armoniosos que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el estómago al apreciar tal hermosura. En un momento dado, Malfoy sujetó a su amiga por la cintura y, como si formara parte de una coreografía perfectamente ensayada, ella dio un pequeño salto y los brazos del chico la alzaron en el aire durante unos segundos. Dieron una vuelta y la regresó al suelo para seguir moviéndose por allí como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor. Si Hermione no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos que se desplazaban con los pies hubiera jurado que ambos estaban volando sobre la pista.

—Ya ha pasado —le dijo Harry con disimulo—. Ya podemos ir a sentarnos si quieres.

Ambos fueron hasta donde Ronald contemplaba el baile sentado en una silla. El aburrimiento del chico resultó contagiosa, ya que después de un rato tanto Harry como ella empezaron a bostezar.

—Por Merlín… necesito una bebida —dijo, levantándose de un salto dirigiéndose a la mesa donde había un montón de jarras con líquidos de diferentes colores y aromas. Hermione cogió un vaso y se tomó un momento para decidir si prefería jugo de cereza o de manzana.

—Bailas de pena.

Aquella voz hizo que perdiera el interés en las bebidas al instante. Malfoy cogió otro vaso para disimular.

—Tendré que concederte un baile en tu fiesta para que me lleves tan bien como a tu amiga.

—¿Sacas el tema porque necesitas una pista?

Hermione agradeció que en ese momento estuvieran de espaldas a todo el mundo, porque no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo con picardía.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no he descubierto todavía todo lo que necesito para colarme en tu fiesta?

—¿Lo has hecho? —preguntó, escéptico.

—No lo sé. Como me subestimas tanto dejaré que te quedes con la intriga un rato.

—Vamos, no hagas eso —replicó, tomando una jarra cualquiera y sirviéndole en su vaso—. No me hagas repetirte que quiero verte allí. Habrá mejores bebidas que estas, te lo prometo.

—Créeme, si voy no será por las bebidas —la vio dar un pequeño buche y tragar aquel líquido rosado. Luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y le dedicó una intensa mirada—. Nos vemos más tarde… o no.

Esta vez fue ella la que se alejó sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Caminó hacia Ronald con una satisfacción propia que a duras penas podía contener. Se sentó a su lado, pero no fue hasta pasados unos segundos que reparó en algo.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—No tengo ni idea. Le estaba hablando cuando se levantó y dijo que tenía que ir al baño… pero lo seguí con la mirada y para mí que iba tras alguien —el pelirrojo se escurrió un poco en el sitio y bufó con hastío—. Todo el mundo está muy raro últimamente.

La chica rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de su amigo de quejarse por todo.

—Creo que yo también iré al baño.

Hermione ignoró a Ronald farfullando algo por lo bajo y fue al cuarto de baño más cercano al gran comedor. Abrió la puerta, pero no tardó ni dos segundos en cerrarla de nuevo al ver que allí no cabía ni un alfiler. Las chicas hablaban, reían y se retocaban el maquillaje como si de una reunión de amigas se tratara. Volvió a ponerse en marcha hasta el siguiente, comprobando con alivio que esta vez solo había una chica en su interior lavándose las manos. Tardó en reconocerla, pero finalmente lo hizo. Se trataba de Bianca, la chica de Gryffindor que era prima de Angelina Priori. El moño despeinado y el maquillaje le daban un aspecto diferente, aunque Hermione la prefería al natural.

—Hola —saludó. La chica se volvió para verla, su expresión inmediatamente le hizo sentir que no debía estar allí. Hermione se quedó parada donde estaba, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. El silencio se había vuelto tan incómodo que decidió decir algo para romperlo—. Tienes el pintalabios corrido, ¿lo sabes?

Bianca se miró al espejo y empezó a frotarse para quitarse el exceso de labial de la cara, luego se acercó a ella y habló en voz muy baja.

—¿Te importa? Hay un chico tras una de esas puertas.

Hermione puso cara de sorpresa mientras su compañera añadía en un susurro casi inaudible el nombre de un alumno. ¿Zabini? ¿Había dicho Zabini? Sus ojos volaron de manera involuntaria a la zona de los retretes, viendo las que claramente eran unas piernas de hombre… desnudas.

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó por lo bajo mientras salía de ese otro baño todo lo rápido que podía.

* * *

Pansy sabía que Harry caminaba tras ella desde que pasó por su lado y lo miró a los ojos. Podía oír sus pasos cada vez con más nitidez a medida que se alejaban de la fiesta. Ya había empezado a sonar música más actual y la gente parecía haber enloquecido con ello. Un par de parejas se besaban en los rincones más oscuros de aquel sitio, pero ella pasó de largo hasta llegar al final del pasillo. La luz allí brillaba por su ausencia, así que cuando Harry llegó a su altura no se preocuparon demasiado por ser descubiertos.

—No lo has hecho nada mal —le felicitó—. Esas clases de baile improvisadas merecieron la pena.

—Supongo que he tenido a la mejor profesora.

—Que no te quepa duda —pasó un dedo por la solapa de su chaqueta—. A propósito de eso… Draco da una fiesta en su casa esta noche, tienes que venir.

—¿Una fiesta en casa de Malfoy? Me matará si descubre que me he colado.

—Oh, no sabrá que eres tú… —el chico puso cara de no entender—. Es una fiesta de máscaras.

—Pero yo no tengo máscara, nunca he ido a una fiesta así. ¿Y no habrá seguridad en la puerta? Además, ni siquiera sé cómo llegar a su casa.

—Tranquilo, está todo bajo control. Entrarás con el nombre de Theodore Nott, desgraciadamente él no puede ir esta noche, así que podrás usar su máscara. Y con respecto a cómo llegar, habrá un traslador cerca del lago, solo tienes que ir allí y aparecer en su puerta. Por cierto, ya te he buscado acompañante.

Antes de que Harry pudiera volver a hablar, Pansy se lanzó a su cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios que dejó al chico sin respiración. Él rodeó su cintura con los brazos y dejó que la fiera marcara el ritmo como se le antojara. La Slytherin se llevó una mano a la espalda para tomar una de sus manos y desplazarla más abajo, hacia su trasero. Harry la dejó allí, pero no hizo ni siquiera el intento de agarrarlo o darle una cachetada.

»Vamos, te lo estoy pidiendo —le susurró al oído, mordiendo luego el lóbulo de su oreja. El Gryffindor pareció vacilar un momento, pero finalmente se atrevió a poner su otra mano ahí y a tocar sus nalgas por encima de su vestido—. Buen chico.

Pansy se movió de tal forma que rozó su pubis con la erección del chico. Finalmente había descubierto que podía excitar al inocente de Potter con unos cuantos besos y un poco de proximidad. ¿Acaso estaba en el cielo? Porque aquello se sentía como en la gloria.

Una urgencia carnal le hizo tirar de su corbata para arrastrarlo a la primera aula vacía que encontró. Aquellos apasionados besos continuaron una vez que lo tuvo contra la pared y sin posibilidad de escapar. La oscuridad los envolvía y en el silencio solo se escuchaban los sonidos que hacían sus lenguas al besarse. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la chica, demasiado excitada como para seguir esperando. Sus manos volaron a la hebilla de su cinturón, el cual habría desabrochado rápidamente si él no la hubiera detenido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le susurró.

—¿A ti que te parece? —respondió ella, tratando de seguir con su cometido de aflojarle el pantalón.

—No, para.

Pansy se quejó mientras dejaba caer los brazos, abatida. Tomó aire y trató de relajarse. Harry se inclinó hacia ella para apoyar la frente contra la suya y ambos se quedaron en completo silencio aquella vez. De alguna forma, aquello también se sentía como un momento íntimo.

»No me malinterpretes, ¿vale? Es que no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así.

—Pero a mí no me importa —intentó.

—Esta no es forma de hacer algo que se supone que debe ser especial.

Con esas palabras Pansy supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Suspiró. Si para él era tan importante hacer de ese momento algo bonito supuso que podría esperar. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo, podía esperar un poco más… al menos sabía que la deseaba, el bulto en sus pantalones delataba que estaba más que excitado.

Estiró una mano y tocó su rostro.

—Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera.

—Gracias.

Se encontraban abrazados cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par, chocando con fuerza contra la pared. Una figura alta y oscura apareció en el umbral y el Gryffindor se apresuró a moverse para ponerse frente a ella. Cogió su varita y la apuntó hacia allí a toda prisa.

—Guarde la varita, inútil —espetó aquella persona, quien había hecho que las antorchas de las paredes se prendieran con un solo movimiento. Pansy se asomó por detrás del chico para ver a Snape, quien clavó los ojos en ella con dureza—. Vaya, a quién tenemos aquí…

Harry intentó interponerse entre ella y el profesor todo el tiempo que pudo, pero Pansy consiguió hacerse a un lado y mostrarse ante él.

—¿Necesita algo, profesor? ¿Un libro? ¿Una pluma? No se corte, coja todo lo que quiera.

—Lo que usted necesitaría sería una buena dosis de buen gusto —respondió, alargando las palabras y arrugando la nariz mientras miraba al chico—. La creía más inteligente.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ya que veo que se preocupa tanto por mi juicio, y ya que estas son mis últimas horas en el castillo, voy a atreverme a hacerle una última pregunta. Disculpe que no sea nada relacionado con su materia, pero necesito saberlo. ¿Por qué parece siempre tan amargado? —las fosas nasales y los ojos del profesor se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué acaba de decir, señorita Parkinson?

—¿No querrá decir señorita Snape? —el profesor parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero enmudeció tan pronto como escuchó aquellas palabras—. Se supone que la graduación de una hija es un gran motivo de orgullo, ¿ni siquiera hoy siente el más mínimo deseo de sonreír?

Harry agarró su brazo y trató de tirar de ella hacia la puerta.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos…

—¡No! —exclamó Pansy, soltándose con facilidad. Sentía el corazón bombear con fuerza y la sangre quemando en cada una de sus venas—. ¿No va a decirme que estoy guapa? ¿Que está orgulloso de que me haya graduado siendo la mejor de mi casa? ¿No? Entonces ni se le ocurra pensar que puede venir a hacer juicios morales sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer, mucho menos a imponerme un marido. Porque sí, lo sé todo… _papá_.

No trató de librarse de la mano de Harry cuando este tomó la suya con delicadeza y empezó a conducirla hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra. Snape se quedó allí dentro mientras ellos se dirigían a algún sitio sin tener realmente un destino en mente. Solo necesitaban un lugar apartado y sin gente. El chico encontró unas escaleras de piedra integradas en un estrecho hueco de una pared. Subían en forma de caracol, pero no tenían ni idea de a dónde llevaban. Él se sentó en el tercer peldaño y separó las piernas para que Pansy lo hiciera en el segundo. Dejó que se recostara sobre su pecho y la rodeó con los brazos, quedándose en silencio.

Ella se limpió una lágrima que había caído por su rostro casi con rabia.

—Me había prometido que nada ni nadie estropearía este día —murmuró de mala gana.

—¿De qué hablas? —él acercó el rostro al suyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. El día está siendo perfecto.

—Pero Sna…

—Perfecto —la interrumpió—. Desde esta mañana, ¿recuerdas? Nos encontramos en esa tetería tan cara y pasamos un agradable rato juntos. Luego paseamos por el pueblo y volvimos al castillo, nos graduamos, bailamos… y ahora estamos aquí, ahora. Los dos, nadie más. ¿No es perfecto?

Pansy entendió rápidamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer, así que intentó centrarse en lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos para que el recuerdo de ese encontronazo con Snape se fuera disipando poco a poco en su mente. Lo que hubiera pasado antes no importaba una mierda en ese momento, en ese lugar. Respiró profundamente y se acurrucó un poco más contra él. Jamás había hecho algo así con ningún chico, ni siquiera con sus ex novios… pero con él era como respirar, natural y sencillo. Podía bajar la guardia y enseñar su lado más vulnerable, o el más cariñoso. Con él no tenía miedo de ser.

—Es verdad, este momento es perfecto —susurró.

»Y la noche todavía no ha acabado. ¿Cómo dices que tengo que hacer para colarme en esa fiesta? Me gustaría pedirte un baile —dijo para animarla.

—Acabas de recordarme que tengo que encargarme de algo —dijo mientras se levantaba.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Esto… no.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima. Ven, ponte en pie.

Harry hizo lo que le pedía, viendo cómo acercaba la varita a su traje y lo hacía cambiar de color, de azul marino a un gris oscuro. También apuntó a su cuello para que la corbata adquiriera una tonalidad casi negra.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Recuerda que Draco ha visto cómo vas vestido… no quieres que te descubra, ¿verdad? —abrió su bolso y le tendió la máscara que Theo le había dado antes—. Toma esto y póntela para bajar en… no sé, ¿cuarenta y cinco minutos? No antes.

—Vale, pero…

—Tu pareja estará en las escaleras de la planta principal, ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda que el traslador estará junto al lago.

La chica no esperó a escuchar sus dudas, en lugar de eso se alejó todo lo rápido que aquellos altísimos tacones le permitieron. Entró en su sala común y fue directa a su habitación. Una compañera se encontraba arrodillada junto a un baúl.

—Ah, hola —le dijo Daphne con una clara urgencia en la voz—. ¿Has visto mi máscara para la fiesta de Draco? Estaba segura de haberla dejado aquí, pero ha desaparecido por completo.

—¿La has perdido? —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa mientras abría las puertas de su armario—. No, no la he visto… y a estas horas ya no puedes encontrar otra en ningún sitio. Pero no te preocupes, creo que Theo tampoco podía ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque también ha perdido la suya, por supuesto —Pansy usó su varita para encoger aquellos vestidos y meterlos en su bolso de mano—. Tengo que darme prisa si no quiero llegar tarde. Le diré a Draco que te es imposible venir.

No le importó en absoluto dejar completamente desconcertada a la chica. Pansy salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta.

* * *

Hermione no sabía si empezar a preguntar entre los alumnos si sabían dónde se había metido Parkinson o entrar directamente en pánico. Los invitados a la fiesta privada de Malfoy ya se estaban yendo y ella no aparecía por ningún lado.

Echó un último vistazo al gran comedor antes de decidir salir fuera. Era obvio que allí no estaba y no sabía qué probabilidad había de que volviera. Aprovechó el hecho de que Ron estaba entretenido hablando con Dean para levantarse y alejarse de puntillas.

La había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo que le pareció un milagro chocarse con ella al doblar la esquina.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Arreglándolo todo para que puedas ir a esa fiesta —le respondió con soberbia—. Sígueme.

A Hermione le sorprendió que la llevara directa al primer lugar en el que se habían reunido después de hacer aquel trato, pero más lo hizo encontrar todo listo para empezar a arreglarse. Había un neceser lleno de maquillaje sobre el lavabo, además de varios zapatos de tacón y dos bonitos vestidos suspendidos en el aire.

»Los he tenido que encoger para poder traerlos, hazme un favor y usa algún hechizo para plancharlos mientras yo bloqueo la puerta.

La Gryffindor obedeció, pasándoles su varita por encima y haciendo que las pocas arrugas que tenían desaparecieran.

—Asumo que el tuyo es el beige, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras veía el tremendo escote de aquel vestido.

—No, ese es el tuyo.

—¿Estás de broma?

Un "crack" sonó en la puerta y Pansy se volvió para caminar a donde estaba.

—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —sin darle tiempo a responder, la Slytherin se agachó, cogió los bajos de su traje y tiró de ellos hacia arriba para sacárselo por la cabeza. Cogió el vestido en cuestión del aire y se lo coló en su lugar. Dio un paso hacia atrás para apreciar cómo le quedaba. Era un vestido relativamente corto y ajustado, con un escote en forma de corazón tan pronunciado que bajaba por el medio creando una abertura que iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeña hasta cerrarse por completo—. No me convencen esos tirantes —comentó con naturalidad, moviendo su varita y volviendo transparente su sostén. Luego ató el lazo que tenía a la espalda y no paró hasta dejarlo perfecto.

Hermione tocó la tela del vestido con las yemas de los dedos, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que tenía pequeños relieves de un tono más oscuro por todas partes, aunque para apreciarlo había que fijarse bien ya que a simple vista era casi imperceptible. No recordaba haber usado nada parecido en toda su vida.

»Es brocado —añadió la Slytherin. Hermione tampoco había escuchado nunca que existiera un tipo de tela con ese nombre—. ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso…

—Pues espera a que termine de arreglarte.

Pansy conjuró un pequeño banco e hizo que Hermione se sentara sobre él. La chica dejó que se deshiciera del sutil maquillaje que llevaba para empezar a maquillarla desde cero. Cuando terminó con eso se dispuso a echar mano a su cabello. Al parecer estaba poniendo toda su energía en intentar recogérselo en un moño. Hermione llevó su mano al lugar donde Malfoy le había dejado una marca con los labios.

—Pero se verá…

—Mejor, ¿no? Seguro que a Draco le pone verlo.

—¿Tú crees?

Pansy se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura.

—Draco no es de ir haciéndole eso a las mujeres con las que está —le dijo con total seguridad—. Si te lo ha hecho a ti… es que realmente quiere que todos vean que él está primero.

Hermione quedó conforme con sus palabras, así que dejó que terminara de peinar indomable melena. Las manos de la chica se movían tan rápido que estaba empezando a tener sus dudas de que aquel moño fuera a quedar decente, pero Pansy puso una última horquilla y la miró con satisfacción.

—Y ahora el toque final —dijo, abriendo su bolso y sacando algo parecido a un broche, lleno de brillos y destellos dorados—. Seguramente sea el regalo más caro que he hecho nunca… pero considéralo como mi agradecimiento por hacer que Harry se fijara en mí. Debo admitir que en un momento dado llegué a pensar que eras una pésima ayudante… pero bueno, al parecer tus consejos han servido de algo.

—Vaya…

—¿Qué?

—¿Ahora lo llamas así?

Pansy sonrió mientras colocaba el broche en un lado de su cabeza y lo ajustaba bien para que no se moviera.

—Quiere que nuestra primera vez sea romántica, qué menos que llamarlo por su nombre.

—Vale, esa información era totalmente innecesaria —dijo Hermione, a quien acababa de darle un pequeño ataque de risa nerviosa bastante graciosa.

—¿Es que no visualizas a tu amigo teniendo sexo?

—¡Es como mi hermano! —exclamó, volviendo a reírse.

—Pues nena, voy a tirarme a tu hermano —se burló la Slytherin—. Toma, ponte esto.

Los zapatos que le ofrecía eran del mismo color que el vestido, pero mucho más altos de lo que Hermione esperaba. Al menos se agarraba al tobillo, y parecía que el tacón era gordo…  
Se los calzó sin hacer comentarios, luego dejó que le pusiera aquella máscara veneciana que había sacado de su bolso con cuidado.

»Listo, ya puedes ir a verte.

La Gryffindor se levantó y dio un par de pasos de prueba. No podía negar que se sentía rara estando a tanta altura del suelo, pero milagrosamente aquellos tacones eran más cómodos de lo que parecían.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando finalmente se vio en el espejo. A Pesar de su reticencia inicial ahora podía ver que aquel vestido le sentaba de maravilla. La hacía sentir sexy, pero hasta un nivel que ni sabía que existía. El maquillaje era simplemente perfecto. Al parecer Pansy había decidido pintar sus labios de un rojo oscuro que contrastaba con el dorado de la máscara, creando algo visualmente perfecto. Sus pómulos estaban rosados, un poco más marcados de lo normal, y sus pestañas parecían infinitas. No sabía qué le había hecho en los ojos, pero su mirada ahora tenía un toque dramático tras la máscara. Sus ojos volaron a su cabello, pensando que nunca antes había estado tan perfectamente recogido en un moño. Completamente maravillada, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tocar aquel precioso broche. Era del mismo tono dorado que el antifaz, lo que lo hacía el complemento perfecto para terminar de rematar aquel look.

»Venga, vete ya, no hagas esperar más a tu acompañante —dijo Pansy—. Seguramente ya te esté esperando en las escaleras que dan a la entrada, pero vuelve a cerrar la puerta cuando salgas. Ahora tengo que arreglarme yo antes de que Draco decida que es hora de irse.

Hermione deshizo el conjuro que mantenía la puerta cerrada y puso una mano en el pomo, volviéndose para verla antes de abrirla.

—Yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti, pero… gracias, de verdad —le dijo. La Slytherin asintió y se despidió con la mano.

La chica cerró la puerta de nuevo, la bloqueó y fue directa a donde Parkinson le había indicado. Bajó las escaleras más despacio de lo normal y agarrada al pasamano como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
Tal y como le había dicho, un chico esperaba allí de pie, de espaldas a ella. Un elástico rodeando su cabeza le hizo saber que aquel enmascarado sería su pareja aquella noche. Llegó a su altura y se paró justo a su lado. Ambos se miraron un momento, pero él fue el primero en fruncir un poco el ceño antes de hablar.

—¿Hermione?

La chica contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de quién era el que estaba tras esa máscara negra.

—¿Harry? —se sintió estúpida por no haberlo supuesto antes.

—¿Vas a…?

—La fiesta de Malfoy, sí.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, sumamente extrañado. Sus ojos se posaron en la inusual marca de su cuello.

—¿Por qué vas tú?

Su amigo tragó saliva y asintió una sola vez. No necesitaba saber de más si eso significaba que él también tendría que dar explicaciones.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó, ofreciéndole su brazo para que se agarrara.

Hermione lo tomó con gusto y dejó que la guiara. Al pasar por el gran comedor pudo ver como la fiesta todavía continuaba, aunque ahora había un considerable número de personas menos. Supuso que la mayoría ya se habría ido a la fiesta de Malfoy, otros seguramente ya estuvieran en sus camas o de camino a casa.

En su camino divisó a Theo sentado en un escalón, solo y con expresión abatida. Un remordimiento de conciencia hizo que deseara acercarse para, al menos, pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho… pero Harry parecía tener prisa y ella no sabría haberle explicado después lo que había pasado, así que se limitó a pasar por su lado y a desear que, después de todo, encontrara la forma de volver a sentirse bien.

Los dos amigos tocaron la máscara de madera que había junto a un árbol y volaron a la mansión de Malfoy. Un mago de dimensiones enormes aguardaba junto a la infinita reja que daba al jardín delantero de la casa. A pesar de la negrura de la noche, Hermione se percató de que había una pluma y un pergamino suspendidos en el aire.

—¿Nombres? —preguntó con firmeza.

—Theodore Nott —respondió Harry.

El hombre miró el pergamino un momento, clavando los ojos en Hermione después de eso.

—¿Y Daphne Greengrass?

—La misma —dijo Hermione.

Tras un asentimiento por parte de la persona encargada, la pluma se movió ágilmente y tachó aquellos nombres. La reja se abrió y ambos pasaron fingiendo naturalidad.

—¿No estás nerviosa? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Un poco —confesó ella.

Recorrieron el camino de tierra, atravesando el sinfín de hermosas flores que rodeaban toda la casa y llegando a la puerta principal. Un elfo se apareció ante ellos con dos copas de champán en una bandeja de oro. Les ofreció una a cada uno y luego los condujo a la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración. Cuando Harry y ella entraron pudieron ver que fácilmente era el triple de grande que el gran comedor de Hogwarts. Los suelos eran de mármol y las paredes de un blanco inmaculado que parecían hasta brillar. Había una gran mesa redonda justo en la mitad de la habitación, donde un pequeño árbol de hojas verdes y tronco grueso se alzaba hasta casi el techo. La copa tenía unas luces que brillaban de manera permanente, proporcionándole un aspecto tan hermoso que llamaba la atención. Por supuesto, había otras mesas redondas más pequeñas repartidas por la zona, y sobre ellas podía ver una gran variedad de comida, jarrones con flores frescas y botellas de vino de varias clases. Había algunos sillones de aspecto caro contra las paredes y de fondo sonaba una melodía compleja pero suave.

—Estamos rodeados —le dijo Harry al oído—. Puedo reconocer a algunos desde aquí.

Hermione volvió a tomarlo del brazo para hacerle ver que no estaba solo, que ella seguía allí. Se fijó entonces en las personas. No era fácil saber quién era quién en aquella sala, pero si ponía especial empeño podía imaginar quienes eran la mayoría. Agradeció entonces que Pansy le dejara llevar aquel vestido, ahora se daba cuenta de que el que había usado para la graduación hubiera destacado entre todos… pero para mal.

La copa de Hermione estaba por la mitad cuando las puertas de aquella gran habitación se abrieron y un foco de luz salido de la nada enfocó a las dos personas que se encontraban ahí de pie. La gente empezó a aplaudir a medida que entraban, la mayoría comenzando a acercarse para saludar al anfitrión y a su pareja. Se hubiera fijado en el hermoso vestido que llevaba su aliada de no ser por el vuelco que dio su corazón dentro del pecho al verlo a él. Lucía un traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando sus tonificados brazos y el ancho de su espalda. Los zapatos eran clásicos y formales, y brillaban sin una sola mota de polvo o suciedad en ellos. También se fijó en que llevaba el pelo diferente, pero no supo muy bien qué había hecho para que se viera así. Lo último que terminó de encender su fuego interior fue aquella máscara plateada que le daba ese aspecto misterioso y que tenía a todas las chicas locas. Saludaba a los invitados que se acercaban con elegancia y saber estar, aunque después de unos minutos su mirada empezó a recorrer la sala con disimulo. Parecía estar buscando a alguien, podía notar que cada segundo que pasaba aquel deseo de encontrarla se hacía más y más fuerte.

Transcurrieron unos minutos más, pero al fin la reconoció. Su penetrante mirada la dejó sin aliento por un momento, y él sonrió ladeadamente hasta que se percató de que estaba tomada del brazo de alguien más. Apartó los ojos de ella y siguió recibiendo los elogios y felicitaciones de los invitados, aunque esta vez su expresión se había tornado un poco más sombría.

Hermione miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, pero por suerte no se había dado cuenta de nada. Miraba embelesado a la chica que iba del brazo de Draco, con una máscara idéntica a la del chico pero con unos diamantes incrustados en el filo. Vestía un traje negro de espalda descubierta y tela delicada. Se trataba del vestido largo que había visto en el baño de Myrtle hacía solo una hora… sabía que le estaría perfecto, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera verse tan bella con él puesto. Quiso echarse a llorar y tener una pataleta por no verse como ella aquella noche. Sin embargo, luego recordó que la única chica que tenía la atención de Malfoy en esa fiesta era ella, y de repente todo volvió a estar bien en su cabeza. Por un momento había olvidado que la nueva Hermione también se veía espectacular con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, y no por llevar tacones y maquillaje, sino porque ahora era una mujer decidida que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quería. Y aquello la hacía sumamente orgullosa.

Draco no tardó mucho en acercarse a donde estaba. Harry se puso rígido ante su proximidad, pero su amiga acarició su brazo para que viera que todo estaba bien. El chico rubio entrecerró un poco los ojos para mirar a Harry con desdén, arrugando la nariz al no reconocerlo.

—¿Te importa? —le dijo con un deje hostil en la voz a la vez que empujaba su brazo hacia abajo para que la chica dejara de agarrarse a él. Luego le ofreció el suyo, dándole la espalda al Gryffindor.

Su amigo la miró con una mezcla de confusión y aturdimiento en la mirada. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa antes de aceptar el brazo del Slytherin y caminar lejos de él. Sabía que en ese momento no entendía nada, que incluso se sentiría desconcertado por no saber si dejarla ir del brazo de aquel arrogante chico o seguirla para exigirle una explicación. Esperaba que Parkinson se acercara a él pronto, porque ella no tenía ninguna intención de separarse del lado de Draco.

—Deja eso, ¿quieres? —le dijo de repente, quitándole la copa de champán de las manos y dejándola encima de una mesa cercana. Chasqueó los dedos y enseguida apareció un elfo con dos copas nuevas llenas de un líquido rojo intenso—. Te dije que en mi fiesta habría mejores bebidas.

—Y yo te dije que si venía no era por eso.

Él le tendió una copa y luego cogió la suya, acto seguido el elfo desapareció. Ambos siguieron paseando por la sala agarrados del brazo, sin ser realmente conscientes de que estaban siendo el centro de atención allí por donde pasaran.

—¿Por qué te cuelas en mi fiesta si no es por el magnífico y carísimo vino importado de Francia? —le retó. Ella mojó los labios en el líquido para probarlo, luego se los lamió un poco para secar las gotas restantes.

—Has sido el alumno con mejor expediente de tu casa, puedes adivinarlo —le respondió.

—Si no es por mí me va a molestar.

—¿Ves como podías hacerlo? No eres el más listo de Slytherin por nada.

Draco la miró como si lo que acababa de decir hubiera marcado un antes y un después dentro de todo aquel embrollo de pensamientos en su cabeza.

* * *

Theo no podía con la impotencia que sentía en el pecho. Una horrible sensación de angustia se había apoderado de él en el mismo instante en el que supo que Pansy lo sabía todo sobre lo de sus padres. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que usaría aquello contra él todas las veces que necesitara, y lo peor era que era consciente de antemano de que tendría que sucumbir a todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. No había otra opción, le había dejado bastante claro que no le temblaría la voz a la hora de sentenciarlos si no cumplía lo que decía.

La fiesta en el gran comedor había acabado hacía media hora pero él todavía seguía allí sentado, sintiendo un gran peso sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Estás triste porque has perdido tu máscara?

Aquella voz tan risueña como inesperada le hizo volver a la realidad a la fuerza. Una chica con un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta los talones y unas botas negras para nada elegantes lo miraba desde arriba tras una máscara de plumas blancas que sobresalían en todas direcciones.

—Piérdete Luna —espetó.

—¿Cómo has sabido quién soy?

—Tu voz —respondió sin ganas. Ella lo miró confundida—. Es demasiado peculiar.

—Ah, claro. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—No.

Theo resopló al ver que lo hizo de todas formas.

—¿Sabes dónde está el traslador para ir a la fiesta de mi primo? Draco ha debido olvidar decírmelo.

—No ha olvidado decírtelo —gruñó—. No quiere que estés allí.

La chica se quedó pensativa un momento, con la boca medio abierta y la cabeza ladeada. Unos segundos más tarde pareció volver en sí.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Somos primos. Y tú eres su amigo, deberías estar allí.

—Pues no voy a ir, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra persona?

—No veo a nadie más por aquí —dijo ella con total inocencia—. ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

—No es que no quiera, es que no puedo.

—Ah, vale. Bueno, me quedaré aquí para hacerte compañía.

El Slytherin la miró de reojo con hastío. Ella envolvía sus piernas con los brazos y movía la cabeza como si dentro de ella estuviera sonando una canción que le gustara.

Pasaron horas, pero no se fue. Se quedó a su lado, como había dicho, sin hacer ningún ruido más que el sonido de sus roídas botas al dar pequeños toques en el suelo con las punteras. Theo había relajado su expresión por completo. De alguna forma que no se atrevía a analizar, aquella compañía silenciosa ayudó a aliviar el sentimiento de soledad que había invadido su pecho y no le dejaba descansar.

* * *

Pansy rechazó al tercer hombre que se había acercado a ella para pedirle un baile. Harry bebía pequeños sorbos del champán de su copa con una expresión algo molesta en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

El chico tomó una larga respiración antes de responder.

—Malfoy se ha llevado a mi amiga del brazo y yo todavía no entiendo nada.

—No tienes que entenderlo, solo… aceptarlo.

—No puedo —hizo una pausa, intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza—. Simplemente… no, es imposible.

—No lo es —ella puso una mano en su brazo, acariciándolo levemente—. Parece que existe una especie de atracción natural entre nosotros. Creo que siempre se ha llevado bastante en secreto, por eso se ve tan mal cuando pasa… pero estoy segura de que esto ha sido así desde siempre. Los polos opuestos, ¿entiendes?

—No —el chico parecía completamente obcecado en no dejar que su mente procesara esa idea—. Él no puede, no con Hermione.

—Siento decírtelo, Harry, pero tú no eres nadie para decidir eso.

—Soy su amigo —replicó.

—Eso no te da derecho. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Pero ella…

—Ella es una chica libre e independiente que puede estar con quien le plazca. Entiéndelo de una vez. Cuanto antes lo hagas antes procesarás el trauma.

Harry fue a sentarse a uno de los sofás más alejados de la gente sin mediar palabra. Pansy suspiró y rellenó su copa con el vino más fuerte que encontró por allí… lo necesitaría para lidiar con los problemas de "hermano mayor" de aquel chico. Caminó hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado con elegancia. Acarició su pierna y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Él no es tan malo y ella no es tan buena, ¿vale?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—¿El qué?

—Que ella no es tan buena.

Pansy resopló antes de darle un largo sorbo a la copa. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral con aquel trago.

—Me gusta observar a las personas —dijo con confianza—. Con ella he llegado a la conclusión de que le gustan más las emociones fuertes de lo que aparenta... Y Draco puede darle emociones fortísimas, créeme.

—Aun así…

—Venga Harry, no sigas. Ya podrás pedirle explicaciones a ella cuando la veas, pero no tendrás otra ocasión para pedirme ese baile que me prometiste si te pasas toda la noche de morros —él suavizó un poco la expresión y ella aprovechó para tenderle la copa que sostenía—. Anda, bebe. Te ayudará a sobrellevarlo.

* * *

Draco no había colocado la mano en su cintura, sino que la había rodeado con el brazo mientras bailaban. Era evidente que él lo estaba haciendo al cincuenta por ciento de su capacidad, sabía perfectamente que ella no podría seguirlo si decidía hacer de aquella otra coreografía de infarto. Los dos se movían lentamente por la pista, siendo la envidia de la mayoría de parejas que bailaban a su alrededor.

—¿Qué te está pareciendo la fiesta? —le preguntó él.

—¿Sinceramente? Pensé que sería diferente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—No sé, música más animada, patatas fritas en lugar de bocaditos de salmón… esas cosas.

—Bueno, no puedo hacer nada con el estilo de mi madre para organizar fiestas, pero si lo que quieres es un poco más de acción… —se inclinó hacia ella, besando fugazmente un lado de su cabeza antes de susurrarle al oído—: Puedo enseñarte mi habitación.

Hermione tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar de emoción allí mismo. Se felicitó internamente por mantener relajadas las facciones de su cara para seguir mostrando tranquilidad.

—Si hubieras empezado por ahí ni siquiera tendrías que haberme soportado como pésima compañera de baile.

Malfoy la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta una puerta diferente por la que había entrado. Caminaron por un pequeño y oscuro pasillo hasta que al final, al doblar la esquina a la derecha, no hubo salida. Un amplio sillón junto a una mesita parecía tratar de disimular que aquella zona no servía para nada.

—¿No ibas a enseñarme tu habitación? —preguntó ella.

Malfoy se lamió los labios antes de pegarse a ella y demostrarle que la erección en sus pantalones era enorme.

—No puedo esperar a llegar ahí —respondió, dejándose caer en el sillón y tirando de ella para que se sentara sobre él con las piernas abiertas. Aquel gesto hizo que el ajustadísimo vestido cediera y se descosiera por los lados—. Puedo arreglarlo, te lo prometo —le dijo mientras se lo subía y tomaba sus nalgas con ambas manos—. Pero primero dame de esto.

Hermione sentía el rubor de sus mejillas como si quemara bajo la piel. Su intimidad ya latía con fuerza al verse sobre él, tan perfecto y desesperado por volver a sentirse en ella. Ni siquiera se quitó los pantalones, dejó que su sexo escapara de la presión abriéndose la cremallera por completo. Hermione ya estaba tan excitada que no hicieron falta preliminares. Lo puso en la posición correcta y ella se encargó de bajar hasta que estuvo todo dentro. Su cuerpo estallaba en placer cada vez que se movía sobre él, sus manos agarrando su trasero y dándole alguna que otra cachetada de vez en cuando. Ambos gemían, pero aunque intentaban que no se escuchara demasiado a veces las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que no podían evitarlo.

El deleite de su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto con el suyo, pero entre subida y bajada Hermione descubrió que necesitaba asegurarse de algo que iba más allá. Jadeando un poco y rodeando su cuello con los brazos, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Aquel beso se sintió diferente a todos los que se habían dado hasta ahora, lo que hizo que el chico cerrara los ojos y ralentizara el ritmo de las sacudidas. El beso se alargó, encontrándose sus lenguas en el proceso pero haciéndolo casi con dulzura. Él quitó las manos de su cuerpo para sujetar su rostro entre ellas. De repente ya no eran duras, sino que la sostenía con delicadeza… y aquello la hizo gemir un poco más profundo. Ahora ya no solo encontraba el placer de su cuerpo, sino también el de su alma. Se acercó a su oído, y mientras volvía a mover las caderas hacia abajo, susurró:

—Es como si toda mi vida me hubiera estado preparando para ti.

Malfoy se quitó su máscara de un tirón y deshizo el lazo de la de Hermione para poder verla sin obstáculos. Presionó el pulgar contra su mejilla y la atrajo de nuevo a él para seguir besándola despacio. Una de las veces que se separaron unos milímetros para respirar, él susurró:

—Yo quiero esto todo el resto de la mía.

Después de eso alcanzaron el climax casi al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Pansy no intentó fingir que no estaba enamorada del chico con el que bailaba, aunque eso supusiera que todo el mundo los mirara con curiosidad. No le importaba. Había conseguido que dejara de pensar en aquello que le perturbaba y ahora se movían sobre la pista con asombrosa agilidad. Él todavía no llegaba a su altura, pero era impresionante que pudiera seguirle el ritmo tan rápido.

Después de decidir que había sido suficiente, él fue a por otra bebida y ella se excusó un momento para ir al baño. Tomó la puerta que sabía que daba a un pasillo con unas cuantas habitaciones de invitados porque también sabía que había un cuarto de baño al fondo a la izquierda. Al llegar allí y abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que nunca hubiera esperado. Draco estaba frente a Granger, con las manos sobre su cabello mientras intentaba adecentarlo. No sabía qué habían estado haciendo por allí para que el moño tan perfecto que le había hecho terminara en un manojo de pelos con un broche perdido en su interior, pero podía imaginárselo.

—Yo me encargo —dijo. De repente su amigo pareció inquieto por el hecho de haber sido descubierto, pero la seguridad de Pansy hizo que se relajara un poco.

—¿Tú… te encargas? —preguntó, un tanto escéptico.

—¿Te crees capaz de arreglar ese desastre? —quiso saber, señalando la cabeza de la chica—. ¿No? Pues entonces déjamelo a mí.

—Pero tú… pero ella…

—No voy a matarla, Draco. Esos años ya quedaron atrás.

El chico terminó de fiarse al escuchar la risa de Hermione.

—Te veo fuera —le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Ella se mordió un labio mientras se quedaba mirando allí por donde había desaparecido.

—No te he regalado algo tan caro para que lo pierdas entre tu pelo, ¿de acuerdo? —Pansy esperó una respuesta, pero ya que ella parecía subida en una nube decidió decir algo que la despertara de una vez—. Harry va a acribillarte a preguntas cuando te vea.

Tal y como había pensado, la Gryffindor recuperó su estado normal tras oír aquello.

—¿Es tan grave?

—Gravísimo.

Hermione se mordió un labio ante eso, pero se estuvo quieta mientras dejaba que volviera a peinarla. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar comentar algo en cuanto se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Parece que hace una eternidad que me propusiste ese plan tan descabellado.

—¿Solo una? A mí me han parecido como tres.

Granger sonrió.

—Sí, pero al final todo ha salido a la perfección.

—Y nosotras volvemos a estar solas en un baño, como al principio. ¿Qué quieres tramar ahora?

—Esta vez podríamos pensar algo más a largo plazo. He descubierto que odio ir a contrarreloj.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo la chica, quien había conseguido al menos encontrar el broche entre su pelo. Terminó de arreglar aquel destrozo como pudo y volvió a colocárselo con cuidado.

—¿No más planes exprés?

—No, gracias.

—¿Trato hecho?

Pansy miró la mano tendida que le ofrecía la Gryffindor, y como si una pequeña sonrisa no fuera suficiente, estiró las comisuras de sus labios hasta formar una enorme. Apretó su mano y ambas la agitaron en el aire.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

 **NA : **¡Que no cunda el pánico! Todavía queda un epílogo para cerrar esta historia por completo :D

 **¿Me dejas un hermoso reviewwww? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	15. Epílogo I: Poco después

**Epílogo I: Poco después.**

* * *

 **Un mes.**

* * *

Un elfo doméstico retiró la silla de la chica para que sentara junto a Draco. Era más que evidente que la mesa estaba puesta de manera exquisita. Los cubiertos habían sido perfectamente alineados junto a la vajilla de porcelana blanca que solo sacaban para ocasiones especiales, el mantel tenía algunos detalles bordados en oro y en el centro de la mesa se alzaba un gran jarrón de cristal con un centenar de rosas inmaculadamente blancas. Pansy sabía que aquella cena había sido calculada al milímetro para que todo estuviera perfecto, para que no faltara ningún detalle en la que probablemente sería la noche en la que cerraran el trato más importante que harían en la vida. Un matrimonio que uniera ambas familias se reflejaría en ventajas para todos… menos para ellos.

La chica se inclinó un poco hacia su amigo en cuanto se percató de que estaba tratando de decirle algo por lo bajo.

—¿Estás segura de que está todo bajo control? —a pesar de haber intentado mantenerse impasible mientras hablaba, Pansy fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir un pequeño matiz de terror y nerviosismo en la voz de Draco. Lo miró con disimulo por el rabillo del ojo, apreciando al instante la ansiedad que ocultaba casi perfectamente tras una máscara de neutralidad.

—Confía en mí —le contestó, segura de sí misma.

Para cuando Pansy se puso derecha de nuevo, un líquido rojizo había aparecido en la copa que había frente a su plato. No fue una sorpresa encontrar a Narcisa sonriéndole con aquella dentadura impoluta mientras también se tomaba la libertad de decidir qué debía beber esa noche.

—Hoy estás especialmente preciosa, querida —su voz era tan refinada que resultaba casi hipnótica. Pansy asintió a la vez que dibujaba una perfecta sonrisa actuada en sus labios.

—Agradezco su cumplido, señora Malfoy. Usted luce tan maravillosa como siempre.

Aquello llevó consigo una pequeña cadena de halagos entre todos los presentes que dejó a la matriarca Malfoy completamente satisfecha.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más para que unos elfos se aparecieran cargando con los platos de comida con los que la deleitarían a ella y a sus padres esa noche. Como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de Narcisa, la textura del pescado tenía una suavidad exquisita y el sabor era el más delicioso que había conocido su paladar en toda su vida, pero ni ese carísimo y sofisticado manjar le hizo olvidar ni un instante al chico que había robado su corazón sin ni siquiera pretenderlo. Sabía que tanto él como Granger esperaban ansiosos a conocer el desenlace de aquella cena, y aunque ninguno estaba presente en ese momento, estaba segura de que Draco sentía a su chica Gryffindor tan cerca como ella al suyo.

La cena siguió con relativa tranquilidad. Ni Draco ni ella participaron en la conversación, y a pesar de que su madre sí que lo hacía, la mayoría de sus respuestas eran evasivas o imprecisas. La chica confiaba en que hiciera lo que debía llegado el momento, pero a medida que la noche avanzaba una pesada incertidumbre empezó a calar en su mente, haciéndole imaginar cosas que la ponían realmente nerviosa. Si al final su madre decidía que le daba igual que el mundo conociera su infidelidad, aunque eso le costara la reputación y la vida llena de lujos que llevaba, ella no tendría más remedio que casarse con Draco. Podría escapar, ambos podrían… pero lo harían a sabiendas de que se iniciaría una búsqueda incesante para encontrarlos, y no solo por parte de sus progenitores, sino también del mismísimo Ministerio.

Pansy recuperó la compostura al notar que se había ido escurriendo en su silla con esos pensamientos. Acababa de tomar una decisión. Lo había hecho de repente, sin darse cuenta, y era algo tan radical y extremista… como esencial. Incluso si aquello no salía bien, pensaba luchar como nunca lo había hecho por derogar la ley que todavía permitía a los padres, especialmente los de la alta sociedad mágica, casar a sus hijos por conveniencia. Sí, haría lo imposible porque ninguna persona más tuviera que verse en la lamentable situación en la que estaba ella en ese momento.

El fin del delicioso postre de frutos rojos llegó, y consigo la invitación de los Malfoy a pasar a una sala más acogedora. Todos se desplazaron a un pequeño salón, donde los adultos bebieron alcohol del caro y los hijos esperaron sentados y con tensión mal contenida al momento decisivo. Después de una larga charla, Narcisa sonrió e hizo aparecer un pergamino dorado y una pluma de estandarte sedoso y punta alargada. Pansy sintió la mirada de su madre a través de la habitación en cuanto la mujer rubia dejó grabada su firma de trazos cursivos en la parte inferior izquierda del documento. Era la primera vez que posaba los ojos en ella desde que había vuelto a casa tras la fiesta de graduación, no se había dignado a volver a dirigirle la palabra en todo el mes que había pasado desde entonces… y ahora que había llegado el instante en el que no podía alargar más esa situación, volvía a mirarla en busca de un gesto que le hiciera entender que había cambiado de opinión, que se arrepentía de haberla puesto entre la espada y la pared y que realmente aceptaba con gusto ese matrimonio concertado. Pero no pudo ver ni siquiera un atisbo de nada de eso en sus verdosos ojos. Su hija no se arrepentía de lanzar a su propia madre a los leones para que la devoraran, ni aun cuando sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

Lucius Malfoy dibujó su firma junto a la de su mujer, luego le tocó a su padre, quien prosiguió sin buscar la aceptación de su hija en ningún momento… y llegó el turno de la señora Parkinson. Tomó la pluma que le ofrecía su marido y se paró un momento a leer el contrato que levitaba frente a ella. Pansy sabía que aquello era con el único fin de ganar tiempo, pero ya no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Al darse cuenta de ello, y sin una sola expresión en el rostro, su madre cogió aquel pergamino y lo rompió por la mitad. Perdió la magia y la validez en ese mismo instante y ambas partes cayeron al suelo, al igual que la sonrisa de los Malfoy. Lucius chirrió los dientes y Narcisa se volvió aún más pálida de lo que ya era de por sí. Se produjo un incomodísimo silencio en la sala mientras todos mantenían la vista fija en la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo firmar esto —fue lo único que dijo pasados unos largos segundos. Justo después de eso, simplemente se desapareció.

Cuando Pansy se quiso dar cuenta, había puesto la mano en la de su amigo y la apretaba con fuerza sobre el sofá. Draco no la quitó, ambos se sentían tan aliviados que no podían ocultar la excitación mientras veían a aquel hombre intentando disculparse con los Malfoy. Lo hacía de tal manera que Pansy pensó que solo le faltaba arrodillarse ante ellos y besarles los pies a modo de súplica, pero era evidente que los padres de su amigo ni olvidarían ni perdonarían aquella traición en lo que les quedaba de vida. Ellos no dijeron ni una palabra, pero sus rostros hieráticos y a la vez violentos le hicieron saber que ya no era bienvenido en su casa por más tiempo. Le costó unos segundos, pero al final entendió que lo mejor sería que se marchara cuanto antes. La chica se apartó de Draco y dejó que su padre tirara de ella para desaparecerse casi con urgencia.

El hombre estaba hecho una fiera cuando llegaron a su propia mansión. No quedaba ni un resquicio de sumisión en su forma de mirar al encontrarse a su esposa fumando un cigarro en la sala de estar. Pansy se quedó escondida en una habitación cercana mientras era testigo silenciosa de las voces y los golpes entre ambos. Se escucharon insultos e improperios, cristales estallando contra la pared y muebles impactando contra el suelo. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad al prolongarse por minutos los chillidos y sonidos de cosas rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Aquella discusión llegó a un punto en el que se hizo completamente insostenible, y Pansy supo que uno de los dos había decidido desaparecerse cuando la calma volvió a instaurarse en su casa. De repente ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Una quietud repentina invadió el lugar, una quietud que le ponía los pelos de punta al provocar que ahora solo pudiera escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón dentro de su pecho.

Salió de donde estaba y caminó con lentitud por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde había tenido lugar el desencuentro. Todo estaba roto. El mueble donde su madre exponía orgullosa su colección de jarrones de porcelana china estaba vuelto del revés, todo lo que una vez estuvo en su interior estaba hecho añicos en el suelo. La lámpara se había caído, estallando y esparciendo cientos de lágrimas de cristal de bohemia por doquier. Los retratos familiares estaban completamente destrozados, al igual que el sofá de piel y la estantería del fondo, que se encontraba partida por la mitad. Los libros chamuscados se unían al desastre del suelo mientras seguían humeando.

Encontró a su madre dándole una profunda calada al cigarro mientras se mantenía de pie mirando por la ventana. Como era de esperar su maquillaje estaba destrozado, al igual que su perfecto peinado. Pansy pudo apreciar una herida sangrante en su pómulo, seguramente causado por el roce de un hechizo malintencionado.

La mujer tardó en reparar en su presencia, y cuando lo hizo, se limitó a girar la cabeza para mirarla mientras su cuerpo se quedaba en la misma posición.

—¿Ya estás contenta? —preguntó. Su hija pudo ver entonces las lágrimas que se mezclaban con el polvo y la sangre de su rostro.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, en lugar de eso se permitió un momento para pensar. ¿Estaba contenta? ¿Orgullosa, tal vez? Pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no, no estaba feliz por lo que había pasado entre sus padres, debía estar loca para querer que eso ocurriera, pero tampoco podía arrepentirse cuando lo que había ganado con ello había sido la libertad.

—Satisfecha —dijo al fin, al encontrar la palabra que mejor representaba cómo se sentía.

—Satisfecha —repitió su madre, dando pequeños pero firmes asentimientos de cabeza—. Así que la niña está satisfecha... Siempre supe que me traerías problemas. Ya lo sabía desde antes de que nacieras. No me preguntes por qué, era una sensación, un presentimiento —su voz se tornó más dura a medida que hablaba, sus labios curvándose en una mueca de repugnancia mientras la miraba—. Debí haberte ocultado cuando estuve a tiempo, deshacerme de ti y dejar que te fueras junto con los recuerdos del que fue el error más grande de mi vida. Tu padre jamás consintió que lo hiciera, por supuesto, y estoy hablando de tu padre biológico. Me arrepiento, me arrepiento de todo… porque ahora estoy pagando el precio por enamorarme de quien no debía —dio otra larga y profunda calada y mantuvo el humo en sus pulmones más tiempo del necesario—. Eres igual que él, debí suponerlo antes de que te convirtieras en la vergüenza de esta familia. Mira a dónde nos has llevado, y todo por tu maldito egoísmo.

Pansy se quedó sin aliento de repente. Sentía mil dagas imaginarias clavadas en su pecho, la mayoría directas al corazón. El dolor era tan fuerte que volver a respirar resultó más un suplicio que un alivio. Se quedó ahí parada el tiempo suficiente como para empezar a notar un molesto hormigueo en las manos. Las cerró en dos puños bien apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se suponía que las palabras de aquella mujer debían sanar heridas, no abrirlas… aunque de todos modos ella nunca se había comportado como una madre, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Cuando Pansy por fin se movió, sus piernas temblaron tanto que tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al pasamano de la escalera. Cada peldaño que subía era una agonía, como si estuviera cargando con algo muy pesado que tiraba de ella desde la cintura, pero el sufrimiento que experimentó hasta llegar a la planta de arriba también trajo consigo un sentimiento de cólera que jamás imaginó poder albergar en su cuerpo. Sin pararse a pensarlo, dio un portazo al entrar en su habitación y fue directa a coger una de sus mochilas. No usó la magia para meter su ropa en el interior, necesitaba arrancarla de las perchas y arrojarlas dentro de ella para dejar salir toda esa furia que quemaba sus entrañas en ese momento. Los furiosos sonidos que trepaban por su garganta contrastaban con las lágrimas que habían empezado a empañar sus ojos. Una fuerte presión en el pecho le hizo saber que estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Apenas podía controlar la respiración, que se iba haciendo cada vez más irregular con la constante recreación que hacía su mente de las palabras de su madre.

"Eres la vergüenza de esta familia". Era la vergüenza de su familia, y ella… no podía quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

Sin ser realmente consciente de cómo había llegado hasta allí, se encontró caminando por el sendero de tierra que conducía al bosque que lindaba con su casa. Todo estaba más oscuro de lo normal, el frío atravesaba sus ropas sin dificultad y le calaba hasta los huesos. Se detuvo cuando todavía no se había adentrado del todo entre los árboles. ¿A dónde se suponía que iba? No tenía ni un maldito lugar en el que refugiarse.

La primera persona en la que pensó fue en Harry. Necesitaba que le susurrara palabras al oído que la hicieran sentir mejor, que dejara que se tumbara en su cama junto a él y que la envolviera con sus brazos hasta que se quedara dormida… pero no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Lo mismo le pasaba con Granger. Tampoco estaba segura de que en la mansión Malfoy estuvieran muy felices de recibirla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la traición de su madre estaba tan reciente, y a Theo ni siquiera lo contaba como posibilidad.

Estaba sola, sola y asustada. Su sangre hervía en las venas al pensarlo, pero su orgullo no lo hacía menos real. Estaba aterrorizada, dolida, perdida.

Miró al cielo al sentir una gota impactar en su nariz. Las negras nubes sobre su cabeza no parecían querer ponerle las cosas más fáciles. De repente no solo tenía que soportar el frío, sino también la lluvia. Se envolvió el cuerpo con los brazos y dejó que el llanto se mezclara con el agua que resbalaba por su rostro, incapaz de moverse para ponerse a cubierto o desaparecerse en algún otro lugar. No, estaba completamente deshecha por dentro, rota, sus sentimientos descosidos como nunca antes. Conocer el hecho de que su propia madre la había odiado desde que estaba en su vientre era una sensación tan desgarradora que hubiera preferido no nacer jamás con tal de no sentir ese dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo como si de un rayo se tratara. Y como un rayo hizo acto de presencia la parte más racional de su mente, recordándole que aquel pesar era pasajero, que iba a estar bien con el tiempo. Ella misma sabía que se recuperaría de eso tan pronto como lograra entender y aceptar la situación… pero en ese momento solo necesitaba ser vulnerable por una vez, llorar, hundirse y tocar fondo.

Y así, permitiendo que el dolor hiciera su parte en todo aquello, perdió la noción del tiempo. Pasó una eternidad ahí de pie, encogida sobre sí misma bajo el torrente de agua que la golpeaba sin piedad, hasta que un ruido a su espalda la trajo de nuevo al presente. Giró un poco la cabeza y miró con ojos rojos e hinchados a aquel hombre que se acercaba bajo la lluvia. No había esperado volver a verlo nunca más, pero ahí estaba. Pansy no dijo nada, ni siquiera trató de detenerlo cuando se quitó la capa negra y la hizo ondear al ponérsela por los hombros. Un simple roce con su mano y ambos desaparecieron de allí sin mediar palabra.

Cuando la chica volvió a abrir los ojos no reconoció aquel lugar, aunque no pudo negar que la invadió una sensación de calidez que fue bastante agradable. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Mantenía la capa de Snape alrededor de su cuerpo mientras lo veía coger algo de la estantería que había al fondo de la habitación. Cuando regresó, lo hizo con un botecito de cristal en las manos. Vertió el líquido de su interior sobre su ropa con el cuentagotas e hizo que esta empezara a secarse poco a poco. Pansy casi podía ver el humillo que dejaba el agua al evaporarse. Después de eso, el hombre examinó su rostro y su cabello, saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a los pocos segundos con una toalla blanca.

—Ten, no tengo ninguna poción para secar el pelo —dijo secamente.

La chica la aceptó, no sin cierta reticencia, y se frotó el rostro antes de hacer lo propio con su cabello. El profesor volvió a salir de aquel pequeño salón, y Pansy aprovechó para recorrerlo con los ojos en su ausencia. No había muchas cosas; un sofá, un sillón, una mesita de té, una estantería…

Su corazón se saltó un latido de repente. Sin poder creer lo que veía, sus pies se movieron solos hacia ella. Estaba repleta de libros de todos los tamaños y colores y de pequeños botes con líquidos de diferentes tonalidades, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. Un marco plateado mostraba una fotografía de un bebé. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por el cristal, sin apenas rozarlo realmente. Era ella. Podía reconocerse. Sus mofletes hinchados y su sonrisa sin dientes daban a entender que no tendría más de un año en aquella fotografía estática. Estaba sentada en el regazo de alguien que la sujetaba con ambas manos, pero todavía era tan pequeña que con ese gesto lograba abarcar todo su cuerpo.

»Me hubiera gustado poder hacértela con una cámara mágica, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que alguien me reconociera al revelar la foto —dijo el hombre, sorprendiéndola. Luego movió su varita para que la tetera y las tazas fueran directas a la mesa—. Todavía guardo la cámara muggle que compré solo por ti, está guardada en alguna parte.

Aquella situación se había vuelto tan extraña que Pansy sintió la necesidad de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?

—¿Acaso no necesitabas un lugar donde pasar la noche?

—Sí, pero… ¿cómo podía saberlo?

Snape le dio la espalda para sentarse en el único sillón de la habitación. Hizo que la tetera se alzara en el aire y vertiera su contenido en las tazas que reposaban sobre la mesa sin derramar ni una sola gota.

—Supuestamente hoy iba a ser el día en el que tu madre firmaría el contrato de tu matrimonio con el señor Draco Malfoy —empezó a decir con tranquilidad—. Al enterarme de que al final no había cumplido con su palabra supe que algo iba mal… y fui hasta tu casa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tengo mis recursos —la interrumpió, dándole un largo sorbo al humeante té—. Al principio me mantuve escondido. Estuve a punto de irrumpir al a ver cómo tu madre y su marido empezaban a discutir realmente fuerte y a lanzarse hechizos el uno al otro… pero al final no lo hice. Cuando todo acabó, y como si hubiera sabido de antemano que estaría allí, ella se colocó frente a la ventana para mirarme. Entendí que todo ese desastre tenía que ver contigo cuando dejó que leyera su mente para que viera lo que había pasado.

Intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero era evidente que la situación le superaba.

—Sigo sin entender por qué estoy aquí.

—¿Hubieras deseado que te dejara bajo la lluvia toda la noche?

—Tal vez —replicó, rehusando tomar la taza que supuestamente era para ella.

—Así que crees que soy el tipo de padre que permitiría que eso pasase.

—Usted no es mi padre —dijo Pansy con dureza.

—Aunque no lo creas yo siempre me preocupé por ti —añadió él—. Incluso más que el hombre al que llamas y consideras padre.

—Tiene razón, no lo creo.

El profesor se movió hasta el borde del sillón para poder acercarse un poco más a ella. La intensidad con la que la miró hizo que se le helara la sangre por un momento.

—Amé a tu madre como no te haces una idea. Le rogué, _le supliqué_ que no se casara… pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que me dejara. La perdí, y mientras se alejaba pude ver como todo lo que tenía se iba con ella. Creí que jamás volvería a tener noticias suyas, pero no pasó tanto tiempo hasta que llamó a mi puerta y me confesó que estaba embarazada… y que ese bebé que crecía en su vientre era mío. Te protegí desde entonces, te protegí incluso de ella. Y pocos meses después te tomé en brazos por primera vez. Tu madre estaba en la misma habitación que nosotros, justo ahí —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un rincón de aquella sala—, pero lo único que podía ver en ese momento era a ti. Te acuné cientos de veces para que dejaras de llorar, te ayudé a dar tus primeros pasos y peiné tu cabello cuando empezó a crecer, ¿y todavía te atreves a decir que no preocupo por ti? —la expresión de indignación en el rostro del hombre le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor justo en el corazón. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Snape hablar tanto de una vez... y tan profundamente. Todo era en serio, todo era completamente en serio—. Eres lo único cierto que tengo en esta vida.

Pansy se descubrió llorando a mares con aquello. Así que no era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa… No, aquella extraña calidez no se sentía en cualquier sitio.  
Apretó los labios con fuerza para no sollozar, pero la angustia que se aferraba a su pecho era tan grande que no pudo evitar gemir un poco al terminar de procesar todas y cada una de sus palabras.

—Pero… pero entonces no entiendo por qué… —farfulló cuando logró encontrar su voz—. Si perdiste al amor de tu vida… ¿Por qué quisiste hacerme lo mismo?

—Yo solo intentaba darte lo mejor, me aseguraba de que nunca te faltara de nada. Ese chico del que estás tontamente enamorada no puede ofrecerte lo que mereces.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No, todavía no lo entiendes —Pansy hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus empapadas pupilas se clavaron en las del hombre que tenía delante—. Si se diera el caso yo también le suplicaría a Harry que no se casara con otra, me pondría de rodillas e imploraría como nunca lo he hecho que se quedara conmigo por el resto de nuestros días. Eres tan Slytherin como yo, sabes que para que uno de nosotros haga algo así debe estar completa y absolutamente enamorado de una persona. Él es todo lo que quiero, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio mientras el hombre se terminaba el té de su taza de un trago. La dejó de nuevo en la mesa y volvió a clavar los ojos en ella. Pansy no apartó la mirada, sabía que no estaba tratando de leer su mente en aquel momento, al fin y al cabo ya sabía todo lo que debía saber sobre su gusto por aquel chico.

—No ha sido fácil cuidar de ti en la distancia —confesó, cambiando de tema intencionadamente.

—La buena noticia para ti es que ya no tendrás que seguir haciéndolo por más tiempo. Ya no soy una niña.

Pansy sentía que los formalismos se acabaron en el momento en el que aquel hombre había admitido implícitamente haberla querido desde antes de nacer. Sin embargo, no iba a seguir permitiendo que las personas se tomaran la libertad de decidir qué vida debía llevar. Su vida era suya, de nadie más.

—Eso parece —dijo Snape, levantándose y suspirando antes de empezar a caminar—. Es tarde. Te enseñaré donde está tu habitación.

Pansy se puso en pie, todavía con la capa del hombre rodeando su cuerpo. Tomó su mochila y lo siguió por el pasillo. Como la casa no era muy grande no tardaron ni medio minuto en llegar. Snape giró el pomo de la puerta y la empujó lo suficiente como para que no golpeara la pared al abrirse del todo. La chica, que había llegado hasta ahí con los brazos cruzados, pronto dejó que estos cayeran a cada lado de sus costados al, de repente, recordar. No eran recuerdos muy consistentes, eran más como pequeños flashes que iban y venían de su mente sin previo aviso. Como si todo lo que había pasado dentro de esa habitación lo hubiera soñado hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Bajo la atenta mirada del profesor, Pansy dio unos pasos hacia su interior. Alzó la mano para tocar la rosada pared a medida que avanzaba. Sí, ella había estado ahí antes. Todavía había juguetes viejos amontonados en una esquina, cuentos infantiles sobre la pequeña mesa bajo la ventana y unos cuantos dibujos colgados sobre el cabecero de la cama. Contuvo las lágrimas al pararse frente a ellos y ver un montón de garabatos y líneas de colores llenando el papel blanco. En algunos no eran tan fácil de descifrar, pero en otros era evidente que había tratado de dibujar a algunas personas. Supuso que la mujer extremadamente alta era su madre, que la figura más menuda era ella misma… y que el hombre de ropas negras que sostenía su mano se trataba de Snape. Era extraño sentir que en el fondo llevaba años sabiendo cuál era su verdadera familia, pero era mucho peor el desconcierto y la irritabilidad que le provocaba haberlo olvidado todo a medida que crecía. Los recuerdos de esa casa, de esos juguetes, de ese hombre aprovechando los instantes en los que se le permitía ser padre…

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, hundiendo un poco sus hombros en el proceso. Estaba exhausta. Todas esas emociones y altibajos emocionales eran mucho para una sola noche.

—Que descanses —dijo Snape antes de cerrar la puerta. Se había quedado ahí todo el tiempo que había empleado en redescubrir aquel espacio, y solo para volver a verla a ella en la habitación donde tantas veces habían jugado.

Pansy se puso el pijama y se metió dentro de la cama, tapándose hasta arriba con el edredón. Su cabello seguía un poco húmedo, pero ese problema estaría solucionado mañana. Sí, todos sus problemas se terminarían remediando tarde o temprano. Por ahora solo cerraría los ojos y dejaría a su mente descansar.

* * *

Hermione se había quedado dormida de cara a la pared, con una mano bajo la almohada y con las sábanas hasta la oreja. Estaba teniendo un sueño agitado cuando un sonido en su habitación logró despertarla. No se sobresaltó, en lugar de eso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y esperó a sentirlo metiéndose dentro de su cama. Hacía unas semanas que se había vuelto costumbre que se apareciera en su habitación de madrugada para pasar la noche juntos. A veces ella lo esperaba despierta para lanzarse a sus brazos a la primera oportunidad, otras se limitaban a dormir abrazados hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraban por su ventana.

Draco deslizó una mano por su cadera y se pegó a su espalda mientras le daba un beso en el hombro. Se acomodó tras ella y reposó la cabeza en su almohada.

—¿Estás despierta? —susurró.

Ella movió una mano para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y así responder a su pregunta. Inhaló lentamente y dejó que el aire saliera de sus pulmones por la boca.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —quiso saber. No había nada en su voz que pudiera hacerle pensar que estaba ansiosa por conocer los detalles de esa cena, pero internamente estaba muriendo porque le dijera que no tendría que desposar a su amiga después de todo.

Esta vez él besó su nuca y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Está todo arreglado —Hermione se dio la vuelta para poder verlo a la cara, aunque odiaba que sus ojos tuvieran que tomarse un tiempo para enfocarlo en la oscuridad—. Te dije que todo saldría bien.

—Y que si no, no dudarías en irte lejos —dijo en voz baja, recordando ese momento de unas noches atrás.

—Contigo —añadió él—. Dije que me iría contigo.

Cogió una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios para besar su dorso, luego colocó la suya sobre su rostro después de apartarle unos cuantos mechones de la cara. Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—Recuerdo que hace no mucho no podías ni verme.

—Eso no es verdad, te miraba todo el tiempo.

Ella enredó una pierna con las suyas para acercarse un poco más.

—Es cierto, tus miradas podrían haberme fulminado en cualquier momento.

—No hagas eso.

—¿El qué?

—Hacerme confesar que te trataba así para convencerme de que no te quería cerca de mí.

—¿Acabas de hacerlo? —quiso saber ella, una sonrisa esbozándose en sus labios.

—Mira dónde estoy —respondió, estrechándola contra él—. ¿No es evidente que fallé en el intento?

—Sí, pero hay una cosa que me sorprende —Draco la miró con curiosidad—. Que todavía estés aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas esos rumores que corrían por el castillo sobre mí? Tú también los tenías.

—Era consciente.

—Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, pero algo me decía que esto duraría dos días, tres, una semana… pero que sería temporal.

—Es esencial que entiendas una cosa —su ceño se frunció tanto que Hermione pensó que su comentario había logrado enfadarlo. Sin embargo, él se movió para ponerse sobre ella. Con ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, Draco la vio por unos segundos antes de añadir—. Si hubiera podido elegir, definitivamente habría elegido no enamorarme de ti jamás… pero como no pude evitar que esto pasara, y tampoco que fuera algo irrevocable, tendrás que aceptar que voy a quedarme a tu lado… sea cual sea el precio que deba pagar.

—¿Te refieres a las críticas que puedas recibir cuando todo el mundo se entere de lo nuestro?

—Más bien estaba pensando en mis padres —el chico rozó la nariz con la suya en un gesto que se sintió realmente tierno—. Pero no me importa. Es como si toda mi vida me hubiera estado preparando para ti.

Hermione reconoció al instante la frase que había dicho ella un mes atrás. Alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello mientras notaba cómo sus ojos se empañaban un poco.

»Ahora ya lo sabes —susurró, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Cogió un mechón de cabello sobre la almohada y le dio vueltas entre los dedos mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Todavía no entiendo cómo lo has hecho, pero he perdido el interés en las demás. No sé, nunca había sentido esto antes —se fijó en que una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y se apresuró a limpiarla con el pulgar—. Ya sé que soy guapo, pero no hace falta que llores por eso.

Hermione se rió, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar despertar a sus padres.

—Lo llaman Draco el humilde —se burló entre risas.

—No conozco esa palabra —respondió, y sonriendo de la forma en que solo él sabía, se acercó a su cuello para besarlo repetidas veces.

Ella lo dejó hacer al sentir cómo empezaba a excitarla. Los besos no cesaron, seguía hundiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras una mano se colaba en el interior de su pijama y acariciaba su torso hasta llegar al pecho.

—¿Esta noche tampoco dormimos? —susurró ella, profiriendo un suspiro de placer.

—Podría intentar parar si me lo pidieras.

—Eso no va a pasar.

Draco volvió a mirarla a los ojos mientras su otra mano atravesaba la frontera de sus braguitas. Una satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo al verla contener el aliento con el primer contacto.

—Me lo imaginaba.

* * *

Su cuerpo se incorporó en la cama antes incluso de haber despertado del todo. Cuando sus ojos al fin se adaptaron a la luz de la mañana y vio que aquella no era su habitación en la mansión Parkinson, comprobó con disgusto que no todo había sido un sueño. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido real, por mucho que hubiera querido que todo formara parte de una horrible pesadilla.

Se quedó allí el tiempo suficiente como para reunir la valentía de enfrentar un nuevo día. Se vistió con la ropa que había metido en la mochila, no sin antes echar en falta una buena ducha, y salió de aquella habitación mientras trataba de adivinar a qué parte de la casa debía ir ahora. El sonido de algo haciéndose en una sartén le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Siguió el olor a aceite y llegó a una pequeña pero ordenada cocina. Snape leía un libro abierto sobre la mesa mientras en el hornillo se hacían unos huevos, una espátula de madera los removía sola. Pansy la vio dar un par de toquecitos en el borde antes de descansar en la encimera.

—Buenos días —dijo el profesor sin levantar la mirada de la página.

—Buenos días.

La chica se quedó ahí de pie hasta que el hombre la invitó a pasar moviendo ligeramente una mano.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó con su típico tono de voz.

—Bien, gracias.

Acto seguido se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo para Pansy. A juzgar por la concentración que parecía poner en el libro, la chica dudaba que Snape sintiera lo mismo que ella en ese momento. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que el hombre movió la varita para que el contenido de la sartén se repartiera en dos platos y volaran hacia la mesa. Él solo cerró el libro y lo hizo a un lado cuando un tenedor se clavó de repente en los huevos revueltos. Levantó la mirada y la escrudiñó mientras cogía el cubierto y se lo llevaba a la boca. Masticó un par de veces y tragó.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó a continuación.

Pansy apretó un poco los labios y clavó los ojos en su desayuno. Era extraño, tenía hambre, pero su estómago se sentía algo agitado al mismo tiempo. Optó por mover un poco la comida de su plato a la vez que respondía su pregunta.

—Te agradezco que me dejaras pasar la noche aquí, pero creo que debería irme a casa.

—Yo también lo creo.

Pansy pinchó un pequeño trozo y vaciló un poco antes de llevárselo a los labios. La idea de volver a la mansión de sus padres no era más emocionante que la de quedarse allí, pero al menos estaría donde se suponía que debía estar. Si alguien descubriera que había visitado la casa de su profesor de Pociones, y que además había pasado la noche allí, todo podría malinterpretarse muy rápido. Y en ese caso tampoco podría decir la verdad para explicar lo extraño de la situación. No, era más sencillo no tentar a la suerte.

»Sin embargo —siguió diciendo el hombre—, puedes venir siempre que quieras. Sé que es tarde para intentar construir una relación de padre e hija, pero quisiera poder darte refugio cuando lo necesites.

Por raro que pareciera, lo que acababa de decirle supuso un gran alivio para la chica. Estaba claro que las cosas no iban a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, todavía seguía viendo a aquel hombre más como un profesor de Hogwarts que como un padre, pero… ¿quién sabía lo que podía pasar si se daban tiempo?

—Gracias —respondió con sinceridad.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar. Pansy se levantó y se dispuso a llevar su plato al fregadero, pero el hombre se dirigió a ella en ese momento.

—No te preocupes por eso —la chica asintió, volviendo a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando Snape volvió a hablar—. Siempre quise que fuéramos una familia. Tienes que saber que traté de pelear por ti, pero tu madre no me dio otra opción. O me contentaba con tenerte a ratos y en secreto o no te tendría en absoluto.

La chica se giró para mirarlo de nuevo. Un extremo de sus labios se elevó involuntariamente ante su confesión, una expresión más relajada se apoderó de sus rasgos a la vez que suspiraba.

—Creo que nos merecemos algo mejor —dijo con un hilo de voz, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, añadió—: Volveré.

Después de conocer su versión de la historia pudo llegar a la conclusión de que él también era una víctima en todo ese lío. Todavía no estaba preparada para escuchar de los labios de aquel hombre historias de cuando era pequeña o para que le enseñara los álbumes de fotos que tenía de ella, pero todo se vería más claro con el tiempo. Hizo la cama con un rápido movimiento de varita, cogió su mochila y se desapareció.

Al llegar a su casa se cruzó con su padre por el pasillo, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras bebía distraídamente un largo sorbo de su taza de café. Más adelante también se encontró a su madre, que la miró durante un segundo y siguió su camino como si nada.

Aquella vez tampoco la habían echado de menos. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que no había pasado la noche en casa.

* * *

 **Un mes y medio.**

* * *

Hermione y Pansy se habían estado carteando en secreto desde hacía unas semanas. Ambas habían decidido que sería divertido volver a planear algo juntas, así que no pararon hasta dar con la idea perfecta para tenderles una pequeña trampa a sus chicos.

—¿Te he dicho ya que mis padres no están en casa? —preguntó Draco, sujetándola por detrás y besando su cuello mientras ella terminaba de peinar su cabello frente al espejo de su habitación.

—De hecho, esta es la novena vez que lo haces.

—¿Y por qué no podemos dejar lo que sea que quieras hacer hoy para otro día?

—Ya te lo he dicho, porque no puedo aplazarlo.

—¿Si tan importante es por qué no me dices dónde vamos?

—Porque entonces… —cerró los ojos inconscientemente, gimiendo un poco al sentir su lengua contra la piel de su lóbulo. Reaccionó tan rápido como entendió que si se dejaba llevar probablemente terminaría accediendo a su propuesta de ir a su mansión vacía—. Deja de hacer eso… me distraes.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme antes? Por alguna razón dejaste de hablar sin motivo —ronroneó Draco junto a su oreja.

—Mi motivo tiene nombre y apellidos, y está justo aquí ahora mismo, tratando de derribar mis defensas… pero siento decirle a mi motivo que no va a conseguir su propósito. Hoy vamos a salir y no va a saber a dónde vamos hasta que lleguemos —Hermione lo interrumpió cuando quiso decir algo para protestar—. De lo contrario ya no sería una sorpresa. Así que cállate y vámonos.

Soportar el berrinche del Slytherin no fue fácil, pero conseguir no matarlo por el camino fue mucho más difícil. Caminaron por las calles de Londres y usaron el metro para llegar antes a su destino. Todavía era gracioso ver cómo Draco se aferraba a la agarradera como si le fuera la vida en ello. Podía montar una escoba a no sé cuántos kilómetros por hora y no podía soportar la velocidad de aquel tren subterráneo.

Recuperó la dignidad tan pronto como salieron de aquel vagón. Se puso derecho y se repeinó el cabello hacia atrás mientras mantenía esa mirada de superioridad en su rostro. Hermione le dio la mano y ambos salieron de nuevo a la calle. No tardó en encontrar el lugar que buscaba, y una vez dentro del establecimiento un chico joven se acercó a ellos para preguntarles si tenían reserva.

—A nombre de Hermione Granger —respondió.

Bajaron unas escaleras y fueron llevados a una mesa apartada, ofreciéndoles enseguida una carta de bebidas. La chica examinó el lugar con curiosidad. Nunca antes había estado allí, pero era absolutamente maravilloso. Las paredes de piedra y el estilo "cueva" le daba un ambiente tranquilo y acogedor. Sobre la mesa había una pequeña vela encendida cuya llama se movía inquieta con las fuertes respiraciones de Draco.

—Ese muggle estúpido ha debido equivocarse. Tenía un trabajo, uno… y nos pone en una mesa para cuatro —la indignación de Draco duró poco, lo que tardó en abrir la carta y ver la variada y extensa oferta de vinos—. Me impresiona que hayas elegido este sitio. Ya sabes que todavía no me aclaro con el dinero muggle, pero estoy casi seguro de que esto cuesta una fortuna.

—Oh, no he sido yo quien lo ha escogido.

Su novio levantó la mirada de la carta justo a tiempo. El joven camarero había vuelto, pero no para tomarles la comanda. Ahora venía acompañado de dos personas más... dos personas a las que jamás habría imaginado ver juntas en toda su vida. Él y Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Pansy se sentó junto a su amigo y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a Hermione.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —quiso saber el rubio.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, eh —respondió la Slytherin—. Ay, qué despiste. Te presento a mi novio, creo que ya os conocéis.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco, quien se había quedado completamente blanco. Harry se sentó lentamente junto a Hermione sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Que estoy saliendo con Harry Potter, amigo —Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuera algo completamente obvio—. Además, desde antes de que tú empezaras con ella.

Draco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, como si no creyera que aquello pudiera estar pasando de verdad. Ni siquiera el pisotón de Hermione le hizo desistir de su actitud.

—Dime que es mentira.

—¿En qué se diferencia esto de lo tuyo? —Pansy hizo un gesto hacia la otra chica, que se encogió de hombros. Draco no respondió, en su lugar se volvió hacia Harry.

—¿Es esto una especie de venganza, Potter?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, Malfoy —inquirió el aludido.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, pero Pansy no pudo evitar reírse con ganas. Claramente estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

—Vamos chicos, esto no es una conspiración contra nadie —le guiñó un ojo a Hermione fugazmente—. Solo queremos que os llevéis bien.

—¿Y desde cuándo sois tan amigas? —quiso saber Harry—. No hice preguntas el día de la graduación, pero la verdad es que todo esto me parece muy extraño.

El camarero volvió a aparecer, colocándose junto a la mesa con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Puedo tomarles ya la orden? —una rápida mirada asesina por parte de Draco y el chico dio un paso atrás de manera instintiva—. Vo-volveré más tarde.

—No hay necesidad de hacer eso —le reprochó Hermione cuando se hubo alejado.

—Es que no entiendo qué queríais conseguir con esto —replicó el chico.

—¿Tan difícil sería que os llevarais bien? Si nosotras hemos podido, ¿por qué vosotros no?

—Él y yo no tenemos nada en común —le dijo Harry, que aunque se mostraba más tranquilo que el Slytherin, Hermione sabía que por dentro estaba igual de alterado—. Todavía no entiendo qué haces con alguien como él.

—Tener orgasmos a montones —respondió Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione agarró a su amigo justo a tiempo para evitar que se lanzara mesa a través contra el rubio. La llama de la pequeña vela se apagó con aquel movimiento. Pansy estiró una mano y la puso sobre la suya para tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien —dijo—. Es evidente que no vais a ser mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero tenéis que intentar poder estar en la misma habitación que el otro sin querer mataros en todo momento. Os guste o no ahora estamos todos juntos. Tú eres el mejor amigo de Hermione, ella está con Draco, que a su vez es mi mejor amigo, y yo estoy contigo.

—Harry —intervino Hermione, frotándole el hombro de manera dulce—. No voy a renunciar a ti… pero tampoco a él. Tú también tienes que entender eso —dijo, dirigiéndose ahora a Draco.

El Slytherin se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Arrugó la nariz, la miró y luego llamó al camarero de mala gana.

—Está bien. Pero necesito alcohol para digerir esto.

* * *

El plan de reunir a los chicos tal vez no fuera la mejor idea de todas, pero definitivamente era necesario hacerlo. Ya había pasado una semana de aquel encuentro tan violento, aunque al final no había acabado tan mal. No se habían matado, eso era bueno, pero después Harry había estado unos días un tanto irascible. Imaginaba que lo mismo había pasado con Draco, y sinceramente compadecía a la pobre de Granger. Prefería mil veces los malos humos del Gryffindor a los de su amigo. Harry llegaba a resultar tierno cuando se enfadaba, Draco podía llegar a echar abajo una casa entera con su mal humor.

Ella y Harry habían vuelto a quedar aquel día. Solían verse en algún parque de Londres, otras veces en algún bar muggle… pero esa vez era ligeramente diferente. Harry había querido citarla en una plaza del Valle de Godric, a pesar de que allí todo el mundo podría reconocerlos.

—Lo siento, me he retrasado preparando unas cosas. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Unos minutos —respondió ella, levantándose del banco y dándole un ligero y disimulado beso en los labios—. ¿Vas a ser mi guía turístico esta tarde?

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el pueblo? —arqueó una divertida ceja.

—¿No es por eso por lo que me has citado aquí?

—En absoluto —el chico miró alrededor antes de presionar sus labios sobre su frente—. Había pensado en hacer otra cosa.

—¿Qué…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, tiró de su mano y se desapareció con ella sin previo aviso. Cuando Pansy volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró frente a una habitación únicamente iluminada por la luz de unas cuantas velas. La chica sintió quedarse sin aliento al observar los pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿Qué es esto?

Harry cogió su mano y tiró de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—He estado practicando.

Ese fue el momento en el que se percató de la melodía que estaba sonando muy flojito desde algún punto sobre sus cabezas. Aunque el cuerpo de la chica empezó a moverse para seguir la música y los pasos de su compañero, su mente todavía se sentía algo aturdida. El recuerdo de la primera vez que bailaron voló rápidamente a su cabeza mientras se movían lentamente alrededor de la habitación. Podía apreciar unas cuantas diferencias entre ese momento y el ahora, como por ejemplo que en ese instante la agarraba con fuerza contra él en lugar de dejar que corriera el aire entre ambos. La mirada tampoco era la misma, y ya no había ni rastro de indecisión en sus ojos.

Echó otro vistazo a la habitación a medida que bailaban… No podía creer lo que estaba pasando porque no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien preparara algo así pensando en ella. Le parecía casi irreal.

»¿Estás bien?

Su voz la hizo volver de su ensimismamiento. Ella volvió a mirarlo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho después.

—Solo dime que esto no es un sueño y estaré perfectamente.

Él besó su frente antes de separarse para tomar su rostro entre las manos. Dejaron de desplazarse por la habitación a pesar de que la música seguía sonando de fondo. Harry se acercó poco a poco a su rostro y empezó a besarla con suavidad. Mientras lo hacía se iba quitando la chaqueta, la cual dejó caer al suelo antes de hacer lo mismo con su camiseta. Era la primera vez que veía su torso desnudo, pero contra todo pronóstico no supo reaccionar.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó, cogiendo el primer botón de su camisa y empezando a desabrocharlo. Pansy se percató de que le temblaban un poco los dedos a la hora de hacerlo.

Su carísima camisa cayó también a sus pies y él tomó aire antes de deslizar las manos por la piel de su cintura hasta su falda. La miró un momento en busca de una señal de aprobación, pero lo único que hizo Pansy fue mirar su rostro como si no fuera capaz de apartarla aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

»Solo tienes que pedirme que pare si no estás cómoda —le susurró atropelladamente, algo preocupado por su falta de reacción.

Ella negó con la cabeza, recobrando de nuevo el sentido común. Llevó sus manos al cinturón del chico y lo desabrochó con facilidad, nada pudo impedírselo esa vez. Terminó de quitárselo mientras él deslizaba la cremallera de su falda para que se uniera al montón que se había ido formando en el suelo. Harry la tomó de la mano y ambos salvaron la escasa distancia que los separaba de la cama. Se sentaron en ella, uno junto al otro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni un segundo. Pansy pudo sentir la delicada suavidad de los pétalos bajo su tacto al reposar las manos en la colcha. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de acercar el rostro para besarlo. El chico rozó su hombro desnudo con las yemas de los dedos, deslizándolas lentamente por su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Haciendo un poco de presión en ella, y sin dejar de corresponder su dulce e insaciable beso, consiguió que se tumbara por completo sobre el colchón. Una vez sobre ella, sus húmedos labios pasaron a besar la piel de su cuello. La escuchó suspirar a medida que bajaba por él, por su clavícula, por su pecho… se separó un poco para apreciar el fino encaje del brasier, pero aquello no duró demasiado. Pansy se había apresurado a desabrochar su sostén para liberar sus senos de una vez. Harry se permitió pasar un dedo por la piel que había entre ambos, y aunque ni siquiera los rozó, Pansy lo sintió como la cosa más erótica que le hubieran hecho nunca. Sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo se agarró un pecho y lo apretó un poco mientras se mordía un labio debido a la excitación. Ambos se miraron un momento cuando él imitó su gesto y deslizó los dedos por el otro. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo el roce del chico, quien de repente parecía completamente maravillado con aquella parte de su cuerpo. Ella dejó con gusto que se entretuviera allí durante unos minutos antes de continuar. Se estremeció de placer al sentir sus dedos traspasar la frontera de sus braguitas y dar con su sexo. Él lo palpó un momento antes de empezar a presionar su clítoris y masajearlo de manera circular. La grata sensación que dejaban aquellas manos en la piel de la chica era tal que su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera completamente inesperada. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sentir un par de dedos penetrándola con cuidado. El vello de su nuca se erizó como nunca y su respiración se volvió un poco más acelerada de lo normal. Cerró los ojos para sentir aquello con más intensidad, necesitaba poner todos sus sentidos en aquel momento, en aquel chico que le estaba enseñando cómo se sentía el amor por primera vez en su vida.

Pansy volvió a abrir los ojos para protestar cuando Harry le quitó las manos de encima, pero enseguida se encontró con su erección presionando en la zona más lubricada de su sexo. Elevó las manos para rodear su cuello, atrayéndolo mucho más a ella casi con urgencia. Quería tenerlo todo lo cerca que pudiera mientras lo iba sintiendo cada vez más y más dentro. Gimió un poco cuando llegó al final, dándole un suave empujón. Sus manos posesivas aprisionaban al chico mientras este seguía moviéndose sobre ella, dándole placer y proporcionándole a la vez un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella. Había tenido sexo en incontables ocasiones, había besado torsos desnudos y se había entregado al placer de la carne siempre que su cuerpo se lo había pedido… pero eso era diferente. No se parecía en nada a como había imaginado que sería su primera vez con él, pero se alegraba de que no fuera así en absoluto. Que le hicieran el amor de esa manera era algo tan sumamente bello que sus ojos se empañaron un poco al darse cuenta de que jamás nadie la había amado antes. No así. Habían amado su cuerpo lo que habían durado esos encuentros a escondidas, pero ningún hombre la había querido así como él. Ni por asomo. Nadie.

Harry aprovechó un momento en el que aflojó su agarre para separarse un poco y poder mirarla. Acarició su cabello mientras lo hacía, y mientras se lo hacía la vio suspirar, disfrutar, la vio morderse un labio y moverse al compás que él marcaba. Parecía surrealista, pero estaba penetrando una y otra vez a Pansy Parkinson, tocando sus senos desnudos y besando su boca.

Le dio una estacada más dura al no poder controlar el placer que inundaba su interior. Pansy enredó las piernas con las suyas y gimió con deleite. Llevó una mano a su sexo y empezó a estimular el clítoris con precisión. Harry miró hacia abajo para verla hacer aquello mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Después de eso, llegó un punto en el que ninguno pudo resistirlo por más tiempo. Ella lo miró, haciéndole saber que estaba lista para terminar sin ni siquiera decir una palabra. Harry se esforzó en moverse de manera más dinámica y ella lo ayudó con un leve levantamiento de caderas. El orgasmo llegó a los dos a la vez, apoderándose de sus agitados cuerpos y haciéndolos temblar de placer.

Harry se dejó caer a su lado. Respiraba con dificultad, pero eso no le impidió entrelazar los dedos de sus manos sobre la cama. Era la cosa más excitante que había hecho nunca, y aunque jamás imaginó que sería con ella… Harry se alegraba de haber esperado a la chica correcta para compartir un momento tan especial como ese.

* * *

 **NA : **Nunca confíes en mí cuando asegure que estoy escribiendo el último capítulo de alguna historia xD Me he alargado tanto que he decidido partir el epílogo en dos... Like always.

Bueno, pues ahí está la primera parte. Espero sus reviews llenos de cariños... como se ha quedado Pansy después de eso, llenita de amor.

 **¿Me dejas un review? :3**  
 **Cristy.**


	16. Epílogo II: Un tiempo más tarde

**NA : **Ya sé que dije que actualizaría el 28 de enero, pero el capítulo ya está listo y yo estoy impaciente por compartirlo con vosotros. ¿Para qué esperar?

 ** _¡IMPORTANTE!:_** Subí una historia a mi perfil llamada "Un trato navideño" como regalo de Navidad para mis lectores, recomiendo leerla antes que este último capítulo ya que las cosas se entrelazan en ambos fics y podríais perderos algunos detalles importantes.

* * *

 **Epílogo II: Un tiempo más tarde.**

* * *

 **Cinco meses.**

* * *

—Te seré sincera… Jamás pensé que se tratara de ti cuando Harry me dijo que traería a una chica a casa.

Pansy asintió una vez, a pesar de la situación su rostro estaba lejos de reflejar incomodidad u ofensa.

—Es comprensible, señora Potter —contestó con firmeza—. Creo que ni nosotros mismos nos imaginamos que pudiera pasar esto… pero pasó.

—Sí, ya veo…

—¿Y cómo se lo han tomado tus padres? —quiso saber su marido, quien miraba a su hijo con un deje de preocupación mientras se mantenía de pie y cruzado de brazos. Pansy tragó saliva, se ajustó en el cómodo y mullido sofá y se alisó un poco la falda de manera distraída.

—Las conversaciones que mantengo con mis padres son realmente intrascendentes. No sé si ni siquiera podrían considerarse "conversaciones". Nos dirigimos la palabra solo y exclusivamente para darnos los buenos días y desearnos las buenas noches. Mera cuestión de educación, supongo.

—Eso es muy triste —comentó la mujer con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza en el rostro. La chica aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para seguir hablando.

—Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que ambos me han demostrado afecto, así que… no es extraño para mí. Es por eso que todavía no quiero decirles nada. No me apetece someterme a sus juicios superficiales ni tener que estar escuchando constantemente que él no es bueno para mí.

Los allí presentes volvieron a notar a Harry cuando este se ajustó las gafas al puente de la nariz con un movimiento casi maquinal. Se había mantenido en la otra punta del sofá y había optado por escuchar la conversación en completo silencio mientras indiscutiblemente se moría de la vergüenza. La madre de Harry los miró a ambos con ternura antes de apartarse un mechón pelirrojo de la cara y colocarlo tras la oreja. Pansy sintió cómo los cristalinos ojos de la mujer irradiaban, de manera inexplicable, una agradable sensación de calidez. Unos pasos por detrás de ella, su padre suspiró.

—Verás Pansy, no me malinterpretes —intervino James—. No es que no empatice contigo, pero me preocupa más mi hijo. Tus padres tienen cierta fama… como los Malfoy. Dudo mucho que esta relación sea de su agrado cuando se enteren, y no sé hasta qué punto estarán dispuestos a usar su poder para hacer algo contra él.

—No voy a quitarle la razón con lo de que tienen poder para hacer lo que les plazca, pero tampoco negaré que yo también lo tengo —dijo con seguridad. Como Slytherin precavida que era, ya había supuesto que ese hombre no sería tan fácil de convencer—. Créame, por mucho que les moleste les conviene no meter las narices en nuestra relación.

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo por dónde vas.

—Quiero a mis padres a pesar de todo, señor Potter, pero sé cosas que podrían destruirlos… a ellos y a su relación. Le aseguro que no me temblará la voz al hablar si fuera necesario hacerlo. He vivido bajo su techo muchos años y he visto muchas cosas, y lo mejor de todo es que ellos lo saben.

—Querido —Lili miró a su marido y habló con voz reconciliadora—, entiendo tu preocupación, en parte yo también la comparto… pero lo único importante aquí es que Harry ha tomado una decisión y nosotros debemos respetarla. No seré yo quien le cierre la puerta a Pansy, no cuando mi hijo cree que esta relación es lo suficientemente seria como para dar el paso de presentárnosla oficialmente. Por mi parte no hay problema con ella, es más, quiero conocerla.

La joven pareja miró al hombre al mismo tiempo, quien pasados unos largos segundos en los que pareció sopesar sus palabras de su esposa, puso una mano en su hombro y asintió una sola vez.

—Tienes razón, cielo —sus ojos se posaron ahora en la chica, firmes y seguros—. Espero que seas tan sabia como mi esposa, Pansy. Todos los hombres necesitamos a una mujer así en nuestra vida.

Pansy se hubiera reído con ganas si Harry no se hubiera levantado de un salto en ese momento y hubiera puesto fin a aquella conversación.

—Vale, tenemos que irnos.

—¿No os vais a quedar a tomar el té de las doce? —preguntó Lili, esperanzada.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, mamá.

—¿Y tú, Pansy? —dijo la mujer entonces, dirigiéndose a la chica.

—Agradezco su ofrecimiento señora Potter, pero he quedado con una amiga —respondió con una sonrisa de cortesía—. Tal vez en otro momento.

Ambos se despidieron de los adultos y se miraron un momento para hacerlo entre ellos antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

—Hermione cariño, ¿va a venir Draco hoy? Le he comprado las galletas de chocolate que le gustaron el otro día.

—No mamá, te dije que hoy venía una amiga —respondió ella mientras cerraba el libro que había en su regazo y se levantaba del sofá. Tanto tiempo libre la había hecho leerse ya media estantería desde su llegada a casa tras la graduación.

—Ah, es verdad… ¿Qué amiga? ¿Ginny?

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír aquello, a pesar de que su madre no entendió qué le hacía tanta gracia. Puso el libro en el espacio libre del estante y se volvió para responder.

—No, otra. Es amiga de Draco.

—¿También es de la casa de las serpientes?

—Así es.

—Vaya, ¡genial! Me cae bien esa gente.

—A ti te cae bien todo el mundo, mamá —se burló ella. La aludida estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en ese preciso instante sonó el timbre de la puerta—. Debe ser ella.

Hermione cruzó la habitación para abrirla y recibir a su invitada.

—El callejón que me dijiste para aparecerme está a un siglo de aquí —se quejó la Slytherin, que a pesar de haber dado aquel paseo en tacones seguía viéndose tan espectacular como siempre.

—Lo siento, no hay muchos sitios para aparecerse en barrios residenciales como este —se disculpó ella, haciéndose a un lado e invitándola a pasar.

Pansy se quedó de pie en el pequeño recibidor, mirando a ambos lados como esperando a que pasara algo. Solo pareció darse cuenta después de percatarse de la ceja arqueada de Hermione, que la miraba con confusión.

—Ah, a veces olvido que en algunas casas no hay elfos domésticos que te recojan el abrigo —dijo con naturalidad mientras se lo quitaba y se lo tendía a la Gryffindor—. Me pasa a menudo en casa de Harry… por cierto, ¿te dije que hoy iba a presentarme a sus padres?

Hermione ya estaba colgando el abrigo en la percha, pero no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos y la boca debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

—¿A qué se debe tanto entusiasmo, chicas? —su madre apareció de repente, sonriéndole a la chica nueva y tendiéndole la mano—. Soy la madre de Hermione, querida.

—Encantada señora Granger —dijo, estrechándosela—. Yo soy Pansy.

—Sí, amiga de Draco, ¿verdad?

—Y futura esposa de Harry —añadió con alegría, provocando que Hermione se quedara muda al escucharla—. ¿Qué? ¡Es broma! Además, se iba a enterar mañana de todas formas.

—¿Estás saliendo con el bueno de Harry? Ay, me encanta ese chico… —comentó la mujer—. Hubo un tiempo en el que lo quise como yerno.

—¡Mamá!

—¡He dicho hace tiempo! —se defendió—. Ahora no cambio a Draco por nadie, no después de ver cómo te mira.

—No fue nada fácil, señora —dijo Pansy, visiblemente divertida mientras miraba a su hija—, pero al final lo conseguimos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, mamá, nada —se apresuró a decir Hermione, empujando a su amiga hacia las escaleras—. ¡Estaremos en mi cuarto!

Pansy no dejó de reír hasta que llegaron, incluso después de sentarse en su cama siguió sonriendo de esa forma tan sarcástica.

—No sabes divertirte, Granger. Por cierto, bonitas pegatinas —dijo con picardía mientras señalaba la pared que parcialmente había decorado la Hermione interiorista de seis años.

—Disculpa por querer evitar que lo que hicimos llegue a oídos de los chicos —se quejó ella, pasando por alto su provocación de manera deliberada.

—¿No vas a decírselo nunca? Sería divertido ver las caras que ponen.

—¿Estás loca? Prefiero que sigan pensando que todo fue fortuito.

—Lo reitero, no sabes divertirte.

Hermione alcanzó un cojín y se lo tiró, acertándole en toda la cara… cosa que solo incentivó las risas de la Slytherin.

—Ahora dime, ¿cómo ha ido esa presentación?

—Bien, no me quejo. Ya soy oficialmente la novia de Potter.

—¡No seas escueta!

—Mira que eres cotilla, eh… está bien, ¿qué más quieres saber?

—No sé… es que no me imagino a Harry presentándote a sus padres —comentó mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio.

—Básicamente me he presentado yo sola —Pansy se encogió de hombros—. Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando llegué y me vi en la obligación de dar el primer paso. A partir de ahí simplemente se limitó a escuchar la conversación sin decir nada. Su madre se ha mostrado más transigente, pero aunque su padre se veía más preocupado por las posibles consecuencias al final ha terminado cediendo gracias a esta. Y si estás intrigada por saber lo que dijo Harry, solo abrió la boca para decir "basta". Luego él se fue a hacer sus cosas y yo vine aquí.

Hermione se sentó a su lado en la cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

—Draco también tenía cosas que hacer hoy.

La Slytherin se quedó pensativa un momento, como uniendo unos cabos invisibles que a Hermione se le habían pasado por alto.

—¿No crees que es raro que ninguno pueda quedar con nosotras el mismo día y a la misma hora?

—¿Insinúas que están tramando algo… juntos? —el tono de su voz denotó tal incredulidad que Pansy cambió de opinión al instante.

—Tienes razón, se matarían —coincidió, dejándose caer también sobre el colchón y cambiando de tema—. Mañana ya es navidad, ¿estás nerviosa por aparecer allí con Draco?

—Un poco sí, he intentado no pensar en ello pero en el fondo sé que será un momento algo tenso.

—Me encantan las situaciones tensas —se río Pansy, su voz cantarina debido a la impaciencia—. Yo estoy deseando ver la cara que se le queda a la idiota de Ginevra cuando me vea llegar con Harry. Por cierto, ¿qué le has comprado a Draco? Yo me he gastado una fortuna en mi chico.

Hermione sonrió, mirando el techo e imaginando figuras en el gotelé.

—Nada —dijo—. No me he gastado nada.

* * *

—¿Cuántos platos has puesto? —preguntó la mujer que iba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la cocina.

Ginny volvió a contarlos con la mirada antes de responder.

—Catorce —dijo al fin—. Para nosotros, Fleur, los Potter y Hermione, como todos los años.

—No cielo, este año también vienen los padres de Hermione —su madre comprobaba que el pavo estuviera hecho antes de añadirle más sal—. Ah, y ella y Harry traen a alguien por primera vez.

—¿Qué? —la chica se quedó clavada en el suelo con expresión horrorizada.

—Que ambos traen pareja a la cena de Navidad, ¿no te lo había dicho?

—No.

Molly cerró el horno y volvió a incorporarse. La vio ahí de pie sin prestarle demasiada atención realmente.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes, tal vez tengamos que usar un hechizo para alargar un poco más la mesa. Pero vamos, no te quedes ahí parada. Todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer —sacó su varita del delantal y mandó una enorme cuchara de madera a remover el puré de patatas que se cocinaba en una olla gigante, luego caminó con urgencia hacia las escaleras y asomó la cabeza por el hueco—. ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡Baja a ayudar ahora mismo!

* * *

—¡Pero mira qué guapo estás!

La madre de Hermione se acercó para ajustarle un poco la corbata mientras esperaban a que su hija bajara las escaleras. Draco detestaba que la gente tocara su cara, su cabello o lo que fuera que llevara puesto en general, pero con esa mujer era diferente. Hacía unas semanas que Hermione lo había presentado formalmente a sus padres, y aunque ya se habían conocido antes en una situación un tanto incómoda, sintió que su recibimiento había sido inmejorable. Lo habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos, sin dudar ni un momento en poner otro plato de comida sobre la mesa o hacerle sitio en el sofá. Su hospitalidad era tal que había empezado a pasar mucho tiempo allí… más del que eran realmente conscientes.

Él no se había mostrado muy entusiasmado al principio, pero ellos habían insistido en mostrarle el barrio y llevarle a sitios donde nunca hubiera estado de no ser porque ambos querían que conociera mejor el mundo muggle. Habían tenido tardes de ver películas en familia y de merendar leche con galletas. Después de todo, Draco debía admitir que la mayoría de cosas que pertenecían a ese mundo no estaban tan mal.

Rachel terminó de ponerle bien la corbata y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Había tenido algunos pensamientos diferentes al verla por primera vez, pero ahora que la conocía mejor había empezado a verla como la figura maternal que nunca tuvo. Era cálida y agradable, siempre dispuesta a regalar abrazos a su familia o hacerles sentir amados. Para él no fue ni un poco diferente. A menudo tenían conversaciones que se alargaban hasta el atardecer, la mayoría de las veces debido a la curiosidad de la mujer por el mundo en el que Draco había vivido desde que nació. A cambio, ella le regalaba algunas anécdotas sobre cuando Hermione era pequeña o cuando empezó a experimentar la magia poco a poco.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y ella acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tendrás problemas por pasar la Navidad con nosotros? —preguntó, algo preocupada.

—Mis padres saben que salgo con alguien, pero todavía no quieren saber nada al respecto —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Ni siquiera me han preguntado por su estatus de sangre.

—¿Crees que habrá algún problema cuando lo descubran?

—Seguramente —dijo con sinceridad. No quería mentirle a la cara, no cuando debía estar preparada para lo que pudiera pasar más adelante con aquella situación—. No tienen mucha tolerancia con la gente como ella… mis padres siguen pensando igual que cuando me enseñaron a sentirme superior y a odiar a los nacidos de muggles por encima de cualquier cosa.

—Pero ahora estás aquí.

—Es evidente que he cambiado de parecer. No fue fácil asimilar que todo lo que había aprendido era erróneo, pero… sí, aquí estoy.

—Y yo me alegro de que así sea. Esperemos que no os lo pongan muy difícil cuando decidáis confesarles que estáis juntos —la dulce voz de la mujer hizo que sus preocupaciones al respecto quedaran hechas cenizas en su mente.

—¡Hermione, querida! ¡Llegaremos tarde si no te das prisa! —exclamó su padre, quien la esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

Una puerta se abrió en el piso de arriba y un momento más tarde apareció ante ellos, bajando las escaleras mientras terminaba de ponerse unos pendientes que le había regalado pocos días antes en contra de su voluntad.

—Ya estoy, ya estoy.

Al verla llevando ese vestido negro que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión, Draco casi olvida los modales aristocráticos que le habían enseñado de pequeño y que sí consideraba importantes. Se apresuró a caminar hacia la escalera para tenderle la mano al llegar a los últimos escalones. Hermione la tomó con una sonrisa y ambos fueron sorprendidos con el sonido que hizo la cámara de fotos de su madre al capturar la escena.

Draco parpadeó varias veces, haciendo sonreír a la mujer ante su reacción.

—Perdona hijo, pero quiero documentar este día —se excusó—. Es la primera vez que Hermione lleva un novio a la cena de Navidad… y la primera Navidad que su padre y yo la vivimos en una casa mágica, tendrás que perdonar mi entusiasmo.

—¿Estás preparada para desaparecerte de nuevo? —preguntó su hija de forma socarrona, viendo cómo a su madre se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara en un instante. Luego se dirigió a Draco para añadir—: Creo que ya se le ha pasado la emoción.

Tal y como había pensado, la desaparición dejó tan aturdidos a sus padres que tuvieron que esperar un momento a que ambos se recuperaran antes de seguir aquel camino de tierra hasta la Madriguera. El frío relente de la noche hizo que Hermione mirara hacia la casa casi con deseo. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que se habían desaparecido y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ponerse ese vestido. Era precioso, sí, pero la tela era tan fina que ahora tiritaba de pies a cabeza como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado completamente desnuda en mitad de la noche. Se llevó las manos a la boca para calentarlas con su aliento, y fue en ese momento que se encontró con la chaqueta de Draco sobre sus hombros.

—Debiste haber cogido un chaquetón —comentó él.

Las piernas de Hermione temblaron levemente, pero aquella vez no a causa del frío. Aquel agradable remanente de su calor corporal provocó que quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos en ese mismo instante, pero afortunadamente recordó a tiempo que sus padres seguían estando allí.

—Con las prisas lo olvidé —respondió al fin, ajustándosela de tal forma que le cubriera el pecho y parte del cuello—. No quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa.

Draco se acercó disimuladamente a su oído.

—Soy de sangre caliente, ya lo sabes —le dijo en un susurro, haciendo gala de una perfecta sonrisa ladeada.

Ella lo miró con desaprobación. Si ya sabía cómo se ponía cuando él le hablaba y sonreía así, ¿por qué trataba de tentarla tan temprano? ¿No podía esperar a llegar a casa? Seguramente aquella noche también se colara en su habitación para dormir juntos, pero la cena de Navidad todavía no había empezado y ya quería nublarle la mente. No, de ninguna manera. Hermione se dio media vuelta y salvó la poca distancia que la separaba de sus fatigados padres.

—¿Estáis mejor?

—Sí, sí, pero si no me desmayo del mareo terminaré haciéndolo de frío —dijo su padre.

—Lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha, yo también necesito entrar en calor —añadió su madre, luego trató de peinarse un poco con las manos y miró a los chicos con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo soportáis esto? Antes veía a mi hija aparecerse y desaparecerse constantemente y nunca imaginé que se sentiría de esta manera cada vez… no consigo acostumbrarme.

—A nosotros nos enseñaron a controlar los síntomas en Hogwarts —respondió Draco—. La primera vez es horrible, la segunda también… pero digamos que llega un momento en el que coges práctica.

—Pues puede ser muy práctico y todo lo que quieras, pero sigo prefiriendo desplazarme en coche.

Hermione rió ante el comentario de su padre y movió la varita para abrir la puerta que daba al pequeño jardín delantero. Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente a medida que se acercaban a la casa, su propio corazón latía desbocado con solo imaginar que estaba a escasos segundos de hacer una gran revelación a la que consideraba como su segunda familia: Estaba saliendo con Malfoy, con Draco Malfoy. Sí, podría parecerles una broma de mal gusto, pero no se trataba de otra cosa más que la verdad. Estaba con él en todos los sentidos y formas posibles y quería que siguiera siendo así hasta su último suspiro. Tal vez incluso después. Él era el motivo que la había llevado a tentar tanto a la suerte, a romper tantas reglas… ¿qué no había hecho para llegar donde estaba ahora? Hacía unos meses que se había propuesto llamar su atención con la ayuda de su amiga, y aunque al principio había parecido misión imposible, al final había terminado consiguiéndolo enterito. ¿Cómo no iba a querer disfrutar de su victoria si la realidad había superado todas y cada una de sus expectativas, si todo lo que tenía que ver con él sabía y se sentía tan bien?

Acarició el dorso de su mano con los dedos y le dedicó una mirada significativa. Draco se puso bien el cuello de la camisa y le guiñó un ojo. Había llegado el momento. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos una, dos, tres veces, hasta que escuchó un alegre y efusivo "¡adelante!" del otro lado. Hermione giró el pomo y empujó la puerta para entrar en aquel humilde pero acogedor hogar. Pasó y se hizo a un lado mientras veía desvanecerse con preocupación las sonrisas de los allí presentes al ver aparecer a Draco tras ella. Ginny los miró a ambos con la boca abierta, Ronald pareció haber entrado en algún tipo de parálisis repentina y Molly dejó escapar un grito ahogado al caérsele el cazo con el que removía la sopa.

Todos se miraron en silencio lo que se sintió una eternidad, pero tras el carraspeo de Rachel, la señora Weasley se apresuró a normalizar la situación. Volvió a poner una sonrisa maternal en su rostro y se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

—¡Bienvenidos! Pasad, pasad —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta moviendo su varita—. Qué alegría contar con vosotros este año, siempre he dicho que la Navidad se disfruta más cuanta más gente se reúna a la mesa.

—Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad —dijo su padre mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—. Hemos traído un vino de Londres, lo tiene Hermione en el interior de ese minúsculo bolso.

—Oh, los hechizos de extensión indetectables, qué útiles que son —respondió la mujer—. Gracias, seguro que a mi marido le encanta. ¡Ronald! ¿Pero qué modales son esos? ¡Ven a saludar! Y cógeles los abrigos, hijo. Hermione querida, estás guapísima —sus ojos volaron entonces al chico que había a su lado—. No te esperaba hoy, Draco, ¿saben tus padres que estás aquí?

—No señora —dijo educadamente, una sonrisa encantadora apareciendo en sus labios—. Pero no se preocupe, ni ellos mismos quieren saberlo. Supongo que es mejor así para todos.

—Claro, supongo que sí —apretó un poco los labios mientras miraba a Hermione con un deje de nerviosismo. Ron había pasado por su lado para tomar el abrigo y la chaqueta de sus padres y ahora las estaba colgando en la percha de la entrada—. Perdona hijo, es que ha sido una sorpresa que seas la cita de Hermione esta noche.

—En realidad estamos saliendo —intervino la aludida—. Pensamos que sería buena idea anunciarlo esta noche.

—¿No hacen una pareja preciosa? —preguntó su madre, uniéndose a la conversación a la vez que pellizcaba el moflete de Draco con cariño. Molly observó la escena con curiosidad, como si realmente hubiera esperado una reacción mucho más agresiva por parte del chico. Fue más que evidente que la inocente sonrisa que puso ante tal gesto la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡El pavo! —exclamó la mujer para evitar responder a su pregunta. Movió la varita y abrió la puerta del horno mientras caminaba hacia allí con paso ligero—. Id sentándoos, mi marido e hijos están en camino y seguro que los Potter llegan enseguida.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la chaqueta de Draco seguía sobre sus hombros cuando Ron se paró frente a ella sin previo aviso. Se quedó viéndola fijamente, y aunque ella también lo miró, no supo cómo definir todos los sentimientos que parecía estar experimentando su amigo a la vez. Draco estaba a su lado, pero dio un paso al frente para encararlo. Aquel gesto silencioso se sintió como un verdadero enfrentamiento, Hermione podía palpar la tensión entre ambos chicos aun sin haberse dirigido ni una sola palabra. Cuando se percató de que la solución al problema estaba en quitarse la chaqueta para dársela se apresuró a hacerlo cuanto antes. Ron se alejó tan pronto como la tuvo en las manos, aunque arrugó un poco la nariz al reparar en que debía ser de Malfoy. Hermione miró entonces la mesa donde estaban los adultos, aliviada al comprobar que ninguno se había dado cuenta de aquel momento tan incómodo.

—Pórtate bien —le susurró a su novio a modo de advertencia.

—Ya has visto su reacción —le respondió él con tranquilidad—. No es mi culpa que tu amigo se haya puesto celoso.

—Ay, cállate.

No tenía ganas de ser el centro del drama que se habían montado esos dos sin venir a cuento, así que decidió que la mejor solución sería unirse a la conversación que estaban teniendo los mayores… pero entendió que había sido un error garrafal al ver cómo su padre le enseñaba a Molly su foto de prescolar que siempre llevaba en la cartera.

—¡Pero qué niña más adorable! —exclamó la mujer, que sostenía la fotografía estática con los dedos—. ¿De verdad tenía esos pelos a esa edad?

—¡No había manera de peinarla! Cuando tocaba lavarle el pelo su padre y yo nos echábamos a temblar.

—Yo quiero ver eso —se burló Draco, mirando por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Papá! ¿Siempre tienes que enseñarle esa foto a todo el mundo?

—Pero si estás guapísima.

—Parezco una cabra sin esquilar —se quejó.

—Bueno, eso es porque no has visto la mata de pelo con la que nació Ginny —comentó Molly, divertida—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está esta niña?

—Oh, creo que la vi subir cuando llegamos —dijo Liam mientras guardaba de nuevo la fotografía de su hija.

La señora Weasley se levantó de la mesa para ir al pie de las escaleras y asomarse por el hueco.

—¡Ginevra! —gritó—. ¡Baja ahora mismo! ¡Y trae el álbum familiar!

Para disgusto de Draco, Ron tomó asiento al otro lado de Hermione mientras se escuchaba a la pelirroja refunfuñar un poco en el piso de arriba. Hermione nunca imaginó que su amigo se mostraría tan vivaz al aprovechar el momento justo en el que su padre empezaba una conversación informal con Draco.

—Malfoy, ¿huh? —inquirió—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Ella no pudo evitar entrecerrar un poco los ojos al mirarlo. No sabía por qué, pero tanto sus palabras como su propia actitud parecían totalmente recriminatorias… como si, por algún motivo que desconocía, ella le debiera una buena explicación. Tal vez una disculpa.

—Desde la graduación —decidió confesar. No tenía por qué mentirle y tampoco consideraba que aquello fuera muy relevante.

Él asintió con una mueca en los labios. Nunca antes lo había visto tan… así. A juzgar por su expresión, sabía que lo conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar que estaba tan enfadado como dolido, pero la realidad era que no tenía razón para estar ni de una forma ni de otra.

—Jamás me lo hubiera esperado de ti —siguió diciendo—. Parecías otro tipo de chica.

Su reacción fue rápida e instintiva. Lo agarró del brazo y lo acercó lo suficiente como para poder hablarle al oído.

—Tal vez yo siempre fui así y fuiste tú el que no supo verlo —dijo entre dientes.

No podía creer que, después de todo, tal vez lo que le había dicho Draco sobre él fuera cierto. Había rehusado pensar en que Ron pudiera estar enamorado de ella porque era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza, algo impensable, pero ahora ya no estaba segura de nada…

Se dio cuenta de que le estaba clavando las uñas inconscientemente cuando decidió soltarlo. Si él se creía con el derecho de juzgarla por su relación con Draco entonces ella podía ponerlo en su lugar de una vez. Ellos eran amigos, nada más. De hecho, Hermione no podía imaginar su vida sin él o Harry a su lado, pero si Ron quería jugar a ser la víctima no le dejaría otra opción que dejar de contar con él para algunas cosas. Le era imposible no preguntarse en qué momento había pasado de considerarla una amiga a verla como algo más, porque ella sinceramente no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Ron se giró, poniendo un codo sobre la mesa y dándole la espalda. Bueno, tampoco era una sorpresa que se comportara de manera tan infantil, pero Hermione trató de no darle más importancia de la que se merecía. Aquella noche era Navidad y quería pasar un buen rato en compañía de todas las personas a las que quería, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarle hacer un berrinche ahora y hablar con él a solas más tarde. Sentía que tenía que aclarar algunas cosas para evitar malentendidos más adelante, pero eso ya se vería cuando llegara el momento.

Draco acarició su pierna bajo la mesa, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y llamando su atención de la manera más dulce. Su padre por fin le había dado una tregua y podía volver con ella. Hermione le dio un fugaz beso en el hombro y entrelazó los dedos de una mano con los suyos, escuchando en ese momento cómo alguien bajaba las escaleras con pisadas cargadas de enojo. Hubiera dirigido su mirada hacia allí si de la chimenea del salón no hubieran empezado a salir llamas verdes. Harry, Pansy, Lili y James salieron de allí, sacudiéndose un poco las cenizas que inevitablemente dejó la red Flu en sus ropas. Hermione y la Slytherin se sonrieron con disimulo cuando se miraron mutuamente.

Entonces, un ruido sordo hizo que todos se giraran para mirar al otro lado de la habitación. Un álbum gigantesco había resbalado de las manos de Ginny y había caído al suelo, abriéndose por la mitad con el golpe y haciendo que algunas motas de polvo empezaran a volar en todas direcciones. Se había quedado plantada a los pies de las escaleras, su cabello pelirrojo cubriendo parte de su rostro y su respiración visiblemente irregular. Clavaba los ojos con una furia irrefrenable en la chica que se había atrevido a entrar en su casa de la mano de Harry… y que ahora le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Esta los separó un poco para mostrar los dientes, quería dejarle claro que no dudaría en usarlos si fuera necesario. Porque aunque aquello nunca había sido una competición, Pansy Parkinson se sentía claramente ganadora viendo su patético arrebato adolescente… y una parte de ella sabía que esa arpía trataría de hacer hasta lo imposible por malmeter todo lo que pudiera. Al fin y al cabo podía estar tocada y hundida, pero siempre había escuchado que los zorros tenían una memoria increíble… y esa serpiente le había clavado el colmillo en la yugular, estaba segura de que no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Molly se apresuró a hacer que aquel álbum se elevara del suelo y volara hasta la mesa, luego pasó por al lado de su hija para ir a recibir a la familia.

—¡Cuántas sorpresas esta noche! Y eso que la cena todavía no ha empezado —comentó la mujer—. Primero Hermione y Draco, ahora Harry y Pansy… así era tu nombre, ¿verdad cielo?

—Pansy Parkinson, señora —respondió la aludida, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante.

—Parkinson, claro —a pesar de sus intentos por disimular, la señora Weasley se veía un tanto incómoda con la situación. Y aunque era comprensible su reacción, Hermione podía afirmar que terminaría relajándose a lo largo de la cena. Ella era una mujer llena de amor, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse a tener a esos chicos cerca para darse cuenta de que en realidad no eran tal y como los pintaban… al menos no con la gente que les caía bien—. Bueno, estaba a punto de enseñarle a los Granger las fotos de mis hijos de pequeños. Los demás vendrán enseguida, por favor, acomodaos.

Esta vez fue la propia Molly quien les recogió los abrigos y los colgó a la entrada. Todos los invitados rodearon la mesa para ver las fotografías en movimiento que la mujer les enseñaba con entusiasmo, aunque los hermanos Weasley habían preferido quedarse apartados en el otro extremo de la misma. Y transcurridos unos pocos minutos de ese incidente, los que faltaban empezaron a llegar. Arthur, Percy, los gemelos… Los últimos en aparecer fueron Charlie, Bill y Fleur. Se repitió la misma escena de incredulidad por parte de la familia al ver allí a Draco y a Pansy, pero pronto la sorpresa se vio sobrepasada por la amabilidad de esa gente. Incluso Percy entabló una pequeña conversación con Malfoy sobre lo mucho que admiraba a su padre profesionalmente hablando.

Molly puso el pavo en el centro de la mesa y la cena comenzó, viniendo con ella el típico alboroto de todos los años. Hermione se percató entre bocado y bocado de que aunque Harry se había sentado frente a ella, Ronald no parecía muy dispuesto a compartir aquella noche con sus amigos. Lo miró a través de la mesa. Estaba de morros y enfurruñado, cosa que a Draco parecía divertirle demasiado. Estaba disfrutando verlo así, tanto que no dejaba de sonreír ni mientras masticaba… y por alguna razón a Hermione ya no le molestó su actitud. Al fin y al cabo había tenido razón sobre él desde el principio, y Ron tampoco se estaba comportando de forma madura, así que dejó que su chico se recreara en su especie de "victoria" frente a él. Le daba igual.

En un momento dado, la mayoría de los presentes empezaron a poner toda su atención en la divertida conversación que estaba teniendo Arthur con los padres de Hermione. Todos sabían que su curiosidad no tenía fin, así que nadie se sorprendió cuando, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a acribillarles a preguntas sobre cosas del mundo muggle. Los padres de la chica respondieron todas ellas con gusto, hablando de cosas tan dispares como los semáforos o las lavadoras antes de que uno de los gemelos los interrumpieran.

—¡Venga, papá! Estás acaparando toda la atención cuando claramente el tema interesante de este año es… —ambos gemelos se inclinaron sobre la mesa, uno mirando a Harry y otro a Hermione.

—¿Cómo es que vosotros estáis saliendo con esos dos? —completó el otro.

Molly casi se atraganta con el pavo por el atrevimiento de sus hijos, pero optó por no regañarles al ver que los aludidos se lo habían tomado de la mejor forma posible.

—Ella estaba loca por mí —comentó Draco con naturalidad, sacándole una divertida sonrisa a Rachel y unas risas a los demás. Hermione le dio un suave codazo en las costillas, pero Pansy se apresuró a desmentirlo rápidamente.

—¿Ya has olvidado los primeros años en Hogwarts, Draco? Que si Granger esto, que si Granger lo otro… no dejabas de nombrarla, amigo. Para mí que el primero que se obsesionó fuiste tú —dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras masticaba—. La última vez que te lo dije me tachaste de loca… y mírate ahora.

Draco cogió un guisante y se lo tiró a la cabeza, pero ella lo esquivó con agilidad en el último segundo.

—¿Y tú qué, eh? Jamás te escuché hablar sobre Potter.

—Es verdad, de eso también te encargabas tú.

A excepción de Ronald y Ginny, todos los demás se unieron a la conversación entre risas. Hermione comprobó con alegría que tal y como había supuesto antes, el ambiente había vuelto a ese estado natural en el que los únicos que no tenían cabida en la mesa eran los prejuicios.

Un rato más tarde, casi todos habían terminado la comida de su plato cuando Pansy le pidió a Harry que le mostrara dónde estaba el baño en aquella casa. Ambos se excusaron un momento y la chica lo siguió por aquellas caóticas escaleras… ¿De verdad esa gente podía vivir así? Ni los propios elfos domésticos de su mansión vivían en esas condiciones. Aunque si se fijaba detenidamente podía ver que en casa de los Weasley había algo que en la suya no: Amor. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de todos los integrantes de la familia, además de dibujos que seguramente hicieron sus hijos cuando eran pequeños. Aquello le hizo recordar involuntariamente su propia habitación en casa de Snape, pero antes de que pudiera experimentar nostalgia o algo parecido al respecto, Harry se paró en seco.

—Aquí es —anunció, abriendo una puerta de madera que daba a un minúsculo aseo. Ella echó un vistazo a su interior casi con horror mientras el chico se disponía a volver a la cena.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Pansy tiró de su brazo, abrazándolo con fuerza cuando su cuerpo y el suyo impactaron suavemente. Hundió un poco el rostro en su pecho y luego recostó la cabeza cerca de su cuello, suspirando.

—No hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos últimamente —le dijo con resignación.

Él puso una mano en su cintura mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la otra.

—No sé si algún día estaré a la altura de tus exigencias… en ese aspecto —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Ella movió la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, haciendo un mohín casi infantil con los labios antes de añadir:

—No negaré que me gustaría que sucediera más a menudo… pero eso solo hace que cuando pase te coja con más ganas —la chica rugió un poco de solo imaginarlo... desplazando una mano por su cintura hasta llegar a su trasero, donde le dio una palmada que le hizo sobresaltarse.

—Me haces sentir culpable por no cumplir con tus expectativas —se quejó él, divertido y un tanto intimidado a la vez.

—Eso no es cierto. Siempre que sea contigo será perfecto, aunque sea solo una vez al año —lo miró de nuevo, esta vez con la preocupación y el miedo grabados en sus ojos—. Pero por favor, no me hagas eso.

—Descuida —respondió, dándole un leve beso en la frente.

Ella deshizo su abrazo y alzó las manos para quitarle las gafas con cuidado. Merlín, su rostro era perfecto incluso con esas pequeñas marcas a cada lado de su nariz. Se puso de puntillas, esta vez rodeando su cuello con los brazos y dándole un delicado e intenso beso en los labios. Ya se habían dado muchos, pero ese fue especialmente romántico. Pansy pudo sentir su deseo de él recorrer su cuerpo de un lado a otro a la velocidad de la luz, potente, imparable, tanto que tuvo que tomar aire cuando sus labios se separaron brevemente. Sus mejillas se sentían casi febriles, su respiración irregular. Abrió los ojos, no recordando el momento exacto en el que los había cerrado sin darse cuenta. Lo miró tan de cerca que deseó poder quedarse así para siempre, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de sus propios labios salieron unas palabras que no vio venir.

—Te quiero —susurró, exhalando el aire de su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Sería demasiado pronto para eso? ¿Pensaría que se estaba precipitando? ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? ¿Y si no?

Y como si de uno de sus mejores sueños se tratara, Harry sonrió con ternura y la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Te quiero —repitió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, luego Pansy volvió a ponerle las gafas en el puente de la nariz mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

—Demonios Potter.

—¿Qué?

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero sacas mi lado más cursi.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido —le dijo, dándole otro beso en la comisura de los labios—. Te espero abajo.

Pansy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las mismas escaleras por las que habían subido. Acto seguido suspiró enamorada y se dispuso a entrar en el pequeño habitáculo que le había mostrado unos minutos antes, pero no pudo cerrar la puerta tras ella por alguna razón. Cuando se giró, descubrió con sorpresa que lo que se interponía en su camino no era ni más ni menos que una enfurecida Ginevra. Había salido de la nada, pero parecía tan fuera de sí que Pansy supo de inmediato que su desorbitada reacción se debía a haber presenciado su pequeño encuentro romántico con Harry. ¿Los había seguido por aquella casa y se había escondido para espiarlos? ¿Podía esa niña estar tan loca? La respuesta era evidente. Sí, su desequilibrio mental y emocional llamaba tanto la atención que se preguntó por qué demonios sus padres no habían tomado cartas en el asunto.

La pequeña distracción de Pansy le dio la suficiente ventaja a la pelirroja para apuntarla con su varita primero. Estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir el extremo de la misma rozar la piel de su cuello… pero aunque Pansy estaba desarmada y la pequeña habitación no le daba la posibilidad de sacar la suya con un ágil movimiento, no dejó de sonreírle sarcásticamente ni un momento.

—¿En serio? ¿Así tratas a tus invitados, Ginevra?

—¡Cállate! —ordenó con voz grave, casi ronca.

—Ay, pero qué fea te pones cuando te enfadas —se burló.

—¡Qué te calles! —bufó—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿A qué, niña? ¿A tirarme al chico que te gusta? Porque te aseguro que…

La pelirroja estiró más el brazo, clavándole la varita con fuerza bajo la mandíbula. Pansy hizo un gesto de dolor antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Aquello había dejado de tener gracia. Esa chica no estaba bien y ella no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar su retorcida mente, pero no era miedo lo que sentía. Seguramente esa chiquilla no tenía las agallas para atacarla. No, lo que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento era una ira desmedida. ¿Quién se creía que era para amenazarla así? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a tocarle un pelo con su mugrosa varita? ¿Pensaría que así lograría atemorizarla, conseguir que se separara de Harry?

Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, la chica se inclinó un poco hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Él es mío —murmuró, la voz saliéndole de lo más profundo de sus entrañas—. Él es mío, Harry es mío.

Pansy arrugó un poco la nariz mientras ella se pasaba la mano libre por el pelo. Su cabello alborotado solo ayudaba a darle a su aspecto un toque más trastornado. Si no hubiera sido una clara Slytherin y no la estuviera apuntando con su varita, seguramente hubiera sentido lástima por ella. Y a pesar de que eso solo hacía que se le clavara más en el cuello, Pansy también se inclinó hacia ella.

—Estás loca —le dijo con maldad.

—Y tú estás muerta como no…

—Nunca vas a estar con él, reacciona de una vez —la interrumpió, chasqueando un par de dedos cerca de su cara.

Fue entonces cuando Pansy entendió que se había equivocado. Daba igual si había o no maldad en su interior, esa chica había perdido la cabeza y era perfectamente capaz de hacerle daño si con eso conseguía quitarla de en medio.

Todo pasó muy rápido después. Ella ya había separado la varita de su cuello y la estaba moviendo en el aire cuando un bramido la hizo sobresaltarse y, por ende, interrumpir el hechizo con el que pensaba atacarla.

—¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! —exclamó su madre, haciendo que su voz resonara estruendosamente por todo el piso—. ¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo?

—Mamá, yo no…

—¡Ni se te ocurra tratar de excusarte! ¡Lo he visto y escuchado todo, señorita! —gritó, acercándose a ella y arrancándole la varita de las manos. Pansy se sentía casi claustrofóbica allí dentro mientras escuchaba a esa mujer gritarle a su hija—. ¡Yo no te he educado de esa manera, Ginevra! No puedo creerlo, qué decepción. Discúlpate con nuestra invitada ahora mismo.

—Pero mamá…

—¡Ahora!

La chica acababa de ser descubierta con las manos en la masa y ahora claramente no se mostraba tan confiada. Había agachado las orejas, pero eso no evitó que mirara a Pansy con odio aprovechando que su madre no podía verle la cara.

—Disculpa, Parkinson. No volverá a pasar —dijo, arrastrando las palabras y chirriando un poco los dientes después.

—Oh, por supuesto que no volverá a pasar —dijo Molly con autoridad—. Tú y yo tendremos una conversación en privado. Y estás castigada sin tu varita hasta próximo aviso. Ahora baja ahí y compórtate como la chica a la que he criado con tanto esfuerzo.

—Sí, mamá —murmuró, empezando a caminar.

Ginny casi explota de rabia al percatarse de que Hermione había estado ahí todo el tiempo, justo detrás de su madre. La castaña podría haber intervenido, pero se limitó a dedicarle una mirada un tanto altiva mientras la veía pasar. Cuando la pequeña de los Weasley desapareció por las escaleras, Molly se volvió hacia Pansy.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hija, no sé qué le ha podido pasar, pero te aseguro que será la última vez —dijo con un tono mucho más suave y maternal—. Oh, ¿ibas a usar el baño? Adelante, querida, adelante. Cuando bajes te serviré la mayor porción de mi famosa tarta de frambuesas, ya verás qué buena.

Y dicho aquello, la mujer también siguió a su hija por las escaleras. Cuando las chicas se quedaron solas, Pansy miró a Hermione con un gran interrogante dibujado en su rostro.

—Estaba centrada en mi postre, pero cuando quise darme cuenta Ginny había desaparecido… se había escabullido silenciosamente sin que nadie la notara, y yo sospeché que podría haber ido detrás vuestra —explicó—. Cuando Harry volvió me las ingenié para que Molly subiera conmigo… y lo demás ya lo sabes.

—Es la vez que más suspicaz has estado, Granger, te felicito —dijo con asombro, aunque todavía quedaba en su expresión un atisbo de enojo y rabia—. Esa pequeña zorra está peor de lo que pensaba.

—Conociendo a Molly te aseguro que no quedará sin castigo.

—Tiene suerte de que su madre me haya caído bien, porque mi venganza sería terrible —Pansy bufó, apartándose el cabello de la cara y dando un paso al interior del pequeño aseo.

—Te dejaré sola.

—No seas tonta, quédate —le dijo, rodando los ojos—. Solo venía a empolvarme la nariz… pero Harry pensará que se me ha tragado el retrete.

Hermione la vio sacar un pequeño recipiente redondo de su lujoso bolso, abrirlo y tomar la esponjita que había en su interior. Dio un par de toquecitos en los polvos blancos del recipiente y acto seguido hizo lo mismo en su cara.

Ambas bajaron de nuevo, Molly deslizando un apetitoso platillo de tarta frente a Pansy en cuanto se sentó. Acababa de darle el primer bocado cuando Harry le preguntó por lo bajo:

—¿Estás bien? Has tardado mucho.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió mientras saboreaba otro trozo de aquel delicioso postre—. A la psicópata de tu amiga le ha dado un arranque de celos y ha estado a punto de atacarme ahí arriba, pero estoy bien.

Harry parecía completamente perplejo.

—¿Que Hermione ha hecho qué?

—Ella no, la Weasley.

Su rostro se suavizó un poco dentro de su molestia. Por lo visto aquello tenía más sentido.

—Hablaré con ella —le prometió.

Pansy no tuvo tiempo de protestar. La señora Weasley se había levantado y había movido su varita para que todos los platos sucios volaran con cuidado al fregadero. La chica se metió en la boca el último bocado de su tarta justo antes de que este volara lejos de ella.

—¡Es la hora de los regalos! —anunció con alegría, dirigiéndose entonces a sus invitados—. Venid, uníos a nosotros en el salón.

Acto seguido, todos los Weasley se amontonaron bajo el pequeño árbol de Navidad que habían decorado con esmero. Todos los demás sonrieron al presenciar aquella escena familiar. Los conflictos que había entre ellos parecieron simplemente desaparecer por arte de magia, como si en ese preciso momento no existiera otra cosa que paz y buenos deseos en sus corazones.

Tanto Hermione como Harry intercambiaron presentes con sus padres antes de hacer lo propio con sus parejas. Pansy fue la primera en sacar su regalo, insistiendo en que fuera Harry quien abriera el suyo primero.

—Mi regalo no te lo puedo dar delante de todos —le susurró Hermione a Draco mientras terminaba—. Te lo daré esta noche, cuando estemos a solas.

El Slytherin se lamió los labios de manera instintiva, seguramente haciendo erróneas suposiciones de lo que podría tratarse. Hermione dejó que pensara lo que quisiera, estaba segura de que no iba a descubrirlo tan fácil. No, su regalo era especial.

En ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía antigua en la habitación, proveniente del lector de vinilo de Arthur. El padre de familia parecía como loco estrenando el nuevo disco que le había regalado su esposa. Hermione se percató de que su reacción no difería mucho de la de Harry, quien no podía dejar de admirar el regalo de su novia. Era una figurita con la forma de una escoba de Quidditch, y a juzgar por el brillo de la misma, supuso que era hecha enteramente de oro. Tenía el tamaño justo de la palma de su mano y parecía hiperrealista.

—¿Te gusta? —quiso saber la chica.

—Me encanta —murmuró él.

—Está bien, ahora chasquea los dedos.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, confuso.

—¿Chasquear los dedos? ¿Para qué?

Pansy resopló impaciente.

—Cállate y hazlo.

El chico obedeció, observando con sorpresa cómo aquella pequeña figura se transformaba inmediatamente en una escoba real de última generación, y todo con el sonido del chasquido. La admiración del principio se intensificó por mil cuando se vio sosteniendo la escoba más perfecta que había visto nunca.

—No puedo creerlo…

Pansy se acercó, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Tal vez así consigas ganarme al Quidditch alguna vez —bromeó, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada—. Espera, no, ni aun así.

Harry le revolvió un poco el lacio cabello, dejando la escoba apoyada en la pared y sacando el regalo que tenía para ella. Draco hizo lo mismo, tendiéndole el suyo a Hermione. El de esta era plano y alargado, envuelto de una manera bastante meticulosa y perfecta. El de Pansy era una caja cuadrada, con el papel de regalo algo más arrugado y con un pequeño lazo en la parte superior. Ninguna pudo evitar sonreír mientras los abrían, curiosas de lo que fuera que hubiera en su interior.

Hermione fue la primera en descubrir el suyo, quedando completa y absolutamente maravillada por la hermosura de la pluma que descansaba sobre una tela de terciopelo negro. Era la primera vez que veía una pluma con un estandarte de un color rojo tan intenso.

—Es de fénix —le susurró Draco al oído, su aliento erizando cada vello de su nuca—. Es única en el mundo.

Todavía estupefacta, Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por dejar de contemplar su regalo y mirar a su novio con asombro.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

Draco la calló acercando el rostro a su cuello y presionando sus labios contra la parte trasera de su lóbulo. La chica dio gracias al cielo por que sus padres estuvieran distraídos en ese momento, estaba segura de que la expresión de su cara había descubierto el repentino placer que sentía en la parte más baja de su vientre. El deseo era tan fuerte que había cerrado los ojos un instante, tragando saliva y suspirando en lo que pretendió que fuera algo disimulado. No tenía ni idea de cómo había descubierto que coleccionaba plumas desde que aprendió a usar una antes de su llegada a Hogwarts, pero en ese momento estaba tan extasiada de amor que no pudo siquiera volver a articular palabra.

Draco y ella desviaron sus miradas hacia Pansy tan pronto como la escucharon sollozar. Harry se mantenía a su lado mientras ella sostenía aquel perrito de peluche con una mano y se tapaba la boca con la otra. Hermione se acercó a la visiblemente emocionada Slytherin y miró su regalo un momento sin entender nada. La chica no lloraba, sus ojos ni siquiera brillaban más de lo normal, pero estaba claro que ese regalo había tocado sus sentimientos de una manera que no había esperado. Hermione no lo dudó a la hora de darle un abrazo silencioso. La complicidad que había llegado a experimentar con ella le hacía sentir que lo necesitaba, así que acarició su espalda con delicadeza durante unos segundos antes de separarse y empujar a Harry hacia ella.

—¿Todo el mundo tiene sus regalos? —dijo Molly con alegría en el momento en el que ambos se abrazaron, enrollándole a Bill una nueva bufanda de lana en el cuello—. ¡Ahora a celebrar! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

La suave música de Arthur pronto se convirtió en una canción mucho más movida y alegre, y los gemelos se encargaron de crear un pequeño revuelo con las chispas y explosiones que salían esporádicamente de sus varitas. La madre de Hermione no dejaba de llevarse la cámara al rostro para inmortalizar cada momento, uniéndose su marido a una especie de baile francés con Fleur.

Y así, entre vino y bombones de chocolate y caramelo, la noche se alargó unas horas más hasta que los invitados se fueron. Al contrario que otros años, ni Ronald ni Ginny estuvieron allí para despedirlos. A Hermione no le importaba esta última, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir una cierta tristeza al ver que a Ron le pesaba más su orgullo que su amistad.

Draco pareció notar su melancolía, por lo que se encargó de reconfortarla todo lo que pudo antes de que llegara la hora de desaparecerse. Rachel y Liam se despidieron de él con un abrazo y un apretón de manos, invitándolo a comer el día siguiente en su casa.

—Te veo ahora —le dijo a Hermione con disimulo antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos. Acto seguido, ella tomó a sus padres de la mano, y en cuestión de segundos los tres volvieron a estar en su salón.

—Qué noche tan mágica —comentó su padre mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

—Y lo mejor es que tengo como doscientas fotos para recordarla por siempre —dijo su esposa.

Hermione se despidió de ambos y subió las escaleras, cepillándose los dientes mientras miraba a través de la ventana del baño. Unos pequeños copos blancos habían empezado a caer con lentitud, cuajando en el verde césped de su patio trasero. No se apresuró en su tarea aunque sabía que seguramente él ya la estaría esperando en su habitación. Se quitó el poco rímel de sus pestañas y se lavó la cara, haciéndose una cola alta con su cabello después de ponerse el pijama.

Su casa ya estaba en completo silencio cuando salió, así que recorrió el pasillo y se aseguró de que sus padres estuvieran en la cama. Después, no levantó la mirada hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación tras ellas. Efectivamente, Draco ya estaba allí. Sonrió un poco al ver que se había quitado la camisa y que la miraba con ojos traviesos desde el otro lado. Hermione se sentó en su cama, dando unas palmaditas a su lado para invitarlo a hacer lo mismo. Él quiso besar su cuello cuando llegó, pero ella se apartó un poco en la oscuridad.

—Espera —le susurró—. Primero tengo que darte mi regalo.

El desconcierto en el rostro del chico fue más que evidente.

—Creí que tu regalo…

Ella lo interrumpió al tomar su mano, ponerla en su regazo y dejar un objeto de plata sobre su palma.

—Es el relicario de mi abuela —le dijo—. He estado practicando este hechizo durante meses. Ábrelo.

Draco la miró, viéndose forzado a enfocar los ojos para verla mejor. Luego, sin demorarse demasiado, hizo lo que le pedía y abrió el pequeño guardapelo por la mitad. Una suave melodía empezó a sonar de la nada, proyectándose una serie de imágenes en una especie de humo blanco que salía de su interior. El chico exhaló el aire de sus pulmones al verse a sí mismo de pequeño mirando en su dirección con atención, casi con curiosidad. Draco entendió enseguida lo que era aquello: eran los recuerdos que Hermione tenía de él. Se veían tan increíblemente nítidos que daba la sensación de que llevaba atesorándolos en su mente todo ese tiempo, desde el primer contacto visual.

Para su asombro pasaron como una secuencia de momentos ordenados en el tiempo, desvaneciéndose los primeros para dar paso a los siguientes: Él mirándola de reojo, riéndose de ella, insultándola con crueldad. El primer roce de sus manos, completamente accidental. Él volviendo a mirarla en la biblioteca, acercándose disimuladamente por los pasillos. Mordiendo una manzana, leyendo un periódico. Volando en su escoba, caminando por los jardines… Viéndola en los probadores de esa tienda, hablando con Pansy, discutiendo con Theo… Mirándola con rabia. Pisando una rama seca en el campamento, dándole una patada a una piedra… Mirándola desnuda, oculto tras un árbol… Él teniendo dudas, y luego acercándose a ella en su primera noche, sus caricias, sus besos. Sus celos, sus ganas de ponerla a prueba… Él en la graduación, en su fiesta de máscaras… Ambos en aquel sillón, ella y su vestido descosido, sintiendo su amor por segunda vez… Ambos frente a un espejo, ella sonriendo y él besando su mejilla mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Los recuerdos pararon ahí, pero él se quedó viendo cómo el humo se desvanecía mientras una extraña sensación recorría su interior. Estaba seguro de que había podido sentir cada escena tal y como ella lo sintió en su momento, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo había podido ser eso posible. Desde la enemistad de la primera impresión hasta el placer y la pasión de sus encuentros, pasando por otras emociones como el desconcierto, la rabia o el enamoramiento. Todo. Lo había sentido todo.

»Así es como te he visto a lo largo de los años —le dijo ella en un susurro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Mis sentimientos siempre crecieron contigo… Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Las emociones de Draco estaban tan a flor de piel que temía seriamente abrir la boca y que no saliera ni una sola palabra… así que optó por responderle de la mejor forma que sabía. Cerró el relicario en un puño y se acercó a ella para posar los labios en los suyos. Ella le correspondió el ardiente beso, moviéndose con rapidez para quedar sentada sobre sus piernas. Draco había cerrado los ojos, pero la sintió sonreír. Su corazón latió un poco más fuerte en su pecho, provocando que su cuerpo ardiera debido a la adrenalina. Hermione dejó escapar un suave gemido. Sí, ahora tenía sentido.

* * *

 **Seis meses.**

* * *

Aunque aquella era la cuarta o la quinta vez que ella y Draco se dejaban ver en la sociedad mágica cogidos de la mano, no dejaba de faltar el mago o la bruja que se giraba con dramatismo para verlos con aberración. Sin embargo, ellos siempre fingían no ser conscientes de nada de eso, siguiendo su camino con la cabeza bien alta.

Aquella vez paseaban por Hogsmeade, disfrutando de los pocos rayos de sol que se les brindaba en aquella época del año, mientras decidían en qué establecimiento entrar a tomar el té. Ambos hablaban de esto y aquello cuando una joven pareja no muy lejos de donde estaban llamó la atención de Hermione, quien sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón por un segundo.

—¿Es ese Theo? —preguntó en voz alta. Draco hizo un sonido evasivo, pero que pudo considerarse como una afirmación. Miró a su acompañante, una chica menuda cuyo cabello estaba completamente oculto bajo un gorro de lana enorme y llamativo—. ¿Quién va con él?

Su novio suspiró, algo incómodo de repente.

—Es Luna Lovegood —respondió—. Ahora están juntos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Theo?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Luna es mi prima segunda, ¿lo sabías? Ella y mi madre se adoran, por lo que viene bastante de visita… La última vez estuvo repitiendo hasta la saciedad que está saliendo con él, así que supongo que esto lo confirma. Aunque recuerdo que a mi madre no le hizo especial ilusión la noticia, no sé por qué.

Hermione recordó ese momento en Hogwarts en el que Theo quiso vengarse de Pansy y salió escaldado no solo una, sino dos veces. Todavía recordaba a la perfección la furiosa cara de la señora Malfoy en aquel pasillo tras la enorme serpiente de fuego, pero evitó decir nada al respecto.

—Debería ir a hablar con él —comentó en su lugar.

—No —se apresuró a espetar él.

Hermione vio que Luna entraba en una tienda y que él se quedaba fuera, por lo que vio la ocasión perfecta para actuar.

—No era una pregunta —dijo, zafándose de la mano de Draco y caminando en dirección al chico.

No fue hasta que estuvo frente a él que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía qué decir, así que le sonrió nerviosamente hasta que él se percató de su presencia.

—Granger… Hola.

—Hola —logró decir—. ¿Cómo estás?

El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo, algo inquieto de repente.

—Bastante bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien… —sopesó un momento si debía mencionarlo, pero finalmente decidió que no había motivos para no hacerlo. Señaló a un punto de su espalda y dijo—: Draco y yo íbamos a tomar el té cuando te he visto.

El chico lo vio en la distancia, pero no pareció muy dispuesto a ir a saludarlo.

—Yo he venido con Luna. Ayer estaba probando unos hechizos nuevos y se chamuscó el cabello… Quiere comprarse una poción que lo devuelva a la normalidad, pero le da vergüenza que la vea.

Hermione se percató entonces de que estaban fuera de la farmacia mágica. Miró dentro a través del escaparate y vio que la chica le estaba mostrando al dependiente el desastre que se había hecho en la cabeza, pero pronto se obligó a centrarse. Volvió a ver a aquel chico a los ojos, esta vez de una manera diferente.

—Escucha… siento que te debo una disculpa.

—No hace falta que lo hagas.

—Claro que sí —replicó—. Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte, debes saberlo.

—Está bien, créeme. Está todo bien.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, mordiéndose un labio con nerviosismo.

—De verdad. Realmente me gustabas mucho, y no te voy a negar que me enfadé bastante cuando descubrí la verdad… pero eso ya no importa —confesó—. A veces no todo de lo que te encaprichas termina siendo lo mejor para ti. Ella es la otra mitad que necesitaba en mi vida, ahora lo sé.

Hermione suspiró, aliviada.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que seas feliz —le dijo.

—¿Y él? —quiso saber, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Draco—. ¿Te trata bien?

—No podría tratarme mejor.

Luna salió de la farmacia en ese momento, balanceando con alegría la bolsita con las pociones que acababa de comprar.

—Oh, Hermione Jean Granger —dijo con voz risueña—. Me gustan tus rizos.

—Vaya, gracias Luna.

—No hay de qué —respondió, formando una sonrisa en sus labios y haciendo que sus ojeras se vieran un poco más pronunciadas—. Theo me contó lo de su romance contigo, creo que hacíais una bonita pareja.

Theo y Hermione rieron incómodamente, pero la chica no pareció notarlo en absoluto.

—Yo creo que vosotros os veis mejor juntos —comentó la Gryffindor, obteniendo la aprobación de Theo al instante.

—Sí, mucho mejor.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir —anunció, deseosa de poner fin a esa embarazosa conversación.

—Adiós, adiós —se despidió la rubia—. Dale saludos a Draco de mi parte.

—Lo haré —gritó Hermione, quien ya estaba lejos de allí.

* * *

La tarde se había vuelto negra antes de tiempo, como si la oscuridad de la noche se hubiera adelantado por algo que escapaba a su entendimiento. Pansy lo notó, lo notó en la piel.

—Me ha encantado quedar contigo —le dijo Lili, estrechándola con un brazo mientras cargaba algunas bolsas con el otro—. Repetiremos, ¿verdad? No quiero que mi hijo te acapare todo el tiempo.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, esforzándose por poner la mejor sonrisa que pudo en ese momento. Por algún motivo no podía evitar que su estado de ánimo se fuera apagando con el día a pesar de haber pasado la tarde haciendo lo que más le gustaba: Ir de tiendas, parando además en su cafetería favorita para tomar un delicioso chocolate caliente.

La mujer y la chica se despidieron y Pansy suspiró con cansancio al llegar a casa. Dejó caer su abrigo de plumas sobre el elfo doméstico que la había recibido con premura y dejó sus bolsas allí para que se las subiera a su habitación.

Era extraño, pero sabía que estaba a punto de pasar algo. Lo intuía, el sentimiento era tan grande que optó por caminar por el enorme recibidor sin demasiada prisa.

—Ven —la voz de su madre sonó con hostilidad en cuanto pasó cerca del salón.

Lo estaba esperando… Y al parecer, sus padres también a ella.

Pansy arrastró los pies hacia allí y se sentó frente a ambos en la alargada mesa de madera noble.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber.

—Tu madre y yo nos vamos a separar.

A pesar de que ya sabía que le esperaban malas noticias, aquella revelación le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

—¿Q-qué?

—Diferencias irreconciliables —espetó la mujer—. Vamos a liquidar el negocio, el procedimiento tardará unos dos o tres días a lo sumo. Nuestros abogados vendrán mañana a firmar los papeles.

—Yo me iré a Irlanda con mi familia —le informó su padre, casi interrumpiéndola en el proceso—. Tienes la opción de venirte conmigo si así lo deseas, hija.

Pansy sintió que su cabeza estallaba en mil pedazos. Demasiada información de golpe, demasiado que procesar.

—No quiero irme de aquí —aseguró ella, empezando a sentirse algo fatigada de repente.

—Te dije que no se iría contigo, que tiene el mal gusto de estar saliendo con ese tal Potter —le recriminó la bruja al hombre.

Pansy había estado esperando a que se enteraran de eso, al fin y al cabo habían empezado a salir juntos a menudo, pero nunca imaginó que su madre lo soltaría de esa manera en una situación así.

—¿Y qué esperabas, que no lo intentara? —preguntó él con indignación.

—Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera eres su verdadero padre...

Pansy lo vio levantarse tan bruscamente que tiró la silla hacia atrás. Iracundo, empujó el jarrón de cristal que había sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que lo hizo estampar contra la pared más alejada. Todo fue tan rápido y violento que el sonido que hizo al romperse en mil pedazos provocó que Pansy experimentara un ataque de pánico, empezando a hiperventilar.

—¡Te he dicho que no vuelvas a repetirlo! —bramó el hombre, moviendo el dedo índice cerca de su cara a modo de advertencia.

—Sigue rompiendo cosas si quieres, idiota —dijo ella con tranquilidad—. Sabes que todo eso jugará en tu contra mañana.

Su padre optó por desaparecerse en ese momento, ni siquiera habiéndose percatado del estado de ansiedad de su hija. La madre la miró entonces, frunciendo los labios con desaprobación.

—Mis abogados han encontrado una laguna jurídica en nuestro contrato matrimonial, así que lo han usado convenientemente para evitar que me quede sin nada. No puede hacerme nada, ni siquiera al haberle contado la verdad sobre ti y Snape… por lo que tú tampoco puedes. Te has quedado sin nada con lo que chantajearme —espetó, arrugando un poco la nariz mientras la miraba con suficiencia—. Ten por seguro que me encargaré de arrebatarte tu herencia. No debe ser tan complicado teniendo en cuenta que mi futuro ex marido ya no te debe nada… ¡Ah! Y asegúrate de hacer las maletas.

Llegados a ese punto de la conversación Pansy apenas podía respirar, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para murmurar entrecortadamente unas palabras.

—¿Me… me estás echando?

—¿No es evidente?

—¿Y a dónde iré? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. La mujer se levantó de la mesa, pero se mantuvo firme frente a ella.

—Creo que ya sabes a dónde ir —respondió. Después, esquivó la silla volcada y caminó hacia la puerta con una elegancia bastante inapropiada para ese momento.

Pansy empezó a llorar. No era lo que quería hacer, deseaba poder levantarse y enfrentarse a aquella inmensa adversidad de la mejor forma que pudiera, pero simplemente su cuerpo no soportaba tanto estrés, tanto miedo. Su pecho ardía y su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas como para considerar siquiera levantarse.

Lloró, y lloró mucho. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, y siguió llorando incluso después. Pero aun con ese desolador sentimiento en el cuerpo, Pansy logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para subir a su habitación y llenar tres grandes maletas con sus cosas. Le llevó una hora o dos hacerlo, pero lo que tenía claro era que no iba a quedarse ni un día más donde no se la quería. Y sí, ahora que lo pensaba tal vez su madre tuviera razón al decir que en el fondo sabía a dónde debía ir.

Usó un hechizo para encoger sus maletas, apretó aquel perro de peluche contra su pecho y se desapareció. Realmente fue una sorpresa encontrar la puerta abierta y a él en el umbral.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—Una corazonada —respondió Snape, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Sin embargo, el hombre no pudo apartar la vista de aquel peluche en cuanto lo vio—. Pensé que ya no lo tenías.

—Lo perdí —confesó ella, apretándolo un poco más contra su cuerpo. Aquel gesto la hacía sentirse un poco menos vulnerable—. De alguna manera Harry supo exactamente qué necesitaba por Navidad.

—Yo te regalé el primero.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Siempre lo supe.

Snape no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero la cara descompuesta de su hija le adelantaba que no podía ser nada bueno. Parecía destrozada, rota, estaba visiblemente peor que la otra vez... Así que sin importarle nada más, sin pedirle permiso, se acercó para abrazarla. Pansy volvió a sollozar contra su pecho, pero esta vez sintiendo cómo una pequeña parte de su dolor se liberaba con aquel abrazo.

Pronto se vio descansando la cabeza en la almohada, tapándose hasta arriba con las mantas y cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Nunca antes aquella cama le había resultado tan cómoda. Algún día se acostaría allí con los ojos y el rosto secos. Tal vez mañana.

De momento, esa noche se dejó llevar.

* * *

 **Cinco años.**

* * *

Draco se deleitó un momento con el aroma de su café antes de desplegar el periódico esa mañana. Había una foto de su amiga en la portada, pero eso no era una sorpresa. Le dio el primer sorbo a aquel líquido oscuro y empezó a leer.

 **SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DE LA DEROGACIÓN DE LA LEY DE MATRIMONIO CONCERTADO.  
** La victoria de la señorita Parkinson traspasa fronteras e invita a otros países a tomar conciencia.

 **LONDRES:** _Los detractores de esta ley medieval están de enhorabuena; El Ministerio celebra el primer año libre de matrimonios concertados entre familias sangre pura, y es que la joven bruja (que una vez estuvo prometida con su amigo de la infancia, el señor Draco Malfoy) dejó a toda la comunidad mágica boquiabierta con la incesante lucha que encabezó con tan solo un puñado de simpatizantes. Nadie imaginó que su empeño por cambiar una ley tan antigua daría sus frutos, pero su inquebrantable decisión y contundencia la llevaron a liderar uno de los grupos protestantes más grandes que ha visto nuestra comunidad en mucho tiempo. Y es que nadie puede negar que sus emotivos discursos fueron suficientes para hacer cambiar de parecer incluso a la más férrea de las mentes._

 _"Yo no soy moneda de cambio en ninguna transacción con ánimo de lucro", "Como mujer fuerte e independiente tengo derecho a decidir con quién quiero compartir mi vida, al igual que cualquier persona que se vea en esta misma situación", "Esta ley absurda solo trae tristeza y aflicción para los afectados, ¿de verdad queremos que matrimonios sin amor sigan trayendo niños al mundo?", fueron algunas de sus frases más icónicas durante la lucha._

 _Sin embargo, tampoco hay que olvidar las emotivas declaraciones que hizo Malfoy a este periódico en una de sus marchas organizadas contra esta ley: "¿Que si la apoyo? Por supuesto que la apoyo. Pansy y yo hemos pasado momentos muy difíciles por culpa del contrato que hicieron nuestros padres cuando nacimos. Llegó un momento en el que pensé que no había salida, que no existía otra alternativa… que estaba obligado a casarme con ella sin importar si estaba enamorado de otra persona o no. Sin embargo, ella nunca perdió la esperanza de encontrar la forma de evitarlo. Todavía no sé cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió pararlo a tiempo. Ahora somos amigos, los mejores amigos de hecho, y así es como debió haber sido siempre. Así es como debería ser, las personas decidiendo sobre su propia vida"._

El artículo se alargaba por dos páginas más, pero Draco había leído suficiente. Cerró el periódico y lo empujó por la mesa, desplazándolo a un lado mientras se terminaba su café. Hermione entró a toda prisa en la cocina en ese momento, recogiéndose el cabello en lo que pretendía que fuera un moño perfecto, pero sus manos cayeron a cada lado de sus costados al percatarse de que Draco ya le había hecho el desayuno. Se acercó a donde estaba sentado y se agachó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de sentarse frente a él. Tomó un sorbo de zumo y empezó a cortar las tortitas de su plato.

—No hay de qué —respondió él—. Al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa que anoche te acostaras tarde.

Draco le guiñó un ojo y ella se rió por lo bajo. Aquello no cambiaría, estaba segura de que no lo haría ni aunque pasaran cien años más. La pasión y el deseo de ambos no se habían desvanecido ni un poquito desde la primera vez, por lo que a ella le gustaba pensar que sería así por el resto de su vida… o al menos eso esperaba.

Hermione masticaba su desayuno distraídamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en la portada del periódico. Tragó de una vez y lo señaló con el dedo.

—Le propuse a Harry haceros una fiesta sorpresa para celebrarlo —confesó con naturalidad.

—¿Y si es sorpresa para qué me lo cuentas? —quiso saber él, enarcando una ceja.

—Porque al final no lo vamos a hacer… Harry tenía otros planes para hoy.

—Estúpido Potter —masculló el Slytherin.

—Él le tiene preparado algo mejor a Pansy... —Hermione se obligó a mitigar su entusiasmo, no quería que se notara que algo grande iba a pasar ese día—. Ni se te ocurra decirle nada. Si no te mata Harry te mato yo —le advirtió.

Draco alzó las manos para mostrar que iba desarmado y Hermione le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Bueno, me voy ya —dijo él, levantándose y besándola de nuevo—. Ya sabes cómo se pone Pansy cuando llego tarde.

Ambos se despidieron y Draco se desapareció. Hermione se metió en la boca el último trozo de tortita, cogió su maletín e inmediatamente después se apareció en el Ministerio, más concretamente en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

La mañana resultó ser más que productiva; terminó el informe que su jefa le había asignado unos días antes, participó en una reunión de suma importancia y les dio varias directrices a las personas a su cargo, ayudándolas a resolver dudas y a cumplir su cometido.

Se había propuesto terminar pronto para ayudar a Harry, así que fue directa al departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de su despacho antes de entrar. Había llegado el momento de ultimar detalles antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

Pansy colocaba minuciosamente aquellas pequeñas figuras de Slytherins famosos sobre la vitrina. Draco las había encargado hacía una semana y acababan de llegar aquella tarde, así que en cuanto modificó el inventario se dispuso a ponerlas en un lugar visible.

Le encantaba aquel lugar, más que un trabajo lo sentía como un descanso de sus preocupaciones. A veces incluso se sorprendía quedándose más tiempo de la cuenta atendiendo a la gente o pensando qué otros productos podrían ofrecerles a sus clientes.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Libretas verdes y plateadas, túnicas exclusivas con la insignia de su casa cosida a mano en el pecho, broches en forma de serpiente… no por nada aquella tienda que Draco y ella habían montado desde cero se llamaba "Orgullo Slytherin"… y sí que estaba orgullosa de serlo, a decir verdad. Había puesto los pocos ahorros que le quedaban en ese proyecto y había resultado ser un éxito en todos los sentidos. No solo había recuperado lo invertido, sino que lo había superado con creces en el primer trimestre que estuvieron abiertos.

Su madre había cumplido su promesa de dejarla sin herencia pero la ayuda de Snape resultó clave para que Pansy se recuperara, y no solo en el aspecto económico, sino también emocionalmente. Ahora vivía con Harry, pero hasta hacía tres años lo había hecho con su padre biológico. Gracias a esto se había corrido la voz sobre la infidelidad de su madre, aunque era algo que simplemente se había quedado en el aire: algunos creían que los rumores eran ciertos, otros no.

A Pansy esto no le afectaba en absoluto, pero había oído que su madre llevaba meses sin salir de casa. No había vuelto a verla, pero afortunadamente ahora vivía mucho más tranquila.

El sonido de la campanita sobre la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad. Dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y alzó la mirada para darle la bienvenida a su cliente, aunque resultó no ser así realmente.

—¿Una Gryffindor en mi tienda? ¡Qué escándalo! —bromeó, acercándose a ella.

—Me acuesto todas las noches con un Slytherin, no creas que nada de esto me va a intimidar —rió Hermione—. Venía a felicitarte, ya sabes, por lo del primer año de la abolición de esa estúpida ley.

—Eres como la quinta persona que solo se pasa por aquí para eso —dijo, aunque su voz se escuchaba feliz—. Gracias, ha sido el mayor triunfo personal de mi vida.

—Lo sé —Hermione tocó con los dedos un llavero en forma de serpiente que se movió incómoda con su roce—. Pero yo no soy cualquiera, amiga. Yo no solo vengo a felicitarte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que vengo a sacarte de aquí. Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿no te parece?

—¿Celebrarlo? —repitió con desconfianza—. ¿Desde cuándo te van las fiestas?

—Oh, siguen sin gustarme… Pero quizás podríamos ir de tiendas, tal vez ir a cenar después…

—Odias ir de tiendas —le recriminó.

—Pero no es mi día especial, sino el tuyo —se defendió la morena—. ¿Qué me dices, vienes o no?

Pansy lo sopesó un momento, pero luego se volvió hacia el mostrador y exclamó:

—¡Draco!

—¡Qué! —se escuchó desde el almacén.

—¡Está aquí tu querida, dice que me va a llevar de tiendas!

Hermione vio a su novio volver al frente de la tienda en un santiamén. Se sacudió las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. Hermione se la devolvió mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba, levantándola unos palmos del suelo. La efusividad de su saludo se debía a que no habían vuelto a verse desde aquella mañana, y la verdad es que ninguno soportaba estar tanto tiempo sin el otro… pero ese día podrían esperar.

—¿Entonces os vais? —quiso saber.

—Eso parece —comentó la Slytherin—. Hermione tiene razón, es mi día especial. Me merezco ser consentida, aunque sea yo la que me compre lo que se me antoje —se rió—. ¿No te importa encargarte de la tienda?

—De todas formas cerramos en una hora —las miró a ambas intermitentemente. A veces todavía se sorprendía con esa amistad surgida de la nada, pero luego recordaba que su vida estaba bien teniéndolas a las dos y se le pasaba—. Pasadlo bien.

Los tres se despidieron y las amigas salieron de la tienda. Pansy inhaló profundamente y se ajustó el bolso al hombro.

—Gracias por esto —le dijo—. Harry no se ha acordado.

—¿No? —Hermione fingió sorpresa, quedando bastante convincente para tratarse de ella—. Lo he visto hoy en el Ministerio. Lo ascendieron hace poco, está bastante estresado con el trabajo.

—Lo sé, trabaja más de lo que debería.

Al contrario de lo que habría pasado unos años antes, Pansy ni siquiera parecía molesta con el hecho de que Harry no la felicitara. Había crecido tanto como persona que, aunque a veces seguía teniendo sus puntos sarcásticos a lo Slytherin, se notaba que había madurado.

Hermione la llevó por todas las que sabía que eran sus tiendas favoritas, insistiendo más de la cuenta en que se comprara un vestido de lentejuelas que tanto le había gustado en la última. Pansy no necesitó que se lo dijera una tercera vez para convencerla, pero le resultó un poco más extraño que se empecinara con que se lo llevara puesto. Lo mismo pasó con unos preciosos zapatos de tacón que vieron en un escaparate.

—Ahora vamos a ponerte guapa —le dijo, y para su sorpresa se paró frente a una peluquería y le sostuvo la puerta para hacerla pasar.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —preguntó Pansy, algo más recelosa que al principio—. No me dijiste que lo tenías todo planeado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Solo he organizado todo esto porque sé que te gusta. Venga, no me estropees la sorpresa.

—¿Hay sorpresa?

—Claro, es tu día especial.

Pansy decidió contentarse con esa respuesta, sentándose con gusto en aquel sillón y dejando que varias brujas la peinaran, maquillaran y pintaran las uñas. Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero se percató de que la tarde ya había caído cuando terminaron. Sus uñas ahora brillaban como nunca, sus ojos ahumados le daban profundidad a su mirada y sus labios rojos contrastaban con su vestido negro, además, habían recogido su cabello de una manera tan elegante que solo dejó de admirar su reflejo en el espejo cuando Hermione tiró de ella fuera del establecimiento.

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Para haberme hecho arreglarme así no espero menos que un reservado en una discoteca de moda.

—Pues no es eso… pero creo que te gustará lo que tengo preparado. ¿Estás lista para desaparecerte? Te advierto que iremos lejos.

—¿Cómo de lej…?

Hermione no le dio tiempo a terminar, simplemente tomó su mano y la hizo desvanecerse en el aire. Pansy no sabía cuánto tiempo había durado, pero hubiera jurado que al menos habían sido cinco minutos… y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las desapariciones duraban escasos segundos, sí que debían estar lejos. Necesitó tomar aire cuando por fin pisaron tierra firme, aunque Hermione parecía completamente fresca.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —exclamó.

Pansy miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un lugar cerrado, y aunque no había ventanas se veía elegante. Un par de jarrones de pie en las esquinas, una alfombra impoluta, suelos de mármol… Hermione estaba a punto de echar a caminar hacia la recepcionista cuando Pansy la retuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—¿Dónde me has traído?

Ella rehusó contestar, soltándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la chica que esperaba tras el mostrador.

—Una reserva a nombre de Pansy Parkinson.

—Por supuesto, sígame por favor —dijo con unos modales exquisitos. Pansy notó que su acento era un poco extraño, pero su inglés era tan bueno que no supo descifrar de dónde era realmente.

—Adelántate tú —fue lo último que dijo Hermione, guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Pansy quiso meterle un puñetazo en la cara por comportarse de esa manera tan extraña, pero desafortunadamente ya se había ido. La odió un poco por dejarla tan desconcertada y confundida dondequiera que estuviera, pero decidió procesar su frustración mediante un suspiro y seguir a aquella chica hasta un ascensor, cuyas puertas abiertas esperaban a su llegada.

—Perdone el atrevimiento, pero en la reserva vi que vienen de Inglaterra, ¿cierto? —comentó la chica sin perder las formas, moviendo su varita para que el ascensor empezara a ascender. Parecía ir bastante rápido—. Tengo una prima estudiando en Hogwarts, creo recordar que su casa era Slytherin.

—La mía también —respondió Pansy. Quiso volver a abrir la boca para preguntarle dónde diantres estaban, pero la chica habló de nuevo.

—Qué bien. La casa equivalente aquí sería la fundada por Sivillino Souple, en la que de hecho formé parte hasta el año pasado.

El ascensor hizo un sonido y paró con suavidad, abriéndose las puertas al instante.

Lo que Pansy vio a continuación no se lo hubiera esperado ni en mil años. Bajo la potente luz de la luna y las estrellas, la majestuosidad de la Torre Eiffel se alzaba ante ella. Harry la esperaba de pie junto a una pequeña mesa redonda, vestido elegantemente con un traje de chaqueta y unos mocasines.

»Un camarero vendrá enseguida. Que disfruten de la cena —dijo la chica cuando dio un paso al frente, cerrándose el ascensor de nuevo tras ella.

Harry le tendió una mano y Pansy caminó hasta allí para poner la suya encima. Ella estaba temblando, pero él temblaba aún más.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Es lo menos que mereces —susurró Harry, enlazando los dedos con los suyos—. Estás preciosa esta noche.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho mientras miraba hacia la Torre desde aquella azotea cercana. La suave brisa que soplaba hizo que un pequeño mechón se soltara de su recogido y se meciera con el viento.

—No me puedo creer que hayas organizado todo esto... o peor, que Hermione haya conseguido engañarme tan fácilmente.

Harry sonrió, apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza.

—No podría haberlo conseguido sin ella.

Ambos se centraron en disfrutar de ese momento a solas, pero un camarero de acento más pronunciado irrumpió en la escena de repente, carraspeando un poco para hacerse notar. Harry y ella se miraron, sonriéndose y sentándose a la mesa después. Las estrellas fueron testigos silenciosos de la que se convirtió en la noche más romántica de los dos. Rieron, se besaron, disfrutaron de un exquisito plato de comida francés… y finalmente volvieron a levantarse para apoyarse contra el poyete y admirar las ajetreadas calles de París desde las alturas. Era como estar en un sueño, en uno del que no quería despertar.

—Siento haber pensado que no te habías acordado —se disculpó en un susurro.

—Yo siento habértelo hecho pensar —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, girándola un poco para que quedara exactamente frente a él—. Hace un año que conseguiste lo que te propusiste hace mucho tiempo —empezó a decir, aunque su voz se entrecortó un par de veces debido al nerviosismo. Le puso el rebelde mechón de pelo tras la oreja y continuó—: Eres la mujer más especial y fuerte que conozco, la única que ha conseguido hacerme feliz cada día. Ahora que eres completamente libre de decidir el rumbo de tu vida… —Pansy observó con asombro cómo sacaba algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pero lo que consiguió hacer que su corazón empezara a latir desbocado fue verlo clavar una rodilla en el suelo, frente a ella. Abrió con suavidad aquella cajita, mostrando un fino anillo plateado con un brillante en la parte superior—. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Pansy contuvo la respiración, llevándose ambas manos a los labios debido a la sorpresa. Ahora no estaba del todo segura de si aquello era la realidad o si efectivamente se trataba de un sueño. Fuera como fuese, en la vida real o soñando, en ambos casos lo tenía claro. Apartó los dedos de su boca y miró al chico que esperaba ansioso una respuesta por su parte.

—Sí —respondió, emocionándose un poco más en ese momento—. ¡Sí, sí y mil veces sí!

* * *

 **Cinco años y un mes.**

* * *

Hermione había perdido la cuenta de cuántas horas llevaban sentados alrededor de esa pequeña mesa. Había sido un no parar desde el último mes, eran muchas las decisiones que tomar, pero también lo era el estrés. ¿Cuál sería el estilo de las invitaciones? ¿Dónde se celebraría la boda? ¿Qué peinado debía llevar la novia?

Ese día se habían juntado para elegir los motivos florales que adornarían las mesas del convite.

—A mí me gustan blancas —opinó la chica, señalando una de las fotografías de aquel libro muggle titulado "Cómo organizar una boda y no morir en el intento".

—No seas sosa, la mantelería y la cubertería ya van a ser blancas —terció Pansy—. Habría que darle algo de color.

Ambas chicas y el novio se inclinaron de nuevo para contrastar más fotografías, pero Draco los interrumpió volviendo a hacer acto de presencia en la habitación. Tres copas alargadas se mantenían suspendidas en el aire, a su lado.

—Champán para todos —dijo, alzando su copa y moviendo la varita para que las demás volaran hacia los otros.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó su amiga.

—Me he dado cuenta de que desde que anunciasteis vuestro compromiso todavía no hemos brindado para celebrarlo —dijo con naturalidad—. Salud.

Los cuatro sonrieron, bebiendo un par de sorbos debido a lo delicioso de aquel líquido burbujeante.

»Por cierto, Potter… ¿Quién tiene el pelo más sedoso y brillante de nuestra generación en Hogwarts?

—Tú —respondió el chico a toda prisa, pareciendo bastante alarmado justo después.

Draco soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la estancia.

—Veritaserum —anunció—. Si vais a obligarme a estar aquí día sí y día también, al menos haced que sea algo divertido.

—Espera, ¿has echado suero de la verdad en las bebidas? —preguntó Hermione, aunque más bien pareció una exclamación.

—Claro, en las vuestras y en la mía —Draco se terminó su copa de un trago y se encogió de hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreír—. Estas reuniones me están matando de aburrimiento. Necesitaba algo de acción entre opinión y opinión.

Los vio quedarse boquiabiertos y atónitos con su revelación, pero Potter fue el primero en romper el silencio dirigiéndose a su amiga casi con urgencia.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de este maldito imbécil? —le preguntó con irritación.

—Su gran… —Hermione se tapó la boca justo a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que la palabra saliera de sus labios sin su consentimiento. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que empezó a sentir una incómoda sensación de quemazón en su interior—. No habéis oído eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijeron los tres al unísono. Pansy también se rió.

—¡Qué juego tan divertido! ¡Mi turno, ahora es mi turno! —se quedó pensativa unos segundos, pero pronto miró a su prometido con picardía—. ¿De verdad te gustan los detalles que he elegido para los invitados?

—Me parecen horrendos.

Pansy ahogó un grito en su garganta.

—¡Diiiste que te gustaban! ¿Por qué me mientes?

—¡Porque no tienes en cuenta mi opinión! —se quejó Harry—. ¿Miento?

—No, es verdad —comentó Pansy, cruzándose de piernas. La conversación se sentía tan natural que Hermione tenía sus dudas sobre si sus respuestas seguían siendo efecto del veritaserum o si en realidad estaban hablando por sí mismos—. Es que no tienes gusto en estas cosas. Y tú tampoco.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres que estemos aquí? —preguntó Draco, curioso y divertido.

—Porque nos preparáis café cuando os lo pedimos —Pansy miró a Hermione, guiñándole un ojo con finura.

—Vale, voy a aprovechar el hecho de que tu novio nos ha echado esto en la bebida para aclarar una duda que me ronda en la cabeza desde hace años —anunció Harry—. ¿Por qué de repente os convertisteis en las mejores amigas, así, de la noche a la mañana?

—Porque le propuse un trato.

—Porque me propuso un trato.

Dijeron a la vez. Draco frunció un poco el ceño, extrañado.

—Espera, ¿qué tipo de trato? —le preguntó a Hermione, quien se levantó de la silla con la intención de marcharse. Sin embargo, su boca siguió moviéndose por más que trató de evitarlo.

—Ella me ayudaría a que tú te fijaras en mí si yo la ayudaba a que Harry se fijara en ella —dijo. Draco la agarró justo a tiempo para evitar que se fuera corriendo—. Maldita sea.

La habitación se quedó en silencio un buen rato tras esa tremenda revelación.

—¿Entonces nada de esto fue casual? —Harry parecía incrédulo, pero su prometida no podía dejar de reír.

—Nada. Lo planeamos todo desde el principio.

Los chicos volvieron a quedarse en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad, pero la risa de la Slytherin se volvió tan contagiosa que incluso ellos empezaron a reír. Hermione se dejó llevar cuando Draco le plantó un beso en la coronilla y la apretó un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Eres una chica mala, ¿pensabas ocultármelo para siempre?

—Sí —respondió ella con firmeza—. Y así hubiera sido si no me lo hubierais sacado a base de veritaserum.

Esa vez rieron los cuatro, rieron tanto que ninguno se acordó de que había una boda que planear. Draco y Harry incluso parecieron dejar momentáneamente a un lado sus rocecillos personales.

Y así, entre risas y más champán, las chicas siguieron confesando todas las cosas que las habían llevado a donde estaban ahora… y siguieron haciéndolo incluso cuando el efecto del suero desapareció por completo, no sin antes dedicarse una mirada llena de significado, una mirada triunfal. Ambas sabían que conseguirían lo que fuera si trabajaban juntas. La pregunta era: ¿volverían esas dos a hacer un trato tan descabellado como ese?

Sí, no había forma de negarlo. Ambas volverían al ataque en cuanto se diera la ocasión. ¿Quién desaprovecharía, al fin y al cabo, una alianza tan poderosa y explosiva como esa? Estaba claro que ellas no, no cuando ya había un poco de Gryffindor en Pansy y un poco de Slytherin en Hermione. Sin querer, sin ni siquiera pretenderlo al principio, aquel trato había hecho de esa amistad algo completamente irrevocable.

Sí, volverían a estrechar las manos de nuevo, pero la próxima vez sería con la certeza de que podían volver los retos imposibles en alcanzables. Y eso era un gran aliciente para ambas.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 **NA** **:** ¡Ay, qué ganas tenía de escribir esa última palabra! ¡Estoy tan emocionada que quiero llorar! Han sido once meses, pero por fin podré marcar esta historia como completa. Para los que me preguntan si habrá segunda parte... **¡SÍ, LA HABRÁ!** Ya lo he pensado todo, pero creo que lo mejor será que no empiece a publicarla hasta que la tenga escrita entera. Aun así, me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones al respecto.

 _A continuación, algunos agradecimientos_ :

— **A Fati Denis:** Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por darme la genial idea que ha terminado convirtiéndose en esto. Yo y toda la gente a la que le gusta esta historia te lo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón. Como dije al principio, esta historia es para ti.

— **A mi novio:** Por escucharme incansablemente en mis momentos de saturación o bloqueo, por darme ideas locas y descabelladas de las cuales siempre consigo sacar algo en claro. ¡Eres el mejor novio que podría tener! Gracias por estos once años de amor incondicional.

— **A Bianca:** Por esas portadas tan BELLAS Y PERFECTAS que me has hecho para esta historia. Tienes un talento increíble y estoy más que agradecida por que decidas emplearlo en mí. Te amo mucho, mereces el cielo. (CygnusDorado en FanFiction, ¡pasaros por su perfil!)

— **A Iris:** Por escuchar mis ideas locas y siempre lograr tranquilizarme cuando me agobio o estreso. Tu amistad es oro para mí.

— **A Shanin:** Quien me dio la genial idea del relicario para este último capítulo. A veces a una se le van las ideas y necesita un poco de ayuda, gracias por conseguir inspirarme de nuevo.

— **Al grupo de WhatsApp que tengo con mis lectoras (The best readers ever):** A Zeth por sus memes, a Amairany por su locura, a Azu por su amor, a Andrea, Jacky, Anny, Aro... ¡A TODAS! Sois muchas, estáis locas y a veces habláis por los codos, pero conseguís hacer mis días lindos con vuestros bellos mensajes. Me inspiráis como no podéis imaginar. Ojalá nunca falte ese grupo.

— **A todos mis lectores:** Ya hayáis leído uno o todos los capítulos, hayáis o no hayáis dejado review, os haya emocionado mi historia u os haya dejado indiferente. GRACIAS a todas y a cada una de las personas que decidieron darle una oportunidad a las locuras que escribo en mi tiempo libre. No hay palabras para expresar todo lo que siento, pero si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra sería gratitud.

Estoy muy contenta con esta historia, me ha encantado escribirla y descubrir un poco al mundo la hermosa pareja que hacen Harry y Pansy. Espero volver a veros en la segunda parte, en mis otros fics/traducciones o en mi página de Facebook. De nuevo, y para no alargarme mucho más, gracias por tanto.

 **Cristy.**


	17. AVISO: Segunda parte

**NA** **:** ¡Hola! Ya está disponible la segunda parte de esta historia. A continuación os dejaré algo de información sobre ella:

— **Nombre:** El último trato.

— **Summary:** Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter eran muy conscientes de lo que podían llegar a hacer las chicas si se daban la mano para formalizar un trato… por eso ambos se echaron a temblar cuando los llevaron engañados a una cabaña perdida en medio del bosque y confiscaron sus varitas. ¿Goteras? ¿Juegos de mesa? ¿Bicicletas? ¿Qué diablos querrían conseguir aquella vez?

— **Romance/Humor**

 **—(DracoxHermione) (HarryxPansy)**

— **Rated M**

Si queréis leerla ya podéis encontrarla en mi perfil :)  
¡Gracias por el interés!

 _Cristy._


End file.
